DE ENTRE LAS CENIZAS
by JustMaay
Summary: ¿Podrán 2 corazónes, que se corresponden el uno al otro, reunirse de nuevo superando el malentendido que por 8 años los atormentó? Porque si los sueños se vuelven realidad, también las pesadillas pueden.
1. Chapter 1

**ACLARACION: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES EN ESTE ARREMEDO DE OBRA SON PROPIEDAD DE LA BRILLANTE STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO ME DIVAGO UN POCO CON ELLOS.**

**Hola chiquillas! **

**No saben cuanto me entusiasmaba este cap. La verdad soy nueva en estas cosas y pues no se bien que rollos, pero de corazón espero que la disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribirla. Repito, soy nueva en estas cosas, solo les piso que no sean tan crueles conmigo n.n**

**Tengo una dedicación especial de este primer Cap. Y esa es mi querida Lucia Boggiano; por mucho tiempo busqué apoyo y ella fue la única que me tendió su mano, creo que incluso el subir este Cap se lo debo a ella. Mujer hermosa muchísimas gracias, siempre estaré eternamente agradecida contigo ^^ y bueno sin más las déjo. Disfruten y sonrían! **

**DE ENTRE LAS CENIZAS**

**CAP 1- "El retorno"**

"En el crepúsculo de la memoria volveremos a reunirnos, volveremos a hablar juntos, y cantaréis para mí un canto más profundo: y si vuestras manos vuelven a encontrarse en otro sueño, construiremos otra torre en el cielo" (Khalil Gibrán)

El boleto temblaba en mi mano, como si temiera, al igual que yo, llegar a su destino.

Ahora era muy tarde, debía enfrentar el destino por muy doloroso que fuera. Hace 8 años había huido de Forks por el dolor, y regresar a eso me estaba costando más de lo que creía. No era lógico, para nada, pues en aquellos tiempos no tenía más de 15 años, ¿Qué culpa podía haber tenido en ese accidente? Exacto, ninguna.

Pero en el pequeño pueblo que crecí existe gente cruel, a quien no le importa el daño causado a terceros, solo se preocupan por salvar su pellejo. ¡Oh si lo sabré yo!

De cualquier forma ya estaba en el avión y debía ser valiente.

— Si puedes Isabella Swan, no más cobardías - me repetía para darme fuerza apretando los ojos y respirando profundo. Y es que llevar toda una vida escapando no era la vida que había soñado para mí. Aquel dicho tiene razón "La mejor solución no es escapar de los miedos, sino enfrentarlos"

"Ok aquí voy" me dije al bajar del avión.

Salí del aeropuerto y tomé el primer taxi que encontré, pues las gotas de lluvia ya bajaban tímidamente y me hacían estremecer.

El conductor era delgado, con cabello cano corto y quebrado. Su rostro era indiferente y sin embargo no me inspiraba temor. Ya lo había visto antes, sin duda era de Forks, y se hacia llamar amigo de la familia ¡Bha!, encabezando el grupo de quienes nos culparon, puras hipocresías, pero no recordaba su nombre, y, para ser sincera, tampoco me interesaba.

Todo aquello que me llevara a esa época, más me valía esquivarlo, si no quería que el miedo y el dolor regresara e invadiera hasta el último rincón de mi mente. Así que solo mire por la ventana, esperando llegar a mi destino. Como si con el movimiento del auto mi mente arrullara y adormeciera el dolor que por mucho tiempo mantuve congelado y que ahora, involuntariamente, debía volver.

Mientras recorría una calle muy familiar, y sentía que unas emociones extrañas y olvidadas me invadían, el conductor me sacó de mis pensamientos:

— Es una pena lo que paso con aquella casa, debió ser muy bonita - me dijo al momento que pasábamos frente a un caminito de tierra que conducía a las ruinas de lo que parecía ser una casa de 3 pisos consumida por el fuego. ¿Es que no me reconocía?

— Si, así fue — dije con un matiz de melancolía. No pude evitar las nubes de recuerdos que me invadieron...

Fuego, solo percibía fuego por doquier y el sonido de las sirenas a lo lejos. Mi rostro surcado por las lagrimas y una sensación de impotencia, miedo y desesperación.

"¡Alice!" gritaba desesperada "¡Tienen que ayudarlos!" Y aquellas manos de hierro no me soltaban. Por más que me retorcía, mi cuerpecito de 15 años, que de siempre fue menudo, simplemente no podía vencer ni tantito aquellos brazos tan pesados.

Fuego...

Apreté mis ojos para regresar a la realidad, y atender lo que decía el chofer:

— He escuchado que fué quemada por envidias - dijo como si conociera la historia muy bien.

— Si bueno, en el mundo se dicen muchas cosas, y la mayoría son pura basura. — dije con coraje. Creo que lo sorprendí, pero a quién le importaba; era solo la verdad.

— Sea lo que sea, quien lo halla hecho debió ser alguien desalmado. — dijo mirando por el retrovisor sarcásticamente, como si conociera a aquellas personas y estuviese viendo a una de ellas. Claro que me reconocía.

No era el primero en brindarme esa mirada, la diferencia era que ahora tenía la fuerza para defenderme.

— Suena como si supiera de lo que habla. Cosa que dudo mucho. — dije sosteniendo su mirada.

Él solo miro al frente con cara de pocos amigos, y agradecí al cielo haber llegado a mi calle.

— Creo que sabe donde detenerse. — dije no queriendo.

Se estaciono en frente de mi casa y baje apresurada, ya había pagado desde el aeropuerto y me alegre de no llevar muchas maletas, pues habría demorado mas cuando lo único que quería era que aquel hombre se fuera. Azote la puerta y escuche las llantas avanzar en el asfalto húmedo, hasta que por fin quede rodeada de un frío silencio.

Mi casita de dos pisos, con pintura blanca desgastada y un pino tan viejo como el hogar mismo, parecían darme la bienvenida. Aquel ambiente tan conocido se sentía ahora extraño, y el dolor volvió a dar de golpe en mi corazón al mirar la ventana que daba a mi cuarto en el segundo piso.

La patrulla de mi padre ahora era moderna, pero seguía teniendo su esencia. Mire al bosque detrás de mi que se extendía a lugares muy lejanos, y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas retenidas. Qué feliz había sido ahí.

Respire ondo y talle mis ojos, el aire fresco estaba haciendo efecto. Tome mi maleta y mi bolsa de mano y avancé por el pasillo hacia mi puerta. Entré y de inmediato sentí una cálida sensación de hogar. Todo, incluso las llaves de mi camioneta estaban como las había dejado, el piso, la salita, todo me había estado esperando. Escuche ruido en la cocina y decidí ir a saludar a mi padre.

¡Cómo lo había extrañado!

La mayoría de nuestras despedídas habían sido repentinas. Pero era mi padre, y siempre lo iba a amar sin importar lo que me dijeran de él.

Lo encontré junto al refrigerador sacando algo en una bolsa.

- ¡Hey! - sonreí sinceramente y me apresure a su encuentro. Sus ojos chocolate, al igual que los míos, brillaron de sorpresa.

— ¡Bella, hija! No te esperaba. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué...? — dijo sorprendido, poniendo la bolsa sobre la mesa y dando unos pasos.

— Quería sorprenderte. — le dije hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

Acarició mi largo cabello.

— Habría ido por ti al aeropuerto.

— No fue necesario, ya estoy aquí.

— Me da gusto hija — y deposito un beso en mi coronilla.

— Has envejecido ah — le dije mirandolo a la cara sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Que tonterías! Estoy mas fuerte que un caballo — me dijo con tono orgulloso. En realidad era el mismo Charly de siempre. Incluso el bigote estaba igual, la única diferencia eran unas cuantas canas, pero su alto y delgado cuerpo aun se sentía fuerte.

— Me doy cuenta — y le di un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo.

Era tan sencillo estar ahí, que parecía que los años no habían transcurrido.

Después de preguntarme sobre mi viaje y sobre mi madre Reneé, cene un poco de cereal con yoghurt, mi "platillo" favorito. Supuse que me quería hacer la pregunta obvia: "¿Cómo es que decidiste volver?" Pero no dijo nada, solo me miraba silencioso con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Esperando paciente, tal vez en vano, a que diera explicaciones. Pero eso era lo que menos quería en esos momentos. Hasta que por fin hablo:

— ¿Cuánto estarás aquí Bella? - estaba sentado en la mesita frente de mi.

— Todo el verano, tal vez un poco más, uno nunca sabe. — dije llevandome la cuchara a la boca.

— Esta bien, espero que visites a Jacob, no hay fin de semana que pase sin que pregunte por ti.

— Claro, iré mañana, ahora estoy muy cansada.

— Tu habitación esta como la dejaste. — me dijo con sincera felicidad de tenerme ahí.

— Gracias papá.

— Bella hija, se que han pasado muchos años desde… aquel accidente. Y se que será difícil enfrentarte a muchas personas, pero creo que debes saber algo. — me dijo con tono repentinamente serio.

— Esta bien, dime. Se que crees que soy débil, pero de ser así ni siquiera estaría aquí ¿No te parece?- parecía que debía convencerme mas a mi que a él.

— Es verdad - me dijo desviando la mirada, respiro ondo y dijo: — Los Cullen están aquí.

¡Diablos! Se me dificulto pasar el bocado de la boca. No es que esperara algo sencillo al llegar aquí, pero a quien menos esperaba era justamente a ellos.

— ¿Han vuelto? - Pregunte sorprendida — ¿Que hacen aquí?

— Su casa, o lo que queda de ella, esta aquí ¿Lo recuerdas? - Claro que tonta, Isabella ¿es que creías que todo terminaría tan fácil? — Además el director del hospital es Carlisle, y su trabajo es demandante. Remodelaran la casa. Así que TODA la familia esta aquí. - resalto TODA.

¡Genial! La cereza del pastel. De repente una extraña emoción invadió mi estomago, y hasta el hambre me quito. Tenía 8 años que no los veía.

— Tranquilo — dije tratando de sonar relajada — Estos años he pensado mucho, y ahora se que las cosas se deben aclarar tarde o temprano. No somos culpables de nada, muy a pesar de todo. Y si ellos no lo quieren comprender, solo entonces me rendiré.

— He hablado con Carlisle hija — dijo como si el problema se esfumara así de fácil. — Me ha dicho que cree en nuestra inocencia, y que todo estará en paz de ahora en adelante.

Si claro, y los malos ratos ¿Quien los quita? Pero eso a Charly parecía bastarle. Y mientras no le volvieran a hacer nada, también me bastaba. Lo que a mi me pasara era harina de otro costal.

— Eso me tranquiliza — dije honestamente. Los que me preocupaban eran "ellos" — Sabes que aun así será difícil para mi - dije mirando fijamente mi tazón.

— Lo se Bella, pero yo siempre te he considerado con una fortaleza sorprendente - dijo suavemente — y se que harás lo correcto.

No pude mas que sonreirle. Odiaba esa sensación de inseguridad e incertidumbre sobre el futuro.

…

"Paso a paso, una cosa a la vez" me repetí al subir las escaleras rumbo a mi cuarto jalando mi maleta.

No sabia si lo preocupante era dar explicaciones o que no se me diera la oportunidad de hacerlo. Era miedo puro, o combinación de todo, mi cabeza ya estaba demasiado desgastada como para seguir pensando.

Gire la perilla y recorrí con la mirada mi vieja habitación, los colores tenues y el olor a madera vieja me hicieron sentirme adolescente de nuevo. Era algo agradable y melancólico a la vez.

Mi cama resalto al centro, con sus burós a los lados, y a la derecha del cuarto junto a la ventana frontal una mesa con lampara, lapiceros y papeles. ¡Wow! Seguramente encontraría hasta tareas viejas. Camine y deje en algún lugar mi maleta, después me encargaría de ella. Tenia que comprobar que no era una ilusión, y que de verdad estaba ahí; así que toqué mi mesita de noche, la cabecera de mi cama, el edredón y todo estaba ahí, como había dicho Charly, igual que siempre. Me asome por la ventana y al ver a lo lejos el bosque que se extendía, las copas de los pinos que se movían en un suave vaivén, el sonido apagado del beso del viento al bosque y las nubes oscuras amenazantes en el cielo, me perdí en el pasado.

"Corre Alice" gritaba feliz. Todos reíamos y corríamos evitando a Emmet.

— ¡Edward eso es trampa! ¡Bella no es la única a la que debes atrapar! ¡Ademas tu no eres el lobo! — gritaba la pequeña Alice agitando sus manitas al aire.

— No soy lobo, pero si un León — le respondió Edward jalandome por la cintura y muy divertido.

— ¡Vamos Edward debemos jugar con los chicos! — le decía dándole palmaditas en sus manos sobre mi cintura y riendo ante su atrevimiento.

— ¡Vamos Ed! No abrumes a mi prima. — gritaba Jacob

— Esta bien — dijo un vencido pero feliz Edward — esta vez los atrapare yo — y comenzamos a correr y gritar en toda la extencion de nuestro hermoso prado.

Aquellos eran buenos tiempos. Y no pude evitar sonreír ante tan bello recuerdo. Una lagrima callo por mi mejilla y me hizo reafirmar lo que ya tenía en mente: debía hablar con ellos. Una vibración en mi pantalón me regreso de golpe a mi presente.

Mi celular. Mire la pantalla y conteste de inmediato.

— ¡Hola Reneesme! — mi mejor amiga abandonada en LA. Desde hace 8 años se había vuelto mi confidente y hasta mi psicóloga personal una vez terminamos la carrera. Claro, toda psicóloga, incluso yo, necesitamos a una. Y ella sabia mi pasado, me comprendía y apoyaba. Excepto cuando hacia tonterías, siempre me decía que atraía la mala fortuna, que hasta un pez seria capaz de ahogarse si estuviera conmigo. Ja. Un poco exagerada, si, pero siempre ahí. — ¿Como te pinta la fortuna por allá?

— ¡A caso el tornillo que te arregle se te volvió a safar! Ni si quiera me dijiste "adiós loca, nos vemos en la otra vida".

— No es para tanto Nessi, te dije que necesito vacaciones, y es un buen momento, no sabia nada de Charly, así que no me sermonees ahora, no lo necesito, pequeña saltamontes.

— Ok ok, respiremos hondo... - dramatizo un profundo suspiro — Estas en Forks, el lugar que evitaste por años. Y ¿Me dices que no es para tanto?

— A pesar de todo sigue siendo mi hogar, no lo olvides.

— Si esta bien. Por lo menos dime ¿Todo bien hasta ahora?

— Si, todo... Tranquilo.

Sin mencionar que las personas a quienes en realidad he evitado están en el mismo pueblo que yo, si, todo bien. Pero si respondía eso, se preocuparía demasiado, y la tendría al teléfono cada hora para saber los pormenores. No quería eso, no. Esto era un poco de terapia reconstructiva; se la había recomendado a muchos pacientes, y jamas creí que simplemente debía aplicarmela a mi. Irónico ¿No?

— Espero que no mientas Isabella Swan. - amenazó

— No hay razón para hacerlo - por lo menos no del todo.

— Esta bien, cambiando de tema hable con Carl... - y nos entablamos en una platica de pacientes pendientes y chismes sin importancia, hasta que decidió dejarme descansar.

— Cuidate Bella, y por favor llama de vez en cuando.

— Lo haré Nessi, cuidate y gracias.

Colgué y me sentí cansada, las ultimas semanas antes de mi viaje no había dormido bien, pasaba las noches pensando en lo que podría ser, y en lo que no también. Tal vez me preocupaba de mas, pero me resultaba inevitable. Ese año Reneé, mi madre, me saco de Forks porque creía protegerme, pero lo único que hizo fue prolongar una agonía que día a día crecía. Tanto cariño, amor y buenos momentos se habían ido por la borda justo en el mismo instante. Y yo simplemente continúe sin mirar atrás, estudie Psicología y ahora que había iniciado mi propio consultorio, que era consiente de lo que había pasado, mi desicion solo era una: volver...

Tuve que sacudir mis cobijas y mis almohadas color púrpura, porque la soledad lo empolva todo. Y después de hacer lo necesario, me metí bajo las frías sabanas y acomode mi cabeza. Quería darle vuelta a muchas ideas, pero afortunadamente me gano el sueño.

Al día siguiente debía ir a visitar a Jacob, tenía mucho que no lo veía. Hablábamos de vez en cuando, pero no era lo mismo escuchar su voz que presenciar que se encontraba bien. No solo era mi primo, también era mi mejor amigo. Crecimos juntos, y sabia tanto o mas de mi que mi propia madre.

Charly subió a despedirse de mi y asegurarme que ya había desayunado, le desee un buen día y me dijo que no me pusiera en riesgo, como cuando era niña y me perdía por el bosque, o eso creía, pues conocía muy bien los alrededores de la casa y solo me gustaba buscar nuevos lugares en compañía de mi mejor amiga.

Justo así es como Alice y yo encontramos nuestro bello prado.

Recuerdos.

Desayune algo ligero y salí a revisar que mi vieja pic-up se encontrara en buen estado. Un gran regalo de XV años, pero no la había usado mucho. Batalle para hacerla arrancar, pues, aunque Charly le daba el mantenimiento necesario cada año, no era lo mismo que usarla diario. Cuando mi vieja camioneta decidió obedecer, me dirigí, por el camino que conocía muy bien, a la casa de mi primo. No maneje mucho, pero me emocionaba y por alguna extraña razón siempre me relajaba. O tal vez era solo que tenia mucho tiempo que no lo hacia.

Las calles y las casas parecían las mismas, pero tenían detalles nuevos.

Por fin llegue a su extenso terreno, y el sonido -nada discreto- de mi camioneta me delato, por lo que vi salir a un nuevo Jacob con el cabello corto, robusto y alto con su sonrisa tan sincera como siempre. Su piel morena se veía tan suave y sus facciones eran de todo un adulto. Muy guapo. Baje de inmediato pues la emoción de verlo pudo mas. Sus oscuros ojos castaños brillaron al afirmar que era yo.

— ¿Cómo estás loca? - me dijo al tiempo de darme un fuerte abrazo que me elevo del piso.

— ¡Jake! - dije aferrandome a su cuello. ¡Lo había echado tanto de menos! — Pequeño lobo. He estado bien. - me deposito en el suelo — tu cabello... Te queda muy bien. - dije con una enorme y natural sonrisa.

— Ya lo ves, me hace ver mas joven- dijo levantando las cejas varias veces.

— Tampoco es que seas tan viejo. Pero si, te da un poco mas de modernidad. - le dije guiñando un ojo.

— Lo se. - sonrió — Pero dime ¿Que haces aquí? Creí que la onda hippie de la Psicología te había consumido.

— Ja ja, muy gracioso Jake. Ya te he dicho que no soy... Tan hippie - dije pensando mis palabras.

— ¡Ja! ¿Tan? Eso es algo que solo una hippie diría. - y ambos reímos. Nos conocíamos muy bien, éramos polos opuestos; y seguramente esa era la clave de nuestra amistad.

— Pues no estoy segura de lo que me trajo de regreso, podría decir que fue un loco impulso, un llamado o lo que sea, pero también extrañaba a mi familia. - le dije aun un poco divertida dándole un codazo.

— Si, nos tenias abandonados - y comenzamos a caminar hacia el bosque que se extendía detrás de su casita.

— Lo lamento en verdad, aun siento que fue un acto cobarde de mi parte dejar todo así.

— Ya te lo he dicho Bella, no tenias porque irte, no fue tu culpa ni la de Charly. Pero esos Cullen amigos tuyos pusieron mucho de su parte al creer estupideces.

— También eran tus amigos. - Dije volteando a verlo, levantando una ceja.

— ... Fueron buenos tiempos, no lo niego, pero éramos niños; además alguien que es tu amigo no se deja llevar por lo que extraños les dicen ¿O si? - comento encogiendose de hombros.

— Sabes que no pongo en juicio nada de eso. Lo hecho, hecho esta, y ahora solo importa que he vuelto ¿No? - claro, y el dolor deja huellas lo quisiera o no.

— Así es - se volvió a mi y me sonrió — anda dime ¿Cómo has estado? ¿L.A. es tan genial como dicen? ¿Viste a algún famoso? - Definitivamente Jake era el mismo, tan fácil de tratar y siempre tan cálido.

No pude evitar reír ante sus preguntas — No eres el primero en preguntar eso. - ¿Por qué es la primera pregunta que se le ocurría a las personas? A lo mucho llegue a ir al Hollywood Boulevard, y era lo mas cercano a una estrella, literalmente. XD — ahmm no, no he visto a ninguna. - puse cara de decepción — Casi no salía, solo a la playa de Santa Mónica, y eso para distraerme un poco con mi amiga Reneesme. Por cierto, si tanto interés tienes por los hippies creo que te llevarías bien con ella. -

Se río a carcajadas. — Si claro, tendrás que presentarmela uno de estos días. - y así sería. Continuamos nuestra caminata. Platicamos de nuestras rutinas, me contó de sus nuevos amigos, y de los deportes extremos que ahora le gustaban practicar. Siempre había sido algo arriesgado mi primo, y no me sorprendía que hubiera tomado ese camino, eso explicaba su tan torneado cuerpo. Hacíamos bromas, reíamos y de vez en cuando nos golpeábamos. Como en los viejos tiempos. Ya de regreso a su casa me dijo:

— Hablando en serio Bella, ¿De verdad quieres hablar con ellos? ¿De verdad, de verdad?

— Pues... si. Digo, no pierdo nada. - y era cierto, en las películas, el destino afortunado llegaba a los protagonistas por obra de magia, pero en este caso tenia que hacer algo, debía ayudar al destino un poco, aunque me costara mas trabajo.

— Siempre has estado loca - lo dijo casi asegurando — pero quiero que seas conciente de que tal vez ni siquiera te quieran escuchar. Me refiero a que ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Por que hasta ahora? - nos detuvimos.

— ¡No lo se Jake! - lo dije con desesperación. Esa pregunta había pasado por mi mente infinidad de veces, y nunca le había podido dar una respuesta. Era frustrante. — Siento que es lo correcto. No quiero que esa incertidumbre continúe carcomiendo mi alma. Ya no. Eran mis amigos, Alice era como mi hermana, y Edward... - su nombre ardió.

— Ya salió el peine - dijo cruzándose de brazos como si lo hubiera visto venir — Todos fuimos testigos del gran cariño que se tenían, era una química increíble que iba mas allá de la amistad, saltaba a la vista Bella. Pero ¿El que hizo? ¿Te creyó? ¡No! Siguió a su familia, ignorando lo que decía sentir por ti. Nosotros teníamos 17, éramos confidentes, y después de eso no me volvió a hablar para nada. No eres la única que sufrió. ¡Date cuenta maldita sea! - lanzo una piedra a la tierra. Tenia tanta razón. Aquello fue como separar a 2 familias de tajo. Tan doloroso y desgastante que el simple recuerdo removía muchos sentimientos que creíamos haber dejado en el pasado. Lamentaba haberlo hecho recordar, porque su dolor era el mío también. Un frío viento se coló en mi cuerpo. Sentí escalofríos y los recuerdos me abrumaban y escurrían por mis ojos en forma de lagrimas. No quería recordar. Me abrase y apreté mis ojos tratando de extinguir mi llanto.

— Bella... - susurro y se acerco a mi — no quiero que sufras mas, eso es todo - y me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos — por 6 meses fui testigo de lo mucho que lloraste, de la forma en que te desmoronabas ante la situación. Es por eso que no permitiré que te pase de nuevo, simplemente no lo concibo. - mis sollozos salían involuntarios. ¡Diablos! Ya no quería llorar mas.

— Lo se - dije con un hilo de voz — y te lo agradezco de corazón, lo sabes, te pido un poco de fe, nada mas. Quiero seguir a mi corazón por una vez en mi vida... y así lo haré, estés o no estés de acuerdo - me separe despacio de él para mirar su rostro.

— Siempre lo has hecho así - se agacho y suspiro fuerte — lo único que me queda es... apoyarte; y lo haré - acaricio mi mejilla y me sentí mas reconfortada. Era lo único que quería. — Pero te advierto que si te vuelven a lastimar, esta vez si les retorceré el cuello hasta que se disculpen. - dijo simulando exprimir algo. Su comentario causo un poco de alegría en mi. Siempre protegiendome. Aunque era una idea tentadora.

— No hará falta ya veras. - y seque mi rostro, era increíble lo rápido que me podía hacer cambiar de humor.

— Me sorprende aun la fe tan ciega que le llegas a tener a las personas Bella, aun cuando no la merecen.

— Pues tal vez sea lo que le falta al mundo: un poco de fe en el prójimo. - mi filosofa interna relucía. — y soy 100% pacifista, no golpes, no violencia - ¡Ja!

— Eso es porque no has visto a un chico rudo como yo defenderse.

— Ni lo necesito, tengo lo necesario para sobrevivir. - le saque la lengua :P

— Si como no, esa cara pálida me dice que necesitas de mis lecciones. - pero mis armas eran mas poderosas, así que me eche a correr lo mas rápido que pude gritando:

— ¡Se te olvida que sigo siendo mas rápida!

...

Aun no tenia una idea de por donde comenzar a buscar a Alice. No sabia nada. Dónde se estaban quedando, ni siquiera un numero. ¡Que rayos! Habían pasado 3 días desde que llegue, y me sentía mas relajada, pero aun con el pendiente principal. Charly me había asegurado que los Cullen estaba en una casa prestada, a las afueras de Forks, pero no sabía con exactitud cual casa. O era eso, o no quería informarme. Solo el sabía.

Me sentí sin opciones y decidí ir a caminar al bosque, después de todo no había ido a mi preciado prado desde... hace mucho.

Prepare mi vieja mochila con agua y unos emparedados. Y me vestí con ropa cómoda: unos jeans viejos, playera de manga larga y cuello de tortuga color gris y mis converse negros que no usaba desde los 15. Algo retro, pero cómodo. Recogí mi cabello en una coleta y ahora si, toda una excursionista.

No me costo mucho encontrar el caminito que me llevaba a mi destino, lo había recorrido muchas veces cuando niña. Aunque las hierbas ya cubrían mas parte y estaba un poco diferente. No me fue tan difícil encontrarlo.

Seguía igual que como lo deje,las hierbas estaban mas altas y casi no había flores y los pinos que lo rodeaban ahora se veían mas viejos, pero cintinuaban ahí, como si supieran que regresaría. Sin su otra dueña no era lo mismo pero no quería ponerme triste, yo solo quería lo bueno de aquellos años.

— Yo se que se quieren - me decía Alice una hermosa tarde medio soleada sobre la hierba — Solo se necesita ver sus miradas ¡Dios! Les brillan tanto los ojos. - teníamos unos 14 años entonces.

Me sonroje ante su observación, claro que era casi obvio. Quería demasiado a Edward, aunque no sabia que las señales eran tan evidentes.

— Lo se Alice - me puse nerviosa — lo… quiero mucho. - Levante la mirada y la vi tan feliz como yo ante la confesión. Sonreímos.

— ¡Oh Bella! ¡Por fin lo admites! ¡Me ha costado casi 4 años sacarte esa frase! - dijo dando ligeros aplausos.

— ¡Alice! Debes jurar que él no se enterara. - Tal vez era tarde para ocultarlo, pero podía tratar aun.

— Tonta, jamas lo haría. - la abrace pues sabia lo que eso significaba. Era confianza y el mas puro cariño de una hermana a otra. — Te quiero mi enana traviesa - le dije bajito — y yo a ti mi frágil Bella - y nuestro abrazo se hizo mas fuerte…

Una corriente de aire me despertó. Y una lagrima de anhelo bajó por mi mejilla. La echaba de menos. Esas travesuras, las risas, lo secretos, las noches viendo las estrellas desde su grande habitación en su casa, que estaba mas adentrada en el bosque, pues la mía aun se rodeaba de vecinos -ellos siempre fueron solitarios, pero felices- y sobre todo las alegrías estaban tatuados en mi corazón, y pasara lo que pasara, jamas se irían.

Escuche voces acercándose ¡Rayos! Tal vez Charly ya me buscaba. Eso era exagerado porque no llevaba mas de 1 hora fuera. Debía ser alguien mas. Agudice mi oído y me parecieron 2 voces, aun no distinguía ninguna, pero debo admitir que entré en pánico. No podía ser posible. Esa voz, esa voz. "Es imposible" me dije mas de una vez.

Las voces se acercaban:

— Te digo que es un lugar especial para mi, anda ya falta poco, veras que vale la pena. - dijo esa voz tan familiar. Un hormigueo recorrió mi cuerpo y me dejo completamente inmóvil.

— Me siento cansado, y se que tu también, así que mejor regresemos. - dijo una voz seria y cansada, pero amigable.

— ¡No! Ya estamos aquí.

Sí era posible.

Repentinamente ya estaban frente a mi...

Mis músculos estaban paralizados y no me dejaban huír. Mis ojos solo la enfocaban a ella, el derredor se oscureció. ¿Quién mandaba ahí? Parecía que me había dividido en 3: lo que mi corazón sentía, lo que mi mente pensaba y lo que mi cuerpo hacía. No había fusión, nada controlaba nada.

Mi corazón se emocionó, mi mente decía que saliera de ahí, que escapara de lo que se avecinaría si me quedaba, pero mi cuerpo en absoluto pretendía quedarse a afrontar al destíno. Después de todo no fue necesario buscar nada, y ahora sé que el destino simplemente te encuentra cuando estas lista, lo desees o no. Pero ¿Yo estaba lista?

Alice caminó unos pasos, tortuosamente lentos, hasta que me reconoció. Sus ojos estaban abiertos a mas no poder, y su boca parecía querer decir algo pero solo temblaba. Se quedo parada.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Y si no quiere saber de mi nunca más? ¿Y si me rechaza? Mi lado negativo formulo mas de 100 preguntas, de ese tipo, a la vez.

¡Basta! Esto es lo que quería; para esto había regresado. Resulta increíble lo rápida que es la mente humana.

Me descongele -o eso traté- y di el primer paso levantando un poco la mano, debía convencerme de que no estaba alucinando. Ella solo alzo la mano, pero le tembló y la volvió a bajar.

—... A-Alice... - susurre, pero supe que me había escuchado.

—... Eres tú... - respondió. Estaba hecho, el hielo ya no existía.

Mi corazón desbordo la alegría de volver a verla y salió en grandes y continuas lagrimas. Mis labios le demostraron una sonrisa tímidamente. Camine otro paso hacia ella.

Ahora venia la verdad.

Ella ya estaba sollozando y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Lo que pasó, ni en mi mas alegre sueño me lo había esperado. Corrió hacia mi, y en un segundo hice lo mismo.

Chocamos, pero no dolía, nuestros cuerpos, nuestras almas se habían extrañado tanto. La apreté como si retuviera mi vida misma. Ella me correspondió. Un flashaso paso por mi mente en un instante.

— No llores más Alice, aquí estoy - su pequeño cuerpo de 10 años temblaba en mis brazos.

— Bella... Lo escuchaste, dijo que era demasiado pequeña para jugar con ellos - su vocecita cantarina también temblaba e incluso sonaba mas aguda.

— Ese Seth no sabe lo que dice, es más, no sabe ni lo que hace. La estatura no importa, a mi no me importa. Eres una hermosa niña, y la mejor amiga que pude haber encontrado. - le decía frotando su espalda.

— Pero tiene razón soy muy pequeña, soy la mas pequeña del salón, y así nadie querrá jugar conmigo nunca. - no dejaba de llorar.

— ¡Tonterías! Tienes a los chicos mas populares del colegio como hermanos. Emmett golpeará a quien se meta contigo y Edward jugará contigo toda la tarde si es necesario para lograr que sonrías de nuevo, lo sabes.

— ¿De verdad lo crees? Ellos solo me molestan también. - me miro a los ojos y me vi reflejada en ellos. Sus lagrimas estaban cesando.

— Lo hacen porque son hombres y no saben otra forma de demostrar cariño. - Si lo sabré yo — Pero eres lo mas importante para ellos, harían lo que fuera por ti, simplemente lo sé. - acomode su alborotado cabello.

— Esta bien - era buena hablando, o tal vez no, pero había funcionado — ¡Al diablo Seth! Además su camisa no combina con el conjunto. ¿No tiene sentido de moda? - dijo realmente molesta. Podía jugar con todo, menos con la moda. Increíble para su edad, pero ella siempre deliro con eso, algo que yo jamas comprendí. Tallo sus ojitos y me dedico una sonrisa.

— Esa es mi chica - le sonreí también.

— Anda Bella, tienes razón, busquemos a mis hermanos, algo encontraremos para hacer. - me tomo del brazo y su mirada era algo macabra. Esperaba que no decidiera mandar a golpear a Seth, no es que no lo mereciera, pero Emmett seguro lo mandaría al hospital.

— ¿Les estafaremos un helado de nuevo? - sonreí pícaramente ante la idea.

— Yo lo haré, en tu caso no cuenta porque Ed lo haría sin necesidad de estafas. - puse cara seria. Se río divertida.

— ¡Qué sentida! - dijo aun riendo.

Y continuamos caminando entre la multitud del colegio...

Eran los mismos sollozos que escuchaba ahora. Instintivamente frote su espalda, como viviendo mi deja vù, y le susurre:

— No llores más Alice, aquí estoy, y siempre estaré.

— Oh Bella, yo... lo siento, yo... debí... - logro decir entre sollozos.

— Ahora no digas nada, todo se aclarara en su momento. - mis lagrimas también se derramaban, y todo tipo de emociones se mezclaron en mi corazón. Por primera vez mi mente, cuerpo y corazón eran uno, era difícil decir una emoción que dominara pues sentía tranquilidad, felicidad, gratitud, cariño, melancolía, y otros sentimientos indescriptibles al mismo tiempo ¿Era posible? No importaba.

— Anda mi enana traviesa - esa frase se sentía nueva, no la había dicho desde hace 8 años. — Ya no llores, o tampoco dejare de llorar yo.

Solo movió su cabeza negativamente y nuestro abrazo se extendió por unos minutos mas. Imagine que lo necesitábamos. Seguimos llorando, desahogando lo que habíamos guardado todos estos años.

— Aún no puedo creerlo - dijo levantando su rostro para mirarme.

— Dímelo a mi - el peso de mi pecho seguía ahí, pero me sentía con la fuerza para removerlo, incluso aventarlo si era necesario.

— Espera un momento. Debemos hablar, pero... - se giro y hasta ese momento me percate de la presencia de su ¿Amigo?

— Le diré que vuelva por el mismo camino, espero que no se pierda - sus ojos estaban rojos, y su bello maquillaje solo estaba un poco removido. Dio unos toques al rededor de sus ojos y respiro hondo.

El chico era delgado, alto, con cabello rubio y peinado sin sentido, casi despeinado. Sus azules ojos nos miraban como tratando de entender, pero la sorpresa no la podía ocultar; no lo culpaba, yo estaba en el mismo estado.

Alice camino hacia el, y al encontrarse él la abrazó fuertemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella se separo sin dejar de rodearlo con sus brazos, se miraron a los ojos y se dijeron algo. Alice movía su cabeza afirmando mientras el me miro rápidamente, regresando la vista a ella. Guardaron silencio, y la atrajo a su cuerpo de nuevo. Se separaron y mi amiga le dio un beso en los labios, corto, lento y muy tierno. Caminó de regreso conmigo, y le dijo adiós con la mano, el chico desapareció por donde habían llegado. La escena me lleno de ternura y felicidad. No era solo su amigo.

— Muy bien, presiento que debo darte mucha explicaciones Al - le dije bajando la mirada, pues lo tormentoso estaba apenas por llegar.

— Y yo a ti Bells - suspiró.

Descubrí que los miedos eran mas difíciles de disipar que el mismo cariño hacia una persona. Difícil de creer, pero los sentimientos siempre serán frágiles, mas aun si los simientes tienen huecos y a menos que los huecos sean rellenados con la verdad, la amistad esta destinada a caer.

El rechazo ha formado parte de mi vida, tal vez, mas que en una persona normal. Siempre insegura había sido mi estilo de vivir.

Cuando tenia 6 años y recién había ingresado al colegio, ocurrió lo que hizo que mi vida tomara el rumbo en el que ahora estaba.

— ¡Dame esa paleta! - y arrebato de mi manita la paleta de caramelo que Charly me había dado, con la condición de no llorar más a la hora de entrada.

— Es mía, ¡Regrésamela! - por mas que traté, la niña era mas alta que yo, y ni saltando podía alcanzarla.

— Me parece que algo tan rico no puede estar en manos de alguien tan feo - y me miro con ojos de repugnancia. La niña se llamaba Irina y tenía cabello rizado rubio, unos ojos grandes azules y sus labios eran de tamaño regular color rojo que solo la hacia ver mas bonita. Mi pregunta siempre era ¿Como puedo tener la oportunidad de sobresalir, si ponen en mi camino a alguien tan bonito? Muchas veces hizo que, a mi corta edad, le tuviera miedo a asistir a clases.

— Yo no soy fea - solo pude murmurar jugando con mi cabello y agachando la mirada. Mi madre siempre me decía que era la niña mas bella del planeta, por eso amaban decirme Bella, era con doble sentido. ¿Por qué Irina era tan cruel?

— Solo mírate, tu cabello no es amarillo, lo ha quemado el sol, igual que tus ojos, los míos son mas puros. Mi madre dice que la gente de otros colores no merecen lo bonito de la vida. Y tu no eres de mi color. - El racismo siempre me ha parecido una forma miedosa de ver a los de otros países. Me costo 4 años, estudiando Psicología, para superar ese comentario. Y aún hoy me sorprende el grado de crueldad que algunos niños llegan a tener por el descuido y malos ejemplos de los padres. Lo viví, y se que existe.

— Todos somos diferentes, ¿no ves? - dije señalando a otros niñitos que jugaban despreocupadamente.

— No me importa, los demás no son tan feos como tú - y me empujo tan fuerte como pudo, tirándome al suelo — así que mantente alejada de mi. - y se fue, tirando en el contenedor de basura mi paletita.

El llanto quería salir de mis ojitos, pero me daba pena que vieran que sufría, así que solo se formaron pucheros en mi rostro, y mis ojos se humedecieron dejando escapar un par de lagrimas.

Camine al contenedor, cuando vi que Irina no estaba a la vista, y busque el caramelo, lo saque pues no quería que terminara ahí; Charly mi padre me lo había dado. Mis manitas temblaban y sin querer calló al suelo. Me agache y un par de zapatitos negros estaban frente a mí, la pequeña de ojos verdes se agacho y la levantó por mi. Nos incorporamos y me la ofreció con una sonrisa amigable en su boquita. Yo sonreí tímidamente con un nudo en la garganta.

— No deberías dejar que te traten así - su vocecita era chillona — Mamá Esme dice que si alguien me agrede debo acusarlos con algún adulto. Tal vez debas hacer lo mismo.

— Gracias, pero... lo he hecho, y no consigo nada. - dije mirando la paletilla entre mis manos, nerviosa. Nunca, ninguna niña se me había acercado a hablarme, y ella se veía tan amable que me asustaba que también me hiciera daño.

— Entonces empújala tu también. - volvió a sonreírme — eso es lo que dice mi hermano Emmett, pero mamá dice que el es 3 años mas grande que yo y que sus problemas son diferentes. Como sea no supe que significa. - parecía a gusto contándome eso.

— Eso si podría intentarlo - y por primera vez le sonreí sinceramente. — Me llamo Isabella, pero me gusta más Bella, Reneé dice que no solo es un nombre, pero tampoco se que significa eso.

— ¿Quieres un M&M? Siempre traigo una bolsita, según mamá para que los comparta con mis amigas, pero hasta ahora las niñas solo me dicen que soy rara. - y extendió la bolsita con bolitas de colores. Yo nunca los había probado. Su cabello cortito y alborotado le daban un toque como de duendecillo, a mi me agradaba eso.

— Gracias - sonreí y tome la primera que vi.

— Mamá dice que ayuda a sentirse feliz - se llevo uno a la boca — Así no lloraras más. Tus ojos se ven mas bonitos sin lagrimas. Son color M&M, mira... - y me mostró una bolita color café — Yo amo el chocolate. - su sonrisa me alegró completamente el día.

Desde entonces, a los 6 años, la pequeña Alice y yo nos volvimos inseparables, compartíamos los dulces, y me defendía de los desplantes de Irina, siempre admire su fortaleza, y su nobleza.

Yo no lo sabía en ese entonces, pero ella se convertiría en mi mejor amiga y confidente. Como si estuviera escrito que debíamos encontrarnos.

Ahora en el prado debía dar explicaciones, y ser yo quien la sacara de dudas. Busque en mi vieja mochila un mantel plastificado que traía por si me daban ganas de estar mas tiempo en el bosque, lo extendí y le dije que nos sentáramos.

— ¿Quieres comenzar Bella? - sus ojos me miraban sin rencores, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y nada hubiese pasado en realidad.

— Si, debo hacerlo - dije resignada. — Hace 8 años, justo el día del incendio, Charly me había dicho que debía estar temprano en casa, que lo habían solicitado en la comisaría para una misión especial apoyando a Seattle. Como recuerdas a las 5:30 de la tarde te dije que debía irme, lo había olvidado y tenía que apresurarme a llegar a casa. No creí importante darte explicaciones y por eso salí casi corriendo. Al llegar con mi padre, yo no quería quedarme sola, y pretendía regresar a tu casa, pues ahí estaría mas segura que sola en la mía, pero me dijo que Jake estaba en camino para acompañarme, así que no dije nada mas. Ahora me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho. Pasamos la tarde encerrados viendo películas. Hasta que una señora llamó diciendo que parecía que salía humo de tu casa, ella no sabia a quien llamar pues no conocía familia tuya, solo sabia que eras mi amiga, naturalmente sabia que mi padre es policía y tal vez podíamos hacer algo. Como Charly no estaba Jacob llamo a emergencias, y yo salí en mi viejo regalo de cumpleaños rumbo al origen de las fumarolas, que apenas se veían en el cielo. Me asuste mucho. ¿Como podía originarse un incendio en Forks? ¿Y en su casa? Si apenas 2 horas antes había estado ahí. Llegué y el fuego no estaba tan acrecentado. Tuve tanto miedo, y a lo lejos ya sonaban una sirenas, pero tenia que saber donde estaban todos, así que baje de mi camioneta y corrí decidida a entrar, cuando unos brazos me detuvieron. Era el señor Vulturi - ¡Claro! ¡Ese era el apellido del hombre del taxi! Hasta ahora lo recordaba — yo lloré de impotencia, quería saber cómo estaban, que era de ustedes, pero no me dejo hacer nada - reviví la sensación y volví a llorar desconsolada mientras hablaba — el señor dijo que no tenía caso, pero no me daba por vencida. Patalee y no logre ni una pizca de libertad. El señor Vulturi me arrastro, según el por mi seguridad, a mi camioneta, y dijo que los bomberos se encargarían ahora. ¡No podía permitir eso! ¡Tenia que saber de ustedes! - grite llorando. Alice se sobresalto con rostro atento, recordando. — El señor dijo que me llevaría a casa, porque mi padre era amigo suyo y que me tenia que proteger. ¿Como decía eso? ¿Como me pedía calma cuando la casa de mis mejores amigos se estaba consumiendo segundo a segundo? - no aguante mas y deje que el llanto saliera de mi corazón, lavando mi dolor. Pero debía continuar — Aun en contra de mi voluntad, me saco de ahí en su auto, mi camioneta estaba en la entrada al caminito que lleva a tu casa. ¡Es por eso que me inculparon! ¡¿Comprendes? ¡Yo no quería... No iba a dejarlos así! - llore y grité desesperada.

Alice se puso de pie y dijo decididamente:

¡Suficiente! No necesito mas.

...

**¿Quñe tal? Esperare y aceptare los comentarios que me hagan chicas, serán invaluables para mí, y no me queda más que agradecer que hallan leído. El sig lo estare subiendo en un par de semanilas porque esto de escribir requiere su tiempo y dedicación, y con las tareas y examenes que se me juntan de repente no se ni que onda xD**

**Las quiero chiquillas y nos leemos pronto!**

**Aloha **


	2. Chapter 2

**ALOHA CHIQUILLAS! AQUÍ LES DEJO MI 2DO CAPITULO, MILLONES DE GRACIAS A LAS QUE ME DIJERON QUE LES GUSTÓ SIGNIFICA MUCHÍSIMO PARA MI :D SOLO PUEDO AGRADECERLES DANDO MI MEJOR ESFUERZO Y CONTINUAR HACIENDOLO BIEN.**

**UN SALUDOTE ENORME A MIS AMIGAS: MARICRUZ, JANET, SARA, MAIREN, A MI BELLA BEKA. LAS QUIERO MILLONES CHICAS Y LES AGRADEZCO EL APOYO Y SIN MAS LAS DEJO. **

CAPITULO 2 - "Recapitulando el pasado"

Jacinto Benavente dijo una vez: "A perdonar solo se aprende en la vida cuando a nuestra vez hemos necesitado que nos perdonen."

Creí que todo terminaría en ese mismo instante y de ser así no podría hacer nada, era completa decisión suya, y tenía el derecho a no creer nada de lo que acababa de contarle.

Me paré lentamente aún con lagrimas en los ojos. La oportunidad de explicar mi parte ya estaba, solo faltaba la elección final.

— Encontraremos a los culpables Bella, no necesito más explicaciones tuyas. Ambas sabemos lo que pasó después - dijo tomándome de los hombros y mirándome a los ojos — a Carlisle le dijeron que ustedes eran los primeros sospechosos porque tu camioneta fue encontrada. El incendio fue provocado obviamente. Mis hermanos y yo fuimos enviados a diferentes partes de E.U. Y no supimos nada de ti. Al principio quería explicaciones, saber qué había pasado, pero te busqué en tu casa el día que saldríamos de ahí, y supe que no estabas ya en Forks, incluso Charly había desaparecido. ¿Podía ser más obvia mi respuesta? Todo quedó erróneamente claro en mi mente, y con dolor en mi corazón viajé a NY con unos primos de mi padre. - lo dijo con voz suave, como si hablara para ella misma.

— ¿Pero qué pasó en el incendio? ¿Estaban ahí? ¿Todos estuvieron a salvo? - mi llanto ya no era tan intenso.

— Fue tan raro. O fue suerte o pura coincidencia. Recuerdo que saliste con prisa e incluso Ed y Em se sorprendieron, y al preguntarme a donde te dirigías no supe que decir. - se encogió de hombros — ellos querían jugar un poco de béisbol, así que salimos al porche a practicar un poco. Sabes que Em es algo presumido, y uso un poco más de la fuerza necesaria y voló la pelota. Ed y yo lo regañamos, pero al final fuimos a buscarla todos. Dejamos las luces prendidas e incluso la tv en el canal de música a un volumen suficiente para escucharlo afuera. Creímos que sería algo rápido, pero tardamos una media hora buscando pues estaba bien oculta entre las hierbas. Por eso creo que fue muy de suerte. De estar en casa no se que habría pasado. - su vista se perdía con los recuerdos — vimos humo en el cielo y de inmediato supimos que era nuestra casa, sabes que no hay ninguna otra en esos rumbos. Corrimos, y al llegar se escuchaban llantas en la tierra, imagino fue cuando te sacaban de ahí, Em y Ed iban a llamar a emergencias pero las sirenas ya sonaban acercándose, así que mejor hablaron con Carlisle, quien después de preguntar si estábamos todos bien dijo que no hiciéramos nada estúpido y que esperáramos a los bomberos, él llegaría en 30 min. Y así fue. Que bueno que Esme estaba visitando a sus primos en Seattle.

"Perdimos casi todo. Los muebles, ropa, recuerdos, todo quedo consumido, total o parcialmente, por el fuego. Creímos que había sido un corto circuito, pero las investigaciones arrojaron que había sido rociada gasolina, por eso creció tanto en tan poco tiempo. Carlisle estaba desesperado y asustado, ¿Quien haría algo así? Tu camioneta fue encontrada y bueno... me parece increíble como se mal entienden las cosas." - dijo respirando hondo.

— Lo se Al yo... no supe que hacer. Cuando llegue a casa Jake se asusto mucho y me preguntó lo ocurrido. Se lo conte y se preocupo bastante. Charly iba a llegar tarde así que entramos a tomar café o leche caliente, entonces tocaron la puerta. Jacob abrió y era un señor alto y robusto con bigote y barba que le dijo que yo era la culpable del incendio. Me acuso e incluso amenazo. Dijo que recibiría mi merecido y que mi padre lo había planeado todo. ¿Como podían decir eso? Mi primo dijo que eran estupideces, que no había coherencia en sus acusaciones, pero el hombre dijo que mi camioneta en la escena bastaba. ¡Rayos! ¡Que impotencia sentí! - mi tristeza se volvió ira al recordar esa parte — maldije mil veces el momento en que me arrastraron a casa. Pero no me creerían a menos que el señor Vulturi lo testificara, y no sabia donde vivía, nada en absoluto. A Charly no quería decirle, suficiente tenia con que creyeran que lo había planeado como para aumentar eso. Total que al día siguiente mis padres creyeron que ir a Phoenix era lo mejor, por lo menos por un tiempo. No supe donde localizarlos a ustedes, no supe si estaban bien.. Nada. - suspire — esa es mi historia.

— Lo sé, también nos mandaron lejos, y no volvimos a saber de ti. No sabia que creer, y me atormentó por mucho tiempo.

— Y ahora que te he dicho mi parte ¿Me crees? - sonó mas a suplica.

Guardo silencio unos minutos, seria, y después me sonrió.

— Claro que te creo. Y tengo la loca idea de que tenemos que hallar al o los culpables.

— Para mi es lo de menos, me basta tu perdón. - nos volvimos a abrazar.

— No tengo nada que perdonar. A veces somos reos de nuestro destino. Y por mas que tratamos, las cosas deben pasar así.

— Nunca lo había pensado, pero tienes razón. - debía preguntar algo, pero me daba miedo la respuesta ¿Qué paso con la valentía Bella? — Alice... ¿Cómo... cómo esta...?

— ¿Edward? - finalizo por mi.

— Si - dije bajando la mirada. Después del incendio fue al primero que intente llamar, pero nunca me contesto. Lo hice por varios días, incluso ya en Phoenix, y lo único que obtuve fue escuchar que su numero ya estaba desactivado. Creo que eso fue lo que en verdad me deprimió por 6 meses; mezclado con todo, resultó ser toda una bomba para mis sentimientos.

— Está bien. Dice que es feliz, pero la verdad lo dudo. - su rostro mostraba duda y tristeza — Fue quien mas sufrió esos días, era muy vulnerable al dolor de nuestro padre, y eso mezclado con tu desaparición lo hundió casi completamente. Pero ahora parece estar bien. Fue idea suya remodelar la casa; dirige el viñedo que le heredo nuestro abuelo, ¿Lo recuerdas? Parece que le va muy bien, y bueno... seria una estupenda idea que hablaras con el. - el entusiasmo cruzó por su bello rostro.

...

¿Que si lo recordaba? El día que su abuelo vino a Forks sus ultimas vacaciones, descubrí que lo que quería era ser psicóloga. Era tan agradable el Sr. Cullen que también me di cuenta de quién había heredado Edward su buen humor y humildad. Era un señor muy sabio que me dijo: — Eres una jovencita hermosa ¿Eres su novia? - sonrió.

— No señor, solo somos amigos. - me sonroje a mas no poder.

— Ah un viejo que ha vivido tanto como yo se da cuenta de cosas - tomo mi mano y la puso entre las suyas. — Esos ojito tuyos reflejan tanta ternura y humildad, es algo que difícilmente se encuentra hoy en día. La humanidad busca paz, y ¿Sabes una cosa, pequeña? No se puede pedir paz mundial cuando no se tiene paz en el interior, con uno mismo. - y me guiño un ojo. Me sentía a gusto, como si se tratara del abuelo que nunca conocí. Esa tarde me invito a jugar domino, y nos la pasamos riendo y haciendo bromas "inocentes", como las llamaba, yo tenia 14 años, y sentí que no podía pedirle nada mas a la vida. Edward nos observaba, desde el marco de la puerta que iba a su cocina, con un brillo especial en los ojos y los brazos cruzados, como si contemplar esa escena definiera su futuro. Se nos acerco por fin -cuando el Sr. Cullen me felicitaba por ser la primera que le ganaba, porque odiaba que los demás se dejaran ganar y no le dieran batalla- y se sentó junto a mi en su largo comedor pasando su brazo por mis hombros.

— ¡Lo sabia! - dijo el abuelo emocionado. — ¿Esas señales no te bastan hija? Tal vez no las quieras ver, pero lo evidente siempre será evidente.

Ed y yo nos miramos inexpresivos, y baje mi mirada rápidamente, yo sabia bien lo que sentía, pero no sabia lo que el sentía y eso no me dejaba continuar.

— Ademas mi nieto hablaba tanto de ti cuando hablamos por teléfono, que tenia que venir a conocerte Bella. - recargo los codos en la mesa y sus manos entrelazadas las puso bajo su barbilla. Su piel clara parecía brillar a la luz de la tarde y sus verdes y cansados ojos, bajo esas espesas cejas, se paseaban de Ed a mi y viceversa. Suspiró y dijo suavemente:

— Transmiten paz - cerro los ojos y al abrirlos continuó — luchen por lo que sienten, ahora y siempre, las cosas puras son perseguida para mancharse, no lo permitan, huyan de ser necesario, pero siempre unidos.

Jamas había escuchado algo así, era tan profundo que parecía saber lo que pasaría.

Una tarde realmente memorable.

...

— ¿Hablar con él? Pero ¿Cómo? Me asusta tanto la idea. - dije con susto.

— Vamos Bella, se que el te recibirá con los brazos abiertos. Cada vez que te mencionábamos por una u otra razón, él parecía extrañarte tanto que sus ojos se nublaban y cambiaba el tema.

— Quiero hacerlo Al, pero aun no se cómo - debía encontrar la forma, pero requería tiempo.

— ¿Y yo estoy pintada? ¿O es que ya no confías en mi? - lo dijo sorprendida y un poco dramática.

— Caro que si.

— Entonces no se hable más. Solo di cuando y yo haré el resto - dijo con una emoción repentina.

— Por hoy han sido muchas revelaciones, muchos sentimientos mezclados. Quiero tener la mente en orden al hablar con el, de otra forma no sabré ni por donde empezar.

— ¡Bien! Entonces será mañana - mi estomago se retorció ante la idea.

— ¿No te parece muy pronto? - porque a mi si.

— Claro que no, al mal tiempo darle prisa ¿No? - levanto una ceja esperando respuesta.

— Me imagino que... si. O ¿Me das opciones? - si había alguien que me arrastraba con sus elecciones, esa era Alice.

— No, la verdad no. - movió su cabecita.

— ¡Oh esta bien! Resignación - sentí que un enorme iceberg se me venia encima de pronto.

— Es tarde y Jasper me debe estar esperando. - miro su reloj de muñeca. — Aun hay tanto de que hablar, pero mañana desayunaremos ¿Estas de acuerdo?

— Es una buena idea. - y sí, faltaban, lo equivalente a 8 años, por platicar.

— Entonces pasare por ti a las 10. Vamos, te acompaño a tu casa.

Y caminamos a través del bosque con la amistad y el cariño sanados, casi por completo, y la emoción de compartir lo que se avecinaba con mas fortaleza que nunca.

Llegué y Charly aun no estaba en casa. No tenia hambre y subí a tomar una larga ducha tratando de acomodar la nueva información. Aun no lo podía creer, me sentía con un peso menos en mi espalda y sonreía cuando pensaba que lo volvería a ver. Tenia miedo, pero también una nueva fortaleza. Me vestí dispuesta a bajar a preparar la comida, ya eran las 2 de la tarde y mi padre no tardaría en llegar. Sentí mi cuerpo relajado y me recosté en la cama con ilusión corriendo en mis venas, sin notarlo me quedé dormida.

Estaba soñando, pero no era un sueño, eso ya lo había vivido:

...

Llegué con Charly a casa de los Cullen a eso de las 8 de la noche. Todos estaban vestidos de negro y la tristeza reinaba en el ambiente. Siempre he odiado los funerales, y sobre todo el hecho de que la muerte es inesperada e injusta algunas veces. Entramos y todos estaban serios y cabizbajos, ellos estaban sentados en su sala, y la gente iba y venia, el entierro ya había pasado, pero la tristeza no se entierra tan fácilmente. Llegamos a su lado y les dimos un abrazo a cada uno, Alice fue la ultima y no pude evitar preguntar por el único miembro de la familia que no estaba ahí. Sabia que estaría destrozado y quería verlo.

— ¿Donde esta Edward? - le dije bajito.

— En su cuarto Bella, esta muy triste, adoraba a nuestro abuelo - sus ojos mostraban que había llorado mucho, yo solo la volví a abrazar. — Sube, te necesita, no ha querido hablar con nadie.

Y así lo hice. El piso en el que estaba su cuarto se encontraba en tinieblas y debo admitir que sentí un poco de miedo. Caminé lentamente por el largo pasillo hasta que me vi frente a su blanca puerta.

Abrí despacio, y ahí estaba, sentado en su cama mirando por su amplia ventana. La luz de la luna se colaba contrastando con su suéter negro... no había mas iluminación que esa. Camine y me senté junto a el, estaba recargado en sus rodillas y su cara completamente gacha sumergido en la perdida. Acaricie su amplia espalda delicadamente y mire que con 16 años tenia un rostro tan bello, la blanca luz resaltaba sus facciones y hacia brillar sus ojos. Me partía el corazón, y deseaba saber que hacer o decir para quitarle el dolor, pero no lo sabía.

— Ed, lo lamento tanto - dije lo mas bajo que pude.

Volteo a verme y sonrió amargamente.

— Fui el último con quien hablo ¿Lo sabias? - dijo con un hilo de voz. Hasta ese día conocí su lado destrozado; ya conocía al Edward risueño, bromista y siempre feliz. Mi corazón lloraba con él, me mataba verlo así.

— No, no lo sabía. Debes sentirte honrado. - y pase mi mano por su cabello bronce, acariciando su nuca.

— Así es - se enderezo y me miro a los ojos. La luna nos alumbraba como si no quisiera perderse lo que hacíamos. — Hasta en sus últimos momentos te recordó - eso no lo esperaba — dijo que el amor verdadero llega una sola vez en la vida, y que debía aprovechar cada instante que pasara contigo - logre distinguir una leve sonrisa en sus labios — murió feliz. Su ultima palabra fue tu nombre, ...Isabella... después sonrió y sus ojos se apagaron. - las lagrimas surcaron su rostro de nuevo. Imaginar lo que me había dicho me hizo sentir vacía, y llore también, de coraje a la vida por no permitirme estar con el Sr. Cullen mas tiempo, y de tristeza porque ahora jamas lo volvería a ver. Que hombre tan maravilloso, seguía sin creer que una chica tan sencilla como yo hubiera recibido tal dicha.

— Me habría gustado pasar mas tiempo con el - mire la luna, tan melancólica, y supe que desde arriba ya había una nueva estrella que nos observaba. Edward giró mi rostro lentamente obligandome a mirarlo.

— El abuelo tiene razón, pero lo que siento por ti no es nuevo Bella, eres la niña mas dulce y buena que jamas he conocido. Desde que te vi por primera vez supe que tenias algo especial, algo que ni tu podías ver, algo que solo se distingue cuando se mira en tus ojos, esos ojos tuyos que me absorben completamente cada vez que los veo, y que hacen que me olvide del mundo. Como ahora.

Fue acercándose lentamente hasta que sentí sus labios rozar los míos. Me beso lentamente esperando a que mi cuerpo se relajara, y susurro — cumpliré la ultima voluntad de mi abuelo, aprovechare cada segundo contigo, y jamas te dejare ir. Desde hoy vives en mi corazón. Te quiero - volvió a besarme, y se sintió una energía reprimida que se dejaba escapar por primera vez. Yo no me resistí, había esperado eso, lo que parecía mucho tiempo, y mi corazón brinco de alegría, tanto que casi se sale de mi pecho. Solo logre decir: — También te quiero.. Siempre lo he hecho, y siempre lo haré. - mi mano se poso en una de sus piernas, y las suyas recorrían mi espalda y me acercaban a él poco a poco. Mi boca se abrió automáticamente recibiendo su suave aliento tibio. Mi lengua rozo sus labios y me maraville de lo suaves que estaban. Hasta que sentí la suya invadir mi boca, era glorioso, un vaivén que me mareaba y aceleraba mi ritmo cardiaco de una manera totalmente nueva. Mi mano subió por su pierna hasta llegar a su cadera y continuó hasta llegar a su pecho. Su piel aun debajo de la tela me incitaba de una manera casi loca. Toque su rostro e inevitablemente baje a su cuello. Algo paso y él metió su mano bajo mi suéter, acariciando directamente mi espalda y causandome cosquillas muy excitantes. Se detuvo en mi sostén y nuestros labios se separaron, no dijimos nada, comprendíamos lo que podía llegar a pasar, y solo nos miramos a los ojos. El espero a que protestara, pero como no lo hice, siguió recorriendo mi piel, hasta toparse con mi vientre. Mi respiración ya estaba agitada, y no sabia que hacer, jamas había hecho algo así, pero tampoco quería detenerme, lo deseaba. Me recostó suavemente y se coloco sobre mi sin hacerme daño, solo me deje llevar, el resto del mundo podía explotar y yo ni cuenta me daría. Froto su entre pierna en la mía muy lentamente, esperando mi respuesta, se sentía tan bien, jamas lo había sentido, pero el cosquilleo me pedía mas, así que levante mis caderas para sentirlo mejor, estaba duro, pero no me desagradaba, el ritmo aumento un poco y nuestros labios se volvieron a unir. Desconocía todo eso, pero aprendí que es automático, como si tu cuerpo ya supiera qué hacer. Mis piernas se abrieron temblorosas, y nuestros cuerpos se acoplaron a la perfección. Sentirlo de esa manera disparo un fuerte cosquilleo en mi parte baja, muy nuevo, e imaginar lo que podía ser si no tuviéramos ropa, aumento la sensación al grado que un leve gemido salió de mi garganta. No sabia que ese sonido lo podía producir yo, me avergoncé un poco. Él solo me besó y aumentó el ritmo del vaivén. Me aferré a sus brazos, sus hombros y su espalda para que no se detuviera. Quería mas e inevitablemente mis caderas se movieron con él. Se sentía aun mas grande y duro que al principio, y me excito mas. Llegue a la cima de algo, que sentía que caería en cualquier momento, soltaba leves gemidos de ves en cuando, y él ya sudaba un poco mientras su garganta gruñía levemente. Hasta que caí en picada, me contraje repetidamente y de pronto me desconecte del mundo olvidando donde estaba, solo sabia que éramos Edward y yo, uno solo. Mi cuerpo se relajo de una manera casi gloriosa. Mi primer orgasmo. Edward solo me miró y me sonrió, ambos temblamos por un rato, hasta que dijo:

— Creo que debo cambiar mis pantalones - acaricio mi rostro húmedo y beso mi frente. Asentí levemente.

— Te ves hermosa, puedo imaginar las chapas de tus mejillas - y volvió a besarme suavemente. — gracias por compartir este momento, ahora somos uno solo. Mi Bella.

Así fue como una noche tan triste se transformo completamente.

"Bella"

"Bella" retumbaba en mi mente, hasta que lo escuche claramente.

...

— Bella, hija, despierta, ya llegue - casi golpeo a mi pobre padre por despertarme de un sueño tan bueno.

— ¿Qué? - balbucee — Perdón me quede dormida.

— Puedo dejarte dormir, pero tu celular ha sonado varias veces, tal vez sea importante.

¿Mi celular? Seguía media idiota y con la sensación de orgasmo en el cuerpo.

¡Mi celular! ¡Oh Dios! ¿Que hora era? Me enderece de golpe.

— ¿Cuánto dormí papá? - me talle los ojos.

— Solo un par de horas, no te espantes. - Me miraba algo preocupado, sentado en el filo de mi cama.

— Lo siento, debes tener hambre, en seguida preparo la comida. - me acomode el cabello que ya estaba húmedo.

— No te apures, tomate tu tiempo - dijo levantandose — estaré abajo viendo la tele.

— Esta bien, ahora bajo.

¡Malditos recuerdos! De todos tenia que soñar justamente con ese. Era como si mi cuerpo lo reclamara, y no dejara que olvidara que le pertenecía a él en mente, corazón y... cuerpo.

Mire mi celular y tenia 5 llamadas de Nessi, seguramente estaba a punto mandar a su investigador privado para saber como estaba, así que le llame.

Timbro 2 veces y respondió:

— ¡Por favor dime que estas bien!

— Estoy bien Nessi, no te preocupes, me quede dormida por eso no respondí tus llamadas.

— Menos mal ¿Que has hecho? ¿Aun nada nuevo? - ya se había tardado.

— Ahmm pues si, he hablado con Alice y aclaramos muchas cosas, quiere que desayunemos mañana, ya sabes, para ponernos al día con nuestras vidas.

— ¡Pero que felicidad! ¡Me da tanto gusto! - la escuchaba aun mas emocionada que yo. — Porque es buena señal ¿No?

— Si lo es Nessi, aunque aun falta que hable con Edward.

— Bueno mujer, un paso a la vez, yo se que te ira de maravilla - amaba los ánimos que me daba al hablar con ella. La extrañaba.

— Gracias, te hecho de menos.

— Awww y yo a ti Bella, pero ¿Que se le puede hacer?

— No se, tal vez puedas venir de vacaciones también, me encantaría tenerte cerca apoyando - lo dije muy en serio.

— Debes estar bromeando. - y rió como no creyendo.

— Se le llama invitación, amiga mía. - sonreí, seria muy divertido, ella y sus ocurrencias mejorarían bastante mis vacaciones.

— ¡Oh Bella, acepto! ¡Benditas vacaciones! Me siento tan abandonada. - sonaba aliviada.

— Solo dime cuando ir por ti al aeropuerto. - siempre estaba pendiente de mi, incluso en mis enfermedades, que no eran muchas, me cuidaba y me llevaba caldo de pollo -la cocina no es lo suyo- y me sentía en deuda con ella.

— Yo te aviso Bells, tal vez en 1 o 2 días, debo dejar un poco de orden, tu sabes, lo de siempre.

— Me dará gusto verte Nessi.

— Y a mi, entonces hasta pronto, cuídate, estaremos en contacto.

— Ok, cuídate. Bye.

Colgué y aventé el celular en la cama. Repentinamente me sentía emocionada, ya no enfrentaría el futuro sola, estarían mis amigas, pasara lo que pasara con Edward, me sentía acompañada.

Baje las escaleras y Charly ya buscaba algo en el refrigerador.

— ¿Hambriento? - me miro.

— Ya es hora de comer. Mis horarios son muy estrictos jovencita.

— Lo lamento - me acerque el refrigerador — déjame a mi. - busque hasta que halle pollo crudo y verduras.

Decidí freírlo con especias y las verduras quedarían bien al vapor.

Comencé a moverme en toda mi cocinita y el olor a comida caliente no tardo en invadir el ambiente. Todo estaba casi listo cuando sonó la puerta, Charly fue a atender. Pude reconocer la otra voz:

— ...Billy esta bien, te manda saludos, y dice que se verán el fin de semana, como siempre.

— Gracias Jake - dijo mi padre palmeando su espalda — Entra, come un poco, llegas a tiempo.

— Mas vale a tiempo que ser invitado ¿No? - ambos rieron al momento de entrar a la cocina.

— ¡Jake! ¿Que te trae por aquí? - le sonreí ampliamente.

— El olor a pollo obviamente - bromeó — una comida hecha por Bella es algo que tengo que probar.

— No cocino tan mal, pregúntale a mi padre - dije con disgusto fingido.

— La comida de Bella no es la mejor, pero supera la de Billy, te lo aseguro. - y los 3 reímos.

Comimos muy a gusto, la atmósfera creada por Charly y Jake es algo que casi no permite que coma tranquila, sus bromas eran tan "sinsentido" que me causaban dolor de estomago de pura risa. Tardamos casi 3 horas en la mesa.

Al final, me disponía a lavar los trastes, no eran muchos, pero no tenia algo mejor que hacer. Mi padre se fue a su adorado sillón y dijo que tenia que salir de nuevo en media hora.

— Déjame lavarlos. - trato de hacerme a un lado del lava trastes.

— Un chico rudo como tú no puede hacer eso - dije divertida.

— Al contrario, una tarea tan peligrosa requiere chicos rudos. - reímos y me hice a un lado, no iba a discutir por eso.

— Muy bien chico rudo, todos tuyos. - y me recargue en la barra observando cómo lo hacia, tenia practica, sorprendente.

Después de un rato en silencio, pensé un poco en como se lo diría, pero debía saberlo:

— He hablado con Alice.

Puso cara sorprendida.

— ¿Tan pronto? Por favor dime que no tendré que golpear a nadie.

— No, para tu mala fortuna no.

— Me había hecho ilusiones eh - rió divertido. — y ¿Que se dijeron?

— Solo la verdad, y los hechos que cada una desconocía, resultó muy revelador. - me miraba de reojo — Mañana desayunaremos juntas, insiste en que debo hablar con Edward.

Dejó de lavar y me miro de frente:

— ¿Y lo harás?

— Es por lo que he venido.

— Creo que a estas alturas es inútil discutir ese punto - regresó a lo que hacía.

— Si, que bueno que lo entiendes. - me calle de nuevo, lo había dicho solo para informar, pero comenzaba a arrepentirme. ¿Qué lograría aflojar la tensión?

— Tendremos visita Jake - que cambio tan radical Bella.

— ¿Ah si? ¿Algún hippie amigo tuyo? - se burlo.

— En realidad es amiga - le sonreí.

— Eso suena interesante. - volvió a relajarse.

— Llegara en uno o dos días, te dije que tal vez te lleves bien con ella, se llama Reneesme.

— Ya veremos, eso de conquistar chicas nunca ha sido lo mío.

— Te puedo ayudar, comenzaría por darte un buen y largo baño, perfumarte y sobre todo peinarte. - me encantaba molestarlo.

— ¡Ja! Te paso todo, menos lo del peinado. Tal vez quien requiere baños y con agua fría, eres tu. - odiaba su doble sentido.

— ¡No empieces! Solo nos sorprendiste una vez. - para mi mala fortuna había sido justo él.

— Y en que posición tan comprometedora - rió descaradamente.

Tome un poco de agua que salía de la llave y se la arroje en la cara. ¡Debía callarlo de alguna forma!

Pero fue mas inteligente y lleno un recipiente completamente y me amenazo con el.

— ¡No te atrevas! - no necesitaba otro baño ese día, aunque con mi sueño, tal vez no seria mala idea enfriarme un poco.

— ¿Quieres ponerme a prueba?

Y sin mas, lanzo el agua de golpe en mi cara. ¡Me las pagaría! Corrí y tome otro recipiente y lo llene lo mas rápido posible. Sus risas llenaban la cocina y las mías le hacían coro. Para cuando voltee recibí otro golpe que me mojo hasta el cabello. Le lance la poca que había cargado y dimos vueltas a la mesita como si de niños de 10 años se tratara.

Solo por ese divertido esfuerzo, en el que corrí como no lo hacia hace mucho tiempo, dormí como angelito, y no soñé nada, para mi fortuna -o mala fortuna-.

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano, me vestí lo mas formal que pude, aunque no se puede lograr eso con jeans y tenis, pero para mi era lo mas cómodo, la moda no se me daba.

Baje y había una nota de mi padre en la mesa.

"Trabajare hasta tarde, nos vemos en la noche.

Con amor. Charly"

Ahora solo debía esperar a Alice, no sabia a donde me llevaría, pero confiaba en su buen gusto. Faltaba media hora para las 10 y no sabia que hacer. Recibí un mensaje de texto de Nessi que decía:

"Todo esta listo, mañana estaré en el aeropuerto a eso de las 3 de la tarde. Cariño, Nessi."

Respondí tomando mi tiempo porque no tenia prisa. Trate con un:

"Ok ahí estaré espesamente a esa hora"

Pero no me gusto y lo borre, opte por algo mas realizado:

"Me alegra poder verte pronto. Me siento algo sola, tu compañía alegrara mis vacaciones. Estaré en el aeropuerto a esa hora. Con cariño, Bella"

Estaba mejor, y lo envié. Escuche un auto estacionarse en la entrada. Faltaban 15 minutos aún, no era raro que Alice se adelantara, siempre tan impaciente. Salí y me tope con un auto deportivo color amarillo, muy bonito. Ella estaba de lado del piloto, bajo el vidrio y me dijo "Sube". Una vez dentro se percibía el olor a nuevo.

— Así que la pequeña Alice es exitosa y con mucho dinero - afirme sonriendo.

— Es un regalo de cumpleaños en el que puse la mitad del precio, ya conoces a Carlisle, siempre tan consentidor - y ademas rico. No parecía disfrutarlo mucho. — habría preferido un clásico, pero insistió en que este era la mejor elección, creo que le gusto mas a el que a mi.

— Es estupendo Al - sonreí de nuevo. — ¿Y bien? ¿A donde vamos?

— A Seattle, desayunaremos y después necesito ir de compras, ya me conoces, necesito tu opinión. Y al final del día hay una sorpresita. - Oh genial, compras.

Desayunamos en un lugar muy bonito y elegante. Y después nos dirigimos al centro comercial, mi tormento comenzaba. Me contó que el chico que iba con ella se llama Jasper y que se conocieron en NY, es Ingeniero Civil y tiene 25 años, llevan 3 de noviazgo y que estaba mas que enamorada. Me alegre por ella y mas de una vez la felicite por su exitosa empresa de Organización de Eventos "Green". Era con lo que siempre había soñado. Parecía satisfecha con todo.

Al entrar a una tienda de vestidos de noche, mientras miraba uno color azul rey me sorprendió con una pregunta:

— Seré directa Bella, ¿Aun eres virgen? - casi escupo el refresco que recién había bebido ¿Quien suelta una pregunta de esa naturaleza así como así? La respuesta es fácil: solo Alice.

— ¿Es forzoso que te responda eso? - me sonroje.

— Es con puros fines informativos, no se de ti desde que teníamos 15, y aunque se que Ed y tu se perdían de vez en cuando, tu nunca me contaste nada de eso.- genial, todos lo notaban.

— Eso es un "no tienes opción" - suspire resignada — Pues tendrás que aguantar la curiosidad porque no te lo diré, por lo menos no hoy - le sonreí dando por finalizada la respuesta.

— ¡Por favor Bella! - se puso a brincar como niñita frente a mi.

— No lo haré Al.

— ¿Entonces que hacían cuando se perdían tanto tiempo? - ¡Ja! Ni así me sacaría la respuesta.

— El sexo no es la única forma de demostrar cariño, pero si de algo te sirve te revelare un secreto - la llame con el dedo, no se lo diría a los 4 vientos, se me acerco con cara emocionada. — Mi cuerpo solo ha sido tocado por un par de manos, magistrales manos, y el dueño de esas manos es tu hermano. - esperaba que con eso me dejara tranquila pues no pensaba decir ni una palabra mas del tema.

— Wo Wo Wo, suficiente información - puso cara de repulsión creo que había funcionado mi cápsula de escape. Se giro rápidamente — ten, pruébate esto. - y me lanzo un vestido de los que estaba viendo — es tu talla. - yo la mire negando con la cabeza e iba a decir algo pero se adelanto — no digas nada mujer, es un pequeño regalo por tantos cumpleaños que no pasamos juntas, dame ese gusto - me miro con ojitos suplicantes.

Ella y sus gustos exuberantes, el vestido era muy bonito y me quedaba a la perfección. Lo pagó con su tarjeta y nos lo dieron en una bonita bolsa.

Salimos al estacionamiento y solo en ese momento note que el tiempo estaba pasando muy rápido pues el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Me había divertido mucho ese día, habíamos reído recordando travesuras, y nos dijimos las cosas locas que en nuestra actual vida nos pasaban. Resumimos 8 años en 7 horas. En el fondo éramos las mismas, al igual que nuestra amistad. Los rencores se esfumaron, como un globo que se suelta en una tormenta, rápido y fácil.

Camino a mi casa escuchamos música, aquellas con las que bailamos en nuestras pijamadas secretas como "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" ¡buena canción!, y algunas otras que nos hacían soñar con un futuro que nos mantendría siempre unidas y en el que compartiríamos alegrías y experiencias. Ese futuro se había modificado un poco pero estábamos a tiempo de recuperarlo.

Por fin llegamos a mi casa y aun en el auto me dijo:

— Te pondrás el vestido nuevo ahora, y vendré por ti exactamente en 3 horas. - sonrió amablemente.

— ¿Ahora me ordenas?

— Es sugerencia - exageró su sonrisa - te dije que había sorpresa - y guiño un ojo.

— Al menos dime qué haremos.

— Iremos a una cena, en la nueva casa de mis padres a las afueras de Forks. - ¿Qué? ¿Pretendía que solo entrara y dijera "buenas noches ya llegue"?

— No Al pero ni siquiera fui invitada, además, tus padres, ¿Como lo tomaran?

— De la mejor manera te lo aseguro. Esme te ha extrañado mucho, es ella quien insistió en que te llevara. - eso me relajaba un poco.

— Pfffff - saque el aire dramáticamente — Entonces no tengo opción - mire en el vidrio las gotas que ya caían continuamente.

— Date prisa mi frágil Bella, y recuerda que ahí estaré, te apoyaré y no estarás sola.

Abrí la puerta para bajar con bolsas en mano.

— Te quiero Bells - dijo sinceramente.

— Y yo a ti mi enana - respondí de igual forma y corrí a mi puerta con un leve aguacero cayendo en mi espalda.

Entré y encontré a Charly durmiendo en su sillón con la tv encendida. Silenciosamente tome el control remoto y la apague para subir a mi cuarto apresurada.

Tome un baño, quise esfumar la idea de que vería a toda la familia, pero fue en vano, mientras los minutos avanzaban mis nervios crecían, y no sabia que hacer. Tenia miedo e inseguridad, llegue a considerar la idea de hablar con Alice y decirle que era una locura y que no iría, pero eso solo me causaría mas daño y lo que yo quería era arrancar todo ese dolor de tajo. Deje que el agua se llevara todas mis ideas negativas y preferí no pensar más en el tema. Al salir era mejor que me concentrara en arreglarme. Me maquille lo mejor que pude, como había aprendido en un titular por internet, y no quede nada mal. Mi cabello lo recogí en una cascada, con un poco de crepe al frente; eso me costo mas trabajo, pero al final logre lo que buscaba. El vestido era azul rey, corto, sin mangas, con escote V y un delicado cinturón negro en la cintura, de muy buen gusto debo admitir, aunque de Alice no se podía esperar menos. Me puse zapatillas altas negras y saque mi abrigo del armario, de lo poco que traje de L.A.

Ahora si estaba lista. Mire el reloj de mi mesita y eran las 8:36 ya faltaba muy poco, y conociendo a Alice llegaría antes de lo acordado. Baje las escaleras con el abrigo puesto y me tope con mi padre. Me miro encantado.

— ¿Puedo saber a donde vas?

— Iré con Alice a cenar con su familia - sonreí tímidamente, no sabia como lo tomaría.

— Sabia que harías lo correcto. - y me dio un beso en la frente — diviertete, y no llegues tarde, sigue siendo mi casa - solo asentí con la cabeza. Subió a su cuarto y escuche su puerta cerrarse.

A los 10 min me asome porque la lluvia no dejaba escuchar los sonidos de fuera. Vi estacionado el auto de Alice y supe que era el momento. "Es hora Bella, se fuerte" me dije cerrando los ojos para darme fuerza. Salí con un paraguas, corrí al auto y subí desesperadamente.

Lo que encontré detuvo mi corazón por completo y mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Quede inmóvil, no sabia donde estaba ni a donde iba, solo lo veía a él, mi Edward. Tan guapo como él solo. Con un traje negro y corbata, su cabello bronce alborotado estaba igual que hace 8 años, sus facciones eran mas afiladas y sus ojos mostraban madurez, pero si, era mi Edward. Sonrió y el mundo dejo de girar, mis ojos se nublaron y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. ¡No lo podía creer!. ¡Había soñado con el reencuentro pero jamas imagine que seria tan pronto! Su voz aterciopelada sonó como esa melodía suave que ya esta gravada en tu memoria pero que cuando la escuchas de nuevo te das cuenta de que suena mucho mejor en vivo, y que podrías escuchar una y otra vez y siempre la amarías.

— Eres aun mas hermosa que antes, Bella - ¿Estaba soñando?

— Eres tú... Edward. - sentí las lagrimas caer hasta mi cuello.

— ¿Esperabas a alguien mas?

— N...no, no sé - moví mi cabeza un poco. Bueno si, a Alice, pero ya no sabia ni lo que decía.

— Ya no llores, arruinaras tu lindo maquillaje - limpio una lagrima con su dedo y su contacto me saco del embeleso, no era un sueño, estaba ahí conmigo. Aferre su mano a mi mejilla y sentí su contacto cálido y suave sobre la fría piel de mi mejilla, un contacto tan familiar.

...

Después de la muerte de su abuelo, nos volvimos aun mas unidos Edward y yo. Recuerdo que Alice se molestaba porque decía que pasaba mas tiempo con su hermano que con ella, cosa que tal vez era cierta, pero le decía que ella siempre seria mi hermana y que sin importar lo que pasara con Ed ella formaría parte de mi.

Con ella pasaba tanto las horas de clase, los recesos y algunas veces iba a mi casa a hacer la tarea, le gustaba ir porque decía que no había nadie que nos interrumpiera o nos controlara. Charly trabajaba y solo iba cuando comía con nosotras -comida comprada casi siempre- los guisos que hacia la Sra. Sue.

¿Y decía que no pasaba tiempo con ella?

Todos los días a las 6 Ed iba por mi, íbamos al Prado y nos pasábamos horas platicando de cualquier tema que se nos ocurriera, reíamos con sus ocurrencias o nos poníamos melosos y solo nos abrazábamos recostados en el césped observando el nublado cielo hasta que el frío o la lluvia nos hacían salir de ahí casi corriendo. Aveces no necesitábamos ni hablar, solo mirarnos y era una conexión inexplicable que me llenaba de paz y esperanza, como cuando te dicen que tu futuro será a lado de esa persona especial y que los obstáculos los superaran juntos. Me sentía flotar e incluso me parecía que el tiempo fluía velozmente.

De saber lo que pasaría me habría quedado pegada a su regazo toda la eternidad.

Una tarde después de la escuela, en la que Alice me había dicho que no iría a mi casa porque saldrían de Forks, decidí sentarme a ver una película; la tarea ya estaba hecha y me sentía sola y aburrida. Me estaba quedando dormida cuando sonó la puerta. ¿Había olvidado Charly sus llaves? Desganada y con sueño fui a abrir.

— Perdón por despertarte.

— Edward, ¿Que haces aquí? Creí que no estarían. - le sonreí amablemente.

— Todos se fueron excepto yo, ese tipo de reuniones familiares nunca me han gustado. Le dije a Carlisle que me quedaría para salir contigo y no se negó - guiño un ojo complacido — Así que aquí me tienes, cumpliendo lo que les dije, ¿Fue buena idea?

— ¡Claro! Pero... ¿Que haremos? - pensé en la posibilidad de ver una película, estaba viendo una de sus favoritas y la idea de recostarme junto a el me causó un fuerte cosquilleo en el estomago. — Estoy viendo una película ¿Te apetece? - levanté una ceja

— Me parece perverso - rió de lado — Pero quiero que sea en ni casa si no es mucha molestia señorita Swan. Tu padre es el jefe de policía y no quiero que mal interprete las cosas si nos encuentra aquí "juntitos" - me dedico esa sonrisa que me derretía — Allá será mas privado ¿Que dices?

Claro que las ideas "impropias" ya pasaban por mi cabeza y me estremecían, estar sola con un chico no era ni prioridad pero mi Edward no era cualquier chico, por lo que no me hice del rogar y después de telefonear a mi padre para decirle que saldría con él (ya se había acostumbrado a mis citas, y Edward le agradaba por ser hijo de un "caballero" como le decía a Carlisle) nos dirigimos a su casa en su nuevo Volvo, regalo de cumpleaños 17 claro, y llegamos ahí en menos de 20 min.

Su casa naturalmente estaba sola y adquiría un silencio relajante que irónicamente -o tal vez obviamente- me ponía muy nerviosa.

Camine vacilante en la sala y aunque ya la conocía muy bien, busque en que entretenerme mirando cada escultura y cada cuadro del cuarto, hasta que casi me los aprendí de memoria. Ed entró minutos después ya que había ido a guardar el auto, minutos que me parecieron eternos.

Escuche la puerta y me quede inmóvil, una extraña emoción subió de mi estomago a mi garganta y me sentí mas pesada de lo normal.

Se acerco por detrás de mi y susurro lentamente tan cerca de mi oído que pude sentir su cálido aliento rozar mi mejilla:

— Vamos a mi cuarto, allá esta la cartelera ¿O prefieres quedaste aquí en la sala? Haremos lo que quieras. - sus manos se cerraron en mi cintura. Eso se llama chantaje aquí y en China. ¿Cómo resistirse a eso?

Estaba como adormecida y solo pude afirmar lentamente con la cabeza.

— Bien, vamos. - besó mi mejilla y se separó lentamente tomándome de la mano, fuimos subiendo las escaleras y aproveché el aire al caminar para relajarme y respirar hondo.

¿Qué me pasaba? Ya lo sabía: mis hormonas estabas haciendo tremenda fiesta en mi interior ¡Traidoras! A mi edad imagino que era muy normal, pero aun así tenía miedo.

Llegamos a su habitación y él se detuvo en el marco de la puerta haciéndome pasar. Camine hacia su librero y tenia un estante a lado de la televisión donde habían iléras de diversidad de películas, me detuve ahí observando cual seria la mejor opción para el momento y tomé la que mas me llamo la atención: "Forever After: A Cinderella story" solo la había visto una vez pero recuerdo que me había gustado mucho. La tenía en la mano cuando sentí que Edward se volvió a pegar a mi cuerpo, pero esta vez completamente, su pecho contra mi espalda, su pelvis en mi espalda baja, y al sentir su miembro listo me estremecí completamente. Estaba perdida, y su nariz oliendo mi cabello y recorriendo mi cuello no ayudaban. Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por las sensaciones, me volteó para quedar de frente y pegó su frente con la mía respirando profundamente, como queriendo tranquilizarse.

— No quiero que pase nada que tu no quieras Bella, y tampoco que se mal interpreten mis intenciones. - me miraba directo a los ojos. — No negare que te deseo, como jamas he deseado, y estoy seguro, jamas deseare a nadie, pero respetaré tu decisión si me dices que quieres ver la película y nada más.

— Eso quiero - dije bajito ¿Eso quería?

— Perfecto - me sonrió y deposito un beso en mi frente.

Me quito la película y comenzó relatando datos que desconocía de sus actores y de donde fue grabada. Me senté en su cama y solo le sonreía embobada mas por su imagen que por lo que decía.

— ¿Quieres palomitas, algo para tomar, o alguna golosina? Podemos robarle chocolates a Alice. - río malvadamente. Negué con la cabeza.

— Aunque si tengo antojo de algo - puse cara de que estaba pensando en qué y camine hasta llegar a donde estaba. Lo atraje lentamente a mis labios con mis manos enredadas en su rebelde cabello de la nuca y susurre muy cerca de los suyos: — de ti.

Sonrió levemente y nos fundimos en el beso mas apasionado que puedo recordar hasta ahora. Lo deseaba también y los miedos que pudiera tener se esfumaron en ese mismo momento, lo único que sabia era que lo quería conmigo de todas las formas humanamente posibles.

Me levanto suavemente y enrede mis piernas en sus caderas, era tan alto que me sostuvo fácilmente. Me recostó en la cama y se coloco sobre mi, nos miramos a los ojos y debí tener impresa la palabra "miedo" en los ojos porque su cara se transformó y me dijo: — No quiero que tengas miedo, tal vez no es una buena idea después de todo - y se empezaba a levantar pero lo detuve con mis piernas.

— Si tengo miedo, pero no de ti, temo que yo no sea lo que esperas, no... no se nada... de esto. - no pude evitar que el calor inundara mis mejillas. Era la verdad, ¿Que tal si lo echaba todo a perder? Jamas me lo perdonaría.

— ¿Eso es lo que temes? - me hundí en sus hermosos ojos y me acaricio la cara — No se trata de lo que hagamos... se trata de que exista una conexión... de sentirnos... que nuestras almas sean una y de esa forma el amor se destile en cada poro de nuestros cuerpos. - lo dijo casi en un soplido de viento, y sonó tan sensual que mi sangre recorrió hasta el ultimo rincón de mi cuerpo ocacionando ese cosquilleo en mi entrepierna tan conocido. ¡Diablos! ¿Donde estaba el autocontrol cuando se le requería?

Aprendí otra cosa importante: Cuando amas a alguien y sabes que es correspondido, solo debes entregarte a las emociones y sensaciones totalmente, nada es malo, ni bajo y mucho menos sucio. Nuestro cuerpo es sagrado y como tal debemos tratarlo y se vuelve algo glorioso cuando se comparte con alguien mas.

Beso mis labios suavemente y mi cuerpo se desprendió de mi alma, ya no había principio ni final, no había cuerpo solo sensaciones. Su mano acariciaba mi pierna y subía por mi dorso subiendo ligeramente mi suéter, mis manos bajaron para sentir su pecho y bajaron aun mas para introducirlas bajo su playera. ¡Que suave tenia la piel! Y sus vellos en el pecho lo hacían tan erótico que instintivamente frote mi sexo con el suyo. Levante brazos y en un segundo me sentí casi desnuda ante él, se enderezo y se quito la playera, casi me derrito ante su imagen desnuda pero solo me mordí el labio. Mi corazón se acelero aun mas cuando vi que desabotonaba mi pantalón, lo ayude a safarmelo y quede solo en ropa interior. No pude evitar avergonzarme y subí mis manos a mi pecho, el solo río tiernamente y guiando mis manos las coloco en el suyo, era su forma sutil de darme confianza. Se volvió a colocar sobre mi y repartió ligeros besos en mi cuello y en mis hombros, sus labios ardían y mi mente ya no razonaba, volví a frotarme a él y sentí húmeda mi entrepierna. Baje mis manos hasta encontrar su pantalón, lo desabroche e introduje lentamente mi mano sintiendo su suave vientre cambiando de textura al sentir su vello púbico ¡Que sensación tan excitante! No sabia muy bien que haría pero quería sentirlo. Al sentir mi contacto soltó un ligero gruñido y sus ojos se posaron en los míos sorprendidos, continúe el camino hasta su miembro y una punzada llego a mi sexo, se sentía duro y solo frote ligeramente mi mano. Su cara se transformo en una mueca de placer, con sus ojos cerrados y la nariz levemente arrugada, se mordió su labio y produjo un "mmm" casi inaudible. Mi excitación se disparo locamente, aumentando la humedad de mi cuerpo. Volvió a besarme y sus manos bajaron por mi costado hasta llegar a mis bragas, acaricio mi vientre e introdujo lentamente su mano, era tan grande y suave que me estremecí y solté un involuntario gemido, llego a mis labios externos y con un dedo dibujo círculos sobre ellos, ¡Que bien se sentía! Levante mis caderas y el introdujo un dedo rozando mi clítoris ¡Algo iba a explotar! Mis gemidos fueron aun mas audibles y mi mente ya no procesaba nada en absoluto. Pasó su dedo sobre mi clítoris y lo acaricio en círculos, gemí, casi llore de puro placer, pero ahogo mis sonidos en su boca y nuestras lenguas se encontraron, aumento el ritmo de sus dedos y no pude mas que dejar que mi garganta expresara lo que sentía. Bajó la velocidad y retiro su mano para así quitarme las bragas y aventarlas, eso si era nuevo para mi, se levanto y se quito el pantalón quedando en unos bellos bóxers blancos entallados a su delgado cuerpo y dejando evidente su masculinidad excitada. ¡Pero que hombre tan endemoniadamente sensual!

No quise quedarme atrás y me puse de pie para quedar frente a el, me sonrió y paso sus manos por mi espalda para desabrochar mi sostén, beso mis hombros muy despacio y fue bajando los tirantes hasta que callo al piso. Mi respiración salía agitada y me asustaba un poco lo que vendría a continuación pero quería continuar así que con manos temblorosas baje lentamente la única prenda que lo cubría. Quede boca abierta y empece a temblar cuando vi en toda su gloria su miembro vivo, grande... sorprendente. Nunca había visto uno así, en vivo y a todo color, era intimidante. Notó mi sorpresa y se pego a mi abrazándome, yo bese su pecho desnudo y lentamente nos recostamos en la cama colocándose el sobre mi. Lo miré a los ojos y respire profundo, beso mi frente, mis mejillas y la punta de mi nariz. Abrí mis piernas un poco mas y pude sentir su miembro rozar mi exterior. Todo era tan cálido, húmedo, suave, me sentía amada y no quería dejar de sentirme así nunca, quería que ese momento fuera eterno. Su miembro se introdujo hasta tocar mi estrecha entrada. Quede paralizada. Sus vellos del pecho rozaban levemente mis pezones y disparaban chispas en todo mi cuerpo aumentando mi deseo. Era casi frenético. Se introdujo unos centímetros en mi y una mueca de dolor se dibujo en mi rostro pero mas que doloroso era incomodo, moví mis caderas para que me penetrara mas y así lo hizo ¡Diablos! Ese si era dolor. Un jadeo escapo de mi boca y se detuvo de golpe susurrando:

— ¿Estas buen? ¿Aun quieres continuar?

— S...si - creo que era mas la excitación que el dolor.

Se movió muy lentamente causando aun un poco de dolor, pero el suave vaivén se transformo en un frote demasiado placentero, probé con moverme un poco y la sensación mejoro aun mas. El dolor iba desapareciendo poco a poco y atraje su rostro a mi para saborear sus labios, eso si era la gloria, me eleve al cielo en un mar de sensaciones, ya no habían cuerpos solo almas libres que volaban preparadas para caer al vacío. Toque su espalda, la arañe y el ritmo aumento mucho mas. Nuestros gemidos y jadeos se unieron creando una melodía acompasada. Llegue al borde, a un precipicio para dejarme caer sin importar nada, mi vientre se contrajo y él solo se zambullo un par de veces mas en mi interior para así empezar a temblar con su rostro en mi cuello. Me desconecte del mundo unos minutos, segundos, no lo sabia. Mi cuerpo temblaba y minúsculas gotitas de sudor acariciaban nuestros rostros. Su cabello estaba húmedo y nuestros cuerpos parecían tener calentura. Mi sexo se sentía aun mas húmedo que antes y con mucha delicadeza, casi miedo, salió de mi y se recostó junto para abrazarme fuertemente y besar mi frente y mi coronilla. Sentí mi cuerpo flojo y relajado. Pude haberme quedado ahí una eternidad y ni lo habría notado. Su aterciopelada voz me despertó:

— Te amo - creí hacer escuchado mal y levante mi mirada buscando la suya. ¿Me amaba?

— ¿Cómo? - las mariposas revolotearon en mi estomago locamente.

— Te amo, mas que a nada en este mundo. - sonrió tímidamente.

— Y yo a ti, siempre serás el único. Mío solo mío - lo abrace mas fuerte y pegue ni mejilla a su pecho.

— Y tu completamente mía, mi Bella.

Así fue como me convencí de que era el hombre de mi vida y que siempre, aunque pasaran cien vidas, seria así. Lo amaba, me había hecho mujer, su mujer.

...

Había extrañado tanto sus manos, su piel, su olor, que ya no importaba el pasado porque lo tenia ahí frente a mi después de tantos años. De nuevo su voz me bajo a la tierra.

Bella, no hagas eso. Tienes que saber algo. - ¿Qué? No me agrado su tono de voz. El miedo me invadió de nuevo.

**HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP DE ESTA SEMANA NENAS. RECOMIENDEN SI CREEN QUE LO MERECE Y NOS LEEMOS LA OTRA SEMANIUX. QUEJAS, SUGERENCIAS, COMENTARIOS SON BIENVENIDOS. LAS QUIEROO Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO **


	3. Chapter 3

**Aloha chiquillas! Espero que esten muy bien. **

**Pues, ¿Por dónde empiezo? A esta pág. de FanFic no le agarro bien la onda aun jaja si alguien tiene un pequeño curso rápido o algo así jaja se lo agradecería enormemente OK ese era un punto.**

**Quiero hacer varias dedicatorias a este Cap. Ya saben todo esto es una nueva experiencia en mi vida que de verdad estoy disfrutando mucho.**

**A todas y cada una de las chicas que me han comentado en twitter, de verdad millones de gracias por darse el tiempo de leer, es un honor. Y sobre todo a quienes leen aunque no me comenten, GRACIAS.**

**A mi hermosísima Beka editora al mando jaja nena, esta nueva etapa que compartimos me encanta, haces un increíble trabajo. Te quiero!**

**A mis amigas toooodas: Moni (jaja pronto verás tu vida escrita xD) Mary, Sara, Jannet… todas todas. Lucy Boggiano mil gracias por tu recomendación (sé que leen a esa escritora maravillosa ) de verdad la valoro mucho.**

**Y bueno después de ponerme sentimental las dejo con el Cap, que lo disfruten mucho mucho y dejen review ;) las quiero!**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 3 - "Enfrentar al enemigo"<p>

"El amor tiene un poderoso hermano: el odio. Procura no ofender al primero, porque el otro puede matarte" (F. Heumer)

El dolor como cosa inevitable me estaba resultando muy frecuente, no servía de nada porque los cambios que deseaba hacer en mí, radicaban en eso: afrontar el futuro porque así lo había elegido.

Como balde de agua fría me calló esa idea al momento que Edward retiraba suavemente su mano de mi mejilla. Yo lo amaba y no temía demostrar lo que sentía, siempre lo había hecho y no lo dejaría de hacer. Pero el tiempo transcurre sin que exista un freno ni una pausa y cambia muchas cosas que en momentos pueden parecer eternas, así que debía enterarme de lo que quería que supiera.

— ¿Qué es lo que debo saber? - dije seriamente con un nudo en la garganta.

— No mal interpretes Bella - se acercó un poco a mi.

— Pues no se qué pensar, ¿Qué debo saber? ¿Que, tal vez, tu celular cayó a un lago y fue tragado por una criatura extraterrestre? ¿Que en 8 años jamás te preocupaste por saber mi versión de los hechos? ¿Que creíste las sandeces que otros decían antes de creerle a la persona que decías amar? - el dolor salía por mis ojos, no debía reprimirlo más, tenía que exprimir el veneno para poder sanar. — o mejor aún ¿Qué te importé tan poco que no supe nada en absoluto de ti en 8 años? ¡8 años llorando, esperado estúpidamente una llamada que jamás recibí! ¡8 años creyendo que tus palabras eran ciertas! - ¡Dolor sal ahora o quédate para siempre! Sollocé desesperada, revivir esas noche sin dormir, tanto llanto me encogió el corazón y repentinamente me sentía desolada. Pero debía sacarlo, yo lo sabía, de otra forma solo quemaría mi interior. - ¡8 años que han bastado para echar a la basura todo lo vivido, las alegrías, los juegos, las risas! ¡¿Te parece poco? - oculté mi rostro en mis manos. No creía que el reencuentro sería así, esa mezcla tan extraña de sentimientos me partía el pecho en dos. Dolía, y dolía mucho, pero también sentía una linda emoción por volver a verlo. Los sentimientos son como los colores: una buena mezcla de ellos puede crear una obra de arte, pero la mala combinación tiene un solo resultado: caos.

— Vamos Bella, me partes el corazón. - Levanté la cara descompuesta por la sorpresa. Él sólo miraba hacia abajo.

— ¿Y yo soy quien te parte el corazón? - hasta ahí llegó mi resistencia, debía bajar del auto, me faltaba el aire y me sentía en un lugar donde no era bienvenida. Abrí la puerta, pero actuó rápido para cerrarla de un jalón.

— ¡No! Debes escucharme Isabella, las cosas simplemente no son como dices ¡Maldición! - golpeó el volante — ¡¿Te atreves a decirme que no me preocupé por ti? ¡¿Que no pensé en ti? ¿Que esperabas en vano? ¡No hubo ni un maldito día en estos 8 años que no te tuviera en mi mente! ¡Te tengo grabada hasta en la sangre! ¡En cada maldito centímetro de mi piel está tu nombre! ¡Te amo, y siempre lo haré! - su histeria me asustó. El dolor estaba gravado en su rostro y un par de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. ¿Debía creer?

— ¡¿Y por qué no supe de ti? ¿Sabes cuánto te necesité en esos momentos? ¿Sabes cuántos comentarios crueles recibí? La gente nos evitaba, hablaba mal e incluso nos insultaba. ¿Tienes idea de lo que es pasar por eso? ¡Y siendo inocentes! - sollocé incontrolablemente.

— ¡Claro que lo sé Bella! Por eso no llamé, sabía que sería duro para ti. Era mejor así, que salieras ilesa de todo esto. Que comenzaras una nueva vida sin saber de nadie de Forks. Pero no funcionó - su voz sonaba triste — me arrepentí infinitamente de no haber contestado tus llamadas, de no haber huido contigo de todo lo que te dañaba, justo como lo dijo el abuelo. ¡Fui estúpido! Completamente. Toda mi vida viviré arrepentido si esto no sale bien. - me abrazó fuertemente y su calor me hizo sentir en casa, en ese lugar donde sabes que nadie puede tocarte. Pero no pude dejar de llorar, aún no comprendía nada, y me sentía agotada así que me dejé caer pesadamente. Se espantó.

— ¡¿Bella estás bien? - miró mi rostro y asentí débilmente. Era sólo la sensación de querer cambiar las cosas, estaba harta de ser cobarde, quería recuperar lo que esa noche me había arrebatado el fuego. — Haré lo que sea necesario para que me perdones, y por mi vida juro que jamás nadie te volverá a hacer daño, remediaré los 8 años que por tonto dejé ir sin ti. - besó mi frente delicadamente y comenzó a arrullarme suavemente.

— Quiero descansar de todo Ed, del dolor, de la pérdida, del peligro. - logre susurrar — quiero que lo que me ha dañado tanto quede atrás, ya no... ya no quiero llorar. - me aferré a su pecho llorando.

— Prometo que no lo harás mas. - nos quedamos en silencio un rato mientras trataba de calmarme. Traté y traté de asimilar tanta idea, pero me resultó complicado. Mi llanto cesó y sabía que mi cara debía estar hecha un desastre así que me separé de él. En mi mente revoloteaban miles de preguntas que esperaba me fueran aclaradas algún día, pero solo hice la básica.

— ¿Qué es lo que me espera esta noche Ed? - salió como un susurro, pero quería una respuesta.

Puso cara de inseguridad e intuí que me protegía de algo.

— La prometida de Emmett estará allá, en realidad la cena es para celebrar su compromiso, se llama Rosalie, es abogada y se conocieron en NY, la constructora de Emmett la contrató y, bueno… Su historia de amor no es relevante... - le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto ¿Tan grave era?

— Edward anda, ¿Qué debo saber que te preocupa tanto?

— Tú la conoces Bella - agacho la mirada — es media hermana de… Irina. - Eso sí era atentar contra mi paz interior. Mis ojos se movían de lado a lado pero no veían nada.

¿Sería posible que todo el pasado te alcanzara de golpe y retornara a tu vida cuando menos lo esperabas? Al parecer si, y al parecer no sólo los sueños se hacían realidad sino también las pesadillas. Cerré mis ojos y recargué la cabeza en el asiento, no era miedo, pero si preocupación lo que sentía porque cualquier cosa que viniera de esa chica, que siempre trató de intimidarme, era algo que debía tomar con precaución.

— Le dije a Alice que no debías ir, por eso vine yo por ti, no haré nada que no quieras Bella. - parecía preocupado.

Consideré mis opciones y me encontré con que no eran muchas: podía quedarme en casa o tal vez con Edward y aclarar mis dudas sobre todo lo que había pasado, era la idea más tentadora y si por mi fuera la habría elegido, pero también la más cobarde de todas, por otro lado estaba el hecho de que quería ver a Esme, Carlisle y hasta a Emmett, les debía una explicación y probablemente ellos a mi también. Decisiones, nunca han sido mi fuerte, y menos en complicaciones de este tipo.

La respuesta de repente fue muy clara: si quería recuperar esa vida perdida tenía que ir, aunque tal vez lo podía hacer otro día, pero Alice me degollaría si no lucía su cara belleza de elección y al mal tiempo darle prisa ¿No? ¡Mi cabeza iba a explotar si no dejaba de hacer conjeturas! La elección ya estaba hecha.

Giré mi rostro para mirar a Edward que sólo me miraba esperando una respuesta con cara preocupada. Sus facciones estaban tensas y sus hermosos ojos brillaban ante una tenue luz que me hizo derretir era aún más apuesto que cuando niños, hasta ese momento lo noté. "¡Concéntrate Bella!"

— No te preocupes Edward, iré, se lo debo a todos.

— No creo que le debas nada a nadie, en realidad te extrañan. Es lógico: sólo bastaron un par de años para que todos comenzáramos a hacerlo, fue estúpido que nos dejáramos llevar por las sensaciones del momento. Estábamos dolidos por la pérdida de la casa y fuimos vulnerables a muchos más sentimientos que, por lo menos en mi caso, me cegaron de la realidad. - agachó la mirada — Mi realidad siempre ha sido mi amor por ti, y ha sido lo que me ha movido estos años, la esperanza de verte de nuevo.

Me estremecí al sentir que la maraña en mi mente no me dejaba ver nada con claridad, las aguas estaban agitadas y era mejor esperar a que se calmaran. Por lo que respondí:

— Hay tanto lío en estos momentos en mi cabeza Ed, ya no sé qué creer ni qué sentir.

Y era verdad, jamás creí sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, en mi mente se ataban muchas conjeturas pero se desataban muchas otras, y lamentablemente eran más las que se desataban. No sabía ya lo que sentía, quería estar con él, pero ¿Cómo se borran 8 años de ausencia? ¿Cómo luchar contra el hueco que inevitablemente había dejado ahí? Quería aclarar todo pero no había tiempo.

— Bella hablaremos de todo esto después, te debo una larga charla, pero debemos llegar a la cena. - me tragué todas mis preguntas, todas mis sensaciones y percepciones, y las arrinconé para sacarlas en el momento correcto. Respiré profundo y me miré en el espejito del auto, efectivamente estaba un lío mi pobre cara, afortunadamente mi rímel y pocas sombras que usé no se corrieron del todo, hice lo que pude con el desastre y quede casi impecable, pero con lo ojos un poco hinchados. Esperaba que no se notara porque no quería pasar por preguntas incómodas, nunca me han gustado.

Edward me miraba atento con una sonrisa indescifrable.

— Siento que mi sol ha vuelto a brillar, me siento completo estando tú aquí. - pasó el dorso de su mano por mi mejilla ocasionando que mi piel se erizara. Carraspee y me alejé un poquito de él, no era momento, debíamos irnos.

— Es un poco tarde Ed. - odiaba hacer eso ya que mi cuerpo sentía un imán increíble hacia él que casi no podía resistir. Edward suspiró y puso en marcha el auto.

— Está bien, me comportaré - sonrió macabramente.

Avanzamos unas cuantas calles en un silencio muy incómodo, tal vez me pudiera responder unas cuantas inocentes preguntas, así que las formulé cuidadosamente en mi cabeza, buscando los temas menos delicados o por lo menos los que no ocasionaran una larga charla que requiriera mucho tiempo.

No encontré ninguna, todas eran delicadas y requerían mínimo todo un día, eso sólo me hizo sentir nerviosa. Miraba a Edward de vez en cuando y llevaba los ojos fijados al frente, sólo me veía de reojo y sonreía levemente. Genial, ahora me sentía una adolescente sin tema de conversación ¿Cómo era eso posible? Arg.

— Sigues siendo tímida mi Bella - giró su bello rostro a mi al tiempo que yo levantaba la cara lentamente. — Creo que eso siempre será parte de ti, no importa cuanta Psicología utilices, la esencia siempre será la esencia. - sonrió.

— Si, supongo que hay cosas que no cambian. - reí porque sabía que tenía razón, esas cosas no se esfuman tan fácilmente. Y aunque habíamos sido mucho más que buenos amigos, se sentía una ligera grieta que no sabía cómo cruzar. Era normal, pero nada cómodo. Como cuando quieres conocer a alguien, tienes muchas dudas sobre esa persona pero no sabes como introducirte en su método de comunicación por lo que comienzas con cosas pequeñas y tontas.

— Ya que no dices nada, yo si quiero hacerte una pregunta... por ahora. - me miró y sonrió amablemente, como para no asustarme; muy tarde, mi cuerpo ya temblaba.

— Adelante - jugué con mis manos.

— Ya habrá tiempo de saber sobre nosotros en estos 8 años, pero dime ¿Has... tenido.. Ahm...? Tu sabes. - uní mis cejas ¿Eso era lo que quería preguntar? ¿En serio?

— No, no sé de qué hablas - tal vez solo estaba jugando.

— Ok ¿Has tenido alguna relación seria? ¿Algo de lo que deba preocuparme? - su rostro se veía preocupado, como cuando preguntas si alguien está vivo. Reí internamente porque sí había mal entendido hacia donde se dirigía la conversación. ¡Je!

— Ahmm - Levanté una ceja y pensé mi respuesta — Nada de que preocuparte. - y negué levemente con la cabeza.

— Eso solo responde una parte. - ladeo la cara sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Yo no quería tocar ese tema, por lo menos no en ese momento, y resultaba que el quería una respuesta, ¡Vaya dilemas que me tocaban!

— Pues sí, si he tenido... relaciones de poco más que amigos, pero todos esperaban más de lo que yo podía ofrecerles por eso te dije que no es algo para preocuparse o ponerle especial atención. - fingí indiferencia ante el asunto. Pero ya que había tocado el tema yo también podía sacarle unas cuantas cosillas. ¿Por qué no?

— "Mas de lo que podía ofrecerles" - repitió — De modo que ¿Sí les llegaste a ofrecer algo? - volteó a mirarme y puso cara seria.

— No es lo que creo que te imaginas, pero sí, les ofrecí un sincero cariño y apoyo, pero al parecer ellos querían algo así como "vivieron felices para siempre" - y odiaba que lo quisieran. En realidad solo habían sido un par de chicos, pero con esos me bastaron para no querer intentar nada por un largo tiempo.

— Yo habría pedido lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar - sonrió irónicamente. Bien, era mi turno.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Debo preocuparme por algo? - lo miré fijamente porque me interesaba la respuesta. Pretendía no demostrarlo pero las mentiras nunca de los nunca me han salido bien. Me miró a los ojos, por lo que sentí fue mucho tiempo, y me alarme al caer en la cuenta de que él era quien iba al volante, así que volví la mirada al frente y él lo hizo también.

— No - dijo fríamente.

¿Qué? ¿Esa era toda mi respuesta? Claro que no la iba a aceptar así nada mas.

— Y ¿Eso es todo? - levanté mis cejas.

— Preguntaste y yo respondí. Mi respuesta es muy clara Bella, a nadie he amado como te he amado, y te sigo amando, a ti. - parecía muy seguro de lo que decía, realmente convincente.

— Bueno, eso es mejor que un "no" a secas. - Reí levemente. Mi corazón latió fuerte de pura felicidad, como si hubiera recibido una vitamina que le faltaba y ahora estuviera sano y fuerte totalmente. No tenía ni cómo negar que estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorada de ese chico.

— Pero tampoco he sido una perita en dulce, Bella. Viví con un extraño coraje por un año, más o menos, el año más triste que he pasado hasta ahora, no quería saber nada de nadie, estaba enojado contigo porque creía que eras culpable, me sentía traicionado y engañado, así que me dediqué a conquistar chicas incluso empecé a fumar, pero sólo era para desahogar mi coraje, las llevaba a la cama y después de saciar esas ansias casi febriles, me sentía totalmente vacío. No le encontraba sentido alguno a mi vida, todo había pasado tan rápido y yo no comprendía por qué harías algo así.

"Creo que lo cruel radica en que la mayoría de las chicas se enamoraban de mi, eso ahora me hace sentir una criatura cruel y sin sentimientos, pero en ese entonces muy poco me importaba, sabía que no encontraría a nadie que me llenara ni la mitad de lo que me llenabas tú.

Ellas eran mis muñecas, maniquíes vacíos que sólo usaba para cubrir un poco de mi soledad, hasta que toqué fondo. Me volví tan frío con todos, y nada me importaba, pero Alice me ayudó, me dijo que el abuelo me había heredado su viñedo y, bueno, todo fue mejorando."

Me dolía enterarme de eso, era como si lo que sintió él, lo sintiera yo también. Quería disculparme o reconfortarlo pero las palabras no me salían. No sabía que decir, y sólo le dije:

— Lo lamento mucho en verdad Ed - me sonrió

— Ya ha pasado Bella, ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

Quería hacerle más preguntas pero no me había fijado que íbamos entrando en una vereda de asfalto rodeada de árboles, a las orillas tenían arbustos y el poco pasto que antecedía al bosque estaba impecablemente podado, era una entrada muy bella y en definitiva de alguien con mucho dinero. Unos pequeños faros nos guiaban hasta que pude ver la increíble casa de 2 pisos que se plantaba frente a nosotros, tenía una fuente de piedra redonda adelante, y el cemento la rodeaba para poder pasar justo en frente del porche de la casa. Los faritos alumbraban todo su alrededor, y el pasto se extendía hasta la parte trasera de la casa. Era increíble, no lo podía creer, me quede embobada mirando. Había visto mejores en LA pero ninguna me había gustado tanto, no sabía que tenía, no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, su tamaño era justo, y arriba solo pude contar 3 balcones de lo que parecían ser las habitaciones, seguramente habían mas, pero estaba muy bien distribuida, amor a primera vista.

— Hemos llegado, la humilde casa de la familia Cullen. - dijo dramatizando. Apago el motor y se giró a verme.

— Ésta casa es todo menos humilde Ed - su fachada era color crema, con un beige muy bajo contrastando los marcos de puertas y ventanas. - es muy bonita.

— Si bueno, Carlisle y Esme ya no mantienen a nadie más que a ellos mismos, puedes imaginar que sus ahorros les dan para los lujos que quieran. - sonreía admirando la casa al igual que yo — Es diseño mío - y sonrió satisfecho.

Gire sorprendida y le sonreí honestamente.

— ¿Arquitecto Edward Cullen? - Levanté una ceja.

— Y empresario como pasatiempo - volvió a sonreírme, en esos momentos mi mente se turbaba y me sentía flotando, amaba el brillo que pasaba por sus ojos cada vez que me sonreía así. - También dirijo el viñedo, claro no lo hago solo, pero me gusta hacer ambas cosas, ya sabes soy el jefe - y guiñó un ojo.

"Mi jefe, mi dueño, mi verdugo, serás lo que desees y me puedes..." "¡Isabella Concéntrate!" agité mi cabeza para sacudir los pensamientos impropios ¡Carajo! Esto no me podía estar pasando a mi. Agache la cabeza un poco apenada, por fortuna el no lo había notado.

— Bella, debo decirte que pase lo que pase ésta noche, jamás me separaré de ti, no lo haré nunca más, a menos que me lo pidas. - levantó mi rostro con sus dedos para que lo mirara a los ojos, y guardó silencio unos segundos para susurrar — Esos ojos, mi vida gira en torno a ellos, tienes mi alma y siempre la tendrás - pegó nuestras frentes suspirando delicadamente, como queriendo aspirar el mismo instante y guardarlo para siempre, yo deseaba lo mismo. Cerré mis ojos y me di toda la fortaleza de la que fui capaz, era hora de reencontrarme con un viejo enemigo. Mi estómago recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica al pensar en eso y un agujero se abrió en mi pecho, fue como usar un escudo que hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de usar.

Edward bajó primero del auto y se apresuró para abrirme la puerta, caballeroso mi hombre, y me ofreció su mano a la que no me negué y me aferré para poder bajar, los tacones no eran mi fuerte. Ya no llovía pero una ligera brisa caía sobre nosotros así que nos apresuramos a subir al porche, era realmente bello, tenía 3 focos en el piso a cada lado y pequeños candelabros de cristal pegados a lado de la puerta, era una luz íntima, muy tenue y agradable. Creaba un ambiente tranquilo.

Estaba a punto de tocar la blanca puerta de roble, cuando se abrió de golpe y me quede con la mano elevada.

— ¡Bella! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Gracias al cielo! Creí que Ed te había secuestrado o algo. - me tomó de la mano y lo miró detrás de mi. Él sólo se burló.

— Te dije que no haría nada que ella no quisiera, jamás dije nada de secuestrarla, aunque si me obligas me la llevaré muy lejos de aquí.- sonaba divertido pero hablaba muy en serio.

— ¡Tonterías Edward! Ella quiere estar aquí - me sonrió. — ¿Cierto?

— Pues claro, te dije que vendría ¿No?

— ¡Bien! ¡Ven, es hora, es hora, es hora! - jaló de mi casi arrastrándome hacia adentro.

Un calor agradable me rodeo, había una mezcla de lirios, madera y... canela, si, era canela, olía realmente bien.

Edward siguió derecho y no vi a donde se fue porque Alice me guiaba a lo que parecía un pequeño clóset.

— Dame el abrigo Bella, aquí no hace frío - me lo quité con cuidado y ella lo tomó — ¿"Óscar de la Renta"? Wow y decías que la moda no era lo tuyo.

— Más vale que sea bueno, porque me costó una fortuna, ni siquiera lo escogí yo, pero si te gusta entonces me tranquiliza.

— Muy buena elección. - lo metió y lo colgó.

— Gracias.

— Vamos, están en la sala. - la detuve.

— ¿Porque no me dijiste que vendría mi mayor "admiradora" Alice? - iba en contra de la ética de una amiga ¿Cierto?

— Ah ya te lo dijo ¿Eh? - parecía desanimada — Sabía que no vendrías si te lo decía, y ya no la soporto, se quedarán por un tiempo con la excusa de que se sienten muy solas en casa, su madre está de viaje ¿Qué conveniente, no?, tenías que estar hoy o en definitiva la ahogaría en su sopa - rodó los ojos — La he aguantado sólo porque Rosalie es la prometida de mi hermano, de otra forma ya la hubiera corrido.

— Pero debiste siquiera mencionarlo, ahora no sé qué pasará, que tal si me vuelve a hacer la vida cuadritos.

— Pues te defenderás Bella, eres fuerte, no quieres que sea como en el colegio ¿O sí?

— Claro que no. - que cosas tan difíciles.

— Entonces vamos, demuéstrale que no le tienes miedo. - y me tomó de la mano para continuar caminando.

— Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Jasper?

— Ni me lo recuerdes - puso carita triste — tuvo que volver a NY a arreglar unos asuntos, prometió volver lo antes posible, pero yo ya lo extraño horrores.

— Me imagino - y le acaricie el brazo al tiempo que caminábamos.

Había del lado izquierdo pegado a la pared un recibidor blanco con un gran espejo encima. A los lados había una silla de madera blanca con acojinados café, resaltaba bastante bien. En el recibidor había 2 candelabros grandes de vidrio en forma de rosa con velas gruesas dentro y en medio un jarrón grande con flores disecadas, de ahí venía el olor a canela. El azulejo del piso era blanco con pequeños cuadritos cafés y un tapete en la entrada. Debía admitir que los diseños eran muy equilibrados y elegantes pero con un pequeño toque de modernidad. Caminé por en frente del espejo del recibidor y miré mi rostro, ya no estaban hinchados mis ojos pero mi cabello estaba un poco desaliñado, sólo me daba un toque de personalidad que me agradaba. Seguí caminando y a la derecha se extendían unas amplias escaleras pegadas a la pared que hacían un pequeño Caracol a la izquierda, miré hacia arriba y vi un barandal garigoleado negro. Por debajo de las escaleras se extendía un pasillo que llegaba a una gran ventana con cortinas transparentes y se abría a los lados otros pasillos imaginé que daban a la cocina o al patio trasero. Alice me guió a la izquierda de donde me encontraba y entramos a una grande estancia en la que del lado izquierdo estaba una sala muy bonita, los sillones eran crema con pequeños cojines café oscuro y otros mas grandes beige, la mesita de centro era de cristal con 2 niveles y adornos de todo tipo, logré distinguir una foto de toda la familia al centro, y del lado derecho de la estancia estaba un comedor bastante grande, eran de hierro forjado con la base de cristal noté que hacía juego con la mesita de centro y los cojines de las sillas eran color blanco. Bastante impresionante aquella humilde casa, y eso que aún no veía las habitaciones, ni la cocina, ni los baños. Con eso ya la veía bastante grande y me impresionaba mucho.

En la sala estaban sentados Carlisle, Emmett y Edward que se les acababa de unir sentándose en el sillón individual. Entré muy despacio porque no sabía que me esperaba, Alice me llevaba de la mano y cuando me vieron llegar todos se pusieron de pie e ignoraron la tele frente a ellos que sonaba con un programa de deportes -hombres-

— ¡Bella! Pero que alegría tenerte por aquí - Carlisle camino hacia mi y me ofreció su mano — le dije a mi hija que temía que no aceptaras, pero me da mucho gusto que lo hayas hecho. - me dio un abrazo al que correspondí con cariño.

— Gracias Carlisle, la verdad tenía miedo de cómo reaccionarían, pero también me da gusto estar aquí.

— El pasado es pasado Bella, siempre serás parte de nuestra familia. - eso me tranquilizó bastante, era como estar en casa de nuevo, una casa nueva, pero que me seguía recibiendo con las puertas abiertas.

— ¡Veo que sigues sin alimentarte Bella! - ese comentario y esa voz tan gruesa solo podía ser de Emmett — Pero que ligera eres. - me abrazó apretando y alzándome del suelo. Creo que algún hueso mío tronó, pero no me lastimaba.

— ¡Emmett! Bonito recibimiento, también te extrañé joven gladiador. - era rudo, pero muy buena persona, también lo había echado de menos.

— Tendré que pasarte mi dieta basada en carbohidratos, hasta pálida te ves - río burlonamente, sí, era el Emmett que recordaba.

— No hace falta, créeme, pero tal vez te contrate de guardaespaldas. - reí con él.

Voltee a ver a Edward y me miraba sorprendido, no sabía si era el ver como todo fluía tan natural o era el corto vestido que usaba. La segunda idea me hacia vibrar.

— Te ves… hermosa. - me miró de arriba a abajo y el rubor se pintó en mis mejillas haciendo que bajara la cara para ocultarlo.

— Bien Edward, tal vez es hora de llamar a las chicas de la cocina - la voz de Carlisle me sacó de mi burbuja.

— Sí, muero de hambre - respondió Emmett.

— Yo voy a llamarlas - y Alice salió brincando hacia el pasillo que había visto antes.

Los demás caminaron hacia el comedor y apagaron el televisor, pero Edward se quedó parado frente a mí mirándome a los ojos, yo lo miraba también.

Se acercó a mí y puso su boca muy cerca de mi oreja. Exploté de sensaciones que me hacían temblar, si no se alejaba me iba derretir ahí mismo, pero traté de controlarme recordando donde estábamos. Susurró seductivamente.

— No conocía tu faceta sexy, mi Bella, pero vaya que recuerdo cómo hacer que te rindas ante mí.

¿Qué significaba exactamente? Claro que conocía el método, me conocía muy bien y todo mi cuerpo también. ¡Maldita excitación que llegaba a mi en los peores momentos!

Se alejó lentamente dejándome aún temblando.

Escuché voces detrás de mí y sobresalió una que parecía sacada de una de mis pesadillas, era ella.

— Te lo digo Alice, el diseñador es realmente creativo, jamás había visto semejante mezcla de estilos. - se detuvieron y me giré lentamente.

¡Maldición! Sí, era ella, su cabello rubio caía delicadamente en sus hombros y sus azules ojos me miraron como asustados, no me esperaba ahí. Una chica poco más alta que ella estaba con Alice detrás, era delgada con cabello de un rubio de un tono más opaco, rizado e igual de largo, sus ojos eran igual que los de Irina pero su boca era más sensual con un lunar sobre el labio que le daba un toque de misterio. Me sonreía y me pareció que era mucho más amable que su media hermana menor. Irina se quedó inmóvil sin decir ni hacer nada.

Alice se adelantó haciéndola a un lado.

— Ella es Rosalie, la prometida de Emmett - nos presentó amablemente.

Le ofrecí la mano y la tomó cuidadosamente.

— Me da gusto conocerte al fin Bella, he escuchado divertidas historias sobre su infancia, al parecer lo de tu fragilidad no es del todo exagerado. - agradable comentario, pero no me sonaba con buena intención.

— Si creo que algunas circunstancias no ayudan a los descoordinados - le sonreí amablemente, no necesitaba otra enemiga en la estancia.

— Bueno y a Irina ya la conoces, estudiamos en el mismo colegio. - Alice la miraba demostrando sin pena su disgusto por su presencia.

— Si, vaya que es pequeño el mundo, creí que jamás te volvería a ver - parecía más un lamento. La guerra había comenzado.

— Lo mismo digo - le extendí la mano para no quedar mal, y la tomó casi sin tocarme.

Esme se nos acercó en ese momento y vi que su cara se transformó en una máscara de amabilidad. ¡Hipócrita!

— ¡Isabella! No sabes el enorme gusto que me da que hayas venido. - me dio un fuerte abrazo que recibí gustosa, Esme siempre había llenado la ausencia de mi madre y le había tomado un enorme cariño, de verdad era como regresar con una segunda familia. Era lo que me importaba, podían ponerme ahí a todo el club de los "Matemos a Isabella Swan" y los habría enfrentado sólo para recuperar a esa familia que tanto quería. No estaba el club completo, pero sí la presidenta.

— Te echamos de menos Bella, promete que jamás nos alejaremos - y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Lo prometo Esme - le sonreí — Gracias por aceptarme de nuevo, todo lo que pasó...

— Está en el pasado y no vale la pena recordarlo, ahora estás aquí y es lo que debemos valorar. - me tomó de las manos y las apretó sonriendo.

— Está bien Esme.

— Será mejor que nos sentemos, deben estar hambrientos - nos miró y todas asentimos.

Alice me tomó del brazo y me guió al gran comedor donde cabían 12 personas y era rectangular. 5 en los lados largos y uno a cada lado ancho. Carlisle tomó la cabeza y Esme se encontraba a su lado derecho, le seguía Alice y por consiguiente yo. Emmett tomó el lado izquierdo de su padre y su prometida le siguió. A Irina no parecía agradarle el lugar que quedaba pero al ver que Edward estaba junto a ella su rostro se lleno de gusto, creí que eso sería un tormento hasta que Edward rodeo la mesa y tomó lugar junto a mi. Lo que me faltaba, ahora estaría inquieta toda la cena. La rubia nos miró fastidiada, pero fui la única que lo notó. No era bueno provocar al lobo.

Carlisle nos indicó con un ademan que tomáramos asiento y así lo hicimos, la mesa estaba muy bien decorada, los cubiertos eran de plata y las copas tenían filo de oro. La vajilla era de Talavera realmente artesanal.

Puse la servilleta de tela sobre mis piernas y me quede mirándola un momento, era como un paréntesis para asimilar el momento, y Edward me tomó la mano para apretarla dulcemente, me hacia sentir inesperadamente cómoda y segura, estaba lista para lo que fuera.

Comenzaron a charlar sobre el clima, béisbol, moda y cosas que no me llamaban particularmente la atención; cuando se acercó una señora de unos 50 años aproximadamente con uniforme azul con blanco, creí que eso sólo pasaba en las películas pero se me hizo normal que una casa tan grande fuera atendida por alguien en especial. Llevaba un jarrón humeante con lo que parecía sopa y nos fue sirviendo uno por uno. Cuando llegó a mí, me sonrió; ahora la recordaba, era la señora Northman quien siempre había estado con ellos, le devolví la sonrisa pues me conocía tanto como a los Cullen.

Era crema de champiñón, olía bastante bien y descubrí que tenía mucha hambre.

Todos empezaron a disfrutar de su crema y a mi me hizo entrar en calor, sabia muy bien y distinguía el sabor a sazón de Esme, eso nunca se olvida. La señora Northman regresó con una botella de vino que sirvió en todas las copas, el silencio nos reinaba repentinamente hasta que Carlisle lo rompió.

— Ah un pequeño regalo de nuestro hijo Edward - y levanto la copa. - es muy buen añejo, te lo agradezco.

— No es nada papá, te habría obsequiado más, pero sé que no tomas mucho.

— El alcohol hace que pierda el control - rieron.

— Al igual que muchos - y miraron a Emmett.

— Hey, vamos, no me hagan quedar mal esta noche, o alguien saldrá corriendo - volteó a ver a Rosalie quien solo le sonrió negando con la cabeza, divertida.

— Tal vez sólo me hagas dudarlo - y le dio un golpecito en la pierna.

Irina nos miraba muy seria, concentrada en su sopa. A mi me gustaba encontrarme con esa imagen, ver que esa familia que era parte de mi estaba tan feliz y unida, pero las complicaciones no siempre tardan en llegar.

— Y cuéntanos Bella, ¿a qué te dedicas en LA? - nos llamó la atención pues Irina no había dicho ni pio hasta ese momento. Algo debía tener bajo la manga, la conocía muy bien y sabía que tenía una mente fríamente calculadora. Plan evasivo 156. ¡Ja!

— Tengo un consultorio en Santa Mónica en el mismo edificio que mi amiga Reneesme, nos va muy bien y me acaban de ofrecer un puesto en una empresa del gobierno que se dedica a diagnosticar trastornos de personalidad en delincuentes menores de edad, les ofrece tratamiento hasta que sea posible su interacción con la sociedad.

— Que interesante - puso cara fingidamente interesada — de modo que tratas seguido con gente media loca.

Ok, se había tardado en atacar tan estúpidamente. No era la única que creía que sólo atendíamos a locos, y si algo odiaba más que esos comentarios tan inmaduros era que llamaran "locos" a nuestros usuarios. Para mi sorpresa el coraje que causó con su comentario evaporó los últimos rastros de miedo que le tenía. ¿Quería intimidarme? Faltaba más, mucho más.

— No deberías llamarlos así, ese término tan denigrante sólo es usado por la gente que ignora sobre la propia naturaleza de la mente humana, son personas con trastornos o enfermedades mentales nada más. Y sí, a eso me dedico.

Cualquier comentario que yo pudiera agregar iba a estar completamente de más, porque en una sola noche no le iba a poder cambiar el panorama que tuviera de la vida, y menos si ella no lo quería.

— Tienes toda la razón - ¿Qué? ¿No le ardió decir eso? — Me resulta muy interesante la Psicología aunque también muy riesgosa, es por eso que me incliné al lado de las Relaciones Internacionales, lo mío siempre ha sido crear lazos entre las personas. - No me digas, y ¿Lo descubriste recientemente?

Al decir eso miro a Edward con ojos coquetos, sabían algo que yo ignoraba y no sólo me causaba intriga, también una dolorosa preocupación.

— Es verdad hijo - intervino Esme — Me contaba hace unos momentos que trabaja para tu viñedo, y que han incrementado las ventas de la edición I&E en el extranjero. Me da gusto que todo marche de maravilla.

¿I&E? Debía ser una broma de mal gusto. Ponerle sus iniciales a una edición especial de vino demostraba que no sólo llevaban una relación de colegas. Eso querían decir sus miradas de complicidad.

Llegar a esa conclusión apretó mi corazón al grado que sentí que sangraba. Sólo seguí comiendo.

— Así es madre, ha resultado todo un éxito. Gracias - y no dijo más.

La señora Northman nos retiró los platos hondos para servir el siguiente platillo. Se tomó su tiempo en el cual guardamos silencio todos. Nos sirvió pasta blanca con pimienta y a lado 2 rebanadas de carne de pollo bañadas en salsa de uva con un poco de puré de papa como base. Se veía apetitoso pero al dar el primer bocado descubrí que la uva no me agradaba en conjunto así que opte por comer pasta.

— Debo decirles señores Cullen que tienen un hijo que es una maravilla administrando y dirigiendo el viñedo, lo mantiene todo tan magistralmente que lo hace parecer sencillo. - y la rubia dio un bocado a su carne.

¿Conocía su viñedo? eso sí hizo llorar mi interior, me dolió como una cortada en la mano a la que se le echa alcohol al rojo vivo. Me desconecté.

...

_La mañana estaba agradablemente soleada, sabíamos que teníamos que aprovecharla y a Edward se le había ocurrido la rebelde idea de fugarnos del colegio. _

— _Pero Ed, yo nunca he hecho algo así - me asustaba la idea, ¿Y si nos descubrían? A Charly no le iba a bastar un "lo lamento"._

— _Te prometo que nadie nos descubrirá, no tengas miedo, confía en mí. _

_No era difícil hacerlo, así que después de darle uso a nuestros dotes de escapistas que, debo admitir, se le daban mejor a él, caminamos mucho para llegar a nuestro Prado. Creímos que al llegar el sol ya se habría ocultado, pero para nuestra alegría estaba más hermoso que en cualquier otro lugar de Forks. Nos recostamos para sentir los débiles pero cálidos rayos de sol en nuestra piel. _

— _Esta mañana hablé con el abuelo - nuestros rostros estaban muy juntos y podía ver hasta los más mínimos detalles de su bello rostro. _

— _Y ¿Qué te dijo?_

— _Que iré este verano a pasarlo con él - sus ojos brillaban de felicidad — tiene un hermoso viñedo y dice que me llevará a montar a caballo, ya no tiene las fuerzas de antes, pero ha prometido enseñarme lo necesario. _

— _¡Qué bien Ed!_

— _Así es, cuando sea grande quiero tener uno igual o más grande que el de él, amo pasar tiempo con él pero amo más cuando me lleva a recorrer los huertos de uva, me siento extrañamente atraído por esas cosas. - me sonrió y pude ver el gran entusiasmo que tenía ante ese sueño, quería apoyarlo siempre y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo._

— _Serás la primera a quien lleve a recorrer mis tierras, el abuelo dice que es tradición porque es como plantar ahí mismo los sentimientos que nos nacen por esa persona especial, me ha contado que las plantas absorben todo y que el amor es el mejor abono que pueda existir. _

— _Ya veremos qué nos depara el futuro Ed. - dije bajito. _

— _Yo sólo se que quiero que estés en él, y mientras pueda mantenerlo así, estaré completo. _

— _Yo también pero... Aun faltan años y la gente cambia de parecer fácilmente. _

— _Yo Edward Cullen, en esta bella mañana de primavera te prometo Isabella Swan que serás la única a quien le muestre ese maravilloso mundo. ¿Te basta con eso? - reí. _

— _Por ahora..._

_Rozamos nuestras narices y respire su aliento tan suave y embriagante. Nos besamos suavemente y fue como sellar el juramento íntimamente, sin saber que quedaría suspendida en el futuro. _

...

Escuchaba voces a lo lejos pero no quería dejar de recordar, hasta que la señora Northman atravesó mi nube para preguntar si podía retirar mi plato, no sabía que me había desconectado tanto tiempo. Le dije que si y le aseguré que ya no tenía más hambre. Miré a Edward y me veía con cara preocupada como reprimiendo algo. Puso una mano en mi pierna y la apretó con delicadeza. Alice llamo mi atención.

— Pero Bella, cuéntanos un poco más de esa oferta, suena muy importante. - agite levemente la cabeza para fijar la vista en ella.

— Es verdad, ¿ya has tomado una decisión? - Carlisle tomaba la mano de su esposa y ambos me sonreían para que respondiera.

— Pues... no. Aún no sé si quiero dedicarme de lleno a esa área, me asusta la parte del diagnóstico. Me han asegurado que soy especialmente buena en eso, pero no es lo que me gusta. Mi amiga Reneesme recibió una oferta de la misma empresa, pero para el área de tratamiento. Sería bueno poder intercambiar con ella, sin embargo aún no sabemos si es posible.

— Te irá de maravilla amiga, hagas lo que hagas. - mi Alice siempre dándome ánimos, le sonreí.

— Si Bella, además siempre fuiste una especie de cerebrito. - me reí.

— Gracias Emmett.

El postre llegó y me agradó el olor que despedía, chocolate. Eran brownies con chispas encima. Alice me susurro:

— Te apetecen M&M's - y me codeo dos veces. Reímos en secreto.

— El postre perfecto.

— Yo creo que es completamente normal que le temas a los diagnósticos Bella - si había olvidado la presencia de Irina, ella se encargaba de recordármelo — tal vez tu área de especialidades siempre será el meterte en la vida de otros, juzgarla y enterarte de todo ¿Cómo se le llama? Ah si, terapia. - lo dijo irónicamente.

Normalmente ante esos ataques prefería no responder, violencia genera más violencia, pero ésta vez no me sentía con la fuerza para controlarme.

Todos notaron el veneno que llevaba su comentario y se quedaron helados de la sorpresa, Rosalie pareció apenada y tomó la mano de su prometido, quien sólo la trató de reconfortar. Edward apretó mi muslo y Alice casi se lanzaba sobre ella, pero la pedrada sólo iba hacia mí, así que era yo quien debía hacer algo.

— Sí, mi especialidad es meterme en la vida de mis usuarios pero sin juzgar, somos como los doctores: recomendamos una medicina, si la toman o no es completa decisión suya, y ¿Sabes algo? Gano dinero haciéndolo; muy al contrario de las personas que se meten en la vida de todos por el simple gusto de amargarles la existencia. - subí unos tonos al decir lo último. No supe si fue la respuesta más genial, pero si era la más sutil, no quería causar una guerra ahí.

Alice reprimió una carcajada y Edward carraspeó un poco disimulando su risa. La interpelada sólo me sonrió macabramente y me lanzó su mirada retadora que infinidad de veces me había aplastado, pero ésta vez la sostuve y traté de mantenerme lo más serena posible.

Los demás me miraron sorprendidos, me apenaba que fuera en su casa y en ese momento, pero yo no había iniciado la sesión de lanzar pedradas, ni tampoco la quería terminar, así que preferí quedarme callada.

Por fortuna Emmett intervino rompiendo el silencio que se había generado ante los sucesos:

— Ahmm... tal vez sea buen momento para el brindis.

— Sí que lo es, amor - Rosalie tampoco quería seguir con el momento incómodo.

Se pusieron de pie y todos los seguimos. Mi copa ya estaba algo vacía pero fue llenada inmediatamente por la señora Northman al igual que las de los demás.

— Como ya saben ésta cena es para presentar oficialmente a mi hermosa prometida Rosalie - giró para miraría de frente — Rose, sabes que soy pésimo con los discursos, pero mi amor por ti va más allá de lo que puedas imaginar. Será un verdadero placer tenerte como acompañante de vida. - se sonrieron tiernamente. — Y sin más, brindo por la belleza de mi vida que tiene nombre y apellido: Rosalie Hale. - levantó su copa y todos dijimos al unísono:

— ¡Salud! - bebí un gran trago porque los nervios me querían consumir.

Pasaron todos a felicitarlo al igual que a la bella futura novia.

Cuando llegó mi turno les desee una hermosa vida juntos y bromearon diciendo que irían a terapia de pareja algún día.

Les di un fuerte abrazo y aproveche para despedirme.

Al llegar con Esme y Carlisle les expliqué que había sido una noche larga y cansada pero que la había pasado de maravilla. Me había dado mucho gusto ser recibida con los brazos abiertos de nuevo. Me hicieron prometer que uno de esos días iríamos todos a jugar béisbol como en los viejos tiempos, y así lo hice. Me despedí de mi Alice y le di un fuerte abrazo.

— Me has hecho muy feliz Bella al venir esta noche. Mañana podemos hacer algo juntas, compras, café, o solo charlar, antes de que termine el verano.

— Claro que sí mi enana traviesa, te llamo y nos ponemos de acuerdo.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve?

Estaba a punto de decirle que si cuando una presencia me sorprendió detrás de mí.

— No hará falta Al, yo la traje y yo la llevo. - giré y lo miré con recelo. No quería pues aún lloraba ni interior.

— Tal vez pueda llamar un Taxi y así no molesto a nadie.

— Pero que tonterías, no me molesta llevarte.

— Está bien - dije resignada, sería inútil discutir, me sentía cansada y con sueño así que mientras más pronto llegara a casa, mejor.

No quise despedirme de Irina porque sabía que podía comenzar una nueva discusión, así que al pasar junto a ella sólo le dije "Buena noches" y caminé apresurada por mi abrigo. No me fijé si me miraba feo o si trataba de hacer algo, ese tipo de cosas había aprendido que es mejor ignorarlas.

Salimos al frío patio con mi abrigo ya puesto y el viento me refrescó no sólo la cara, también lo sentimientos. Si Edward había iniciado una nueva relación, o había cambiado de opinión sobre lo que sentía por mi, yo no era nadie para convencerlo de lo contrario. Me dolería, pero tendría que conformarme con los bellos recuerdos del pasado y continuar mi camino, con o sin su amistad.

Nos subimos al auto de Alice y estaba frío, hasta que encendió el motor y prendió la calefacción. Nos pusimos en marcha y pude ver que era más tarde de lo que imaginaba, casi las 2 de la madrugada.

No recordaba el camino de ida así que traté de poner atención en las calles que recorríamos. No quería hablarle aunque era forzosamente necesario aclarar millones de cosas. Esta vez debía tomar la iniciativa:

Edward... yo aún recuerdo la promesa que me hiciste y no quiero que te sientas forzado a nada por eso. Si has decidido que otra mujer merece...

Ni lo menciones – me interrumpió – sabía que me ibas a decir algo así. Bella esa mujer sólo trabaja conmigo, maneja mis Relaciones Internacionales, y sí nos ha ido muy bien en el negocio, pero eso es todo.

Pero, el I&E...

Isabella & Edward, ¿creías que pondría otro nombre?

Eso sí me tomo desprevenida, mi corazoncito se volvió a inflar y estuve a punto de llorar de la pura felicidad.

–¿De verdad... tú...?

–Pues claro, me conviene que crea que es su nombre, por razones que te explicaré después, pero desde luego que la suerte no la ha traído ese nombre tan sin chiste para mí. Quería tener algo tuyo, y mi abuelo adoraba tu nombre, así que no pude haberle puesto unas iniciales mejores que esas – me sonrió de lado y me sentí perdida. Ya ni siquiera me fijaba en el rumbo que llevábamos ¿quería ir a Alaska en ese mismo instante? Yo lo acompañaría y nada más me importaba.

Pero claro que recordaba vagamente los lugares por los que habíamos pasado, y en definitiva ese camino no era el que estaba gravado en mi memoria. Nos estábamos adentrando en el bosque y la oscuridad reinaba a nuestros alrededores, solo los faros del auto alumbraban la tierra que nos precedía. Entré en pánico porque no sabía a donde íbamos:

– Edward ¿Este es el camino a mi casa?

– Nadie dijo que te llevaría a casa... o no por ahora. – me asustó la sonrisa que se le dibujó en la cara.

– Edward no bromees conmigo, quiero ir a casa, estoy muy cansada.

– ¿Creíste que estos 8 años que han pasado serían en vano? ¿Qué no me las cobraría? Ahora sí conocerás lo que es sufrir Isabella Swan...

– ¡¿Qué? No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Inmediatamente busqué cómo salir de ahí, pero el auto se movía muy rápido y con ese vestido el saltar no era una opción, aunque si me obligaban las circunstancias, no tendría de otra.

– Te llevaré al cielo, o tal vez al mismo infierno.

Edward... no

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el cap de esta semana, ¿Qué les pareció? Yo sé que tienen cosas que decirme jaja denle en review y dejen lo que gusten y manden, son bienvenidas . Estoy emocionada por estar en el Cap 3, el tiempo se pasa tan rápido. Les tengo una sorpresita en el sig Cap jaja como diría mi amiga Mode Pervert On jaja, bueno nos andamos leyendo, cuídense y sonrían! ILYSM! Aloha!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hola chicas aquí andamos de nuevo con este Capitulo 4. Me disculpo por la demora, creo que fueron problemas técnico jaja xD Mis dedicatorias no pueden faltar, esta vez no serán muchas, pero serán valiosas ^^ definitivamente:_**

_**/*/*/Como siempre a todas y cada una de quienes siguen mi historia, jamás tendré palabras suficientes para agradecerles ^^ espero que la gocen, la disfrute, la sientan jaja ;D y que la sigan hasta el final yeei!  
><strong>__**/*/*/A mi bellísima amiga Beka, nena de verdad sabes que te quiero y que siempre contaras conmigo (aunque sea a las 2 de la madrugada jeje) agradezco que lo hallas editado más de una vez. Por tu perfeccionismo**** y excelente trabajo millones de gracias n.n  
><strong>_**_/*/*/A todas las amigas que me han apoyado y bien aconsejado en la elaboración y publicación de esta obra, eternos gracias :)_**

**_Y para no ponerme más sentimental, las dejo nenas, disfruten & sonrían, que la vida se esfuma como humo al viento._**

_**Las quierooo! **_

_**Shabii***_

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPITULO 4 - "Sorpresas"<em>**

_"Estaré allí cuando llores y cuando rías, en tus días de melancolía y de alegría, estaré allí cuando duermas y cuando sueñes, en tus miedos más profundos y tus noches más frías..." (Ignacio Fornés Olmo)_

Los pinos, arbustos o lo que haya sido afuera del auto, parecían fantasmas ocultos en la oscuridad a nuestro paso. Sentía miedo, y no por lo que fuera capaz de hacer él, sino por el lugar al que me llevaba.

"¡Alto! Bella, no seas dramática" "Sí, estoy exagerando" "Es Edward con quien estás, relájate".

Aterricé mi mente y me ubiqué en el ahí y ahora.

— Edward no te tengo miedo a ti, pero está oscuro afuera, puede ser peligroso.

— No será necesario bajar, no está en los planes.

— ¿Entonces es un tour por los rincones del bosque? ¿No te parece que no es una hora adecuada?

— Ya te lo dije, te cobraré con creces el no haber estado juntos, conocerás el cielo y el infierno fusionados. - su voz se transformó en entusiasmo excitado de repente. Mi cuerpo se tensó por la idea y un nudo me dificultó hablar.

— Debes estar bromeando... Planeas... ¿En el auto? - "¡Si, si, si¡" Hormonas traidoras de nuevo. Estaba resultando realmente excitante su plan, pero no me encajaba del todo. ¿De verdad en el bosque?

— No tenemos opción ¿O prefieres en casa de Charly? - sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

Encontró un espacio entre dos árboles donde la hierba estaba algo alta, y se detuvo ahí.

— En definitiva no, pero espera ¿Crees que voy a acceder así de fácil? ¿Por quién me tomas? - y ahí estaba de nuevo aquella sonrisa que me hacía olvidar hasta mi nombre.

— Por alguien que me ama y que muere por sentir mis manos sobre su piel desde el momento en que entraste al auto. Pude sentirlo al susurrarte al oído, al tocar tu pierna y hasta en el simple roce de nuestras pieles. - Tenía toda la maldita razón del mundo. — No me quites ese placer Bella, me vuelves loco, y desde que te vi en ese minúsculo vestido sentí unas ansias que nunca había sentido.

— Pero... - tenía que oponerme aunque sea un poquito, ¿No? Al final sabía que lo deseaba de igual o mayor manera. Tenía aproximadamente 2 años que no intimaba con alguien, y anteriormente sólo había tenido encuentros aburridamente tradicionales que no satisfacían del todo. Esto hacía que la adrenalina y la excitación corrieran por mis venas y creara una verdadera bomba dentro de mí.

— Sé que también lo deseas... - se acercó poco a poco a mí. Si antes estaba temblando, ahora sentía que convulsionaría de excitación. Al diablo el mundo, al diablo el ayer y el mañana, lo deseaba, lo quería, ¡Lo necesitaba!

Me acerqué a su rostro y cerré los ojos, aspiré su delicioso aroma y rocé mi nariz con la suya. Nuestras bocas estaban entre abiertas y a escasos milímetros. Rozamos suavemente nuestros labios y el cosquilleo lanzó un aviso a mi entrepierna. Nos besamos suavemente y sentí que mi pecho se elevaba al cielo, esos labios, los había soñado infinidad de veces pero era mucho mejor sentirlos. Esa calidez me hizo perder la poca cordura que me quedaba, acaricié su cabello, su rostro, su cuello y era como experimentar el más exquisito de mis recuerdos, pero era real. El beso se intensificó y mi lengua recibió la suya lentamente, resultaba hipnotizante el ritmo que marcaba, como sumergirse entre nubes de sensaciones suaves pero abrumadoras a la vez.

Me quitó el abrigo pasando sus manos suavemente por mis hombros y brazos hasta que quedaron fuera, yo hice lo mismo con su saco y para ser sincera no supe donde quedó. Se acercó un poco más a mí y para mi fastidio descubrí que ese lugar era realmente incómodo, no sabía cómo le haría pero me tenía que acomodar. Desabroché su camisa lentamente y me fascinó el tacto con su pecho, tomamos un respiro y me susurró con una voz excitantemente agitada:

— Prometo que otro día seré sutil contigo, pero esta vez no puedo, te necesito... - yo estaba igual de acelerada. Tampoco quería algo sutil, esta vez no.

No le respondí nada, sólo lo acerqué a mí para seguirlo besando, pasó su mano por mi espalda para bajar el cierre del vestido y yo terminé de desabotonar su camisa. Eso era un sueño, debía serlo, quede casi paralizada al sentir ese pecho tan perfectamente tallado en mármol, jadee en su boca y se detuvo. ¡Por todos los Dioses del sexo! ¿Ahora qué?

— Esto... es muy incómodo, debemos pasarnos al asiento... trasero. - lo dijo con voz ronca y temblorosa, pero tenía razón, no había tiempo -ni ganas- para ponernos creativos en el reducido espacio.

Como pude, por el vestido que no permitía mi agilidad, cruce por en medio de los 2 asientos para llegar al frío pero amplio espacio de atrás. Para él fue más fácil y aprovechó para sacarse completamente la camisa, lo creía imposible pero mi excitación se disparó aún más en mi cuerpo haciéndose presente entre mis piernas. Volvió a besarme e intenté abrir mis piernas cuando el compacto vestido me lo impidió, gruñí bajito y se di cuenta del impedimento. Me recosté a lo largo del asiento y baje lentamente la tela que me cubría, lo miré a los ojos y me mordí el labio inferior. Tocó delicadamente mi piel desnuda y me ayudó a descubrirme completamente. Besó mi cuello y mis hombros al momento que se colocaba por fin entre mis piernas.

Sus manos recorrieron mi abdomen y fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar a su objetivo, gemí al sentir su contacto y después de zafar mi prenda interior sobó circularmente mi delicado clítoris y exploté de puro placer demostrándolo con cortos gemidos que trató de callar con un beso. Mordió mi labio y lo succionó con suavidad, yo no podía dejar de producir sonidos.

Se enderezó y me jaló con él, se sentó mirando al frente y yo me puse a horcadas sobre él, puse mis manos en sus hombros y acaricie su suave cabello, pasó sus manos por mi espalda ocasionándome escalofríos tentadores. Bajé mis manos por toda la extensión de su varonil pecho hasta toparme con su cinturón, desabroché todo lo que me estorbaba para quitarle la prenda que tenía y levantó su cadera para bajar de jalón el pantalón junto con su bóxer.

Suspire hondo al sentirlo desnudo y lo besé intensamente, tratando de demostrarle lo mucho que lo deseaba, saboree sus labios, su lengua, todo él me embriagaba de deseo puro que por tanto tiempo había retenido pero ahora debía salir. Rozó sutilmente su sexo con el mío, ¡Dios! Iba a explotar algo dentro de mí. Bajó los tirantes de mi sostén y lo desabrochó, nos separamos unos momentos y me quité completamente la pequeña prenda negra quedando así completamente desnuda ante él.

No noté su reacción pero se lanzó a mi cuello para besarlo y lamerlo algo desesperado, como saboreando el sabor que tenía. Le dio mordiditas a mis hombros y causó una punzada en mi entre pierna; pegué más mi sexo al suyo y casi pude sentirlo penetrar, se sentía locamente bien, lo hice varias veces más y pude oír sus leves gemidos mezclarse con los míos, creando una atmósfera sensual y rítmicamente acelerada. Acarició mis muslos y pasó a mis nalgas para tomarme de las caderas y penetrarme completamente.

¡Si, por fin! No mentía cuando dijo que conocería el cielo y el infierno fusionados, nuestras pieles ardían pero no queríamos detenernos, lamí sus hombros y su cuello y después volvimos a unir nuestras bocas para aspirar el mismo aire, toqué su rostro y pasé a su cabello. Rodamos para quedar él arriba de mí en el largo y un poco incómodo asiento, continuó el ritmo de nuestras caderas y sentí como comenzaba a llegar a la cima de esa montaña tan alta a la que sólo él podía llevarme, arañé su espalda y me aferré a ella, bajó su rostro para tomar uno de mis pezones y succionarlo con sed de algo, lo lamió en toda su extensión y me dijo acelerado:

— Dim...e que me ha..s extrañado, tanto o m...as que yo. - ¿Pretendía que respondiera? Ya no sabía ni qué hora era, dónde estábamos ni mi nombre si quiera. Solo éramos él y yo.

— Ssss...í - aceleró el ritmo. — Ssss... aaaaah... Edwaaard. Sí, siempre serás... el único.

Grité en la cima a punto de caer en picada, las sensaciones me invadieron hasta el último rincón de mi cerebro y me ahuyenté de mi cuerpo, perdí la razón y sólo podía sentir el intenso orgasmo que me hacía temblar, o quedarme inmóvil, ya no lo sabía. Bajo mis manos se sentía su cuerpo vibrar, y sólo después de un rato abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con los suyos, estaba sudando un poco y su piel aún se sentía caliente, algunos cabellos humedecidos posaban en su frente y lo hacían ver más hermoso, si es que era posible. Acaricié su brazo y después su rostro, era tan suave que me habría quedado haciéndolo toda una vida y no me hartaría. Se recostó en mi pecho desnudo todavía un poco agitado y suspiró hondo. Acaricié su espalda y nos quedamos así un buen rato en silencio.

— Fue increíble... - su voz sonó en un susurro — esa conexión, la sincronía... Simplemente es única. - besó tiernamente uno de mis senos y levantó el rostro para mirarme de frente.

— Lo sé, jamás la había sentido antes, bueno... - solo en mi primera vez.

— Nuestra primera vez - me sonrió.

— ¿Aun la recuerdas? - se me iluminó el rostro.

— Cómo olvidarla, fue por mucho la mejor noche de mi vida. - acarició mi rostro.

— ¿Por qué lo hacemos? - una duda me sorprendió en ese momento.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Amarnos en medio del bosque? No me vas a negar que es excitante y tenebroso.

— No, ignorar de esta manera el tiempo que pasamos separados. Parece que es inevitable estar juntos. Por lo menos... yo no puedo negar que quiero estar contigo - me sonrojé un poco.

— Yo tampoco puedo - sus ojos me miraron con ternura — Soñaba contigo incluso despierto, la forma en que me abrazabas, cómo me mirabas, la forma de asombrarte cuando te contaba algo nuevo, cuando corrías bajo la lluvia solo para sentir la brisa estrellarse en tu rostro, tus cabellos escurriendo sobre tu cara, como ahora - hizo a un lado el cabello en mi frente — y sobre todo el rubor de tus mejillas cuando te sientes incómoda, son cosas que jamás encontrare en nadie más, mi Bella.

— Muchas chicas se sonrojan - me interesaba lo que respondería.

— No de la misma manera, la mayoría ha perdido eso, son tan seguras, o tal vez lo contrario, que cuando alguien se les acerca incluso son ellas quienes hacen lo posible por romper el hielo. Pero tú siempre fuiste diferente, jamás he comprendido por qué, haces lo que quieres hacer y lo curioso es que casi siempre es por ayudar a otros.

— ¿Eso es malo? - no me había dado cuenta de eso, yo solo hacia lo que sentía que debía hacer.

— No del todo - ladeó la cabeza — no todos están dispuestos a ser ayudados, creo que la mejor forma de ayudar a alguien es enseñándole en lugar de hacerlo por él. Sé que desearías hacer ambas cosas, pero la gente no siempre te lo agradecerá.

— No lo hago para que lo agradezcan, simplemente hago lo que puedo, me satisface de alguna extraña manera, y como psicóloga te das cuenta de que no importa cuántas teorías tengas, los humanos siempre seremos humanos, y que pasan cosas que ni todas las ciencias del mundo pueden explicar.

— Lo sé - pasó su dedo por mi cuello — creo que se le llaman milagros. - me besó suavemente y me volví a sentir mareada, en un mar de sentimientos que te mece suavemente y te arrulla. — Te amo - susurró en mis labios.

Lo miré a los ojos y no quise que ese momento terminara nunca, me aferré a él en un abrazo y colocó su cabeza en el hueco entre mi hombro y mi cuello. En la vida jamás desearía algo más que eso.

Después de unos minutos vi las ventanillas del auto y estaban empañadas, me imaginé que afuera hacía mucho frío pero yo me sentía cómodamente abrigada, recordé que debía volver a casa, a Charly no le agradaría que no durmiera bajo su techo. Pero aún tenía una duda.

— Ed, ¿Por qué te conviene que Irina crea lo de la inicial? ¿No es mucho jugar con los sentimientos de una persona así? Nunca ha sido mi persona favorita, pero tampoco le deseo algo malo, y sé que los sentimientos son algo peligroso, te pueden elevar o hundir completamente.

— Mis intenciones no son lastimarla, aunque gustoso me cobraría lo malo que ha hecho - se puso pensativo — sospecho que a pesar de todo ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

— No te entiendo.

— Veras, el día del incendio la primera persona que fue al lugar de los hechos fue su madre, Victoria, lo raro es que sabes que ellas viven al otro lado de Forks, de haberse enterado por el humo, mínimo se debió tardar 30 minutos, y llegó inmediatamente después de los bomberos, incluso antes que Carlisle. Como ya debes saber el fuego fue provocado y quemó toda posible evidencia, pero días después yo di una vuelta por ahí y al pasar por la parte trasera de la casa, encontré entre las cenizas un arete de oro, estaba tiznado pero intacto, ¿Sabes lo que significa?

— Que puede ser de Esme, de Alice o de cualquier otra persona.

— Ya les he preguntado y ninguna lo reconoce, no les he dicho donde lo encontré, pero eso no es todo, el arete tiene forma de gota alargada y tiene una inicial en letra cursiva que no he podido entender, son llamativos no pasan desapercibidos, y ese día que llegó recuerdo vagamente que me abrazó y olía a humo, si se supone que no estaba ahí no es posible que tan rápido se le haya impregnado el olor, ni siquiera a nosotros se nos impregnó y estábamos más tiempo ahí.

— Ed, tal vez pasó por una flama o no sé, es demasiado suponer, comprendo que quieres encontrar a quien lo hizo, pero debemos tener pruebas concretas.

— Es ahí donde entra Irina - su rostro estaba serio centrado en las ideas y ataduras que estaba haciendo — por 6 años he tratado con ella, y aunque cree que quiero algo más, nunca he permitido que pase nada, ella es más descarada e impulsiva que yo, pero procuro poner límites.

— ¿Y cuál es el objetivo? ¿Llevarla a la cama para que después de una apasionada noche te revele lo que su madre, supones, hizo ese día? - seguía sin entender, y esa última idea me causaba náuseas y retorcía mis tripas, "Se llaman celos, Bella".

— Déjame terminar - puso su dedo en mi boca — infinidad de veces le he sacado el tema de qué es lo que hizo ese día pero, o tienen una cuartada bien armada o sus propias contradicciones son a causa de algún daño en su memoria. - Genial y ahí entraban mis dotes de Psicóloga ¿No? — Dime Bella, ¿Eso es posible?

— Tendría que hacerle estudios Ed, esas cosas no se resuelven solo con observar, aunque responde mucho, pero podría ser cualquier otro trastorno. - ya decía yo que su crueldad y falta de remordimiento no eran normales, pero no mostraba tantos signos de algún trastorno, a menos que... — ¿Qué clase de contradicciones?

— A veces dice haber hecho algo y después dice que no lo recuerda del todo, un día me aseguró que el día del accidente no salió para nada de su casa y después me contó que estaba de viaje y la fecha coincide con la semana en que pasó el incidente.

— No, aun necesito más. - me puse a pensar en eso, pero me sentía cansada y sin ganas de hacer diagnósticos en ese momento.

— También he querido ir a su casa, entrar a escondidas al cuarto de su madre y buscar el otro arete, y la oportunidad la he tenido, pero siempre salgo casi huyendo de ahí con alguna estúpida excusa... siempre mal entiende mis intenciones.

— Oh muy bien Edward, deberías quedarte y probar cosas nuevas, tal vez te gusten. - se rió. — No veo lo gracioso.

— Celosa te ves tan tierna - acarició mi mejilla. Me reí con él porque mi comentario había sido algo estúpido.

— Es en serio - fingí seriedad.

— Esa chica tiene una personalidad muy cruel, sería capaz de matar a su abuelita por quedarse con la herencia. - río divertido.

— Que yo sepa no tiene abuela ¿O sí? - rió casi a carcajadas

— Exacto, no la tiene. - me reí con él. ¿Desde cuándo hacia chistes tan malos?

— Este asunto de Irina lo resolveremos otro día con más calma, pero ahorita debo ir a casa Ed.

— No no, nos quedaremos aquí para siempre. - pegó su mejilla a mi pecho, su cercanía me estaba poniendo los pelos de punta otra vez. Pero ya era muy tarde.

— Hasta que Charly traiga un helicóptero en mi búsqueda y te encierren por secuestro y violación - reí levemente.

— Ninguna de las dos cosas he hecho - me miró pícaro.

— Si galán, explícaselo a mi padre jefe de policía. - reímos.

— Tienes razón, vamos, es mejor que llegues mientras no amanece.

— ¡¿Pues qué hora es? - comenzamos a levantarnos.

Miró su reloj de muñeca y dijo:

— Poco más de las 3.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Charly me va a correr! - busqué apresurada toda mi ropa, mientras él tomaba una por una las suyas. Nos fuimos vistiendo, y me ayudó a subir el cierre de mi vestido, acomodé mi cabello y no tuve más remedio que soltarlo porque recogido era un desastre. Me puse mi abrigo y él su saco sobre su camisa desabotonada a la mitad y fuera del pantalón, seguía siendo hermoso.

Nos pasamos a los asientos de enfrente pero esta vez como la gente civilizada. Hacía mucho frío afuera así que me apresuré a subir al acogedor interior.

Camino a mi casa pude notar que estábamos más cerca de lo que creía, esta vez sí memoricé el recorrido, por si acaso. Llegamos y se estacionó frente a la patrulla de mi padre, apagó el motor y me miró con una linda sonrisa en el rostro.

— Jamás podré subir a este auto sin tener pensamientos indecentes - le dije divertida.

— Procuraré que la próxima vez sea en mi Volvo - así que habría "otra vez" reí ampliamente por la idea.

— Está bien Ed, que descanses - se acercó a mí y me susurró.

— Seguiré soñando contigo, hasta que te vuelva a ver. - y lamió suavemente mi labio.

Nos besamos y tuve que separarlo de mí para bajar.

— Debo entrar o jamás saldremos de este auto. - le di un besito en los labios.

— Suena tentador y no creo que tenga buenas consecuencias. - me devolvió el corto beso.

— Yo tampoco lo creo, duerme bien Edward.

— Tu igual mi Bella. - y bajé del auto o nunca terminaríamos de despedirnos.

Entré a la casa y todo estaba oscuro y en silencio, eso era conveniente, tal vez Charly no había notado a qué hora había llegado y así no me haría preguntas incómodas. Subí a mi habitación y tome mi celular, tenía un mensaje, el cansancio derribo mi cuerpo y me tiré en la cama. Teclee sin saber si había escrito bien y lo envié.

Mis ojos se cerraron sin darme tiempo de asimilar lo de esa noche, tuve la sensación de que eran demasiadas cosas y si empezaba a pensar en ellas mi cabeza no estaría al 100%, así que me dejé llevar por el relajante sueño sin preocuparen ni en quitarme la ropa, sólo aventé las zapatillas al lado de la cama y mi mente descansó.

Al día siguiente o, mejor dicho, unas horas más tarde, el sonido de una camioneta me despertó. ¡Mataría a quien estuviera haciendo ruido tan temprano!

Me removí en la cama y mi abrigo estaba algo enredado en mí. Fastidiada me levanté y vi que ya eran casi las 12 del mediodía. Tallé mis ojos y escuché ruido en la salita.

Me asomé en la ventana y vi una camioneta familiar. ¡Diablos, Reneesme!

Me moví como loca zafándome el abrigo y el vestido, busqué en mi pequeño closet ropa más cómoda, me puse unos jeans, un suéter delgado de manga larga, mis tenis y me volví a levantar el cabello en una coleta, después me dirigí al baño para lavarme la cara y los dientes lo más rápido que pude.

Baje corriendo las escaleras y tropecé en el último escalón, por fortuna no me caí.

— ¡Wow! "Bella durmiente" hasta que despiertas - Jacob estaba parado junto al sillón con Charly - creí que en el mensaje decía que a las 11.

— Debiste despertarme Jake.

— ¿Tan "aburrida" estuvo la fiesta? - sonrió irónico.

— Eso me interesa a mí - intervino Charly — ¿Puedo saber a qué hora llegaste jovencita? Yo sé que te mandas sola, eres independiente, pero le debes respeto a mi casa. - tenía razón, pero con mucha suerte él ya estaba durmiendo cuando llegue así que trataría de hacer que no se molestara tanto.

— No era... muy tarde. Vine en el auto de Alice - eso no era mentira.

Me miró un rato y dijo por fin:

— Bien, espero que no se repita, ahora debo irme, sólo vine a ver si ya habías despertado, Jake llamó a mi oficina diciendo que nadie respondía la puerta y me preocupé, pero veo que sólo era tu cansancio.

— Si, lo lamento, no se repetirá.

— Gracias Charly - Jacob le ofreció la mano.

— Gracias a ti Jake, nos estamos viendo.

— Cuídate papá - me dio un beso en la frente.

— Anden con cuidado a donde sea que vayan.

— Si - le respondió Jacob — aunque yo no sé a dónde vamos.

Me miraron.

— Iremos al aeropuerto a recoger a una amiga - supuse que debía preguntarle a Charly: — ¿Te molestaría que se quede unos días aquí?

— Desde luego que no, podrías usar el colchón inflable que está en mi armario.

— Me las arreglare - le sonreí — Gracias.

— Ok, hasta luego chicos.

Salió por la puerta y escuchamos la patrulla alejarse.

— ¿Y bien? - Jacob parecía confundido, pero no sabía por qué.

— Ya lo dije, al aeropuerto. Tenía planeado desayunar algo o por lo menos tomar café pero ya no hay tiempo. Mi amiga cambió su vuelo y llegará a la 1:00 p.m. ¿Lo ves? ¡Ya no hay tiempo!

— Está bien, vamos.

Salimos y nos subimos a su camioneta, el viaje duraba unos 40 minutos sin tráfico, pero a la hora que era no estaría del todo despejado así que serían unos 50 minutos de viaje.

Yo no me quejé del hambre que tenía, pero sí del cansancio, me sentía agotada físicamente y no sabía exactamente por qué, digo no fue mucho el esfuerzo que hice la noche anterior ¿O sí?

— ¿No vas a contarme cómo te fue en tu cena? - De modo que eso era lo que lo tenía intrigado.

— Estuvo... - pensé las palabras — interesante, resultó que mi vieja "amiga" Irina cenó con nosotros, su media hermana Rosalie ¿La recuerdas? es la prometida de Emmett.

— ¿La rubia que venía a pasar los inviernos? ¡Ja! Emmett siempre estuvo loquito por ella, es sorprenderé que se vayan a casar.

— Espera, ¿No se conocieron en NY?

— Pues tal vez Rosalie lo conoció allá, Emmett nunca se atrevió a hablarle aquí en Forks, sólo la veía. Es gracioso, la admiraba de lejos y nos decía que algún día sería su esposa, y ahora resulta que lo cumplió - rió irónicamente.

— Algunas personas están destinadas a estar juntas.

— Tonterías. Mírame, yo sigo soltero y francamente no creo que algún día tenga algo serio, mi alma es solitaria, como la de un lobo. - puso cara de suspenso.

— Claro claro, pequeño lobo, un buen día te recordaré ésta plática. - me reí.

— Está bien. - espetó una leve sonrisa — ¿Y qué pasó con Edward?

— No mucho, las cosas entre nosotros son... — ardientes, pasionales, en el bosque — confusas.

— Puedo imaginario - no, no puedes — aunque yo en tu lugar no volvería a buscarlo ni a interesarme en él.

— Tú en mi lugar arreglarías las cosas a golpes, pero creo que es una buena forma de empezar, ¿Por qué no tratas de hablar con él? Eran amigos Jake.

— Los mejores - su rostro se tornó algo triste — no tiene caso hacerlo Bella, de haber querido él ya me habría buscado ¿No te parece?

— Tal vez él cree lo mismo. - los conocía a ambos lo suficiente para saber lo fuerte que es su orgullo, pero también conocía su enorme corazón. Algo tenía que hacer alguno de los dos de una u otra manera.

— Ya no importa, cambiemos de tema.

— Está bien - que el tema le incomodara sólo quería decir que aún le importaba — A Edward le parece que quien provocó el fuego esa tarde fue la madre de Irina, la señora Victoria.

— ¿Qué? Eso suena absurdo hasta para mí, ¿Cómo lo supone?

— Encontró un arete en la parte trasera de la casa, y dice que ella llegó justo después que los bomberos... - le expliqué lo mismo que me había dicho Edward incluyendo la parte de Irina — ...son suposiciones muy subjetivas a mi parecer, aun cuando el arete sea de la señora ¿Cómo comprobaríamos que ocasionó el incendio?

— No haría falta, si Edward a estas alturas, me refiero a 8 años después, continúa buscando al culpable, es porque no confía en la policía, o no le interesa eso, sólo saber la verdad.

— Tal vez... - no había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero eso no lo llevaría a nada bueno, sólo a encontrar cosas que tal vez no le agrade descubrir, y pensar que Edward se amargara la vida de esa manera me causaba mucha preocupación. Debía hacer algo para detenerlo o mínimo tratar de hacerlo. ¿Qué sentido tenía ahora buscar al culpable?

Llegamos al aeropuerto unos minutos antes de la 1:00, mi amiga aún no llegaba así que nos quedamos en la sala de espera hasta que el aterrizaje de su vuelo apareciera en la pantalla.

No esperamos mucho, pero imaginé que tardaría un poco en salir. Nos dirigimos a la puerta indicada y sólo quedaba ser pacientes, una cualidad que a Jacob no se le daba muy bien.

— Vamos Bella, me estoy desesperando.

— Tranquilo Jake, ya no debe tardar.

— Si, lo mismo me has dicho desde que llegamos hace media hora.

— ¡Pero qué desesperado! Si quieres puedes esperarme en la camioneta. - lo que menos quería era a alguien dándome lata.

— Y así lo haré señorita - dio media vuelta y estaba por irse cuando por fin vi salir de la puerta a mi querida Reneesme.

— Espera Jake, ya está aquí. - me encaminé a su encuentro y no supe si mi primo me siguió.

Mi amiga salía con unos jeans, una chamarra color azul marino y una bufanda blanca, ante todo el estilo, su cabello castaño rojizo caía delicadamente en sus hombros, sus rizos muy bien definidos que le daban a media espalda los llevaba sujetados por una peineta. Jalaba una gran maleta negra.

Caminé apresurada y al verme sonrió y nos dimos un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Que tal pequeña saltamontes! - le dije primero.

— El departamento era tan frío y solitario sin ti Bella, me da gusto estar aquí.

— Yo sé que si, a mí me da más gusto. - nuestro abrazo no duró mucho pero si significaba algo grande. Una amiga siempre es una bendición y más cuando se vuelve tu compañera de vida.

Nos separamos y noté la presencia de Jacob.

Oh, él es mi primo Jacob, de quien tanto te hablaba. - y me hice a un lado para que se miraran.

Se dieron la mano y quedaron como petrificados, ninguno dijo nada. Los grandes y expresivos ojos castaño claro de Reneesme miraban intensamente los oscuros ojos de Jacob. ¿Qué les pasaba a esos dos? Eso no era normal en ninguno. Su conexión duró varios segundos incluso diría que minutos, y mi cara extrañada y sorprendida se paseaba del uno al otro. No sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera comprendía nada y me sentí algo incómoda. Hasta que por fin la voz de mi primo salió algo temblorosa.

— Es un gusto conocerte. - sonrió como tonto.

— El gusto es todo mío Jacob - sonrió mi amiga. Mis cejas se unieron y en mi cara había mueca de verdadero desconocimiento. Entonces recordé que "El lenguaje del amor está en los ojos". Nunca lo había presenciado de esa forma, siempre me tocaban los comentarios de cómo nos mirábamos Edward y yo, pero no sabía cómo lucía hacerlo, por lo que decidí observarlos cuidadosamente. Comenzamos a caminar y Jacob le quitó la maleta para llevarla él, algo muy cortés de su parte, siguieron caminando uno a lado del otro y yo opté por ir atrás de ellos. Se miraban y se sonreían, platicaban de algo y mi amiga por momentos parecía sonrojada, pero siempre mantuvieron esa familiaridad, como si llevaran muchos años de conocerse, eso sí era maravilloso.

Mi amiga nunca había tenido anteriormente una relación, ni una sola, ignoraba el por qué si se le habían presentado todo tipo de chicos, incluso uno de ellos parecía estrella de cine, muy guapo y además muy correcto y amable, pero cuando le pregunte la razón por la que no aceptaba a ninguno de ellos solo me dijo: — "No siento la conexión que busco" y al parecer esa conexión sí la había encontrado en mi primo.

Por su parte a Jacob tampoco le había conocido nada serio, tenía amigas, muchas, y a todas parecía hipnotizarlas de una forma loca, pero al él no parecían importarle particularmente, hasta que llegó, tal vez, la horma de su zapato. Y mi Nessi no era fea, para nada, la verdad siempre había admirado su belleza tan natural, pero a ella parecía no importarle, ella siempre trataba a todos por igual y eso le daba una personalidad única.

Una mezcla de timidez, seriedad y ternura al mismo tiempo era lo que la caracterizaba, sabía cómo ser y actuar en cada lugar al que iba, y también cuándo guardar su timidez, haciendo así todo tipo de relaciones sociales que ella sabía muy bien aprovechar. Ambas éramos muy astutas, cuando uníamos nuestros dotes Psicoanalistas no se nos escapaba ni una, pero su astucia era más detallada que la mía, mientras yo detectaba todo lo relacionado con lo kinestésico, ella era más visual y auditiva, un complemento casi perfecto.

Ella era originaria de LA y sus padres murieron cuando ella tenía apenas 9 años, vivió mucho tiempo con sus tíos, pero en cuanto cumplió la mayoría de edad marcada por el Estado y pudo administrar la gran fortuna que le habían dejado de herencia, se había mudado conmigo a un pequeño departamento. Ella lo prefería así, aunque podía tener algo más lujoso decía que apreciaba más la compañía que los lujos. Yo lo respetaba y me parecía perfecto porque tampoco me gustaba del todo la soledad. Pasamos por muchas cosas, desde mis desplantes amorosos hasta la dificultad para encontrar trabajo, pero nuestra unión era muy fuerte y creo que la clave era el respeto que teníamos la una por la otra, ella era libre, al igual que yo, de hacer lo que creyéramos mejor, y si requeríamos de una opinión o un consejo siempre estábamos disponibles. Nos queríamos mucho.

Ella quería aceptar el empleo que nos habían ofrecido, se le notaba, pero mientras yo no decidiera, ella decía que tampoco tomaría ninguna decisión. No se me hacía justo, y había tratado de convencerla de lo contrario, pero fue inútil, solo me dijo: "Estamos juntas en esto Bella" y con esa determinación no pude hacer nada.

Llegamos a la camioneta en el estacionamiento, y dejé que subiera ella primero. ¿Que qué pretendía con eso? Ayudar con la cercanía. Me guiñé el ojo internamente por eso. Nos pusimos camino de regreso y todos íbamos incómodamente callados, ellos se veían y se sonreían nada más, y yo me sentía extrañamente fuera de lugar. Pero ella seguía siendo mi amiga y él mi primo así que no lo estaba del todo.

— ¿Qué tal el viaje Nessi? - una mejor pregunta no pude elegir.

— Aburrido Bella, aunque debo admitir que dormí bien y ahorita estoy con la pila casi al 100, lista para explorar los boscosos alrededores de Forks. - lo dijo con entusiasmo casi contagioso. ¡Simplemente genial! Ella dispuesta a gastar energías y yo era lo menos que tenía en esos momentos.

— Si, bueno, tal vez tu excursión deba esperar. Anoche llegue tarde de la cena y...

— Yo puedo llevarte - interrumpió Jacob. ¿Qué? Lo miré sorprendida.

— ¿De verdad? No quiero ser molestia ni nada por el estilo.

— No es molestia, conozco los bosques mejor que nadie, y las cosas extremas son mi fuerte. - le sonrió de oreja a oreja ¡Presumido!

— Sería estupendo, claro, si no te molesta Bella - me miraron con ojos casi suplicantes.

No era asunto mío lo que hicieran en el bosque -y se pueden hacer muchas cosas no necesariamente deportivas aunque sí extremas- esfumé los malos pensamientos, y me apresuré a contestar.

— No, no, desde luego que no. Si quieres ir, adelante, pero promete cuidarla Jacob, y regresarla a casa a buena hora.

— Claro jefa Isabella - mi primo parecía emocionado - estará antes de las 6, es una promesa. - que más le valía cumplir.

— Bien entonces vamos a dejar tu maleta y serás libre.

— Sé que no eres mi madre, y me halaga que me cuides tanto, pero esto del permiso es más porque me quedare en tú casa y serán tus normas. - en realidad de Charly, pero sonaba bien.

En el camino hablaron de lo que podían hacer, estaban verdaderamente entusiasmados, no sabía si por el tour o porque estarían juntos. En el fondo me alegraba mucho verlos así, hasta ese día conocí aquella nueva faceta suya, y era encantadora. Tenía un poco de hambre, pero como había sido la única que durmió hasta tarde, también era la única que no había desayunado nada, entonces decidí que prepararía algo al llegar a casa y quedarme, para mi sorpresa, sola de nuevo.

Llegamos a mi casa y entramos Nessi y yo mientras Jacob halaba la maleta.

-Vamos, te mostraré mi cuarto.

-Me parece bien.

Subimos y le mostré el bañito y mi cuarto. Acomodó sus cosas en un reducido espacio del armario y me disculpé por el desorden, estaba dispuesta a arreglarlo, claro está.

— Bueno, eso es todo mi saltamontes, ¿Alguna duda, aclaración o comentario? - bromeé.

— Amo a tu primo - la sangre abandonó mi cuerpo. ¡Que estupideces!

— ¿Qué? No llevas ni 2 horas de conocerlo. ¡Es una tontería! - y una muy grande.

— Lo sé Bella, es solo que, no sé, hay algo... me siento estúpidamente atraída hacia él, como cosa química, muy fuerte... si no es amor por lo menos el cosmo o el cielo me está tentando demasiado. - su cara mostraba preocupación de verdad y por consecuencia me preocupaba a mí.

— Sabes que creo en eso, pero por lo menos permítete conocerlo más, tómate tu tiempo, y por lo que más quieras no hagas nada, nada por impulso. - con eso no me refería a nada más que a algo... sexual.

— ¿Te refieres a que no tenga sexo con él? - no, no, me refería a que jugaran manitas calientes muy rudamente. ¡Claro que a eso me refería!

— Así es Nessi, ¡Dios! Odio pensar en mi primo de esa forma - era incómodo — ¿Sabes qué? Son libres, adultos y responsables, o eso quiero pensar, sólo me queda decirte que te cuides y punto.

— Me temo que si Bella, pero gracias por el consejo - sonrió halagada — ... estoy nerviosa.

— No deberías, mi primo es el chico más tierno y rudo que conozco - extraña combinación, pero así era.

— Ok - respiró hondo, de verdad se veía nerviosa ¡Asombroso y tierno! La abracé porque parecía adolescente dirigiéndose a su primera cita, tal vez así era, pero sin lo adolescente.

Bajamos y mi primo estaba sentado en uno de los viejos sillones, también lucía nervioso, y me causaron tanta ternura que mis ojos se humedecieron un poco.

— Oh, olvidé cambiarme los zapatos por tenis, ahora vuelvo - dijo Reneesme algo apenada.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? - era lo correcto de mi parte.

— No, no hace falta, sólo tomara unos minutos.

Subió corriendo las escaleras y me quedé con mi primo, era hora de sacarle la verdad a él.

— ¿Qué tramas eh? - le di un golpecito en el hombro.

— ¿De qué hablas? Sólo darle un recorrido no muy lejos de aquí. - fingió demencia pero no le salía muy bien, así que solo lo mire fijamente y saco el aire rendido.

— No lo sé Bella, y no exagero cuando te digo "no lo sé" esta chica tiene algo... extraño, me mueve el piso de una forma que jamás había sentido, me gusta pero no como cualquier chica, siento... - se puso serio — que podría hacer o ser cualquier cosa por ella y para ella - sus ojos brillaron ¡Por todos los Dioses! Eso sí era nuevo en Jacob ¿No dejarían de sorprenderme?

Lo miré con la boca abierta.

— Dime que no estas bromeando por favor, estás hablando conmigo, te conozco... de siempre. No puedes mentirme.

— No lo hago Bella de verdad - me miró a los ojos — esto me asusta más a mí que a ti. Y sabes mejor que nadie por qué.

— Solo disfrútalo Jake y...

Iba a decir algo más cuando mi amiga bajaba las escaleras. Nada más le dije con la mirada que esa plática seguiría otro día.

— ¡Estoy lista! - y nos regaló una bella sonrisa.

— Perfecto, jovencita mas vale que lleve litros de agua porque el recorrido será cansado.

— Estoy mas puesta que un calcetín. - reímos y los acompañé a la puerta.

Subieron a la camioneta, se veían muy animados, felices y tranquilos, de corazón deseaba que así fuera, si no para siempre, por lo menos por mucho tiempo.

Entré y lo primero que hice fue dirigirme a la cocina a comer algo, mi estómago lo reclamaba. Freí unos huevos con un poco de tocino y me serví un vaso de leche, no me apetecía mucho el café a esas horas, además ya era más comida que almuerzo.

Comí con calma y tomando mi tiempo, acomodando tantísima nueva información y me sentí en una nueva etapa, en la que por alguna razón todo pasaba muy rápido e inesperadamente, con tantas emociones que no sabía si podía sentirlas todas. Esas emociones era mejor sentirlas que analizarlas.

Subí a mi cuarto y acomodé el desastre que deja la prisa, sacudí de nuevo y preparé las cobijas que usaría Nessi para dormir (si es que dormía conmigo) acomodé mi ropa y guarde su maleta.

Lavé el bañito detalladamente, coloqué toallas limpias y eché a la lavadora las sucias. Con un huésped todo debe tener un orden casi impecable más para la comodidad que para la presunción. Todo eso me llevó un par de horas y me puse a pensar en qué prepararía esta vez para comer. Que cosa tan cansada eso de dirigir una casa, todo es más fácil cuando se trata solo de ti.

Bajé a la cocina para analizar mis posibilidades y escogí el menú: las sopas no eran mi fuerte, pero las pastas eran fáciles de preparar así que haría espagueti en jitomate, y albóndigas de carne.

Extravagante menú pero no se me ocurría otro, la cocina no era mi fuerte.

Hice mi mejor intento moviéndome en mi cocinita y después de poco más de una hora ya estaba todo listo, sólo faltaba que llegaran todos. Me sonreí internamente satisfecha. Me sentía toda una ama de casa, y valla que eran varios quienes comeríamos esa tarde.

Lavé los trastes que había ocupado y después me senté en la mesita, una vez desocupada me di cuenta de que extrañaba a Edward, con tanto revuelo no había pensado en eso, pero me sentía algo melancólica.

Suspiré un par de veces y escuché que tocaban en la puerta. Estos chicos sí que eran puntuales. Corrí a abrir.

— Muy buenas tardes señorita Swan. - mi corazón salió de mi pecho.

— Edward, hola - mis ojos se iluminaron.

— Como usted no me ha llamado en todo el día, o por lo menos no desde la madrugada - guiño el ojo — he decidido venir a verla.

— Lo lamento Ed, una amiga llegó de LA y mi cabeza está un poco atareada. - acomodé un poco mi cabello.

— Está bien - se acercó a mí para abrazarme y susurrarme — Te extrañé.

— Y yo a ti - me acomodé en su pecho, y me sentí perdida. Levanté mi rostro para mirarlo — ¿Quieres pasar?

— ¿Estas segura?

— Claro, no hay nadie.

— Pero no tarda en llegar tu padre.

— Y no planeamos hacer nada "indecente" - por lo menos no en ese lugar.

— No me tientes Bella - levantó una ceja. Me reí.

— Payaso, anda, entra.

Entró y percibió el olor a comida. Me miró sorprendido y se sentó en un sillón, yo me senté junto a él.

— Se te da la cocina ¿Eh? - me sonrió.

— Hago lo que puedo - reímos. Qué bello era tenerlo ahí conmigo.

Me atrajo a su regazo y me acomode ahí, percibía su delicioso aroma y ya no tenía ganas de nada más, sólo de estar con él. Acarició mi cabello y pasó a mi espalda suavemente.

— Podría estar así 100 años y nada más me importaría.

— Igual yo - pasé mi rostro a su cuello.

— Eso no es jugar limpio - su hermosa voz me arrullaba suavemente — y no podré decirte lo que he venido a decir.

— Sólo dilo - pasaba mi nariz por su cuello y su mandíbula, sabía que jugaba con fuego y estaba decidida a quemarme - ignora lo que hago y concéntrate - mis susurros provocaron leves estremecimientos en su cuerpo.

— No creo... poder - tragó saliva. — pero trataré. Mañana habrá un juego de béisbol y estás cordialmente invitada.

— No quiero ir - dije aún con voz melosa — ¿Crees poder convencerme de lo contrario, señor Cullen?

— Tengo métodos infalibles. ¿Quieres conocerlos?

Eso se estaba desviando demasiado, y tenía razón en que mi padre no tardaría en llegar así que para mi lamento tenía que acabar con lo que yo misma había iniciado. Pero que injusta era.

— Muy bien - me separé de él — me los mostrarás otro día - rió — ¿Es forzoso que vaya? ¿Puedo llevar a mi amiga? - eso reduciría mi fastidio, y con mi Alice todo sería casi perfecto.

— Mientras seamos más, mejor, ya lo sabes. Otra cosa...

— ¿Qué? - su voz cambió al decir eso último.

— Irina estará allá... no quiero que te enteres de nada desagradable - pensó sus palabras — y quiero que me escuches hasta el final, ¿Está bien?

Eso sí me asustaba.

— Me estás asustando Edward, dime de una vez qué me ocultas.

— La cosa es que... sí salí un tiempo con ella. En realidad, seguimos saliendo.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo me transformó esto en la "otra" de la historia? Más que dolor era coraje por no ser avisada de esto antes. ¡Qué estúpida soy! Y nosotros... ¡Carajo! Hasta hace unos segundos todo iba de maravilla, y ahora resultaba que él no era del todo libre y además fui la última en enterarse ¡Estúpida Isabella! Siempre confiando en las personas. Pero esta vez haría lo correcto. Me paré del sillón.

— Bella dijiste que me escucharías hasta el final.

— ¡No! Jamás dije eso. - di pasos hacia atrás. Se paró y caminó hacia mí.

— Pero debes escucharme, no hagas conclusiones erróneas Bella, te lo ruego.

— ¿Conclusiones? Todo está muy claro Edward, sigues saliendo con ella, eso me convierte en "la otra" y después de lo de anoche, esperas que lo tome con calma, ¡Debiste decírmelo desde antes! O ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Convencerme de hacerle el diagnóstico a tu novia sólo para tus fines policiacos en el caso del incendio? ¡No soy estúpida!

— ¡Jamás he dicho eso, ni lo he insinuado si quiera!

— ¡No hizo falta! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¡¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que pretendías, o pretendes? - iba llegando a la puerta de la entrada pero de espaldas a ésta.

— ¡Mantenerte conmigo! ¡No pienso volver a perderte! ¡Y haré hasta lo imposible para que así sea! ¡Ahora debes escucharme! - caminó tratando de acercarse a mí pero cruce la puerta y salí. Giré a verlo y se abalanzó a abrazarme.

— Por favor Bella, esto no tiene sentido, escúchame...

— ¡No me toques! - me retorcí para salir de sus brazos, tal vez terminaría escuchándolo, pero sólo después decidiría si quería que me abrazara o no. Eso no ayudaba en esas circunstancias por lo que seguí luchando.

Algo o alguien de un jalón lo quitó de mi lado. La sorpresa me hizo quedarme inmóvil.

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarla contra su voluntad! - ¡Lo que me faltaba! Jacob logró aventarlo lejos de mí y lo envió a recargarse a su camioneta ¿A qué hora llegaron? ¡Maldita mi suerte!

— ¡No es de tu incumbencia Jacob! - Edward caminaba hacia él.

— ¡Es mi prima, y mientras pueda la defenderé!

— ¿Defenderla? ¡No le estaba haciendo nada malo!

— ¡A mí no me pareció eso! - la rabia escurría por sus ojos. Eso no terminaría bien. Quedaron frente a frente y Edward trató de hacerlo a un lado, mi primo aventó su mano y en un movimiento que no pude registrar ambos terminaron en jalones y en el suelo. ¡Esto no podía pasar!

— ¡Por Dios dejen de pelear! - mi débil voz no parecía penetrar su aura de crujidos y palabras que no se entendían. En momentos Jake estaba sobre Edward y viceversa.

Hasta que sonó un golpe en seco. Me asusté de sobremanera y escuché la voz de Nessi.

— ¡No! Eso es... sangre. - ¡No!

...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias por leer nenas. ;) Creo que salió un poco más corto jeje, pero prometo recompensarlas. Cuídense. Aloha!<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Siento que me he ausentado muchísimo tiempo, pero he regresado jeje. Como siempre millones de gracias a todas quienes siguen mi humilde historia, y mis especiales gracias a mi Beka muchas gracias nena eres todo un amor, sin ti no se que haría te mega quiero._**

**_Y sin más, porque no tengo mucho tiempo xD, las dejo con el cap. espero que lo disfruten y espero sus reviews :)_**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 5 - "Diagnósticos"<p>

"El problema no es el daño; el problema son las huellas" - Ricardo Arjona

¡Sangre! ¡No!  
>El pánico no me dejaba pensar con claridad, pero debía esforzarme porque si no hacía algo, aquello terminaría mal, muy mal.<br>Corrí hacia ellos y se me partió el corazón en mil pedacitos al ver que Jacob estaba sobre Edward quien sangrada de la nariz. Lo tomó del cuello de su chamarra y lo volvió a azotar contra el suelo.  
>— ¡Jacob por lo que más quieras, déjalo! - mi voz sonó desesperada. No concebía la idea de que le siguiera haciendo daño.<br>Reneesme corrió a mi lado y me tomó del brazo.  
>— Bella, espera un momento.<br>— ¿Qué? ¡Cómo me pides eso! - las lágrimas se asomaron en mis ojos.  
>— Sólo observa, por favor. - se veía tranquila, como si supiera algo que yo no sabía. Presté atención a la escena.<br>Jacob lo miraba muy fijamente, y ambos jadeaban por la adrenalina del momento. Mi primo lo tenía sometido y Edward sólo lo tomaba de los brazos.  
>— ¡Defiéndete Edward, anda!<br>— ¡No, no lo haré! Aún eres mi amigo.  
>— ¡Desgraciado! No te atrevas a llamarme así. Tú no sabes lo que es eso.<br>— ¡Saca tu coraje Jake! ¡Lo merezco, lo sé! He hecho estupideces, pero estoy aquí para tratar de remediarlas. ¡Así que continúa golpeando si eso te ayuda! Pero debes dejarme explicarte las cosas después.  
>— ¡No quiero escuchar nada que venga de ti! ¡Seguramente son mentiras como tu amistad! - lo volvió a azotar, pero esta vez con mayor fuerza. Edward puso mueca de dolor y un gruñido escapó de su boca.<br>— ¡Hagas lo que hagas no te golpearé! - su cara ahora era de coraje.  
>— ¡No seas cobarde! ¡Respóndeme, golpéame para que pueda hacerte puré de una vez por todas! - ahora entendía. Aquello ya no era sobre mí, se trataba de sus problemas y rencor acumulado. No era una buena forma de arreglarlos, pero sí, la única en que sacarían los sentimientos que llevaban dentro.<br>Seguía preocupándome porque la diferencia de tamaños era ridícula, Jacob lo haría, efectivamente, puré si se lo proponía, yo no quería eso, así que si las cosas se ponían rudas algo debía hacer, aunque fuera lanzarles agua helada.  
>— ¡Ya te he dicho que no lo haré! ¡Haz lo que quieras!<br>— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Hazlo!  
>Lo agitó repetidas veces y la cara de Edward se estaba transformando en fastidio y coraje mezclados, una mala mezcla, lo veía venir...<br>El interpelado de un ágil movimiento se trató de levantar y lanzó un fuerte puñetazo que volteó la cara de mi primo, esta vez no hubo sangre, pero estaba segura de que le quedaría un gran ojo hinchado.  
>Edward aprovechó la distracción para darle un giro a la situación, se puso de pie y tomó a mi primo del brazo para retorcerla en su espalda con fuerza. Jacob quedó de rodillas a su merced y expresaba dolor punzante.<br>— Siempre he sido más ágil que tu Jake, olvidas eso.  
>— No lo he olvidado, pero tú olvidas que tengo más fuerza. - le dio vuelta a su brazo y ahora tocaba el turno de Edward.<br>— Esto es ridículo Jacob lo sabes, ya te respondí, ya hice lo que querías, ahora golpéame, patéame o haz lo que te venga en gana, pero terminemos esto de una vez. - mi primo lo lanzó con fuerza y Edward se puso de pie inmediatamente. Quedaron frente a frente con las manos aún en guardia. ¿Qué pretendían, boxear? ¿Cómo terminaría esto?  
>— Nessi, esto está llegando muy lejos, no quiero que ninguno se lastime. - mi voz reflejaba sólo un poco de la enorme preocupación que llevaba dentro.<br>— No lo harán Bella, confía en mí, al parecer la única forma de sacar el coraje de tu primo es ésta, y Edward está dispuesto a aceptarla. Después hablarán y todo se arreglará, sólo espera un poco más.  
>¿Esperar más? ¿A qué se rompieran un hueso, una costilla o se destrozaran el rostro? No, eso debía terminar ahora, no me importaba su forma de arreglar asuntos, en mi presencia eso jamás sería así.<br>Me acerqué decidida a ellos justo cuando se estaban empujando de los hombros, parecían adolescentes ardidos.  
>— ¡Vamos Jake, lánzame el mejor de tus golpes! - provocarlo era estúpido, ambos eran estúpidos en ese momento.<br>— ¡No me dirás que hacer, junior mimado! - mi primo le lanzó un fuerte puñetazo que dio completo en la mandíbula de su contrincante. Edward se sobó y respondió en seguida.  
>— ¡Basta los dos! ¡Dejen de comportarse como niños! - traté de jalar a Jacob del brazo para llamar la atención de ambos. ¡Qué estupideces haces Isabella!<br>Mi primo giró por inercia y alzó de más el brazo, me dio una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla que me hizo derrumbar en el suelo. Ardía mucho y un sabor salado muy familiar se percibía en mi labio ¡Maldito el momento en el que traté de ser heroína!  
>No registraba imágenes, solo sonidos, y todo a mí alrededor parecía alterado, todos hablaban al mismo tiempo y no distinguía lo que decía exactamente cada uno.<br>— ¡Dios, Bella lo lamento tanto! - ese era mi intencional agresor. — Amor ¿Estas bien? ¡Respóndeme por favor! - sus manos me acariciaban la frente y supe que era mi Edward. Quería responder pero estaba como en shock.  
>— ¡Bella! Debemos llevarla adentro ahí podremos revisarla. - Nessi cuidando como siempre. ¡Debí hacerle caso!<br>Moví mi cabeza negativamente y mis quejidos salieron débilmente.  
>— Es... toy bien. - abrí los ojos — Deben dejar de pelear.<br>— ¿De qué hablas? Estás sangrando Bella, deben atenderte. Te llevaré con Carlisle - el rostro de Edward se veía muy preocupado, y mi primo al otro lado sólo me miraba lamentándose.  
>— Todo menos doctores Ed - me toqué la mejilla y el roce ardió. Puse mueca de dolor.<br>— Pero deben revisarte. - su voz era suplicante.  
>— No es nada, fue mi estupidez, como casi siempre, sólo requiero un poco de hielo.<br>— Bella de verdad lo lamento, no era mi intensión. - mi primo casi lloraba.  
>— Lo sé Jake, no fue tu culpa, deja de lamentarte, estaré bien. - intenté levantarme y Jacob se adelantó a cargarme, hasta que Edward le retiró de golpe las manos.<br>— Yo lo haré - le dijo muy seriamente. Ya estaba harta de todo eso.  
>— ¡Ya es suficiente! - me dolió el labio. — Puedo caminar.<br>Me levanté despacio porque me sentía algo mareada. Nessi me ayudó y pasé un brazo por su hombro, éramos de la misma estatura y además mis piernas estaban perfectamente bien. Era más bien para asegurarnos de su apoyo, por si acaso.  
>Entramos a la casa y me dirigí derecho a la cocina, saqué un recipiente con hielos y note que las manos me temblaban. Nessi me quitó el recipiente y sacó de un cajón una toalla pequeña.<br>— Siéntate Bella, ahora te pongo el hielo. - asentí — Vaya forma tuya de detener una pelea, muy astuto.  
>— O muy estúpido. - rió.<br>— Amabas - había puesto unos cuantos cubitos de hielo en la toallita y la acerco a mí. La puso con cuidado en mi mejilla y me sobresalté un poco, pero el frío que contrastaba con mi piel aliviaba el ardor, por lo menos un poco. Se sentía bien.  
>— Se te abrió levemente la orilla de tus labios, nada más amiga. Pero me preocupa tu mejilla, tal vez quede morada, de hecho, ya se distingue el color. - retiró la toalla y presionó.<br>¡Auch!  
>— ¡Duele! — Lo siento. - volvió a poner el hielo. — Tu piel siempre ha sido sensible y eso la hace escandalosa, aunque sí estuvo fuerte la cachetada - puso cara preocupada.<br>— No sé en qué diablos estaba pensando al acercarme así. ¡Debí hacerte caso! ¡Pero que tonta soy!  
>— No te martirices así, fue un accidente, nadie sabría que eso pasaría. Cálmate. - frotó mi espalda cariñosamente.<br>Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, después escuché una discusión afuera.  
>— ¿Son ellos? - me asustaba el tono que estaban usando.<br>— Eso parece, si quieres espío un poco su progreso. - me sonrió.  
>— Solo asegúrate de que no se maten, me temo que mi otra mejilla no soportará un nuevo moretón.<br>Se dirigió a la puerta de entrada y se asomó en la ventanilla, ahí se quedó un rato y pude notar que los tonos de voz ya estaban más calmados hasta que no se escuchó nada. Me alteré un poco, y la mano que sostenía el paquetito frío sobre mi mejilla tembló y causó dolor de nuevo. Puse mueca de dolor y gruñí un poco, el dolor parecía aumentar, que fastidio pero que merecido me lo tenía.  
>Las ansias y la incertidumbre taladraron mi corazón, quería saber lo que pasaba afuera, si todo estaba bien o, dolorosamente, todo había terminado en desastre y separación de nuevo. Empezaba a impacientarme y Nessi no se había movido ni un milímetro de la posición inicial.<br>— Dime qué pasa. - me dolía un poco al hablar.  
>Se giró hacia mí y su rostro tenía una expresión de ternura y emoción retenida, sus ojos estaban humedecidos, ¿Ahora qué?<br>— Por favor no pongas esa cara y dime qué es lo que has visto.  
>— Son... tan tiernos, jamás había visto una escena así. - una lágrima calló por su mejilla.<br>— ¿Qué pasó, qué fue lo que viste? - mi alma experimentó mucho alivio y alegría a la vez.  
>Se sentó junto a mí en una silla, limpió sus ojos y comenzó a relatar con una sonrisa en los labios.<br>— Estaban discutiendo Bella, uno lo culpaba al otro por lo que te había pasado, incluso volvieron a empujarse, pero Edward le dijo que era inútil seguir con eso, que así no resolverían nada. Jacob parecía confundido, su cara era mezcla de preocupación y enojo. Pero sabes bien que el enojo en algunos casos es escudo para no demostrar debilidad.  
>— Sí, lo sé, continúa.<br>— Pues claramente eso demostraba que se había rendido, me refiero a que ya estaba dispuesto a escuchar lo que Edward tuviera que decirle, porque en el fondo él también deseaba arreglar las cosas. Edward se sentó de espaldas a mí en el suelo, y puso sus manos en su cabeza, se percibía desesperado, tal vez, por la situación. Jacob lo miraba y parecía que quería acercarse, lo dudó un momento pero terminó por sentarse junto a él. Hablaron un rato, la verdad no distinguí sus palabras porque hablaban bajo, pero poco a poco la tensión desapareció. Lo que siguió fue lo que me causó ternura Bella. Se abrazaron ¡Te das cuenta! Un abrazo tan tierno que me ha hecho llorar. Ya sabes que soy chillona. Y así los dejé, probablemente siguen hablando.  
>Mi alma revoloteó de gusto. ¡Por fin! La amistad de hace años había vencido los malos entendidos. Traté de sonreír pero me dolía hasta eso ¡Pero qué conveniente!<br>— ¡Me da tanto gusto! - le dije aliviada.  
>— Lo sé amiga, fue muy tierno ver eso, aunque fuera de espía. - rió y yo hice intento de ello.<br>Me retiró el hielo para revisarme y dijo que ya no se veía tan mal. De tanto frío ya no sentía dolor al rozar la piel, pero el movimiento sí. Me dio un espejito que sacó de su bolsa para mirar mi moretón. Tenía un círculo entre morado y azul justo a un lado de la boca y una pequeña costra donde terminaban mis labios. Se veía terrible aunque no lo había sido tanto. Tenía razón cuando dijo que mi piel era escandalosa, el contraste de colores hacia parecer que me habían apaleado aunque sólo había sido un golpecito. Le devolví su espejo y escuchamos que abrían la puerta. Ambos entraron y para mi asombro todo entre ellos parecía haber regresado a la normalidad.  
>— ...tus deportes extremos me llaman la atención Jake, uno de estos días te pediré instrucción en uno, me gusta más lo de escalar enormes árboles, debe ser una experiencia muy emocionante.<br>— Y lo es Ed, con gusto te mostraré parte de mi mundo, aunque debo advertirte que te ensuciarás las finas prendas de seda. - rieron.  
>— Valdrá la pena, como sea yo no las lavo. - volvieron a reír y en ese instante llegaron a la cocina.<br>Jake me miró y le sonreí levemente, caminó a mí y me dio un beso en la frente.  
>— Lo siento tanto Bella, por todo, tenías razón, hablar funciona. — Y al parecer sacar un poco de sangre también. - rió.<br>— Yo de verdad lamento tu golpe, no debimos llegar a ese extremo.  
>— No pasó nada Jake, con el tiempo se quitará, pero me alegra tanto que hayan arreglado las cosas. Dejaría que me golpearan mil veces si eso ayudara a mantenernos siempre unidos.<br>— Lo sé - sonrió — la próxima vez procura que no sea en la cara. - palmeó mi brazo. Me reí a pesar del dolor.  
>Caminó justo a donde estaba mi amiga y noté con ternura que la tomaba de la mano y la miraba a los ojos, ella lo miraba también y le acarició la cara, imaginé que el notable moretón debajo de su ojo que a él no parecía dolerle tanto como a mí.<br>Miré a Edward y una sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro, no alcanza a comprenderlo pues nuestros problemas aún no estaban resueltos a pesar de todo.  
>Caminó hacia mí y quedó muy cerca, al mirar mi golpe su cara se transformó en tristeza. Me tomó del rostro para acunarlo entre sus manos y darme un beso en la frente. No quería, ni podía, dejar las cosas así, si accedía jamás lograría hacer todo correctamente, y no me permitiría eso.<br>Quité sus manos de mi rostro con pesar y alcé la mirada para negarle levemente.  
>— Debemos hablar Ed - alcancé a susurrar.<br>Los demás notaron la tensión del ambiente y sólo dijeron:  
>— Estaremos en la sala chicos - al pasar junto a Edward, mi primo le palmeó el brazo en señal de ánimos. ¿Ahora lo apoyaba? Pero qué bipolaridad.<p>

Me senté en la silla para aclarar la mente, siempre había sido de las que asimilan una sensación a la vez, pero desde que decidí regresar a Forks parecía que todas las que me había ahorrado en años ahora llegaban de golpe. Él se puso de cuclillas frente a mí. ¿Por dónde comenzar? Siempre le he sido y le seré fiel a las palabras, tenía que decir todo lo que sentía o jamás se enteraría y todo sería más difícil.  
>— Edward - comencé — desde que decidí regresar a Forks, mis convicciones han sido hacer las cosas por el camino correcto - respire profundo y pensé mis palabras — a pesar de los años, me parece tonto que mi corazón no haya aceptado a otro hombre dentro que no fueras tú, y no importa cuántas veces tratara de convencerme de que no volverías, mi corazón siempre te esperó y siento que siempre será así - no pude evitar que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos — te preguntarás por qué te digo estas cosas, la respuesta es sencilla: te amo y siempre te amaré, pero no quiero ni aceptaré jamás una relación en la que deba estarme ocultando o compartiendo tiempos con otra chica, ese es el punto. Escucharé lo que tengas que decirme, pero yo, a lo que haces, siempre lo llamaré infidelidad - mi voz salía apenas de mi garganta y las lágrimas no paraban de brotar — sólo yo sé, lo mucho que te amo y lo mucho que te he llorado, y no siento que esto sane las heridas como yo esperaba...<br>— Bella escúchame - acarició mi mejilla dulcemente — las cosas no siempre salen como uno espera, y aunque sientas que esto no va por buen camino te pido que confíes en mí, no se trata sólo del incendio, se trata de mi pasado, de lo que se oculta bajo las cenizas de los hechos. He avanzado demasiado, pero estoy dispuesto a echar todo eso por la borda si me dices que me abandonarás, es que ¿No entiendes que ya no soy capaz de vivir sin ti? Te perdí por muchos años, pero ahora que has vuelto a mi vida ya no tengo la fuerza para alejarme de ti. Lo eres todo, absolutamente, en mi vida, le das una luz a mi camino que jamás encontraré en nadie más, solo tú mi Bella ocuparás el centro, frente y arriba de mi corazón. Te lo ruego, no me abandones - sus ojos parecían humedecerse, pero mi cabeza ya estaba hecha todo un lío - ayúdame a descubrir quién soy y por qué las cosas se me han ocultado por tantísimo tiempo, te lo suplico.

...  
><em>Aquel día todo transcurrió de manera normal. Clases, pláticas, risas y uno que otro chisme era mi curriculum casi diario. Estaba muy acostumbrada a la presencia de Alice, sin embargo ese día me sentía completamente sola porque no se había presentado a clases. No tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría, pero confiaba en que lo descubriría en cuanto la visitara a su casa esa tarde.<br>Me aburrí de manera monumental en su ausencia, no había con quien reír ni con quien charlar, así que después de ese vacío día fui directo a su casa. Recién había cumplido los 14 y no tenía auto, pero caminar me haría bien.  
>Al llegar me topé con la casa vacía, no había movimientos ni ruidos más que los que el bosque canturreaba a mi alrededor, me asomé en las grandes ventanas de medio muro y afirmé que ahí no había nadie, además de notar que los autos tampoco estaban y las marcas de llantas estaban intactas sobre la tierra. Me sentí decepcionada. No era la primera vez que desaparecían de repente, pero ese año se estaba volviendo algo muy constante, y al preguntarle a Alice la razón, ella decía ignorarlo también. Me contó que los llevaban a la capital a visitar a unos parientes, que eran lejanos, pero no les avisaban, era siempre inesperado y presuroso. Yo lo creía extraño pero ella al parecer se estaba acostumbrando.<br>Observé la quietud de la casa y el bosque, respiré el fresco y cerré un minuto los ojos pues siempre he disfrutado estar al aire libre.  
><em>Repentinamente un ruido de pisadas me asustó.  
><em>— Hola Isabella - enfatizó el acento de mi nombre.<br>— ¡James! Me has espantado. - sentí mi pecho y mi corazón parecía tamborcito acelerado. — ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? ¿También buscas a los Cullen?  
>— No... No precisamente. - se notaba ansioso.<br>— ¿Entonces? ¿Paseabas por aquí? - reí en lo bajo.  
><em>  
><em>Ese chico alto, de piel clara, cabello rubio recogido en una coleta en la nuca, ojos penetrantes color azul claro y una anatomía bien dotada, siempre aparecía en los momentos menos esperados, fue vecino de Jacob mucho tiempo aunque después de ese encuentro no había sabido de él. No nos habíamos tratado muchas veces, pero siempre había sido amable conmigo a pesar de ser varios años mayor que yo. A mi primo no le agradaba, me decía que tenía una especie de obsesión conmigo, pero a mí me parecía tranquilo y agradable así que mientras no tratara de hacerme nada, todo estaba en orden. Hasta esa tarde.<br>_  
><em> — No - caminó lento hacia mi — paseaba por tu colegio y vi que te dirigías para acá - su tono no me agradaba. "Primera señal, Bella" — esa chica Alice ¿Es tu mejor amiga? - ¿Cómo sabia su nombre? ¿Cómo sabía que era mi amiga? "Segunda señal, Bella".<br>— Si pero... ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? - mi duda se transformaba poco a poco en temor. Claro en esos tiempos la Psicología aun no me brindaba los conocimientos necesarios para detectar nada.  
>— Ah, la observación es una excelente fuente de información - una sonrisa tenebrosa se dibujó en sus labios. Seguía caminando a mí y yo sólo pude dar unos pasos en retroceso.<br>— ¿Observación? ¿Lo haces muy a menudo? - traté de ser amable y le sonreí, no creía conveniente hacerlo enfadar. Supervivencia.  
>— No con todos, pero me has resultado realmente fascinante I-sa-be-lla. Es un hermoso nombre y claro que concuerda con la dueña. - se llevó una mano a los labios.<br>No se necesita ninguna ciencia para darse cuenta de esas cosas, me asusté mucho porque jamás me había pasado antes. Mi primer pensamiento fue correr, pero él ya estaba muy cerca de mí y me atraparía de un solo jalón.  
>"Piensa Bella, piensa"<br>— ¿Te parece? A mí no me gusta que lo digan completo, lo siento dramático, aunque tampoco está del todo mal. - disimular, disimular. ¡Genial, había optado por lo que menos se me daba! Y mi voz siempre me delataba como en ese momento, había salido algo temblorosa y le rogaba al cielo que no lo hubiera notado.  
>— Hermoso. - se plantó frente a mí y yo quede acorralada entre un muro de la casa y él. Ahora si el miedo me hacía temblar y todos mis sentidos estaban agudizados. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer?<br>— Ya tengo que irme, mi padre me debe estar esperando, jamás llego tarde a casa, a estas horas ya debe haber notado mi ausencia - si, si, mi padre es jefe de policía ¡Astuta!  
>Lo empujé un poco para que se hiciera a un lado y así poder pasar, pero con rudeza me aplastó contra la pared y colocó una mano en mi boca y otra junto a mi rostro recargada.<br>— Ah ah ah - negó con la cabeza — tu querido padre policía sigue trabajando, arreglando un asesinato. ¡Ups! A buena hora ¿No lo crees? Fue muy sencillo: un cuerpo en la carretera, una llamada anónima, esconder el arma - lo decía como si estuviera contando un cuento — Tenemos mucho tiempo libre para divertirnos.  
><em>  
><em>¡¿Qué? ¿El era el autor del asesinato? ¿Desde cuándo había planeado esto? ¿Cómo sabía que los Cullen no estarían ese día? ¡No!<br>El miedo se apoderó de todo mi ser, estaba enfermo, todo lo había hecho sólo para estar conmigo a solas. Mis lágrimas cayeron a chorros, mi cuerpo temblaba y se sentía frío, muy frío. No quería ni imaginar lo que se avecinaba.  
>Acercó su rostro al mío y aspiró fuertemente mi olor. Apretó su miembro duro sobre mi abdomen, me causó asco y repulsión. Tomó un mechón de mi pelo para pasarlo por toda su cara como<em> _embarrando algo, yo no quería ni mirar, ni sentir. ¡Quería dejar de percibir todo!  
>— No te asustes pequeñina, no te haré daño, y te aseguro que te gustará - susurró en mi oído.<br>Apreté mis ojos y me encerré en mi mundo, no quería estar ahí, quería que alguien me ayudara, gritar, pero sus fuertes manos no me dejaban.  
>Lamió toda mi mejilla y frotó aun más su miembro contra mí. ¡No podía rendirme así nada más!<br>Patalee y me retorcí lo más fuerte que pude, si algo me había enseñado mi padre era a defenderme, pero debía zafarme de ahí primero. ¡Mi padre, claro! El spray pimienta aún estaba en mi mochila, y con mucha suerte lograría llegar a él. Mi mochila estaba tirada en el porche de la casa, la había puesto ahí al llegar, no estaba tan lejos de ella._

_Lo empujé lo más fuerte que pude, y como había aprendido en varias películas de acción le pisé fuertemente el pie y le di un rodillazo en su parte más débil. No fue mucha la energía que emplee debido al aturdimiento porque cuando haces eso por primera vez no mides la fuerza que necesitarás, pero logré por lo menos doblegarlo y hacerlo retroceder lo suficiente para que mi escape fuera posible.  
>Corrí lo más que mis piernas me permitieron y tomé mi mochila de paso. Corrí y seguí corriendo a través del bosque, no sabía a donde iba pero debía estar lejos de ahí de eso no había duda.<br>Escuché sus gritos enfadados detrás de mí y también sus veloces pasos que me perseguían. Los escuchaba cada vez más cerca "¡No, por favor no!". Jamás baje la velocidad, aunque no era mucha, y mis lágrimas aún salían involuntariamente de mis ojos por el miedo. ¡Aún no podía creer que eso me pasara a mí! Fui sacando el spray de mi mochila y lo preparé en mi mano porque al parecer sí lo necesitaría, cuando una rama se atravesó en mi camino y mi pie se atoró en ella haciéndole azotar en el suelo. ¡Maldición!  
><em>

_James me tomó de la sudadera para voltearme boca arriba mirándolo, apunte el spray a alguna parte de su rostro y rocié el contenido hasta que me cansé y el bote ya no tenía más que ofrecer.  
>Gritó y se llevó las manos a la cara.<br>— ¡Perra! ¡Qué has hecho! - siguió gritando de dolor cosa que aproveché para empujarlo lo más fuerte que pude hasta hacerlo caer.  
>— ¡Te encontraré, no importa a donde vayas! ¡Jamás nos separarán! - sus quejidos se seguían escuchando, un sonido con el que muchas noches tuve pesadillas.<br>Volví a correr, correr y seguir corriendo hasta que me vi de regreso en la casa de los Cullen. ¿En qué momento tomé esa dirección?  
>Mis nervios estaban muy alterados. De repente unos brazos me apretaron por la espalda y me giré para soltar manotazos.<br>— ¡Noo! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No me toques! - me giraron para encerrarme con fuerza.  
>— ¡Cálmate Bella! ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¡Soy yo! - su voz era como escuchar ángeles en medio de un infierno. Me sentí a salvo y aliviada por fin. Mi llanto salió descomunalmente por lo que acababa de pasar. Estaba temblando todo mi ser, mi alma, mi cuerpo, todo. Aún me sentía muy espantada y desorientada así que me aferre aún más a su abrazo y comencé a sollozar sin control.<br>— ¡No me dejes! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Sácame de aquí! - traté de movernos de ahí pero Edward me detenía buscando mi mirada.  
>— ¡Bella mírame! ¿Que es lo que te ha ocurrido? ¡Tienes que calmarte! Aquí estoy, calma, ya pasó. - volvió a aferrarse a mí y frotó mi espalda. — Fui a buscarte a la escuela y no te encontré, tardé en llegar aquí porque una calle cerca de aquí está cerrada, al parecer hubo... un accidente.<br>Un accidente que yo sabía muy bien de que se trataba, una muerte, provocada para estar conmigo... Volví a llorar desesperada.  
>— ¡Fue él, Edward! ¡Por mi culpa! ¡Fue él, fue él! - entré en verdadero pánico. El sólo hecho de recordar las palabras del maldito, retorcían mi corazón como si de un trapo se tratara. ¿Cómo alguien podía matar por llegar a alguien más? Me dolía todo, todo.<br>— ¡No es tu culpa! ¡Tranquila, nadie te hará daño! Estoy aquí, te cuidaré.  
>Escuché ruido detrás de mí, inmediatamente mis ojos se abrieron como enormes platos y una corriente de electricidad atravesó mi cuerpo. ¡Era él, de nuevo! ¡No! ¡Debíamos salir de ahí!<br>— ¡Vámonos de aquí! ¡Ha vuelto! ¡Vámonos! ¡Por favor! - lo jalaba con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban.  
>— ¡Bella, es Jacob! ¡Tranquila! ¡Calma, no pasa nada! - tomó mi rostro acunándolo para pegarlo con su frente — escucha, nadie te hará daño, no pasa nada. Entremos a la casa y ahí me explicarás lo que ha pasado. ¿Está bien? Respira.<br>Ya no podía, mis piernas se sentían débiles y las voces se escuchaban lejanas, mis ojos pesaban al tiempo que mis manos se soltaban pesadamente. Me desvanecí, me perdí por un rato y sólo recuerdo haber escuchado voces.  
>"¡Bella!"<br>"Ponla en la cama"  
>"No, Carlisle llegará hasta la noche"<br>"No tengo idea Jake, estaba muy alterada"  
>"Traeré un poco de alcohol"<br>Cuando pude reaccionar ya estaba en la cama, me sentía mejor, pero los recuerdos me dolían como si una aguja enterrada no se moviera pero el simple roce causara dolor punzante. Miré a mí alrededor buscando algo, hasta que me tope con dos pares de ojos que me miraban preocupados y espantados.  
>— ¡Que bueno que despertaste! ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? - mi primo estaba sentado junto a mis pies.<br>— Yo... no... - ¿Qué diría? La cabeza se sentía bloqueada.  
>— Tranquila - Edward estaba junto a mi hincado y acariciando mi frente — hablarás cuando puedas hacerlo. Por ahora relájate, duerme si así lo quieres.<br>— No, no tengo sueño, ni me siento cansada. - sentí que debían saber lo que había pasado. Miré al vacío.  
>— Entonces ¿Quieres decirnos qué pasó? - la voz de mi primo ahora era suave, sin exigencias, sólo sugerencias.<br>— Si - los miré — vine a buscarlos - dije viendo a Edward — y cuando ya me iba, llegó James.  
>— Ese maldito ¡Dime que no hizo lo que me estoy imaginando! - se puso de pie de un salto.<br>Mi llanto volvió. El simple recuerdo de lo que pudo haber sido y de lo que en realidad fue, me causaba un hueco en el estómago._  
><em>Una muerte... Sus manos... Su voz... Su rostro. Todo me remolineaba en la mente. Me encogí en la cama y me abracé fuertemente. ¡Yo era una niña de 14 años!<br>— ¡Ese desgraciado! ¡Voy a arrancarle cada uno de los dedos y haré que se los cosa sin anestesia!  
>— ¡Jake! ¿De quién hablan? ¡No comprendo nada, explícame! - mi Edward se puso de pie y en sus ojos se asomaba la enorme incertidumbre y preocupación que lo embargaba en ese momento.<br>— ¡Ese desgraciado es mi vecino, Ed! Y tiene una loca obsesión con ella. Yo te lo advertí, Bella, ese chico no es de fiar.  
>— Pero no es su culpa Jake. ¡¿Quién diablos iba a saber lo que haría? ¡Maldito desgraciado! - soltó<em> _un puñetazo en la pared que me hizo brincar. El enojo desfiguraba sus facciones aún más cuando se llevo las manos a los cabellos alborotados que tenía. — Dime, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimó? ¡Debemos llevarte al hospital! - al parecer su imaginación llegó lejos.  
>— No Ed - mi voz apenas era audible — estoy bien. No me hizo daño... físico.<br>Se sentó junto a mí para atraerme a su regazo, yo no pude más que dejarme abrazar, no tenía fuerzas y me sentía todavía un poco aturdida.  
>— Ya pasó Bella, ahora estoy aquí, nadie te tocará. - susurraba al tiempo que me mecía suavemente. Mis sollozos volvieron.<br>— Debemos avisarle a Charly que estas aquí, y decirle lo que ha pasado. Deben hacer algo - mi primo tenía razón, ahora lo sé, pero en ese momento, cuando una pena taladra tu alma de tal forma, lo que menos deseas es revivir el hecho porque para ti es doloroso y muy devastador.  
>Las cosas que se hacen en contra de tu voluntad o que te obligan a hacer, te dejan una sensación en el cuerpo y en el alma muy difícil de explicar pero, sobre todo, difícil de olvidar. No quieres hacer nada, ni responder preguntas, ni que te digan algo sobre el tema, lo único que deseas con toda el alma es poder retroceder el tiempo y deshacer ese hecho. Cierto que pudo haber sido peor, pero ¿En qué otro estado estaría de ser así? La tranquilidad no llega tan fácilmente.<br>_

_Después de llamar a mi padre y explicar todo con detalle, cosa que sólo pude hacer parte por parte porque me dolía la cabeza, él hizo un par de llamadas y movilizó a medio mundo para hallar a mi agresor. Como es de esperarse jamás dieron con él, buscaron en el bosque, en las calles e incluso pusieron letreros, pero nada. Se había esfumado de Forks y eso sólo hacia crecer la rabia e impotencia de todos a mi alrededor.  
>Mi padre no permitió que durmiera jamás en otra casa hasta después de un par de meses, supongo que cuando me vio mejorar, y al llegar los Cullen y después de ponerlos al corriente, permitieron que Alice se quedara conmigo en las noches. Al principio mi amiga no sabía que decirme ni que hacer conmigo pero con el tiempo su sentido común le dictó que la forma más viable de tratarme era como cualquier otro día en nuestras vidas, de esta forma poco a poco yo recuperaría la normalidad. Fue difícil, muy difícil porque desarrollé una especie de apego hacia las personas, no podía estar sola sin tener miedo, y eso era un problema porque no había alguien que estuviera disponible siempre. Hasta una mañana en la que llego mí, en ese entonces, amigo Edward. Nos llevábamos muy bien, y nos queríamos como, precisamente eso, sólo amigos.<br>_

_Mi padre no lo acepto de buena gana, pero no encontró una mejor opción. Además de que siempre ha confiado mucho en Carlisle y, obviamente, mandaba patrullas a hacer guardia o él personalmente supervisaba de vez en cuando.  
>A veces cuando no podía dormir en las noches -a pasarse la compañía de Alice- ya con Edward ahí y más tranquila, lograba quedarme profundamente dormida, pero casi siempre me despertaban las pesadillas.<br>— Calma, tranquila Bella. Ya pasó... sh sh sh - me tranquilizaba atrayéndome a su regazo — es sólo un sueño.  
>Ya que regresaba al mundo real intentaba relajarme para poder hablar y lo conseguía solo después de un rato.<br>— Sonaba tan real - le respondía entre sollozos — su voz... jamás me dejará en paz Ed, Dios sabe a cuantas personas más tendrá que matar. - mi ansiedad volvía — no quiero que te haga nada - y me aferraba fuertemente a él.  
><em>— _No nos hará nada, ni a mí y mucho menos a ti. No lo permitiré, me quedaré toda la vida contigo, encerrados, de ser necesario.  
>— No me parece justo, tú pierdes clases... No merezco que hagas esto por mí. Yo, tengo tanto miedo, no sé si algún día se esfumará.<br>— No digas eso Bella, Carlisle ha hablado con mis maestros, y sobre todo, si estoy aquí es porque te quiero, y jamás dejaré que nada malo te pase, o por lo menos no mientras pueda evitarlo. Cuéntame ¿Qué ha dicho tu psicóloga sobre el miedo? - cambiar de tema siempre me ayudaba a despejar la mente, mientras menos indagara en lo que soñaba, más rápido se esfumaba la fea sensación que me dejaba el mal sueño. Con casi dos semanas así, él ya lo sabía.  
>— Que es normal - mi llanto seso — a veces siento que todo lo que me dice sale de mi cabeza tan rápido como entra. Ella no es quien siente lo que yo siento, no lo comprende.<br>— Tienes razón y jamás pasará nada que tú no permitas, así sea ayudarte. Pero hay algo que debes tomar en cuenta y jamás olvidar y eso es que tu vida no te espera Bella, el miedo es inevitable a lo largo del tiempo, pero no por eso te quedaras paralizada ante lo malo que te pase. Lucha contra lo que trata de detenerte hasta ganarle, no dejes que algo, que pudo haber sido peor, arruine así tus días y tus noches. - yo sólo escuchaba atentamente — te conozco de hace tiempo - contuvo una caricia porque sabía que me eran incomodas aun viniendo de él, algo que se sentía extraño, pero era una sensación que no controlaba, sólo toleraba sus abrazos, pero sentir su contacto era como pasar a un nivel aún delicado para mí — tienes mucha más fortaleza de la que te puedes dar cuenta, y tal vez creas que te lo digo para halagar pero, en verdad es una cualidad que posees y que me resulta muy encantadora. Es que... Desde la primera vez que te vi no me he podido explicar qué tienes que me atrae irresistiblemente. Eres impredecible, jamás se sabe cómo reaccionarás y terminas sorprendiéndome aún cuando creía no poder sorprenderme más. Es por eso que estoy más que seguro de que saldrás de ésta, sorprendiendo a todos quienes te creen caída. - me sonrió tiernamente y secó la ultima lágrima que posaba en mi mejilla._

Para algunas personas es mucho más fácil asimilar lo que alguien importante en su vida les dice que lo que un profesional pueda repetir muchas veces, y descubrí que era mi caso.  
>Aunque sentía una nueva fuerza en mi corazón, una fuerza que él me había hecho descubrir haciéndome querer regresar a la normalidad y continuar adelante, no fue nada sencillo. Recuperar la confianza al caminar en las calles solas o el simple hecho de confiar de nuevo en las personas que se me acercaban fue algo que aún con el tiempo me costó mucho recuperar.<br>Y aún mas que ni con todas las terapias del mundo, las palabras de aliento de las personas a mi alrededor o con los casi 10 años recorridos desde esos tiempos, las palabras mencionadas por la fría voz de James seguían haciéndome despertar alterada y asustada en las noches sacando unas cuantas lagrimas de mis ojos.  
>"Nadie nos separará"<p>

...

¿Su pasado? Es cierto que no lo conocía desde que había nacido pero todo estaba claro, sabía quién era, o es que ¿Había algo que formaba parte de él sin estar enterados?  
>Me lo suplicaba. ¿Descubrir qué? Mi cabeza solo se hacía más enredada y esa sensación no me agradaba.<br>— ¿De qué hablas Edward? ¿Qué es lo que quieres descubrir?  
>— Son tantas cosas - se talló la frente con cara preocupada — pero créeme cuando te digo que nada de eso tendrá sentido en mi vida si tú me dices que me dejarás.<br>— Te refieres a que sigues con la tonta idea de la señora Victoria. - eso era increíble y cruel solo por el hecho de llegar a engañar a una persona con puros fines de investigación.  
>— Hay más, mucho más. - a esas alturas ya me había rendido, no en mis convicciones, pero si en el aspecto de aceptar ayudarlo. Aunque la idea de rehusarme a hacerlo jamás siquiera asomó en mi cabeza.<br>— ¿Qué tanto más? - alzo la mirada y su rostro se iluminó.  
>— ¿Me ayudarás? ¿No me dejarás? - tomó una de mis manos.<br>— Te ayudaré y apoyaré hasta el día de mi muerte Ed, el hecho de volver contigo es otro tema.  
>— ¿Qué? ¿Co... Por qué? - la luz se opacó.<br>— Ya te lo dije, no quiero compartirte con nadie, y si eso implica terminar con esta "relación" - ¿Eso es lo que era? — lo aceptaré. Haré lo que me pidas para descubrir lo que tanto deseas hallar, pero no me pidas que aguante una relación de 3 personas, eso no es lo mío.  
>— Jamás me tendrás que compartir con nadie; siempre he sido y seré tuyo. Pero ¿No dejarás que te lo explique siquiera? - puso ojos suplicantes. ¿Cómo negarme con eso?<br>— Creo que no tengo opción, así que adelante. Sinceramente no veo posibilidades de que me hagas cambiar de decisión, pero será interesante escuchar lo que tienes para decirme sobre eso.  
>Se puso de pie y miró hacia la entrada.<br>— Te lo explicaré detalladamente pero Charly acaba de llegar - ¿Cómo diablos lo sabía?  
>— Yo no escucho nada. - tratpe de buscar un sonido afuera pero no me llegaba nada en absoluto más que las tenues voces en la salita.<br>— Ha estacionado la patrulla - regresó su mirada a mi — es hora de irme, no sé qué hará tu padre al verme aquí. ¿Aceptarías un café esta noche?  
>— Si se trata sólo para hablar de "negocios" - sonreí levemente.<br>— Ya veremos - guiño el ojo. — vengo a las 10 ¿Esta bien?  
>— No lo sé, mi amiga esta aquí y... - puse mueca de inseguridad.<br>— Ah la conquista de Jake, no creo que haya problema con eso, ya verás. Me las arreglaré. - sonrió como si una macabra idea surcara su mente — Nos vemos en la noche entonces. - besó mi mano.  
>¿Había respondido que si?<br>Me levanté y lo acompañé camino a la salida. De paso en la sala mi primo nos interceptó y se despidieron con un abrazo ruidoso y un estrechar de manos. Reneesme se paró junto a mí y me tomó del brazo uniéndose a la observación de la escena. Se dijeron algo en voz baja que fue inaudible para mis oídos. No le tomé importancia. Abrieron la puerta para salir y mi padre ya estaba ahí. Genial.  
>Pude notar que Edward se quedó paralizado, pero después todos trataron de actuar naturalmente, por desgracia, eran pésimos.<br>— Jefe Swan - logro decir Edward — buena tarde. - le ofreció la mano. Mi padre la tomó sólo después de examinarla un momento.  
>— Buenas tardes. - lo miró con desgane.<br>— Hola Charly – dijo mi primo, algo incómodo.  
>— Hola chicos - miró a todos — veo que armaron una fiesta en mi ausencia. - por fortuna aún no me veía a mí.<br>— No precisamente - respondió Jake — digamos que la que peor la pasó fue Bella - miró para abajo.  
>— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - entrecerró lo ojos — conociéndola diría que tropezó con una pequeña piedra - Eso no me hizo gracia menos cuando escuché un par de risas.<br>— No, no fue eso papá - tenía que defenderme y salí para que me viera — ya sabes que me gusta meterme en líos. Esta vez elegí el menos adecuado a mis condiciones.  
>— ¡Bella! Pero ¿Qué te pasó? - ahora si se asustaba.<br>— Nada grave Charly - Edward aún sonaba como tentando el terreno — fue un accidente. Peleábamos y ella nos trató de detener, fue mala idea pero extrañamente, funcionó.  
>No creo que a mi padre le bastara esa explicación pero sólo los miró y no dijo nada más sobre eso. Se produjo un largo e incómodo silencio en el que todos sólo nos mirábamos los unos a los otros.<br>Charly carraspeó y dijo:  
>— Bien, supongo que es hora de cenar. Hasta pronto Edward, me... alegra - no sonaba convencido — volver a saludarte. Envíale saludos a tus padres de mi parte. - le ofreció la mano y el nombrado la aceptó para estrecharla educadamente con una sonrisa en los labios.<br>— Así lo haré, gracias.  
>Y, sin más, entró a la casa dejándonos ahí solos. Nos volvimos a mirar para comprobar que lo que acababa de pasar había sido algo incómodo y raro. Edward salió primero y le seguimos hasta su auto. Lo abrió y se giró a mirarme.<br>— Nos vemos en unas horas. - me sonrió y le dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza a mi primo, quien respondió de igual manera.  
>— Hasta pronto Reneesme, espero que un día nos presenten sin necesidad de presenciar una pelea - rió.<br>— Espero lo mismo Edward - le devolvió la sonrisa.  
>Subió a su Volvo plateado y con su particular forma de manejar se perdió de vista en la carretera.<br>Entramos a mi cálida casa y recordé que debían estar hambrientos, con tan únicos hechos, cualquiera es capaz de olvidarlo.  
>Mi amiga me ayudó a servir los platos y una vez que estábamos todos comiendo mi padre nos dio una noticia muy inesperada.<br>— Bella, mañana viajaré a Phoenix - dio un bocado.  
>— ¿Por qué? ¿Le pasó algo a mi madre? - me sobresalté un poco, tenía días que no hablaba con ella.<br>— No, nada malo, es sólo que... la visitaré. - se puso algo nervioso.  
>— ¿Visitarla? ¿Desde cuándo haces eso? - lo miré amenazante ¿Qué clase de padres hacen eso sin que sus hijos, en este caso hija, no se enteren?<br>— Desde el año pasado. Estaba ya planeado porque tu visita fue repentina además no quería decírtelo porque acababas de llegar y no te dejaría aquí sola, había cancelado el viaje, pero ahora que veo que tienes compañía no siento tanto remordimiento de irme por unos días, sé que la pasarás mejor sin autoridades en la casa - eso era cierto sin embargo ¿Qué iría a hacer con Reneé? Sin avisarme. — mi vuelo sale a las 4 de la tarde.  
>— Eso es estupendo papá pero ¿Qué iras a hacer? No entiendo nada. - se rió.<br>— Visitarla, nos llevamos bien y... platicaremos. - mi sorpresa no sería mayor si me dijeran que habían descubierto como respirar bajo el agua. Sinceramente no me producía tanta intriga como para seguir preguntando, así que no dije nada más.  
>— Podría llevarte al aeropuerto - se ofreció Jacob — incluso a Billy le agradaría acompañarte.<br>— Eres muy amable Jake, pero no quiero causar molestias, estaré bien. Sólo es un viaje. En un rato saldré a ver a Billy, debo despedirme de él.  
>¿Sólo un viaje? Me acababa de revelar algo que jamás imagine que pasaría y para él era "sólo un viaje". Padres.<br>— Está bien, de hecho me ha preguntado bastante por ti, si no fueras tú hoy a verlo te aseguro que él lo haría. Supongo que lo del fin de semana se pospone.  
>— Por ahora. - tomó otro bocado — No puedo dejar mi trabajo por muchos días, así que no se emocionen tanto chicos, sus parrandas no se podrán alargar como imaginaban. - reímos.<br>— Ya tenía los planes completos - Jake miró a Nessi de modo extraño.  
>— ¿Entonces saldrás en un rato? - moralmente tenía que pedir permiso aún. Una chica de 23 años se pensaría que se manda sola, pero no mientras estás en la casa de tu padre.<br>— Así es hija, ¿Se te ofrecía algo?  
>— Hmm saldré a tomar un café con Edward - eso era avisar pero para mí valía lo mismo — aún no sé a qué hora regresaré.<br>— Ah - tomó un poco de agua — siempre y cuando no abandones aquí a tu invitada, por mi no hay problema.  
>— Descuida Charly - intervino Jacob — también hay planes para ella. - los miré extrañada y mi amiga lo miraba de igual forma.<br>— Oh, estupendo. - finalizó mi padre. A veces le salía un poco de sarcasmo.

Pasamos un rato más en la mesa en el que mi padre interrogó a Reneesme pues a ambos parece fascinarles, de modo raro, todo eso de los asuntos policiacos recientes, claro que con diferentes perspectivas pero a pesar de eso hicieron buena química. Yo sólo escuchaba mientras mi primo parecía muy interesado en todo lo que Nessi tuviera para decir, como si entendiera a la perfección lo que hablaban. No podía negar que era interesante la plática, sobre todo la forma en que mi amiga se apasionaba con ese tema sacando datos curiosos que hasta a mí me sorprendían. Sospechaba que era la única en la mesa que comprendía los términos que empleaba en su totalidad pero trataba de explicarlos de manera digerible y, aunque tal vez fingían, decían comprenderlos.

Después de esos minutos educativos empezamos a levantar la mesa, yo casi no había comido por el dolor que, aunque menos, incomodaba el mover mis labios. Mi padre no se había preocupado tanto como pensé, sólo dijo que tenía que tener más cuidado al tratar de detener a luchadores semi-profesionales como ellos. Claro que era broma pero se refería al tamaño de ambos comparados conmigo, que era casi intimidante.  
>Después salió para visitar a su viejo amigo y Jacob lo siguió diciéndonos que regresaría minutos antes de las 10. No pude más que decirle "Esta bien, adiós"<br>Subimos a mi cuarto y como era temprano aun, poco más de las 7, le dije que tomara un merecido baño primero. Le expliqué el funcionamiento de todo, le di toallas limpias y le entregué jabón y todo lo necesario nuevos. Me sentía cansada por lo que decidí dormir un poco en el rato que ella se la pasara en el baño. Pasados los 30 minutos que ella usó para arreglarse y hasta peinarse, desperté un poco desorientada pero muy descansada, necesitaba más horas de sueño pero no planeaba desvelarme esa noche aunque, claro, uno nunca sabe.

Me metí a tomar mi baño y salí para arreglarme, como siempre, lo mejor que mis habilidades como mujer me lo permitieron. Tenía un poco de rencor con los tacones altos y vestidos reducidos así que me vestí informalmente, era lo mejor, más aun cuando se trata de salir con chicos. "La comodidad ante todo" ese siempre ha sido mi lema.  
>A pesar de tardarme lo más que pude en mi arreglo, aún faltaba tiempo para que llegaran alguno de los dos chicos. Nessi no platicaba nada, en realidad, y lo noté en ese momento, estaba muy callada.<br>— ¿Te pasa algo Nessi? - pregunté mientras me ponía mi chamarra color camello — has estado muy callada desde la cena. ¿Charly se acabó tus temas de conversación? - me reí.  
>— ¿Qué? No, para nada. Es solo que... tengo una, pues, duda. - y su cara no reflejaba nada más que eso.<br>— Duda ¿Sobre qué? Tal vez pueda ayudarte. Siempre has sido tu quien me saca de las dudas pero ya era hora de que llegara mi turno.  
>— Pues - agachó la mirada. Empezaba a preocuparme — la verdad me da un poco de pena Bella, pero sería ridículo acudir a alguien más.<br>— Me estás asustando Nessi, habla ahora. - me senté en la cama junto a ella.  
>— Yo... pues... tú sabes que mi virginidad era algo preciado para mi... - ¿Era? — siempre me dijiste que lo que nos decían en clase de Sexualidad jamás se compararía con la experiencia que se adquiere al hacerlo tú misma. Y ahora sé que tienes razón.<br>— Ve con calma Nessi... me estás diciendo que tu... - la mire sorprendida. — tú ya... ¿Desde cuándo? Y me lo vienes a decir hasta hoy. ¿Te preocupa lo que crea Jacob? O ¿Qué es?  
>— No, no... Bueno Jake ya lo sabe, es... obvio que ya lo sabe. - se puso nerviosa — mi duda no es esa.<br>— ¿Cómo que es "obvio" que ya lo sabe? - Levante una ceja — no me digas que ustedes... - me tape la boca para ocultar mi enorme sorpresa. — Nessi ¿Qué hicieron? ¡Por lo que más quieras dime que sí te llevó a dar un tour!  
>— Pues claro, bueno, ese era el plan. - tomó un mechón de sus cobres cabellos y lo peinó repetidas veces. — no quiero dar explicaciones de eso. ¿Me ayudaras con mi duda si o no?<br>— Nessi ya no... Eres virgen ¡Cielos! No sé si alegrarme, preocuparme o golpearlos. - y era cierto, no sabía cómo tomar esa noticia. Era genial pero ¡Apenas se conocían!  
>— No me sermonees Bella, hay algo que carcome mi alma y tú te preocupas más por eso.<br>— Está bien, está bien, ya me explicarás todo eso, dime ¿Qué duda tienes? - podía imaginar lo que preguntaría.  
>— Siempre todos nos decían que es posible quedar embarazada desde la primera relación sexual. Tú dime, ¿De verdad crees que sea posible? - su cara era total intriga.<br>— ¿No se protegieron? - me sobresalté.  
>— Pues no, no hubo tiempo ni de pensar en eso. ¡Qué cosas tan intensas! Jamás creí que eso me pasara a mí. Me conoces, quería algo más... planeado, pero esto fue inesperado, intenso, no pude controlarlo. - se botó a la cama.<br>— Calma Nessi, no creo que sea posible, esas cosas son raras ya lo sabes, pero si tienes duda puedes tomar la pastilla, sólo por esta vez. - le froté el brazo y ella se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.  
>— Lo haré, pero aah ¡En que líos me meto! - volvió a mirarme.<br>— ¿Te arrepientes? - no hay peor sentimiento que ese.  
>— ¡No, claro que no! Es que yo no lo esperaba quería ahorrarme justo eso, las preocupaciones, pero no sé qué me pasa con tu primo, todo se vuelve confuso cuando estoy con él, como si fuera casi incapaz de alejarme o de decirle que no. Se me borra la mente y no pienso con claridad. Ni siquiera sé cómo explicarlo. - sacó el aire pesadamente — por favor doctora dígame ¿Cual es mi diagnóstico? - dramatizó.<br>— Se le llama Principios de Enamoramiento señorita, un síndrome muy común pero lamentablemente no hay cura sencilla, y el tratamiento para quitarlo es doloroso y sin garantía - reí.  
>— ¡No me digas eso! ¿Yo enamorada? - bufó.<br>— Ya venía siendo tiempo ¿No te parece? - se volvió a sentar — olvidaré que es de mi familia y te pediré detalles.  
>— ¿Qué quieres saber? - rió pícaramente. — he soportado tus relatos Bella, ahora soporta los míos.<br>— ¡Claro! Dime ¿Donde diablos fue? Jake nunca ha sido muy creativo.  
>— Pues en realidad no hubo tiempo de creatividad - "Suele pasar" pensé — estábamos caminando en el bosque y... solo un tip - levantó un dedo — usa una manta, los bichos pican y he descubierto que soy alérgica a algún tipo de hierba. - reímos.<br>— Lo tendré en mente... - callamos un momento — ¿Fue como esperabas? - me puse seria.  
>— La verdad... no. Fue mejor - rió tímidamente — jamás creí que se daría esa atracción, siempre imaginé que todo se resumía al coito pero, fue mucho más que eso, se preocupó por mi y hasta estuvo dispuesto a no hacerlo cuando supo que era mi primera vez - se sonrojó y suspiró — fue como hacernos uno solo y llegar a un lugar en el que nadie más existía. - su cuerpo estaba ahí conmigo, pero su mente había viajado lejos, muy lejos. Guarde silencio para que lo disfrutara, era su momento, lo merecía. Era incómodo imaginar a Jacob en esas condiciones, pero si lo veía del lado de que se trataba de dos personas a las que quería infinitamente todo se volvía un cuento de hadas hecho realidad y me alegraba muchísimo. Me daba gusto que mi amiga lo hubiera disfrutado y sobre todo que se sintiera feliz con esa nueva etapa. Siempre la apoyaría justo como ella siempre lo había hecho conmigo.<br>— Disculpa mi divague - se disculpó — me siento como en un sueño, debes despertarme porque jamás lo haré por mi cuenta.  
>— Me da gusto que estés tan feliz mi Nessi. ¡Eres toda una mujercita! - la abracé. — no es que no lo fueras antes, pero ahora entenderás mucho de lo que te he contado.<br>— En eso tienes razón, comprendo tantísimas cosas ahora y, aquí entre nos, tu primo es todo un conocedor de eso, tiene talento debo admitir. - la solté casi de un empujón.  
>— ¡Mucha información! - me puse de pie — bajemos a esperar, aun no es hora pero, tal vez nos dé tiempo de ver un poco la TV.<br>— ¡Hey! Creí que querías detalles.  
>— Si, pero no de esos. Anda, acompáñame.<br>Bajamos a la sala y nos sentamos en el sillón frente a la TV, por más que busqué un programa o película que me llamara la atención no halle nada. Le dejé en un canal cualquiera y estaban pasando una película llamada "Noche de graduación sangrienta", se veía interesante pero el caso que trataban me traía recuerdos no muy agradables a la mente.  
>— ¿Se supone que el criminal es Obsesivo? - preguntó curiosa mi amiga, siempre con sus criticas psicológicas — no concuerda completamente ese diagnóstico, el tipo también es algo Psicópata.<br>— Nadie menciona lo que es, ¿O sí? Así que todo lo que puedas decir es cierto - finalicé, no quería más diagnósticos de esos, los que tenía en mi vida eran suficientes.  
>— Oh es verdad - ahora sabia mi disgusto — lo lamento, deberías cambiar el canal.<br>— No, no me incomoda tanto, ya pasó.  
>— Está bien, como digas.<p>

Nos acomodamos y continuamos atentas en la película. Había una escena en la que pasan lo duro que fue para la chica reconocer a su agresor y en la que éste le dice aún detrás del cuarto de interrogatorios "Nadie nos separará". Mi mente trabajó rápidamente y las sensaciones y recuerdos se hicieron presentes vívidamente en mi mente. Entonces ese era mi destino. Siempre atada a una estúpida obsesión que ocasionaría la muerte de las personas a las que amo. ¿Era así? Mis ojos se humedecieron y mi alma se llenó de miedo. Una sensación que creía enterrada. No noté lo que pasaba a mí alrededor hasta que unas manos me movieron.  
>— ¡Bella! Alguien llama a la puerta. - parpadee varias veces.<br>— ¿Qué?... Ah sí, voy. - corrí a la puerta y la abrí. Era Jacob arreglado y peinado, vestía una chaqueta de cuero color café oscuro y unos jeans rasgados, se veía apuesto, podría jurar que incluso usaba perfume. Lo miré extrañada.  
>— ¿Perdiste una apuesta? - Levanté una ceja — ¿Quien era enemigo natural de los peines?<br>— Ja, ja, muy graciosa "señorita te recordaré esta platica algún día". No te atrevas a decir nada o juro que cantaré como perico delante de tu Cullen.  
>— ¡Ja! No tienes nada Jake, mis trapillos han sido expuestos hace ya bastante tiempo. - sonreí satisfecha de mi misma.<br>— Está bien - rodó los ojos — ¿Me dejarás pasar?  
>— Adelante - me hice a un lado y le cedí el paso con un ademán de manos anticuado y elegante.<br>Me quede parada y mi corazón se aceleró al ver que Edward había llegado. Era increíble que aún sintiera ese revoloteo de mariposas en el estómago al verlo. Llegó junto a mí y me besó tiernamente la frente.  
>— Hola de nuevo - dijo bajito.<br>— Hola - le respondí con una leve sonrisa.  
>— ¿Estás lista? Esto será algo así como una cita doble. - su rostro se iluminó.<br>— ¿Qué? Dijiste que solo trataríamos "negocios", para mí no será una cita, joven Cullen. - lo miré seria.  
>— Vamos, será divertido. - me atrajo a él.<br>— Este bien, mientras más pronto nos vayamos, más pronto volveremos. - me aleje disimuladamente de él para ir a la sala a ver a los recientes tórtolos. Estaban de pie y muy juntos, parecía que hablaban de algo. No era conveniente estar ahí.

Esperé un rato afuera con Edward en el que me dijo el nombre del lugar al que iríamos y después salieron. Discutieron sobre en qué auto viajaríamos, el Volvo era más amplio que la camioneta de Jake así que la discusión no duró mucho.  
>El viaje estuvo tranquilo, platicamos y reímos como jamás imagine que sería posible. Todo fluía tan natural que me sentía cómoda y ¿Por qué no decirlo? feliz de estar ahí y con ellos. Había sido un día con eventos inesperados, merecía esa distracción. Además estaba con Edward y eso me bastaba para poder sonreír.<p>

Llegamos a un establecimiento no muy grande, con 3 balcones a los lados, la fachada era color vino con detalles en negro, los barandales de los balcones y las puertas eran de hierro forjado, muy lindos. Adentro sólo se distinguían tenues luces de velas que adornaban las mesas, y en el pasillo de entrada candelabros a los lados con 3 velas cada uno. Un ambiente bastante bohemio y romántico para las circunstancias, aunque no pude evitar mi sorpresa y encanto por el lugar. Qué decir encanto, me enamoré de ese café. Bajamos los 4 y los chicos se adelantaron para confirmar la recepción, me imaginé, mientras un joven se llevaba el auto. Nos guiaron a una mesa redonda con cuatro lugares, situada en uno de los balcones. Al centro del grande salón estaba una señorita que afinaba su guitarra y hacía pruebas de sonido en el altavoz. La brisa fría nos llegaba directo pero no de golpe, sólo la necesaria para crear un clima cálido entre el calor del interior y el frío de afuera, un equilibrio agradable. El arreglo central de nuestra mesa era una vela redonda color rojo quemado puesta en un tazón plano con arena blanca y pequeñas ceras alrededor color blancas. Despedían olor a vainilla, de hecho todo el salón olía del mismo modo. Si había amado como lucía por fuera ahora estaba maravillada por su totalidad.  
>Tomamos asiento para quedar acomodados Nessi entre Edward y Jacob, y yo frente a ella de igual manera. Nos entregaron las cartas y realmente no me apetecía algo para comer o como aperitivo, así que solo ordené un frappe Moka, no tenía ganas de algo caliente tampoco, necesitaba lo frío para mantenerme alerta y el café para estar despierta, solo por si acaso. Los demás ordenaron y la chica se fue con nuestros pedidos anotados.<p>

Una música suave de guitarra comenzó a tocar en ese momento, era "Nothing Else Matters" de Metálica, una canción inconfundible, sin importar que sonara extraña con voz de mujer.  
>— ¿Te ha gustado el lugar que elegí para nuestra cita - entrecerré lo ojos — de negocios? - atinó.<br>— Es un hermoso lugar Ed aunque dudo que sea lo adecuado para los negocios - sonreí.  
>— Jacob no está aquí para negocios - le sonrió irónico — ¿O sí amigo mío?<br>— Ya veremos que "trato" cerramos - le guiño el ojo a mi amiga la cual sólo sonreía tímidamente.  
>— Bueno, ahora puedes comenzar con la explicación que necesito. - le dije con voz neutra pues el lugar era callado y estaba casi vacío, no requería un volumen alto en las voces, tampoco la música estaba fuerte.<br>— Sí, comenzaré mi relato. - tomó aire — te he contado la parte del incendio, cosas que ya sabes porque, en parte, las viviste, pero debo explicarte lo demás que yo he descubierto poco a poco estos últimos 3 años.

«Un día que Carlisle no estaba en su consultorio, me quede esperando ahí porque me urgían un par de firmas para tramitar unos papeles, cosas de mi titulación y sin relevancia, encontré sobre su escritorio papeles sueltos, la curiosidad me ganó y los ojee uno por uno, estaba aburrido así que puedes imaginar la atención que ponía en lo que hacía, uno en particular me llamó la atención porque tenía mi nombre, creí que era algo de la escuela, acta de nacimiento o un papel cualquiera, pero me llevé una enorme sorpresa al ver que era la factura de la casa que ahora está en ruinas. Encontré que la casa quemada estaba asegurada en más de 150,000 dólares, una cifra no muy humilde, y lo extraño no es eso, lo extraño es que esa casa ya estaba a mi nombre desde hace años. Seguí buscando papeles y descubrí que me la habían heredado - mis ojos se abrieron totalmente — el nombre de la dueña era una tal Catherin M. sólo eso había.  
>— ¿Me estás diciendo que esa casa siempre ha sido tuya y que además te la heredó alguien a quien, imagino, no conoces?<br>— Justamente. No tengo idea de quien sea esa señora, si es que aún vive, o quien fue y por qué me heredó la casa a mí.  
>Quería preguntar algo más pero la mesera se acercó con los pedidos. Los puso frente a nosotros y se quedó parada mirando a Jacob.<br>— ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo más? - sonrió coqueta paseando la mirada de mi primo a Edward quien solo dijo:  
>— No gracias, está bien así. - sin siquiera mirarla, pero ella seguía viendo a Jake.<br>— ¿Sabes qué me gustaría mucho en estos momentos? - le sonrió mi primo con la misma coquetería y la hizo acercarse a él. La chica estaba encantada y se acerco con movimientos un poco indecentes. Nessi no pudo más que quedar helada.  
>— Seguro, sólo dilo - le respondió muy cerca. Su rostro era una mueca sensual descarada. ¿Qué diablos pretendía Jacob? Edward y yo nos miramos con la misma pregunta impresa en la cara y después volvimos a observar lo que pasaba.<br>— Desearía que nadie en absoluto nos vuelva a molestar por un buen rato. Si queremos algo, lo pediremos. - la seriedad y frialdad de mi primo ocasionó en la chica mucho disgusto, no era para menos, y estaba segura de que había aprendido una gran lección esa noche. Se retiró rápidamente lanzándonos una mirada fulminante de paso.  
>— Jake no tenias que ser tan rudo con ella, es parte de su trabajo. - quitando el coqueteo así era.<br>— No creo que para esto le paguen - bufó y le lanzó a Edward una servilleta doblada en cuadros muy chiquitos, la tomó y la leyó con una risa divertida en el rostro.  
>— ¿Y eso cuando paso? - me la dio para que la leyera.<br>"6 531948 Angie, llámame" me causo gracia y aún mas por la respuesta de mi primo.  
>— Cuando nos tomó la orden.<br>— Pues debió ser muy discreta porque yo no lo había notado, y habría pasado desapercibido de no ser porque lo compartiste con nosotros. - le devolví la servilleta.  
>— Yo si lo noté - Nessi trataba de ocultar o controlar su disgusto pero yo la conocía y sabía que sí le había causado celos ese pequeño acto aventurado.<br>— No te preocupes Reneesme, ahora la chica esta donde debe de estar, y tú también. - la tranquilizó Edward.  
>— Es correcto - Jake le tomo la mano — yo estoy contigo.<br>— Y más te vale - lo amenacé.  
>— Tu no te preocupes por eso, y mejor sigan su plática, se veía muy interesados en ella, al grado de olvidar que estamos con ustedes.<br>— Lo lamento - no se me ocurría otra cosa que decir.  
>— En realidad creo que la plática la deben escuchar todos aquí presentes. 4 mentes piensan más que 1 y más aun si son 4 mentes brillantes. - Edward sonrió.<br>— ¿De qué se trata hermano? Por como los vi de concentrados puedo imaginar que es un tema delicado. - mi primo no soltaba la mano de Nessi.  
>— Así es Jake - se puso serio y explicó lo que anteriormente me había explicado a mí.<br>— Pero ¿Qué relación podrías tener con esa señora? ¿No se te ocurrió preguntárselo a Carlisle? - Jacob a pesar de ser mecánico tenía una mente muy astuta y centrada, encontraba la lógica aun donde parecía no haberla.  
>— Obviamente si, ya tenía la edad legal para poder tomar posesión del terreno y disponer del seguro. Carlisle sólo me dijo que esa señora era una tía lejana pero - negó con la cabeza — no tiene sentido, no quiso decir nada más y yo tampoco preguntar. ¿Qué caso tenía si no me hablaría honestamente?<br>— Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?  
>— Que para cuando se lo pregunté a mi padre la póliza de seguro había desaparecido. Nadie sabe quien fue, y al consultorio de Carlisle entran muchas personas al día.<br>— ¿Cómo? Debe haber otra forma de comprobar que eres el titular, además eres dueño legal del terreno. - las leyes no se me daban muy bien.  
>— Son asuntos legales complejos, los seguros no se manejan de esa forma, puedo ser dueño de algo pero asegurarlo a nombre de alguien más, es enredado. He hablado con abogados y todos me dicen lo mismo, necesito la póliza, una copia o algún documento sobre eso pero desapareció todo. La parte buena es que tampoco se puede cobrar sin comprobar que soy yo...<br>— Es decir, que ambas partes son indispensables. - él solo asintió.  
>— ¿No llevan un registro, base de datos, algo en lo que comprueben que eres titular? - Nessi se veía interesada en el tema.<br>— Sinceramente no he preguntado, pero el dinero no es lo que me preocupa, lo que yo quiero saber es quién tomó los papeles y con qué fin. Es evidente que si se llevaron todo fue alguien interesado... y enterado de esas cosas, no tomaron nada mas, sólo eso. Además puede que me diga lo que quiero saber sobre esa señora.  
>— Tal vez te quieren amenazar. - eso era común aunque no con pólizas de seguros.<br>— No he recibido ninguna llamada o señal de ello. Pero - se acercó al centro de la mesa y todos lo seguimos. Bajó la voz — si han tratado de conseguir firmas mías.  
>— ¿Quién? - preguntó Jacob.<br>— Quien lleva mis relaciones internacionales. - me miró y al instante me enderece de golpe.  
>— I-Irina - los miré a todos y Edward asintió.<br>— Me atrevería a decir que por eso se interesó en trabajar conmigo. Una tarde me dio unos papeles para firmarlos pero tenía prisa, dijo que eran urgentes por consiguiente yo no los leería detenidamente. Era absurdo, yo no firmo sin saber exactamente lo que está estipulado, por lo que le dije que volviera otro día y que si urgían me comunicara con las personas correspondientes para solicitar personalmente más tiempo, pero se negó, dijo que ella se encargaría. Ese tema jamás lo mencionó de nuevo.  
>— Pero tiene acceso a todo eso Ed, ¿No crees que ya lo habría conseguido? - mis conjeturas eran obvias.<br>— No, no tiene acceso a papeles personales ni privados, eso lo lleva mi secretaria. De cualquier modo hay mucho que desearía saber.  
>— Y ¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagamos? - sonrió.<br>— Que me ayuden a descubrir todo, a llegar al fondo de este asunto. Y ustedes dos, chicas, que diagnostiquen a Irina, te lo he dicho Bella, su comportamiento no es normal. - tomó mi mano por debajo de la mesa y entendí lo que me quería decir con eso.  
>— Suena emocionante - Nessi tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro — sería como ser detectives.<br>— Es ridículo - acentuó Jacob — ¿Por qué no sólo se lo dejas a la policía o le preguntas toda la verdad a tus padres? ¡Deja que la ley haga su trabajo!  
>— Porque ni ellos saben quién tomó los papeles, y si conseguimos esa parte del relato sabré mucho más de lo que mis padres me pueden brindar. - mi primo se quedó pensando — como sea Jake no te obligaré a nada, apreciaría tu ayuda pero si no quieres no puedo hacer nada.<br>Todos lo miramos y nos quedamos en silencio mientras en su cabeza encajaban engranes y tomaba una decisión.  
>— ¡Carajo! Siempre me arrastras a tus locuras - sacó el aire — pero está bien, cuenta conmigo - le sonrió honestamente y levantó una mano para después chocarla con la de Edward fuertemente.<p>

Mi amiga frente a mí, destilaba orgullo y emoción por todo su bello rostro, en efecto, sería como en las noticias o en las novelas policiacas que tanto amaba leer. Su sueño hecho realidad.  
>En cuanto a mí, comprendía ahora por qué su interés de estar cerca de Irina, pero eso no significaba que me cayera en agrado, odiaba y punzaba mi corazón al pensar en Edward cerca de esa chica de sangre pesada y más aun siendo amable y hasta dulce con ella. ¡Puaj! Pero lo amaba, y si necesitaba mi apoyo lo tendría, la haría de espía, policía, infiltrada y hasta Psicoanalista con tal de ayudarlo aunque fuera un poco. Qué hermoso equipo habíamos formado. No quise pensar en lo que haríamos primero porque me parecía un camino tan largo y delicado de comenzar, después vendría el tiempo de las estrategias.<br>Después de todo sí habíamos cerrado un trato, o especie de eso, interesante pero peligroso. El ambiente se relajó y nuestras charlas de volvieron comunes. Bromeábamos, reíamos e incluso cantábamos hasta que terminamos nuestras bebidas. Puse atención a la música de la chica al centro y una bella melodía comenzaba. La conocía muy bien y sospeché que Edward también. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y cantaron juntas. Nuestro alrededor desapareció para que nuestros corazones se abrasaran íntimamente y por completo. Me ofreció su mano para bailar y yo accedí gustosa sin importar que ahí no había pista ni el espacio necesario. ¿A quién le importaba?  
>Mi corazón se aceleró y en mi mente se encerró toda preocupación en una burbuja para darle paso a la ternura y paz que me llenaba en ese momento, sólo con él estaría en paz el resto de mi existencia. Jugó con mi mano y su delicado y suave roce me elevaba alto en la nube de los sueños cumplidos, ojalá nunca bajara. Coloqué mi mejilla en su pecho y me acuné en un espacio sólo nuestro, escuché su corazón, juraría que el mío latía al mismo ritmo. Lo amaba con toda el alma ¿Cómo podía negármelo? Nos mecimos suavemente mientras la canción me relataba todo lo que sentía por él.<p>

_Acaríciame  
>con manos locas enloquéceme<br>con uñas y sonrisas ámame  
>amor de amar, amor de piel. <em>

_Acaríciame  
>y ahógame en tus brazos<br>cuídame  
>y mátame despacio<br>mírame  
>no ves que estoy, muriéndome. <em>

_Acaríciame  
>tan suave como el aire amor<br>tan fuerte como el huracán  
>que ciega mi mente. <em>

_Acaríciame  
>y empápame de tu ternura amor<br>contágiame de esa locura  
>que hay en tu vientre. <em>

_Acaríciame  
>y róbame como un día amante amor<br>domíname como un amante  
>despacio, constante. <em>

_Acaríciame  
>que estoy al rojo vivo<br>tómame  
>que soy todo latidos<br>toda piel  
>y se feliz teniéndome.<br>Acaríciame  
>tan suave como el aire amor<br>tan fuerte como el huracán  
>que ciega mi mente. <em>

_Acaríciame  
>y empápame de tu ternura amor<br>contágiame de esa locura  
>que hay en tu vientre. <em>

_Acaríciame  
>tan suave como el aire amor<br>tan fuerte como el huracán  
>que ciega mi mente. <em>

_Acaríciame  
>no tengas miedo a hacerme daño amor<br>contágiame de esa locura  
>que hay en tu vientre<br>acaríciame.  
><em>

— ¿Aún sientes todo eso? - susurró en mi oído. Solo asentí como adormilada.  
>— Y se queda corto. - lo abracé fuertemente como cuando éramos niños. Pude imaginar que en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa torcida, mi favorita.<br>— Te lo cumpliré palabra por palabra - susurró roncamente en mi cuello. Todo mi cuerpo vibró y se derritió. Quería irme de ahí. — ¿Nos vamos de aquí? - me había leído la mente. Asentí y no pude evitar el rubor que aparecía en mi rostro.  
>Caminamos a la mesa y los ahí sentados nos miraban con una sonrisa pícara tomados de las manos y con los rostros muy juntos.<br>— Nos vamos Jake - logró decir, a mi no me salían palabras, creo que seguía volando y vibrando — tomaremos taxi, toma las llaves - se las lanzó — Te llamo mañana ¿Esta bien? - sus rostros se transformaron en sorpresa. Nessi me miró como asustada. Me acerqué a ella y le dije en el oído — Todo estará bien, nos vemos más tarde en casa - le di las llaves también — cuídate - le sonreí. — Tu igual - me respondió.  
>La última imagen que observe de esas dos personas antes de perderlos de vista fue a Jacob abrazándola tiernamente y ella colocando su rostro en su cuello.<p>

Salimos para tomar el primer auto que encontramos disponible, nos sentamos en la parte trasera y Edward le dijo al conductor la dirección a la que nos dirigíamos. Esa debía ser una broma pero no tenía ganas de discutir así que no dije nada. Comenzó el camino y de inmediato supe que sería una tortura cuando me atrajo a él para depositar suaves besos en mi cuello, me estaba haciendo perder el control de mi misma, como siempre, y no era el lugar apropiado. Me abrace a él para controlarlo un poco pero lo tomó como señal para ir más lejos; tomó firmemente mi mano y la fue bajando por su abdomen hasta llegar a su punto más excitado. Pude haberla retirado, pero había llegado a mi estado sin retorno, es decir, ya no me podía detener ni siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad. No sabía qué hacer, nunca había hecho una caricia así. Dejé mi mano inmóvil a merced de lo que el dispusiera hacer con ella, suavemente la movió de arriba a abajo presionando con poca fuerza. Lo sentía crecer y, muy al contrario de lo que creí que sería, disparó también mi excitación formando un extraño nudo en la garganta que me impedía pasar saliva o hablar. Era extrañamente grato poder complacerlo de esa forma. Acarició mi espalda mientras hacia lo que bien me había enseñado y presioné un poco por mi parte. Se quedó paralizado y carraspeó en un intento de disimular su gemido.  
>Alcancé a ver que el chofer nos miraba asustado por el retrovisor, no me gustaba hacer esas cosas en público como tampoco me era fácil reprimirme. Todo un dilema.<br>Lo mejor era no continuar con eso en ese lugar, no quería que terminaran bajándonos del taxi por exhibicionismo.  
>Edward capto mi señal y sólo nos quedamos abrazados el resto del camino. Mi cuerpo vibraba y mi corazoncito parecía perro faldero sediento, muy sediento de ser complacido de esa forma tan única.<br>Gruesas gotas cayeron por las ventanillas que pronto se volvieron una lluvia continua y pesada acompañada de relámpagos fugaces que alumbraban todo aquello que la oscuridad de la noche quería ocultar. Afortunadamente estábamos llegando a nuestro destino, atravesamos el amplio camino de tierra que conducía a las ruinas de esa casa tan conocida y familiar para mí. Me pregunte muchas veces "¿Qué haremos aquí?" pero la respuesta la obtendría sólo minutos después, paciencia era lo que requería.  
>Bajamos y corrimos al interior del cascaron de esa casa, me quedé parada observando en lo que había terminado.<br>En el espacioso salón de lo que fue la sala se observaban débilmente botes de pintura en un rincón junto con palos y herramientas tanto para pintar como para medir y hacer trazos. No había vidrios ni ventanas, estaban sustituidas por plásticos clavados en las puntas y se agitaban ruidosamente a causa del viento ocasionado por la lluvia. Caminé al centro del cuarto y encontré en una mesita junto a una de las ventanas lámparas y cascos a lado de un montón de rollos de hojas largas. Recorrí con la mirada todo mí alrededor. Se percibía un olor a humedad mezclado con cemento o tierra, no sabía bien, acompañado de un ligero tono a humo casi imperceptible. Era triste estar ahí, pero después recordé que nadie había resultado herido y que a pesar de todo tenían la positiva decisión de remodelar. Esa era buena señal de querer dejar el pasado justo donde debe estar, en el pasado. Además de lo extraño y sorprendente que era tratar de verla como propiedad de Edward, todo parecía nuevo repentinamente, me costaría asimilarlo.

Se acercó lentamente a mí por detrás y me abrasó pegando su rostro al mío.  
>— Ya han comenzado a trabajar. - susurró.<br>— Es lo que veo - entrelacé mis manos a las suyas en mi vientre.  
>— Los cimientos están intactos, es sorprendente, sólo serán reforzados, las escaleras serán reemplazadas - me giró para señalarlas — y los muros serán ahora de cristal colocado estratégicamente. Tendrá vista a todo el bosque que nos rodea. Los atardeceres, amaneceres, las noches - depositó besos ligeros como una pluma en mi cuello — todo.<br>— Los días de lluvia - dije con voz perdida. Imaginé ese paisaje y me emocioné. Sería en verdad hermoso.  
>Asintió y siguió besando mi cuello mientras sus manos desabrochaban mi chamarra.<br>— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - logré decir.  
>— Lo que quieras. - me giré para mirar ese hermoso laberinto brillante de sus ojos. Me perdí.<br>Si alguna vez me preguntaran la razón por la que nuestro amor era tan intenso, no sabría que responder. Los sentimientos, aun empleando las más hermosas palabras poéticas, jamás quedan completamente claros ni se abarca la totalidad de lo que se experimenta. Simplemente se sienten.

Comenzamos a besarnos y el mundo se redujo al espacio que nos rodeaba. Mi mente quedó en blanco, llena de sentimientos que me hacían imaginar mi alma separada del cuerpo. Sólo me pregunté si valdría la pena responder tantas dudas en mi cabeza, pero mi respuesta fue que ese no era el momento, únicamente quise estar con él y dejar que el tiempo trajera lo necesario para disiparlas. Todo llega cuando tiene que llegar. Ese momento era mío, algo que sí podía controlar y ante todo disfrutar.  
>Comenzamos a desvestirnos y utilizamos la misma ropa para ponerla como base y no sentir directo el piso. Una vez desnudos mi cuerpo tembló no solo de excitación sino también de frío. Me recostó besando mis hombros y se colocó entre mis piernas. Nuestras miradas se encontraron.<br>— Prometí que sería sutil contigo - susurró — pero aun ahora me pregunto si seré capaz. - me sonrió. Parecía temblar como yo.  
>— Sólo me importa estar contigo. - lo atraje para besar sus embriagantes labios. Sus manos acariciaron todas y cada una de las partes más sensibles de mi frágil cuerpo, y con cada caricia me alejaba más de la realidad, entraba a mi propio cosmos.<br>Sus ojos volvieron a encontrar los míos justo en el momento en que me penetraba. Un gemido alargado salió de mi garganta y mis uñas se clavaron en su ancha y varonil espalda. Sentí su piel arder y destilar bajo mis manos, toqué todo ese cuerpo que me enloquecía y lo traté de acercar a mí, de sus caderas para poder sentirlo más profundamente. Tenía una fuerza abrumadora y con cada empuje de sus caderas mi corazón se agitaba mas arrastrándome a la montaña más alta del mundo. Su nombre y mi nombre se escuchaba repetidas veces entre gemidos y gruñidos agitados.

Los truenos y relámpagos de afuera alumbraban nuestra desnudez y parecían cantar la misma melodía que nosotros, acompañándonos en nuestro universo perfecto. El ritmo se fue acelerando y mi mente sólo dejó de funcionar, llegué a esa cima en la que gritaría su nombre justo al momento de lanzarme al vacío. El orgasmo recorrió todo mi cuerpo, potente y abrazador haciendo que olvidara hasta mi nombre. ¿Cuánto tiempo había durado? No lo sabía, pero era una exquisita gloria que deseaba jamás se detuviera. El cuerpo que sentía sobre mí temblaba y su agitado aliento golpeaba mi rostro sintiéndose frío. Acerqué sus labios para saborear ese halo suyo y compartir el mío, pasé mis manos por su cabello humedecido y después por su perfecto rostro. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio en los que mi cuerpo se relajó.  
>Abrí por fin los ojos y un rayo alumbro su rostro brindándole un tono blanquecino como de mármol. Hermoso.<br>— Eres hermoso - dije aun con voz vibrante.  
>— No más que tú - pasó una mano por mi cara y su frialdad contrastó con mi cuerpo caliente. La tomé y la acune entre mi mejilla y mi mano tibia. — Eres tan cálida - sonrió.<br>— Es sólo que aquí está helando - susurré — tienes la mala fortuna de ser tu quien está arriba - sonreí también.  
>— Lo-lo sé - sus dientes castañetearon un poco, estaba temblando en serio.<br>— Ven acá - lo abrace lo más que pude, entrelazando nuestras piernas y acunándolo en mi regazo.  
>— Se siente muy bien estar así - dijo contra mi pecho.<br>— Debemos volver a la realidad Ed - froté sus brazos y su tentadora espalda.  
>— Es cierto, me pregunto ¿Por qué elegimos lugares tan poco comunes?<br>— Hasta ahora tú los has elegido todos - reí — la próxima vez déjamelo a mí.  
>— Está bien - su mano acarició mi pierna suavemente, tratando de adentrarse poco a poco.<br>Solté un suspirito.  
>— N..<br>— Atrévete a decir que no quieres - susurró bajito con sus labios ya sobre los míos.  
>— Es.. Sólo... que - sus dedos se abrieron paso para acariciar delicadamente mi aún sensible clítoris. Suspiré hondamente.<br>— Es sólo que qué - continuó con su intima caricia ahora circularmente.  
>— Ya... - se me había borrado el disco duro. Solté un gemido cuando aceleró el ritmo de sus magistrales dedos.<br>— Eres irresistible - mordió mi labio — me excitas tanto con esa expresión de placer.  
>Introdujo dos de sus dedos y acarició todo a su paso. Comenzó un vaivén enloquecedor.<br>— Nooo... - sólo pude decir eso.  
>— ¿No? ¿Estas segura? - volvió a hacerlo lentamente.<br>— No te detengas - se sentía tan bien.  
>— Como gustes y mandes - besó mis labios y el vaivén me estaba haciendo tensar, lista para otro bellísimo orgasmo.<br>— Quie-ro sentirte a-ti - supliqué antes de terminar. Torció una sonrisa y mi humedad se disparó entre mis piernas y sobre su mano. ¡Era locamente sexy verlo así!  
>— Me doy cuenta - susurró al momento que retiraba sus dedos de mi.<br>Se volvió a colocar en posición y sentí su masculinidad rozar mi entrada.  
>— Eres mía y siempre lo serás - reclamó mirándome directo a los ojos. Y sin otra palabra volvió a penetrarme.<br>De nuevo nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma, creando nuestro propio universo en el que sólo importábamos nosotros. Y así habría sido eternamente feliz, peo debía volver a casa.

Ignoré la hora, sólo nos vestimos y tomamos un taxi que me llevaría primero a mí y después a él a nuestros hogares. Edward me recordó lo del partido del día siguiente y después de mi beso de buenas noches, se marchó en el taxi. Al llegar a mi puerta hallé una notita junto a la perilla que decía "Dejé la llave junto al porche. Nessi". Miré y efectivamente ahí estaba. Que brillante idea hacer eso, habría sido embarazoso despertarlos a todos para que me abrieran la puerta.  
>Introduje la llave y un ruido detrás de mi llamó mi atención, giré y vi movimiento del otro lado de la calle. Era un hombre, con chamarra café y pantalón de mezclilla parado con las manos metidas al pantalón, parecía observarme atentamente. Apunté mi mirada y me acerqué un poco para ver mejor.<br>Quedé helada y esa corriente eléctrica tan familiar atravesó mi estomago y después todo mi cuerpo.  
>Ese rostro, ese cabello...<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**_(Una disculpa... borré el anterior por fallas técnicas jeje... pero creo que quedó bien)_**

**_Holaa! Dios mío tiene siglos que no pasaba por aquí. Me disculpo, de verdad perdón, se atravesaron las vacaciones, la escuela e infinidad de cosas raras jaja... Pero aquí esta el capitulo por fin! espero de verdad verdad que les guste y que la espera valga la pena. Prometo subir el siguiente pronto muy pronto. :)_**

**_Mi sincero agradecimiento a mi Karen editora en jefe :3 que hace un brillantísimo trabajo! GRACIAS ENORMES NENA!_**

**_Y por supuesto a todas mis lectoras, que no seremos muchas pero somos machas xD jaja ok eso no! Pero si millones de gracias, esto solo es posible gracias a ustedes :3..._**

**_Y sin más las dejo leer el capítulo.. disfrútenlo y cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario son bienvenidos..._**

**_besos!_**

**_Shabii_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO 6 - "Tomando riesgos"<strong>_

¡Miedo otra vez no! ¡Miedo aléjate de mí!

¡¿Qué debía hacer?

"¡Piensa Bella, piensa!"

Mis lágrimas surcaron todo mi rostro. El miedo me paralizó. Lo miré fijamente esperando a que se acercara, pero no hizo nada, sólo observaba.

Mi sentido de supervivencia me hizo entrar velozmente a la casa, porque mi mente ya no funcionaba cuerdamente, no sabía si estaba alucinando, lo único real era el terror que inundaba mis sentidos. Crucé la puerta y la cerré de un empujón, como si del otro lado aquel hombre ya no estuviera ahí. Traté de poner el seguro pero las manos me temblaban haciéndose torpes y que la llave cayera al piso, la levanté para tratar de nuevo. Cuando por fin pude lograrlo, me alejé lentamente con la vista fija en la perilla, mi mente creó millones de imágenes en las que él se acercaba y abría de un sólo golpe la puerta. Me sentí desprotegida e inmune ahí.

"No puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando".

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo varias veces. Mi mente debía despejarse.

"¿Despertar a mi padre? ¿Despertar a Nessi? ¿Llamar a los Cullen? ¿Llamar a Edward? ¿Llamar a Jacob? O ¿Despertar a todo el mundo?"

Todas eran opciones viables, pero muy impulsivas. Tenía miedo, sí, pero tal vez todo había sido producto de mi "no conveniente" imaginación. El cansancio, sueño o simplemente el ambiente, eran capaces de crear esa y muchas más imágenes de mi pasado. "Ok respira", "Nada va a pasarte", "Es hora de ser valiente".

Antes era una niña incapaz de saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar y lo único que debía hacer era pedir ayuda y se me brindaba, pero ahora no podía dejar que esa situación se apoderaba de mí, debía actuar asertivamente por más que me costara, protegerme por mí misma y salir adelante. Subí las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cuarto, aún sentía miedo y más con la casa en silencio y a oscuras. Entré a mi habitación encontrando a mi amiga dormida en el colchón inflable, ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Solo ella sabía. La próxima vez la haría dormir en la cama y yo abajo.

Caminé lentamente y en silencio para no despertarla, me acerqué a la ventana para ver si ese hombre seguía ahí o sólo estaba soñando despierta. No había más ruido que el de la suave brisa azotando en el cristal, ya no se escuchaban los rayos, sólo tenues sonidos lejanos muestra de que relampagueaba el cielo. Busqué en el negro bosque, en el mismo lugar aquella visión y no hallé nada. Un auto pasó con sus faros prendidos, alumbrando todo frente a él, ayudándome a confirmar que ahí no había nada. No pude, por más que quise, tranquilizarme, yo sabía lo que había visto y conociendo mi fortuna sabía que todo eso era posible… "Ha vuelto".

Mi mirada se perdió en un montón de recuerdos inundaron mi cabeza. Me senté en el filo del colchón y tallé mi rostro con mis manos. "¿Por qué ahora?".

Me recosté y abracé mis piernas fuertemente, tenía miedo, y no de lo que me hiciera a mi, sino de lo que haría sólo para llegar a mí. Unas lágrimas mojaron la almohada bañándome también de desesperación y mucho más miedo del que ya tenía. Mis sollozos salieron lo más bajo que pude contenerlos y sentí que los ojos me ardían por la mezcla de sueño y lágrimas. Hasta ese momento sentí el gran agotamiento que me había dejado la reciente actividad física. Lloré por lo que me pareció una eternidad hasta que sin darme cuenta me quedé -por suerte- profundamente dormida.

Extrañada y un poco desorientada desperté con el edredón sobre mí. Los tenis y la chamarra, estaban justo como el día anterior. Le debía demasiado a Nessi ahora.

Me giré para ver si seguía durmiendo pero me topé con el cuarto vacío, ya ni el colchón inflable estaba ahí. Una neblina llegó a mi cabeza y me puse a pensar en lo que haría ese día, era el día del partido de béisbol. Si iba, sería lanzarme no sólo a un lobo sino a dos. El primero era loba, rabiosa por saber que había vuelto y aun más por estar con Edward, pero era algo capaz de sobrellevar. El segundo era alguien de mi pasado que, infinitamente, me causaba mucho más miedo y preocupación, no sabía cómo actuaría, ya ni siquiera sabía si de verdad me buscaría de nuevo. A esas alturas, dudaba hasta que aquella visión fuera real. Pero no podía tomarlo a la ligera, así que tomé la decisión de ir.

"¿Qué precauciones tomaré? ¿Decírselo a Edward? No de ninguna manera. Se preocuparía de más y seguramente me encerraría para tenerme, según él, protegida."

Bueno ya se me ocurriría algo durante el día.

Me levanté y me cambie la chamarra por un suéter más liviano e igual de caliente. Un agradable olor me sorprendió al bajar las escaleras acompañado de voces y algún que otro movimiento. Seguramente mi amiga estaba cocinando, el olor lo conocía bien, y mi padre ya listo para su viaje debía estar tomando un café y charlando sobre las nuevas noticias del periódico. No acostumbraba hacerlo pero, como a ese par les fascinaba la acción policiaca no ficticia, tampoco era para sorprenderse.

Me sobresalté al ver que el reloj marcaba poco más del medio día.

"¿Qué? ¡¿Tanto tiempo dormí?". Entré como rayo a la cocina y me topé con una persona muy diferente a mi padre.

— ¡Bella! Por fin despiertas dormilona. ¿Qué es lo que hiciste anoche? - su afilado rostro me miraba inquisitiva.

— Alice ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Pues de repente vuelve mi hermano a tu vida y yo paso a segundo término ¿Es eso justo?

— No, no lo es - sonreí apenada.

— ¿Se te antoja algo para desayunar? - Nessi nos miraba sonriente.

— Dios, Nessi, no sé qué decirte, lamento haber llegado tan tarde, yo sólo...

— Más vale que nos digas lo que has hecho - Alice levanto una ceja — Ya me ha contado lo que pasó anoche y ambas lo imaginamos, olvidas que tu cara es un libro abierto.

— ¿Lo es? - me sonrojé. Una sonrisa picara se posó en sus labios. — Bueno, no volverá a pasar, les pido disculpas a ambas.

— No tienes que pedirlas - Reneesme me sonrió tiernamente.

— Es que anoche, tú... bueno, prometo que hoy dormirás en una cama decente.

— No fue tan malo, las he pasado peor.

— Yo también te perdono, además, me contarás todo con detalle de todas formas. - Alice se recargó en la mesa sobre una mano.

— No hay nada nuevo, o nada que no sepas ya - me senté junto a ella.

— Bueno, lo último que recuerdo es que Edward te vino a dejar a tu casa el día de la cena ¡Y desapareció! - rió mirando a Nessi — Al otro día el muy desconsiderado sólo me dijo que habías llegado sana y salva a casa. ¿Y crees que eso me bastaría? - "obviamente no" pensé — ¡Claro que no! Me la pase todo el día tratando de sacarle aunque fuese el lugar al que te había llevado, y nada. - puso cara de decepción. — Pero ahora - me amenazó con los ojos — me vas a decir con completo detalle que fue lo que pasó esa noche.

— Alice, créeme, no quieres saberlo todo. - negué con la cabeza.

— Oh créeme que sí. - Nessi se sentó al otro lado de ella.

— Pues... - jugué con mis manos, nerviosa — sólo fuimos a "pasear por el bosque". - la risita cómplice de Nessi retumbo en la cocinita.

— ¿Y en eso se tardaron tanto? - o era ingenua, o no captaba mi mensaje o quería escuchar la historia completa de verdad. Eso era perversión en su máximo esplendor. ¿Qué diablos le iba a responder?

— ¡Basta Alice! - sonó una voz detrás de mí. Mi corazón saltó fuera de mi pecho y regresó a su lugar en un segundo. — Creí haberte advertido que ese tema estaba cerrado y prohibido para ti. ¿No te bastaron los 100 dólares? - Edward se paró detrás de mí.

— "Hermanito" siempre tan inoportuno. - le fingió una sonrisa — esos 100 dólares no son ni la mitad de lo que vale una historia como esa, además me pagaste por no seguirte preguntando a ti, Bella es otra historia.

— Da igual, te daré otros 100 dólares. - posó sus manos en mis hombros. Escuchaba mis propios latidos a causa de su suave contacto.

— No será necesario, Bella es tan "como tú" que dudo que me hubiera contado algo. - gire para verlo y le sonreí afirmativamente.

— Y ahora sabes por qué nos llevamos tan bien - se burló.

— ¿Dónde está mi padre Nessi? - dormir hasta tarde te hace perder muchos acontecimientos.

— Se fue al aeropuerto, Jacob lo llevó. Subió a despedirse de ti pero seguías dormida, dijo que llamaría en cuanto estuviera allá.

— Genial. - esperaba que no se hubiera molestado — supongo que Jake llegará mas tarde.

— Así es - me sonrió algo melancólica. ¿Qué significaba eso?

— Y ¿A qué se debe la reunión en mi pequeña cocina?

— ¡Oh! Yo te responderé eso. - dijo entusiasmada Alice mirando suplicante a Edward. — Anda Ed, yo lo explicaré mejor.

— ¿Me dejas opción?

— Exagerado. Bueno, al brillante de mi hermano se le ocurrió una forma de asegurase que los papeles los tiene Irina o su madre, es arriesgado, y es una pena que Jacob no esté aquí, pero de cualquier forma el no tomará mucho partido en esto. Tal vez hasta logremos recuperarlos, en el mejor de los casos. Y en el peor podremos ir a la cárcel - parecía muy tranquila ante esa posibilidad.

— ¿Cárcel? ¿Mataremos, secuestraremos o robaremos a alguien? - aun con eso mi amiga Nessi parecía emocionada. ¿Dónde estaba mi espíritu de aventura? Tal vez guardado junto a las ganas de ser encerrada. Si, era miedosa.

— No precisamente. Lo que tomaremos será devuelto a su original dueño por lo que no cuenta como robo, pero en este caso el fin no justifica el medio. Debemos entrar a su casa.

— ¿Qué? - me reí. Eso no podía ser en serio.

— Como lo escuchas, será pan comido. - y el riesgo de ser descubiertos por la policía también lo era ¿No?

— El plan original - intervino Edward - es que Jake y yo entremos, Jasper vigilaría el frente de la casa para evitar cualquier sorpresa, ustedes se encargarían de distraer a Irina, su madre regresa mañana.

— Creí que estaría fuera una semana - mi memoria no es tan mala. Lo único positivo que se le podía sacar a eso era que ya no pasaría mas las noches en casa de los Cullen.

— Todos creíamos eso, hasta ayer que recibió su llamada, por eso es tan repentino el plan de entrar a su casa, creíamos que habría más tiempo de planearlo y en ese caso no las involucraríamos.

— ¿Y qué haremos nosotras además de distraerla? - mi amiga se veía desconcertada.

— Ya les expliqué el plan original - respondió Edward — pero, Irina me ha pedido que la lleve hoy a recoger las maletas de su madre, al parecer envió muchas, llegan a las 6 de la tarde aproximadamente. - ya se había tardado.

— ¿Y que será del partido de béisbol? - no me agradaba la idea de que se fuera con ella, no y no. Esos celos siempre me brotaban involuntariamente.

— Mis padres invitaron a varias personas, amigos de la familia, no se puede cancelar. Pero ese es justamente el problema.

— ¿El partido? - pregunté. No estaba comprendiendo nada.

— Sí, ellos ya no podrán ser quienes entren a la casa ¿Comprendes? - me explicó Alice.

— Ya veo, no seremos nosotras quienes distraigan a Irina ¿Verdad? - comenzaba a comprender el nuevo plan.

— Precisamente - Edward se veía preocupado — a Alice se le ocurrió la idea de que ustedes pueden hacer nuestro trabajo, se organizarían y repetirían el trabajo, pero yo no quiero que lo hagan.

— El miedoso cree que somos más vulnerables que ellos, ya sabes Bella, insiste en que no quiere exponernos de ese modo. Y para mi mala fortuna ha convencido a Jasper también. - rodó los ojos.

— No dejaré que lo hagan Bella, ese plan llego hasta aquí. No se hablara más.

— Pues, si me lo permiten, a mi me parece adecuado - Nessi sonó diplomática — nosotras somos más cuidadosas, nadie notaria siquiera que falta algo, un ratoncito haría más escándalo que nosotras dispuestas a hacer todo secretamente - sonrió satisfecha.

Odiaba admitirlo pero ésto era emocionante. Ella tenía toda la razón, lo haríamos mejor, el machismo estaba fuera de tiempo y en nuestras manos estaba demostrarlo. Era ofensivo que no nos lo permitiera, comprendía que quería protegernos pero merecíamos intentarlo bajo nuestra responsabilidad ¿O no?

Sí, definitivamente debíamos hacerlo.

— Ella tiene razón Ed, lo haremos mucho mejor - dije decidida, no era discusión, era una afirmación.

Edward puso cara sorprendida.

— Te lo dije hermanito, lo hiciste bien tratando - le sonrió Alice.

— No has comprendido bien Bella, las maletas las iremos a dejar a la casa, tendrían que hacerlo contrarreloj. Es muy muy arriesgado.

— Podemos hacerlo mientras esta en el partido.

— Eso lo dudo - dijo Alice — si haremos esto lo haremos bien. He hecho mis conjeturas, y el asunto esta así. Tomando las precauciones debidas y en el fatal caso, dudo que pase, de que notarán que alguien ha entrado, la forma de despistarla sería que nos vea todo el partido ahí presentes, hasta que se vayan a la paquetería. De modo que tenemos alrededor de hora y media, tal vez un poco más, para llegar a su casa, entrar, hacer una búsqueda minuciosa, y salir de ahí antes de que lleguen siquiera a Forks.

— Me parece un buen plan Alice, buenas conjeturas. - le sonrió Nessi y ésta le respondió igual, orgullosa de sus ideas.

— Ya no quiero escuchar esto. - Edward se separo de mí.

— Y ¿Cómo nos aseguraremos de que nos vea en el partido? - no era una pregunta obvia pero ya que estábamos tomando todas las medidas necesarias se me había ocurrido.

— Porque ella es quien "se ofreció" - rodó los ojos fastidiada — a ayudar a nuestra madre a organizar todo esto. Debe estar ahí, es su obra de arte - dramatizó — ¡Es espantoso! Ella y Rosalie no se separan de Esme. A mi futura cuñada la tolero, es más normal, pero a Irina ¡Quisiera colgarla de un pino! Y eso que no van más de 2 días con ella. Dios me libre de pasar más en su compañía. - Edward se río por su comentario.

Con que estaba siguiendo la estrategia de ganarse primero a la suegra. Arriesgada pero inútil. Esme siempre ha sido astuta y dudaba que una jugarreta como esa lograra que la ayudara con Edward. Como fuera seguía siendo una peligrosa rival más por sus mañas que por su fuerza.

— Hablando de eso Edward, no olvides que las debes llevar de compras a Seattle - "Alice, ¿De qué maldito lado estas?"

— Lo sé - el fastidio brotó por su rostro — no me lo recuerdes, mi celular no ha dejado de vibrar desde que estoy aquí. Aun me pregunto, ¿por qué no las llevó Emmett?.

— Porque su prometida tiene otra comisión ¿Lo olvidas?

— Lo sé - colgó los hombros como niño pequeño ¡Que tierno era ese hombre! — de nada servirá que adornen el lugar en el que comeremos, el aire lo arruinará todo. - una risa maliciosa se dibujó en su boca. Tan sensual.

— Pronostican un día soleado. - su hermana le sacó la lengua justo como antes. Reí de felicidad al ver que eran los mismos de siempre — así que, no es que te corra pero, vete.

— De acuerdo - dijo resignado — Bella ¿Me permites un minuto? - hizo un ademan para que saliéramos.

— Si ahora voy.

— ¿No comerás nada? - preguntó Nessi sorprendida.

— No me iré para siempre, ya vuelvo. - sonriéndoles me levante de la mesa y salí de la cocina.

— Ya hemos escuchado eso antes - bromeó irónicamente Alice. Solo reí siguiendo mi camino.

Vi la puerta de salida y no había nadie, observé un poco a mi alrededor pero sólo encontré soledad. ¿Dónde se había metido ese hombre?

Estaba a punto de regresar a la cocina cuando una mano me jaló del suéter guiándome escaleras arriba.

— ¡Pero qué...!

— Shhh - puso un dedo en mi boca — acompáñame - susurró.

Subimos las escaleras y entramos a la primera puerta que se nos atravesó que por fortuna era mi recamara. Entramos y cerró la puerta tras de él.

— ¿Qué es lo que...? - mi pregunta quedó incompleta porque sus labios se sellaron impacientes con los míos. Mis dedos se enroscaron en sus alborotados y suaves cabellos. El deseo por su cuerpo brotó inmediatamente. Mi mente sólo procesaba el "si, si, si".

Mi deseo era compartido, sus manos recorrieron todo mi costado hasta llegar a mi pierna subiéndola alrededor de su cintura. Nuestras pelvis chocaron causando un cosquilleo loco que recorrió todo mi abdomen. Caminamos hasta la cama, me giré para sentarnos en el borde y colocarme sobre él. Lo seguí besando, saboreando cada milímetro de esos sensuales labios. Con cada roce, cada movimiento de caderas nuestra respiración se iba acelerando más y más. Sabía a donde se dirigía todo eso. Cuando de repente, en un momento, me vino un resplandor de razón en medio de ese mar de placeres. Recordé que abajo habían visitas y que, para empeorar, él debía estar en casa lo antes posible para llevar de compras a ciertas personas. Como si alguien hubiera leído mi mente en el momento justo, sentí una vibración en la pierna de Edward. -¡Qué fastidio!- gruñó de coraje y sólo se giró rápidamente dejándome recostada con él sobre mí.

Lo miré directo a los ojos y besé suavemente sus labios de nuevo, era la forma de despedirme por ahora. Acaricié su cuello y pegué nuestras frentes respirando hondo.

— Debes irte. - susurré.

— No quiero - frotó su entrepierna con la mía al tiempo que besaba mi cuello.

A punto estuve de rogarle que continuara, pero no podía permitirlo. Aunque tampoco me sentía con las fuerzas para detenerme. ¡Que mala fortuna!

— No, Ed... - lo empujé firme pero sutilmente. Salían jadeos de mi garganta debido a la excitación.

— Ven conmigo - rogó levantando el rostro.

— ¿Con mi mayor no-admiradora? - bufé — No gracias, podría sacarme del auto en algún lugar desolado. - reímos.

— Que ocurrencias, irás conmigo, nada malo te pasaría. Además también estará Esme. - acarició mi mejilla.

— No me convences.

— ¿Quieres que trate? - puso cara tentadoramente sexy y se volvió a frotar contra mí. Un leve gemido escapó de mi garganta.

— No funcionará. - traté de que mi voz saliera decente pero fue imposible, ya estaba disfrutando de eso — te propongo un trato - se detuvo.

"No, no te detengas"

— Habla - dijo serio.

— Ve, haz lo que debas hacer, y espera hasta que oscurezca para recibir tu premio - sonreí maliciosa.

Bajé mi mano lentamente hasta llegar a ese bulto que sobresalía en sus pantalones. Se quedó paralizado y cerró los ojos con una mueca de placer sellada en su bello rostro. Instintivamente me mordí el labio y moví mi mano de arriba a abajo apretando levemente.

— Esto es para que no olvides que me pertenece - susurré en sus labios.

Le di un beso fugaz y le empuje para ponerme de pie. Se quedó sentado recargado en sus codos mirándome completamente sorprendido y decepcionado.

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Me dejaras así a expensas de que me exploten? - reí

— Estarán bien, sólo debes ser paciente. - le ofrecí mi mano para que se levantara. La tomó pero sólo se sentó en el filo de la cama, puso sus manos en su frente y me dijo:

— Necesito unos segundos - pasó sus manos a sus caderas y respiro hondo varias veces — sólo espero que no se me note tanto. - se levantó como acalambrado.

Lo examiné en esa zona y descubrí que no sólo se le notaba, también me sorprendí de lo bien dotado que estaba. "¡Wow!" Apuesto a que mi boca se había abierto completamente. "Concéntrate".

— No... No se ve... tanto. - tragué saliva y traté de disimular mi sorpresa.

— Ahora debo esperar. O puedo... - subió el cierre de su chamarra y lo cubrió casi completamente - sí, así está mejor. - sonrió satisfecho — todo esto es tu culpa, chica traviesa.

— Ya me harás pagar - Levanté una ceja. ¿Qué me pasaba? Debía dejar de tener esos pensamientos o no lo dejaría ir ese día — Ya, vamos. - me adelante y abrí la puerta.

Me asomé y seguía todo solo, bajamos las escaleras y las voces aun se escuchaban en la cocina. Simplemente perfecto. Caminamos silenciosamente, hasta de puntitas, hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada. La abrí con cuidado y él salió. Me dio un beso antes de irse.

— Cuídate y nos vemos en unas horas, Alice las llevará - susurró. Yo solo asentí.

Lo vi alejarse y cerré ruidosamente la puerta para que supieran que ya había entrado. No quería explicarles nada obviamente. Qué incómodo habría sido si nos hubieran descubierto.

Entré a la cocina y escuché su plática.

— ¿Entonces esa compañía "Green" te pertenece? - Nessi parecía sorprendida. Como si la conociera de siempre.

— La accionista mayoritaria soy yo naturalmente, pero tengo socios y uno de ellos es mi hermano Edward. - suspiró — él siempre creyó en mí. Fueron tiempos difíciles porque en ese entonces él tenía sus propios problemas, pero aún con todo nunca dejó de apoyarme.

«Comencé con eventos pequeños, ya sabes, bodas, cumpleaños... en fin, eventos familiares. Pero después de un año llegó el evento que me abrió la puerta a innumerables oportunidades de primera clase: el evento en el que Edward presentó una nueva línea de vino. - me miraron entrar y me serví un poco de lo que Nessi había cocinado, trate de no hacer ruido y deje que Alice continuara con su relato — le dediqué más de medio año para organizarlo. Entre mesas, lonas, flores, adornos de mesa, cubiertos, vajillas, chefs, la ubicación precisa de todo que debo administrar personalmente, degustación de platillos, pruebas de luz, de sonido, invitaciones... en fin, fue una verdadera locura que disfruté inmensamente, era ponerme a prueba en serio, justo lo que amaba.

«Edward me decía que era más de lo que él había imaginado, pero yo quería hacer mucho más, fue raro. - sonrió feliz sumergida en sus agradables recuerdos — El día del evento yo estaba más nerviosa que el mismo anfitrión. Pero recibí elogios que no me esperaba. Mi hermano me dio todo el crédito y las propuestas de eventos me llovieron desde entones. Le debo tanto a ese hermano mío.

La matriz de mi empresa está en L. A. como tal vez ya sabes. Pero uno de los tantos eventos que me llovieron tomó lugar en NY, una empresa constructora que festejaría su aniversario y habrían invitados muy importantes ahí. Mis hermanos estaban invitados incluso, una enorme responsabilidad para mí pues la imagen de toda mi empresa estaba en juego. Puedo jurarte que no dormí la semana antes del día esperado, me puse tan tensa que tuve que ir al SPA dos veces. Pero gracias al cielo todo salió de maravilla, excepto unos cuantos inconvenientes con los platillos, pero nada que no pudiera resolver.

Fue el mejor evento de mi vida no solo por el éxito, también porque ahí conocí a mi Jasper - escuchaba atenta su relato mientras comía — estaba entre la multitud. Esas cosas nunca se olvidan. El evento estaba llegando a su fin, y yo ya me sentía con el alma en paz porque todo había estado como yo quería. Mis hermanos ya se habían ido sin mi porque aun debía asegurarme de que las cosas fueran entregadas y otras empacadas, cosas de itinerario. Me senté en una mesa vacía mientras en la pista aun habían parejas bailando. Y entonces, se me acercó - los bellos ojos de mi amiga brillaron — qué chico tan tímido y correcto, jamás había conocido a uno así. Destilaba seguridad y propiedad por todos lados, y sus ojos me tranquilizaban y causaban tanta ternura. ¡Amor a primera vista! - reímos — me invitó a bailar pero, obviamente, no tengo permitido hacerlo en mis eventos, no es correcto, sin embargo pasamos lo que resta de la noche charlando, me conquistó por completo.

Y a partir de ese día nos volvimos casi inseparables, salíamos a bailar, ya que se lo debía, al cine y a veces solo nos quedábamos en casa a cocinar lo que se nos ocurriera. Ambos somos de carácter tranquilo, la diferencia es que yo soy más activa e impaciente mientras él es toda paciencia, tiene un don para tranquilizarme increíble, es como mi zona de confort. - sonrió — es por eso que ahora radico la mayor parte del tiempo en NY. Manejo bien mi empresa desde allá, aunque hemos planeado mudarnos a LA, es un proceso largo, todavía la estamos pensando. - suspiró finalizando su relato.

— Es increíble. Yo asistí a un evento que organizó tu compañía. - dijo sorprendida Nessi.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Cuál fue?

— Si, ¿Cual? - intervine confundida.

— ¿Recuerdas la presentación del libro de nuestro colega Ryan Slan? - se dirigió a mí.

— Claro, yo no asistí por mi tobillo torcido. - entre otras cosas que quería francamente expulsar de mis experiencias.

— Justamente esa, lo supe por las camionetas que alcance a ver cuando salí. Pero no recuerdo haberte visto ahí.

— ¿En Santa Mónica? Si, también la recuerdo, esa misma fecha tuve que viajar a Napa a firmar unos papeles con mi hermano, le urgían y deje a mi asistente que se encargara de todo.

— Que pequeño es el mundo - Nessi parecía reflexionar sobre su posible encuentro — pudimos habernos encontrado y conocido desde ese día, pero el destino por alguna razón no lo quiso así ¿No te sorprende la destreza con la que el destino mueve sus fichas? ¡Wow!

— Incluso yo pude estar ahí. - nos miramos silenciosamente conectadas por la misma sorpresa del evento y segundos después reímos.

— Vaya que sí.

— Entonces ya no necesito presentarlas. - dije con tono de una lógica irrefutable.

— No, nos has dejado tanto tiempo solas que tuvimos que presentarnos solas sin tu ayuda. - respondió Alice.

— Es verdad - rió divertida Nessi — incluso me has dejado sola con tu primo y eso, si no me equivoco, y yo nunca lo hago, me ha orillado prácticamente a enamorarme de él.

— ¿Estas saliendo con Jake? - Alice se sobresaltó — Imagino que ya debe estar repuesto de todo lo que le pasó.

"¡Diablos!"

Lance una mirada de advertencia de silencio a la autora de aquel inoportuno comentario, y esta sólo me miro sin comprender por qué mi reacción. Giré rápidamente para ver a mi otra amiga y la completa incertidumbre y duda reinaban en su rostro. No quería ser yo quien explicara ese tema tan delicado y doloroso sobre el pasado de Jacob, no me correspondía.

Busqué temas de escapatoria, y habían muchos, pero para mi desfortuna la semilla de la duda ya había sido sembrada en su cabecita.

— Y ¿Qué es todo lo que le pasó? - estaba realmente interesada en nuestra respuesta, tanto que hasta se recargo en la mesa para acercarse más a nosotras.

— ¿No te ha contado nada mi primo? - ese chico, sabía que le costaría mucho hacerlo, pero con tan poco tiempo es obvio que aun no lo hubiera hecho.

— No, no lo ha hecho - bajó la mirada — tal vez por el poco tiempo de conocernos, aun no confía en mí, es comprensible, no soy nadie para saberlo - su rostro se inundó de repentina tristeza.

Me dolía verla así y más porque a pesar de todo sabía que si Jacob no lo había hecho era por protegerla y no por ocultarle cosas. La quería, eso ya me había quedado claro. Él no era de esos que pasan más de un día con la misma chica, ni tampoco las trataba como a Nessi, ni siquiera aquella por quien su pasado es tan doloroso y atormentado.

Amaba a esas dos personas, y aun más amaba que estuvieran juntos y que sanaran sus heridas mutuamente. No sería fácil, y no era algo en lo que podría involucrarme de mas, pero todo en lo que pudiera ayudar lo haría dando todo de mi.

— No digas eso Nessi, dale tiempo, esas cosas son dolorosas para él y estoy segura de que te lo contra todo uno de estos días. No saques malas conclusiones. Yo te lo suplico. - tomé su mano en la mesa y la acaricié tratando de infundirle apoyo y esperanza.

— Yo... lo lamento Nessi, no sabía que aún no te habías enterado. ¡Yo y mi lengua suelta! - Alice le tomo la otra mano y ambas la miramos esperando a que levantara la mirada.

Cuando lo hizo tenía algunas lágrimas amenazando por sus ojos. ¡Eso estaba mal! Pero una casi escasa sonrisa se coló en sus labios.

— Gracias chicas, tendré paciencia. - apretó nuestras manos.

— Así está mejor. - le sonrió Alice - y ahora basta de charla, necesito acción, vayamos a ver qué atuendo usarán para nuestra "misión secreta".

— Promete que esta vez no habrán tacones - era mejor advertirle ahora.

— Descuida, necesitamos la agilidad no sólo para eso, sino también para el partido de béisbol ¿Lo olvidas?

— Oh es verdad - caí en la cuenta de que yo también jugaría y eso era atentar contra la integridad de quien jugara conmigo — en ese caso lleven casco, rodilleras y coderas, será un partido difícil. - amenacé y ellas solo rieron.

— Ni en sus sueños más guajiros usarán esas cosas, arruinan el resto de las prendas. Además no entran en la lista de mis accesorios favoritos. - Alice siempre se tomaba esto de la moda en serio.

— De acuerdo - dije resignada — vayamos a ver de qué nos disfrazarás.

Tomé mi plato con comida y lo llevé con nosotras hacia el cuarto de arriba.

Me sentía con un montón de cosas por las que preocuparme, y de hecho si permitía que se asomaran aunque fuera una milésima en mi mente sabía que no sería capaz de contenerlo y todo se me vendría encima abrumando y arrinconando mi corazón en la zona de angustia total. No quería eso, no por el momento, estar con ellas era tranquilizante y despejaba mi mente de por sí retorcida y compleja.

Me concentré en lo que vivía, y si después se me presentaban los miedos, los viviría también en el momento.

Mi situación se estaba tornando deprimente, como si un enorme túnel repleto de oscuridad se avecinara en mi horizonte y no supiera cómo hacer frente a él. El futuro es algo que no se puede posponer, sólo puedes prepararte para éste y aún así al llegar a él te topas con situaciones que no formaban parte de lo que imaginabas que sería.

En un rincón de mi alma todas esas sensaciones desgarradoras estaban esperando el momento para brotar, lo que me temía era que salieran en el momento menos esperado. Mis últimos años habían sido tranquilos y sin ninguna angustia que me royera el corazón, pero entrar a esta nueva etapa era una mina no explorada. Requería equipamiento especial que, aunque lo tenía, no sabía usarlo de forma correcta.

Incluso a las personas que regresaban a mi lista de amistades las sentía desconocidas, una especie de libro del que sólo conocía el prólogo pero no los detalles que faltaban para envolverme en la historia fascinante de su vida. Alice, por ejemplo, era alguien independiente que sabía lo que quería y a quien quería en su vida, dueña de una prometedora empresa organizadora de eventos. Edward, por otro lado, con una hermosa alma igual de pura que cuando lo conocí, ahora era un importante empresario que al parecer también era poderoso e influyente, con una herencia prometedora en la industria de los vinos y me imaginaba que también con las chicas tenía más éxito del que me podía llegar a enterar, esas cosas se intuyen. No era que me sintiera menos que ellos, pero sí me sentía alejada de ese mundo de glamour, dinero, relaciones sociales, fiestas, influencias y joyas. Un mundo en el que no sería recibida fácilmente y que aunque así fuera no sería compatible con mi forma reflexiva y libre de pensar y actuar.

Mi vida entera, y la amaba, radicaba sólo mi consultorio, ayudar a las personas, un sencillo departamento compartido con una de mis mejores amigas y chicos que con las intenciones que fueran, terminaban siendo pasajeros en mi camino y, algunos, hasta mis pacientes más frecuentes. Irónico. Me había resignado por algunos años, hasta que vi la publicación de la presentación de vino que Alice había mencionado en su relato. No quise mencionarlo porque no quise que se enteraran de ello. El titular de la revista decía así "La nueva generación de vinos: el regreso de los Cullen" con una foto del rostro más hermoso que jamás había visto, Edward sosteniendo una botella entre sus manos flaqueado por señores de traje que, supuse, eran empresarios también. Lo tomé como una revelación o mensaje de Dios para luchar por lo que anhelaba, y en ese momento sentí que el corazón volvía a bombear sangre a todo mi cuerpo, llenándolo de vida y de una nueva ilusión que movía mi espíritu hacia adelante. Fue la chispa que sentía casi extinta en mi vida, era lo que me llevó hasta donde estaba y era por lo que continuaría luchando toda mi vida, por esa chispa difícil de describir que muchos llaman simplemente amor. ¿Mi diagnóstico? Locura total.

Una vez en el cuarto mi amiga Nessi comenzó a sacar todo cuanto llevaba en su maleta. Ella poseía un sentido de moda más refinado que el mío, eso me hacia comprender la razón por la que se relacionaba de maravilla con Alice. Las escuché hablar y discutir sobre diferentes conjuntos que usaría, como no conocía aún el clima tan drástico de Forks, Alice le explicaba la importancia de llevar siempre una chamarra de más. Era como su regla clave.

Después de eso me tocó el turno a mí. No permitiría que me hiciera usar un conjunto tan entallado como las mallas que pretendía Alice ponerme, ese no ha sido nunca mi estilo, pero tampoco podía usar mis jeans mas cómodos, porque para el contexto al que iríamos resultarían todo lo contrario. Así que mi única opción era un pants deportivo color negro de algodón que hacía juego con una chamarra ligera del mismo color con gorro y cierre en frente, debajo usaría una blusa color azul cielo. No era el atuendo más a la moda, pero era adecuado y cómodo para los dos eventos que tendríamos ese día.

Fui la primera en terminar de arreglarme, como era de esperarse. No comprendía cual era su lío si con lo que fuera que se vistiera quedarían de maravilla.

Estaba sujetando mi cabello en una coleta cuando llamaron la puerta en el piso de abajo. Bajé lo más rápido posible y abrí de un jalón la puerta. Era Jacob.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! La señorita dormilona se deja ver por fin. Se te está haciendo costumbre dormir hasta tarde ¿No te parece? O es acaso - puso un dedo en su mandíbula como analizando la situación — que duermes hasta muy tarde por hacer... mucha actividad física - lo dijo con tono burlón — Bueno, ¿Cómo sigue tu moretón? - cambio su tono.

— Me da tanto gusto verte primo - esbocé una mueca de sonrisa — lo que haga en las noches no creo que sea de tu incumbencia. Mi moretón va mejorando, es más lo que se ve que lo que me duele. - me lo toqué y solo sentía un leve dolor. .

— Me da gusto, y sobre tu vida nocturna, no, veo que no es lo que imaginaba, de ser así estarías de mucho mejor humor. - lo hice pasar.

— Gracioso, ja ja. Dejemos de hablar de eso ¿Quieres? No creo que te guste que te cuente lo que mi amiga me ha contado sobre su "paseo por el bosque". - se sorprendió — si, así está mejor - reí — ahora sabes que debes tener cuidado con lo que cuentas. - pasé a su lado y le di unas palmaditas en el hombro.

— Ahora lo sé - dijo mas bien para sí — ¿Dónde está Nessi?

— Está arriba con Alice, aún preparándose para la comida. ¿Tú irás?

— Edward me dijo que era importante que fuera - se encogió de hombros como si no comprendiera el por qué — al parecer quiere impedir algo - podía imaginarme lo que quería impedir.

— En ese caso será completamente innecesaria tu presencia. - me senté en un sillón y mi primo se recostó en el individual.

— Yo no lo creo, y mucho menos si se trata de impedir algo planeado por ti, esa no me la pierdo, menos aún si es para verte "jugar" béisbol. - rió. — si es que así se le llama a lo que harás. - la parte buena de eso era que aun no parecía saber nada sobre el plan.

— Tal vez te sorprenda esta vez - dije irónica con una ceja levantada — Pero hablando de otras cosas más serias, tengo que decirte algo Jake - el incidente con mi amiga debía saberlo, lo que hiciera después era su completa elección.

— Yo también, ya que lo mencionas, pero dime tú primero.

— Está bien - me acerqué un poco a él para emplear menos volumen en mi voz — accidentalmente a Alice se le salió mencionar que tenías algo en tu pasado que te atormentaba. Nessi no lo sabe, claro, pero como es lógico le entró la espina de la duda. ¿No le has dicho nada? - su cara se transformó en preocupación y sorpresa.

— No es algo fácil de contar, lo sabes mejor que nadie. Tu al igual que Edward y Alice lo vivieron de cerca conmigo. Saben lo que sufrí y la marca, no sólo emocional, que me dejaron todos esos hechos. - miré su brazo. Aun cubierto con su chamarra parecía centellear lo que había abajo — yo... quiero contárselo, pero no sé como lo tomará. Jamás había sentido miedo de lo que una chica pensara de eso. De hecho a nadie se lo he contado, no tenía un sentido para hacerlo. Pero ella es... única, mueve sentimientos en mí que ni yo sabía que aun tenía. ¿Me explico? Es que... la... quiero. - parecía costarle trabajo pronunciar esas palabras. Y era normal.

— Te entiendo, pero tenle un poco mas de fe, ella te quiere de igual forma, yo lo sé, y esos secretos sólo los separará poco a poco. Sin mencionar que, para seguir contigo, debe saberlo. Tiene derecho a saberlo. - acentué lo último.

— Ya sé, ya sé - echo para atrás su cabeza pasando sus manos por su cabello. Se veía desesperado o por lo menos confundido — y para colmo es de eso de lo que te quería hablar. - se incorporó y recargó sus codos en sus rodillas. Yo sólo lo miré fijamente para que continuara — hable con Sam después de dejar a Nessi aquí, anoche.

— ¿Qué es lo que quería? - no eran buenas señales.

— Advertirme, o algo así. Sabes que no quedamos en buenos términos, y yo no he pisado su territorio desde entonces, justo como acordamos. Me confunden sus cambios de parecer, y francamente me está cansando obedecerlo como perrito faldero. No va con mi temperamento.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es con exactitud lo que quería? - insistí.

— Recordarme que las refaccionarías de mi padre funcionan gracias a los proveedores del suyo - guardo silencio y añadió — ¡Lo detesto! - apretó los puños y sus mandíbulas rechinaron — de no ser por la estúpida deuda podría retorcer sus entrañas hasta saber que no quedara nada de ellas. Pero no sólo eso, hay algo que me preocupa mucho mas - tallo su barbilla con un dedo. Se veía más bien atormentado.

— ¿Qué es? - si algo lograba ponerlo es ese estado, era algo completamente grave. Él no era fácil de preocupar.

— Es la parte peligrosa. Dice conocer a Nessi ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Es un cabrón!

— ¿Cómo diablos puede ser eso posible? - que estupidez tan grande se había inventado.

— Sus padres eran abogados ¿No es así? - estaba segura de que había mucho más de fondo.

— Y de los más importantes en LA ¿Te lo contó Nessi o...? - Negó con la cabeza como si la respuesta de esa forma quedara más que obvia. De repente algo hizo "click" en mi cabeza, aunque no era algo que pudiera asegurar. Me asustó la repentina idea - el accidente - me salió como susurro de viento. Jake sólo asintió de nuevo, esta vez muy despacio, como si tratara de hacerme comprender todo poco a poco.

— Es peligroso, Bella, más de lo que llegamos a pensar. Lo hemos subestimado demasiado. - yo seguía paralizada por las conjeturas. El destino me estaba jugando una mala broma ¿Cómo podía estar de repente todo tan ligado? No, no era posible.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere con ella? ¿Fue responsable del accidente? Jake, no bromees con estas cosas, esto es serio.

— Estoy igual de sorprendido y confundido. Aunque también puede ser una trampa. Un burdo engaño para conseguir dinero. Sabemos cómo es.

— Y también de lo que es capaz - estaba asustada en verdad.

— No me despegaré de Nessi ni un segundo, no permitiré que la historia se repita. Esta vez no. - Su voz tenía la frialdad que lo caracteriza, sin embargo no podía ocultar el miedo. Por mi parte sólo asentí levemente. Seguía tratando de encontrar la unión lógica entre tantos hechos, y la única que hallaba era una: ambición.

El pasado de Jacob no era solo difícil, sino también un claro ejemplo de que una mente fría y calculadora puede hacer que su crimen quede impune. No sin involucrar un poco de dinero, como es de esperar.

Escuchamos una voces bajando las escaleras. Se nos había terminado el tiempo. Me acerqué a él y dije lo más bajo que pude:

— Reneesme debe saberlo, insisto, y debes ser tú quien se lo cuente. Si lo hace alguien más, todo puede salirse de control. Y no me agradará, de hecho a nadie, lo que se puede desatar con eso.

Mi primo quedó con cara pensativa, y estaba bien así, que pensara con detenimiento lo que haría. Me puse de pie y caminé a encontrar a las chicas en el primer escalón de las escaleras. Bajaban sonriendo y tranquilas, completamente ajenas a lo que me habían informado minutos antes. No sabía cuánto tiempo duraría ese estado de confort, pero sabía que no sería mucho. Todo me parecía ya tan enredado y peligroso que hasta salir a la comida me parecía un riesgo. Pensé que ocultarnos era inútil y, seguramente, imposible. Así que las medidas que tomaría serian solo estar alerta a lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor, desde que saliéramos, hasta incluso la hora de dormir.

¿Cómo todo se une en el punto exacto para arruinarte más que las vacaciones? Era la pregunta del millón. Me sentía culpable pues de no ser por mis arranques, ahora mi amiga seguiría disfrutando de una tranquila vida lejos de tanto caos y peligro. No llevaba ahí más de dos días y ya formaba parte de la lista de futuras víctimas de un rufián gobernado por la maldad y la ambición. Debía sacarla de ahí, aún no sabía cómo, pero no le harían ningún tipo de daño por mi culpa. Y sospechaba que Jacob tampoco lo permitiría, así que la tarea estaba dada por hecha.

Camino a la nueva casa de los Cullen donde, maravillosamente, se llevaría a cabo la comida-partido, como yo lo había nombrado, todo fluyó tranquilamente. Me pregunté por qué si todo podía ser así de fácil en la vida, los problemas nos perseguían dispuestos a lo contrario. Hasta ese momento recordé que _alguien_ había llegado a mi presente muy recientemente. Mentalmente repasé las medidas de seguridad que había dejado en la casa.

"Ventanas cerradas... Puertas con llave... Trampa tras la puerta principal"

Aparentemente no había olvidado nada.

Tras la puerta había dejado, bajo el tapete de entrada, un enorme trozo de plastilina extendida y aplanada, de modo que si alguien entraba y lo pisaba quedarían impresas sus huellas. Algo muy sencillo. Me aseguré de que nadie lo tocara cuando lo coloqué y, desde luego, que nadie notara que lo colocaba. Me costó tener que fingir que regresaba por algo que había olvidado. Pero al final me salió de maravilla. Sólo esperaba que cumpliera su función en el caso de ser necesario. Aunque, claro, también esperaba que no fuera necesario tener que analizar la huella que quedara impresa. Quien fuera que llegara a entrar, bien podría usar ventanas o incluso esquivar el tapete, pero guardaba la esperanza de que fuera torpe y cayera en mi pequeña y secreta trampa. Tampoco podía asegurar que hubiera un intruso en casa mientras no estábamos, pero como estaban las cosas no me podía dar el lujo de tomar todo a la ligera.

Esa trampa alertaba más que el hecho mismo de que alguien entrara a mi casa. Como ese famoso dicho "En la ignorancia está la felicidad". Definitivamente me habría encantado ignorar muchísimas cosas.

Por fin llegamos a nuestro destino y a la luz del día la casa se veía aun más hermosa y grande de lo que recordaba de aquella noche. Claro que propiamente no guardaba precisamente los recuerdos más decentes.

Alice condujo su auto rodeando la casa, en un camino lateral de gravilla color arena. La cual parecía reclamar al paso de las llantas. Me recordó a la arena de la playa La Push cuando caminaba con Jacob charlando y escuchando los azotes de las olas en las rocas al borde de la playa, o aquella tarde que corríamos asustados para llegar a su casa lo antes posible. Los sentimientos comenzaban a aparecer en mi garganta por lo que preferí bloquear ese recuerdo.

Continuó avanzando lentamente y nos topamos con una hilera de un aproximado de 7 autos, tal vez eran más o tal vez menos, no pude contarlos. Entre todos distinguí una camioneta Volvo color plateada. No podía asegurarlo, pero gritaba el estilo de Edward por todos lados.

Los demás autos no eran modelos anticuados para nada, al contrario, había desde un convertible sencillo color blanco BMW, hasta un flamante Ferrari negro que inmediatamente me hizo pensar en Irina. ¿Quién mas llamaría de esa forma la atención? Pero también me sacó una duda a relucir. Si tenía auto ¿Por qué la necesidad de que Edward las llevara? Bueno, no sabía si era suyo, pero lo averiguaría lo antes posible, eso era seguro.

Mi amiga estacionó su amarillo auto detrás de una HUMMER color gris quemado, muy bonita, y que por el tamaño tan poco usual no pude imaginar a otro dueño más adecuado y fortachón que Emmett. Reí levemente al bajar del auto y verla de cerca. Ese chico tenía un estilo incomprendido para mí. La camioneta de Jacob se estacionó detrás de nosotros. Era un contraste total con los demás ocupantes del estacionamiento, pero a él parecía no importarle, después de todo, solo conservaba esa antigüedad por cariño y comodidad que por cuidar su bien rellena billetera.

No estaba segura si estaría cómodo ahí; su estilo nunca ha sido complacer a otros, cosa que me hacia asegurar que lo hacía más por cuidar de Reneesme que por complacer a Edward. Nessi se colocó a mi lado y tomó mi brazo fuertemente, como si temiera lo que encontraría a continuación. Sinceramente yo temía lo mismo. Alice hizo lo mismo con ella y nos sonrió para tranquilizarnos e inspirarnos seguridad aunque sea un poco. Jake sólo cuidaba nuestras espaldas con esa pose de seguridad no fingida y desinterés del lugar. Envidié su sentimiento. Comencé a observar el enorme jardín que se me presentaba en frente. Quedé boca abierta. La palabra grande se quedaba corta, era inmenso.

Saliendo de la casa se extendía una amplia estancia cubierta por el piso de arriba, lo que la hacía estar al aire libre pero cubierta. Tenía dos sillones bajos color café y una mesita de centro de madera. Pude ver que había dos chicas ahí sentadas charlando con un vaso en la mano.

Para bajar al jardín había una escalera en forma semicircular con barandales a los lados de roble y antorchas largas para alumbrar. Estaban aún apagadas. Frente a las escaleras se unía un pasillo de piedra negra rodeada de pasto verde, que conducía a un enorme cuadrado cercado con la misma roca color negro. Sobre la pequeña barda habían faros pequeños de hierro y cristal acompañados de pequeños angelitos de piedra que simulaban estar sentados rodeando sus piernitas y con las alas extendida. Una belleza de mini-monumentos.

Dentro de este cuadrado tan elegante había: en la esquina más lejana una fogata elevada sobre una base de la misma piedra, redonda unida a la pared, que mas bien era 1/4 de circulo con dos lados rectos, la fogata estaba encendida, y alrededor tenía una base para colocar cosas en las que pusieron en tazones de mármol galletas y bombones con brochetas disponibles para derretir. En la esquina que continuaba había un mini bar de roble con todo tipo de botellas detrás y algunas copas de cristal en forma de rosa y con filo de oro sobre él.

La esquina siguiente tenía unas 5 mesas de madera y con un tamaño medio, esparcidas con un total de 6 sillas acojinadas cada una. Las mesas tenían adornos florales sobre cálices de cristal y de éstos colgaban delicados listones trasparentes en tonos beige y hueso. Muy lindos. Las flores eran color lavanda y rosa. Y cada mesa tenía sus propios tazones con ensaladas variadas y un juego de vajilla para cada lugar disponible.

Finalmente en la esquina siguiente, que quedaba a lado de la fogata, había una sala sencilla y moderna de madera con acojinados en color hueso y beige, sus esquinas eran ángulos que resaltaban, como figuras geométricas muy bien proporcionadas y con una mesa de centro de igual estilo con un hueco rectangular que atravesaba la parte baja de la mesita, realmente creativa.

Al centro de todo este especie de salón social al aire libre había para rematar una parrilla grande parecida a la fogata, pero esta estaba encendida con carbón y asaban carne sobre ella. El espeso humo serpenteaba hacia el cielo despejado y me hizo notar que Alice no mentía al decir que sería un día soleado.

A cada lado de esa enorme estancia salían pasillos que conducían a diferentes lados. El primero llevaba a un kiosco lejano hecho de hierro color negro, techado y con flores absurdo alrededor. Tenía serie luminosa pero estaba apagada. Imaginé que en la oscuridad debía ser algo hermoso y romántico.

El siguiente pasillo serpenteaba hasta llegar al amplio jardín de béisbol. Era sorprendente, tenía todo lo que un jardín de béisbol debía tener, incluido un pequeño marcador y las bases bien señaladas. La diferencia sólo era el tamaño, pues éste era a escala más pequeño que un original. Sorprendentemente tenía también largas bancas a los lados para público. No me agradó la idea de ser observada, pero no tenía una larga lista de opciones. El tercer pasillo se extendía justo hasta donde estábamos, el estacionamiento. Y me hizo sentir más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Genial, me encontraba en una de las casas más elegantes e impresionantes que jamás había visto, excepto en las películas o fotografías, y era incómodo sentirme fuera de lugar. Como en un lugar al que no pertenezco, más bien por el contexto que por las personas ahí presentes.

De cualquier forma tenía algo en mente que me obligaba a estar ahí, y no era solo Esme o Carlisle. Alice comenzó a avanzar llevándonos con ella. Caminamos un tanto inseguras por el pasillo y me topé con una hermosa fuente pequeña que estaba a nivel del suelo. ¿Esa casa no tenía su propia torre de vigilancia? No me habría sorprendido que así fuera. Estaba más que estupefacta con la delicadeza y hermosura tan elegante con que la habían diseñado. La fuentecita no media más de 1 metro de diámetro, y simulaba una especie de charco, rodeada de flores rojas y amarillas artificiales, las orillas tenían pequeñas rosas redondas alineadas color blanco y la hacía cumplir su cometido de parecer natural, a excepción de los jarrones marrón que sacaban chorros de agua como si alguien los hubiera dejado ahí tirados casualmente. Muy creativo. A cada lado de los jarrones tenían pequeñitos focos apagados que los alumbraban en las noches. Me agrado el detalle.

Continuamos caminando y observé los detalles del pasto y jardineras que había en los espacios frente a la casa. Naturalmente en Forks no hay mucha fauna, pero las jardineras tenían pinos pequeños que, por su aspecto, amenazaban con crecer mucho en el pasar de algunos años. No era raro verlos ahí. Conforme daba pasos, el tumulto de voces en todos tonos y risas, se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Desde donde estaba hace un momento no podía distinguir a cada persona ahí presente, sólo se veía una reducida multitud moviéndose desordenadamente o agrupados al azar. Un nudo en el estomago me recordó que nunca había sido buena estando entre tanta gente.

Temía que el pánico me llegara repentinamente colándose entre mis músculos y me hiciera quedar paralizada justo en algún momento incómodo. Me había pasado varias veces antes. Tragué saliva a secas preparada para continuar caminando hacia lo que mucho tiempo evité y en ese momento sentí la mano de Jake en mi hombro. Firme y segura. A él tampoco le agradaban las multitudes, pero por lo menos él sabía, o bien disimularlo o controlarlo.

Di los pasos necesarios para llegar a los escasos dos escalones que se anteponían al salón descubierto. Los subí sintiendo cómo las piernas me traicionaban y temblaban un poco. Los brazos tampoco se dejaban controlar, protestaban con ligeras vibraciones que me desesperaban aun más. Respire hondo y junte todas esas señales, ocultándolas bajo un rostro seguro y unas extremidades firmes e inquebrantables. Ese día no dejaría que el miedo actuara. No esta vez.

Al subir las pequeñas escaleras para llegar a lo que, para mí, era un pequeño infierno concentrado, noté que mis piernas dudaban. No era que ahí hubiese mucha gente, pero a la mayoría era desconocía. Caminé unos pasos y a la única persona que reconocí fue a Carlisle, que estaba cerca del asador con 3 señores de mediana edad con él. Todos usaban ropa casual, pantalones cómodos y playeras polo de diferentes diseños, sin perder elegancia obviamente.

Alice se adelantó y lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla, los tres nuevos esperamos detrás de ella a una distancia considerablemente respetuosa. Era más difícil de lo que me había imaginado.

Carlisle presentó a su pequeña hija con los presentes, y éstos le estrecharon la mano amablemente con una sincera sonrisa en los labios, intercambiaron un par de palabras para después girar a mirarnos. El momento incómodo había llegado por fin. Los miembros de la familia Cullen, ahí presentes, nos hicieron un ademán para que nos acercáramos más a ellos. Así lo hicimos, y pude notar que a Jake no le agradaba la idea, pues caminaba como pidiéndole permiso a sus pies.

Nessi, en cambio, caminaba sonriente y segura, parecía que estaba disfrutando el momento. Bien por ella. Siempre había tenido ese encanto en su personalidad, esa chispa, que hace que las personas con quienes se relaciona queden fascinadas con ella e, incluso, con ganas de volver a entablar conversación. Lo contrario a mí.

– Bella, pero que gusto volver a tenerte por aquí – dijo Carlisle mientras me abría los brazos para recibirme en un caluroso abrazo – Honestamente creí que no vendrías – me miró a la cara.

– ¿Perderme un partido de béisbol? No podría – le sonreí – También me da gusto estar aquí. _Honestamente._ – repetí y su garganta tembló a causa de una corta carcajada.

– Bueno, bueno, permíteme presentarte a unos colegas del hospital – los señaló y ellos sonrieron – Él es el Dr. Brown, cirujano plástico. ¿Necesitas aumentar algo? Él te ayudará. Y a un muy buen precio – me guiñó el ojo y todos reímos.

– A tu edad jovencita, dudo mucho que necesites de mis servicios – me ofreció la mano. Su aspecto era de mucha vitalidad, robusto y alto, con piel rosada y una espesa barba rojiza en el rostro. Sus ojos eran azules y me inspiraban mucha confianza. Tal vez por ser médico. – Bryan Brown, un verdadero placer.

– Isabella Swan – dije amablemente – el placer es mío – sonreí.

– ¡Pero qué sorpresa! ¡Hija del Oficial Swan! – asentí. Era normal que me reconocieran por mi apellido, la mayoría conocían a mi padre – Vaya, debo admitir que no sé de él desde... bueno, ciertos acontecimientos que lo pusieron el ojo del huracán. Tú sabes, rumores falsos, críticas injustas... Si de algo ayuda, debes saber que yo siempre supe que eran inocentes. Muy respetable familia – soltó mi mano.

– Se lo agradezco señor Brown, de eso ya hace mucho tiempo, y creo que el pasado debe estar siempre donde corresponde – traté de sonar amable.

– Tienes toda la razón Bella – intervino Carlisle, se notaba un poco incómodo, y no era para menos – ahora permíteme presentarte al Dr. Sam Spencer, médico general del hospital y amigo de años.

– Señorita Swan, había escuchado bastante de usted pero me ha cautivado en persona – su voz era acentuada y me sorprendió ver que era el más joven de los tres, tal vez de la edad de Carlisle. Delgado y alto, me pasaba por una cabeza, su piel era blanca y sus ojos color verde me miraban intensamente, con una miraba penetrante. Lucía muy misterioso y sus facciones afiladas lo denotaban aún más.

– Es muy amable – me sonrojé un poco – no sé si tomar como natural que sepa de mi, aunque imagino que lo es, dados los... acontecimientos – dije incómoda.

– Por extraño que parezca no supe de usted por aquellos rumores, más bien por un... conocido. Tengo que decirlo, es usted muy hermosa. - _¿Conocido?_

– Se lo agradezco – sonreí y solo lo observé. Había algo que no me cuadraba en eso. ¿Por qué habría de saber de mí? – ¿Debo suponer que el 'conocido' es Carlisle? – tenía que salir de la duda.

– Probablemente – se limitó a responder y miró a Carlisle a lado mío.

–Sí, seguramente te nombré en algún momento, no lo recuerdo del todo – y su rostro se transformó en recuerdos y duda. Poco importaba. – Bueno, mientras lo recuerdo te presento al Dr. Mario Klein

–¿Klein? – no pude evitar preguntarlo.

–No, no tengo nada que ver con la marca – rió – y no eres la única que pregunta – reí también – es un gusto conocerte Isabella. Lamento no tener nada que decirte sobre tu familia o sobre algo que sepa de ti pero... – miró a sus acompañantes divertido – soy nuevo en Forks, vengo de Miami... – guardó silencio y después se soltó a carcajadas – Lo sé, lo sé, cambio radical de clima pero, por sorprendente que sea, odiaba el sol. Lo mío siempre será la lluvia... tal vez porque ayuda al negocio... – rió de nuevo y me guiñó un ojo como si hubiese dicho el mejor de los chistes. Sin embargo, si me había hecho gracia. Simpático hombrecito, medio calvo y con cabellos rubios blanquecinos. Sus cejas eran espesas y usaba lentes que resalaban sus ojos azules.

– Comprendo – dije – es un gusto conocerlo también – sonreí.

–Ahora Bella – dijo Carlisle – debes presentarnos a todos nosotros a tu amiga y, bueno, a tu primo ya lo conozco, pero ellos también querrán saber quién es – me sugirió.

–¡Oh claro! – dije y dudé un poco con quién comenzar – ella es mi colega Reneesme, Psicóloga Reneesme Andrews para ser precisa. Trabajamos en el mismo edificio, tenemos nuestro consultorio. – me dirigí a ella – Bueno creo que has escuchado los nombres de todos – sonreí y ella se adelantó a ofrecerles la mano.

– Si así es, es un gusto conocerlos doctores – pasó la mano con cada uno. Escuché un leve carraspeo detrás de mí y supe que era Jacob, increíble que sintiera celos de unos doctores tan grandes.

– Vaya, vaya. – habló el Dr. Spencer – sonará asombroso, pero debo preguntarlo ¿Tus padres son los famosos abogados de LA? ¿Quiénes murieron en un accidente? – un enorme balde de agua helada se sintió caer sobre nosotras.

– Si, así es – dijo fríamente. Sentí la tensión atrás mío de mi primo también, y la misma pregunta pasaba por nuestras tres cabezas _¿Cómo lo sabía?_ – Debo adivinar ¿Fue cliente de ellos? O ¿Cómo es que los conoce? – Nessi era astuta y sabía que algo tenía en mente, después de todo, éramos Psicólogas.

– Digamos que soy alguien muy curioso que se la pasa enterándose de lo que pasa en el mundo. Estuvieron en las noticias. Una verdadera tragedia – uso un tono de voz dramático.

– Ya veo. Así es, mis padres eran abogados, y en efecto, murieron en un accidente de auto. Dudo que la noticia sea para usted tan trágica como lo fue para mí. – a mi amiga no le gustaba hablar de eso.

– ¡Oh! Me disculpo, mi intensión no era ofenderla en ningún sentido. Y ante todo le ofrezco mis más honestas condolencias. – hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

– No se preocupe. Eso fue hace mucho, lamentablemente demasiado para recordarlo a la perfección. Y agradezco sus condolencias – sonrió.

Quedamos en un incómodo silencio que en mis manos estaba terminarlo. Tosí un poco y dije firmemente

– Ahora les presento a mi primo Jacob Black – lo miré y su vista estaba fija en el Dr. Spencer. Lo conocía muy bien, y sabía que con esa pequeña charla le había tomado un poco de rencor. Si algo tenía mi primo era que defendía lo que quería hasta la muerte, contra quien fuera.

Se quedó inmóvil, mirando. Nessi lo empujó un poco para que reaccionara.

– Que tal doctores – dijo en seco- muy buenas tardes.

Los demás lo saludaron uno por uno. Y nadie hizo comentario al respecto, hasta que hablo Carlisle:

– Su padre es el señor Black, dueño de la cadena de refaccionarías más grande de California. Estoy seguro de que las conocen.

– Por supuesto – dijo el Dr. Brown – ignoraba que tuviera un hijo.

– No es de sorprenderse – respondió Jake –mi padre casi no habla de mi, supongo que porque evoco el recuerdo de mi madre – levantó los hombros restándole importancia.

– Es una pena, supe que tenía embarazo riesgoso, e incluso llegué a escuchar que había muerto en el parto, pero jamás imagine que sobrevivieras.

Mi primo sólo levanto los hombros de nuevo. No daría más explicaciones, lo sabía.

– ¿Terminamos aquí? – se dirigió a mí. No me sorprendía que reaccionara de esa manera, de hecho admiraba la fortaleza y determinación con la que siempre expresaba lo que pensaba y sentía en el momento que él así lo determinaba.

¿Qué podía hacer? Sólo asentí un poco a penada. Alice, que hasta ese momento permanecía callada, acudió a mi rescate.

– Vamos, tienen que disfrutar la comida, y les mostraré todos los detalles de este 'pequeño' salón. – nos comentó entusiasmada. Presentí que lo único que estaba tratando era de que no pasáramos un mal rato, y de corazón se lo agradecía.

– Es verdad hija, ustedes continúen su recorrido. Tu madre sigue en la cocina, insistió en encargarse de los postres personalmente. Ya la conoces, no se puede hacer mucho para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

– Ni lo digas, entonces nos vamos. Caballeros, buena tarde. – giró a nosotros y nos hizo mueca de alivio y comenzó a caminar para alejarse

– Que tengan una agradable tarde, doctores – comentó mi amiga Nessi, yo no pude más que sonreír y asentir con la cabeza.

– Igual para usted señorita, nos veremos muy pronto – aseguró el Dr. Spencer con una voz de alguien que tiene una cita próxima. Una oleada de temor atravesó mi cuerpo por un momento, y supe que a ella también. Sin embargo no comentó nada. De repente un pequeño empujón me hizo a un lado, era Jacob.

– ¡Eso lo dudo mucho, doctorcito! – dijo bruscamente.

– ¡Jake! No pasa nada. Vámonos – trato de tranquilizarlo mi amiga sosteniéndolo de un brazo muy tenso. La respiración de mi primo se aceleró de sobremanera, y la mía también, la diferencia solo eran los motivos.

– Disculpa jovencito pero la sugerencia era para la señorita. Le sugiero que no se meta en asuntos fuera de su incumbencia – la voz del doctor no se modificó ni una pizca, eso era aterrador y sorprendente al mismo tiempo, sus facciones seguían relajadas, como si de verdad solo fuera asunto de una persona. Carlisle tenía cara de susto y sorpresa, y los rostros acompañantes le hacía doble.

– Caballeros, tranquilicemos esto, no querrán comenzar una pelea en un día tan agradable. – giró a ver a Jake – Jacob, te suplico controles tu temperamento, nadie ha querido ofenderte aquí ¿Podrás?

A mi pobre primo no le quedaba más que hacerlo, era intenso, pero no estúpido, sabía qué hacer y en dónde, por lo que asintió relajando el cuerpo de mala gana, por desgracia la mirada no lo obedeció de la misma forma.

– Vámonos de aquí chicos – dijo algo asustada Alice, todos la seguimos dejando tras de nosotros el grupo de doctores que nos mirara como pacientes que deben ser analizados más bien por Psiquiátricos. Irónico.

Caminamos esquivando a una que otra persona hasta la salita casi geométrica de una esquina del salón, sólo habían dos personas charlando ahí, pero al vernos, tal vez por las caras que llevábamos o por simple casualidad, se fueron de ahí. Ni yo comprendía qué acababa de pasar, no era normal, pero tampoco algo _tan _fuera de lo normal. Nos sentamos en el sillón más largo con Nessi en medio y Jake en la mesita frente a ella.

– Alguien explíqueme qué paso allá – demandó Alice seriamente.

– Lo viste todo Alice, y escuchaste todo. No me dirán que lo que dijo ese doctor les pareció de lo más normal en una plática con alguien que acabas de conocer. – respondió Nessi. Eso me hizo reflexionar un poco más.

– ¡Maldito depravado! – casi gritó Jacke.

– Hay mucho más de fondo Jake – dije mientras mi mente trabajaba atando cuerdas por doquier – conoció a sus padres ¿Cómo? Aseguró que se verían después ¿Por qué? Y olvidas la parte de que 'alguien' le comentó sobre ella ¿Quién fue?... – dejé que la duda de mis preguntas les llegara a ellos también.

– Olvidas la forma en que se comportó, tan seguro de lo que decía. Cuando alguien te cuenta sobre otra persona, al verla lo que haces no es asegurar lo que sabes, sino más bien comentarlo para que la otra persona corrobore los datos que tenías, y así verificar que es verdad – atinó mi amiga.

– Verdaderamente son Psicólogas – dijo confundida Alice – lo siento pero no es mi materia.

Nessi me miró como cuando intercambiamos datos de usuarios en LA, conocía su mirada, y sabía que no le bastaría esa pequeña charla con él, odiaba ese espíritu de aventura que le surgía en los momentos menos oportunos. Negué levemente con la cabeza, pero ella sólo entrecerró los ojos.

– Sea como sea, ese mal nacido no se acercará a ella de nuevo – apretó los puños mi sobre protector primo. Nessi se acercó a él uniendo sus frentes y le sonrió dulcemente. Incluso desde donde estaba se notaba como los ojos de mi primo se derretían de veneración, y cómo cambiaba de humor a uno mucho más accesible. Esa escena me confirmó que ambos estaban más que perdidos el uno por el otro y sentí una felicidad tan grande que ya la podía sentir brotar por los ojos. Era incómodo. Alice y yo nos miramos con una risita en los labios y decidimos irnos de ahí. Lo que hablaran ya no era asunto nuestro.

Caminamos hacia las mesas repartidas y habían unas cuantas vacías aún pues el cocinero que se estaba encargando de la parrilla, muy cerca de donde Carlisle aún permanecía con los doctores, parecía hacer su tarea muy detenida y detalladamente. El humo casi negro salía de las rojizas carnes que siseaban sobre las brazas ardientes. No tenía apetito de carne.

Nos sentamos en unas sillas continuas y sabía que Alice me preguntaría algo, su rostro la delataba.

– Te seré honesta Bella, ese doctor sí me aterró ¿Crees que le haga o trate de hacerle algo a Nessi? – sus ojos relampaguearon con angustia pura. Era nuevo, no en ella, pero sí para mí.

– No lo sé Al, fue aterrador para todos ahí, no lo conocemos, pero al parecer Carlisle sí, eso me tranquiliza un poco. Sin embargo debe ser cuidadosa, sin mencionar que tiene a mi primo, lo conoces tan bien como yo, sabes que jamás dejaría que algo malo le pasara.

– Bueno... pobre Jake, debe ser difícil para el volver a preocuparse por alguien... tu comprendes... – asentí.

– Si, así es – mi mente voló hacia esas épocas.

_Aquel día no hallábamos a Jacob por ningún lado. Alice y yo no éramos precisamente inseparables de él, pero disfrutábamos su compañía en las tardes, al igual que la de Edward obviamente._

_Éste último acudió a nosotros al prado un poco asustado porque en todo el día no había podido localizar a su tan entrañable amigo. _

_– Hey pequeños demonios – reímos – en especial tú Bella, ¿Has visto a tu primo?_

_– Hola Edward, nos da gusto verte, ¿Cómo estás? – respondió Alice_

_– Lo siento, estoy algo nervioso, no lo he podido ver en todo el día, no es normal en él. Ni si quiera está con su padre o en ninguna refaccionaría._

_– Tal vez salió a Seattle. Es normal. – dije por fin._

_– Su padre está en casa, dice que tampoco sabe dónde está._

_Nos miramos los tres y nuestra incertidumbre se volvió una misma._

_– Dices que no lo has visto en todo el día... – pensé_

_– Solo después de la escuela. Estaba con... ya saben. Sus alborotados amigos de la reservación. Parece que no lo quieren dejar en paz. Solo hablé con él unos minutos. – se quedó pensando como si algo no hubiera notado hasta ese momento –dijo que..._

_– Por todos los Dioses griegos, habla Edward. – exigió Alice. Yo ya me sentía nerviosa con eso, no era buena señal._

_Meses atrás Jacob había entrado, más por locura y aventura que por gusto, a una pequeña pandilla de su Reservación. No era grande, sus miembros eran alrededor de 7 chicos robustos y con caras de pocos amigos, nada agradables. Su líder era Sam, el riquillo hijo de un empresario dueño de una distribuidora de refacciones originales de la marca FORD. Prepotente como él solo. Jamás comprendí el gusto por ingresar a ese grupo de maldadosos y engreídos chicos de dinero. Pero ahí estaba, y justo una semana antes había decidido dejarla por la paz, no solo hacían actos de vandalismo en algunas calles, también se les llegó a vincular con tráfico de drogas, rumor que, claro, jamás fue comprobado. Todos sabíamos que era gracias al poder de su padre, pero nadie podía hacer nada. Mi padre numerosas veces le pidió que se alejara de ellos, la policía los investigaba y sabía mejor que nadie en Forks que no terminarían bien. No comprendíamos lo que lo seguía atando a esa 'manada' de lobos hambrientos de desastre._

_Hasta que un día me presentó a una chica, era de su edad, 15 relucientes años, era realmente hermosa. Su cabello era largo hasta la cintura y de un café oscuro que asemejaba a la madera húmeda. Sus ojos eran miel bajo unas espesas pestañas negras y una piel bronceada que relucía bajo el sol. Parecía muñeca tallada a mano, su nombre era Marthy, y para sorpresa de todo el mundo era hermana de Sam._

_Aún hoy me sorprende lo delicada que era su vida, como pendiendo de un hilo tan delgado y delicado como la tela de una telaraña bajo las espesas y amenazantes gotas de una tormenta. El dinero jamás comprará felicidad y mucho menos una familia de verdad. Era agradable y sumamente inteligente, conocía, gracias a sus abuelos, muchas plantas medicinales, le interesaba la botánica y sobre todo disfrutaba montar a los árboles. Conocía el bosque mejor que nadie en Forks porque su mansión, escondida entre el espeso bosque, casi siempre estaba sola, eso le daba la enorme libertad de hacer con su tiempo lo que le viniera en gana. Envidiaba un poco su vida, pero jamás la desee para mí. Ese mismo día me enteré de un tatuaje que, hasta hoy, Jacob lleva en su brazo. Es una especie de sol Maya redondo que cobre casi todo su brazo superior._

_Ahora que sabía la razón por la que seguía a esa manada, no me quedaba otra más que apoyarlo. Marthy sufría mucho, era la única mujer en esa enorme casa y casi siempre era víctima de maltratos e incluso golpes durante los días que su padre estaba ahí._

_Ella siempre nos decía que Sam seguiría los mismos pasos que su padre: golpeador, apostador y traficante. De cierta forma era la única que podía confirmar esos datos. Pero las razones de su muerte serían completamente diferentes._

_– ¿Vas a hablar o qué? – insistió la pequeña Alice._

_– Dijo que Sam quería hablar con él, sospechaba que sabía que Marthy es su novia... ¡Qué líos! Si es así ahora debe estar en graves problemas Bella. – su voz sonaba asustada._

_– No me espantes Ed, es mi primo, tenemos que hacer algo – podía sentir el llanto en mi garganta._

_– Calma, calma Bella – frotó mi brazo - ¿Tienes idea de dónde puede estar?_

_– No – traté de pensar – bueno, todos sabemos donde viven Sam y Marthy, pero dudo que estén allá..._

_– No tenemos otras opciones ¿O sí? Ya he ido a la casa de Jake y no hay nadie, así que por ahora debemos ir allá._

_– ¿Estás loco Edward? ¿Qué se supone que haremos allá? – Alice parecía asustada, y tenía razón, no tenía por qué meterla en eso._

_– No lo sé, pero más vale tarde que nunca – Edward comenzó a caminar muy de prisa, casi a correr y nosotras lo seguimos, Alice con menos entusiasmo que yo, pero con la misma determinación. Mis lágrimas brotaron lentamente, estaba asustada. Si todo lo que Marthy nos llegó a contar sobre su padre y su hermano era cierto, mi primo corría mucho peligro._

_Atravesando el bosque, la noche nos alcanzó, no sabía si aun lo encontraríamos ahí, y el cansancio nos invadía los músculos haciéndolos un poco pesados. Edward seguía caminando como si sólo fuera una caminata por el parque, qué envidia de resistencia._

_De repente nos detuvo en seco y nos aventó hacia un lado de una enorme árbol._

_– Shhhh – dijo bajito. Señaló su oído indicándonos que escucháramos con atención. Asentimos._

_A lo lejos se escuchaba mucho alboroto. Gritos de pocas personas pero al final gritos. Una discusión. Nos acercamos un poco más en silenció. Encontramos a Jacob sostenido de los brazos por dos tipos que le doblaban la masa corporal. Mi corazón giró de sorpresa y dolor, las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas y tuve que taparme la boca para no emitir sonido. Edward me abrazó y me atrajo a su regazo. Seguimos observando._

_– ¡Vaya, vaya! Llevamos aquí más de 3 horas y no eres capaz de decirme dónde diablos se metió mi hermana. Sam se paseaba de aquí para allá frente a mi ensangrentado primo – Creo que mis métodos han sido un poco débiles. ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento tuvieron zánganos? – se refirió a los grandullones –. Demostrémosle a mi amigo Jacob cómo conseguimos la información aquí._

_Los desgraciados lo sacudieron, uno de ellos caminó enfrente de mi primo y lo golpeó tan fuerte en las costillas que habría jurado escuchar cómo se fracturaba alguna. Quería sacarme de los brazos de Edward, pero no me dejó. Alice me abrazó también compartiendo mi llanto, era una escena desgarradora. ¿Qué diablos íbamos a hacer?_

_– Puedes - escupió sangre – golpearme todo lo que quieras, ella está lejos de todo lo que pueda estar a tu alcance... ¡Desgraciado!_

_– ¿Qué has dicho? – se acercó a él lentamente con la cara retorcida de enojo – ¡Tú eres el desgraciado aquí! ¡Maldito mal nacido! ¡Mira que pretender que eras parte de mi equipo! Esa es nueva, y muy baja incluso para ti. Mi zorra hermana no vale tanto... Y ahora encima de todo pretenden huir – rió fuertemente – ¿Creen que los dejaré ir así nada más? ¿Con todo lo que saben? ¡No me conocen! Pero lo harán muy pronto... – sacó de su bolsillo una pistola. _

_¡Eso no! ¡No permitiría eso! ¡Era mi primo! Como pude me zafé de los brazos de ambos y corrí hasta llegar a donde estaba Jacob._

_– ¡Noooo! – grité desesperada. Me arrodillé junto a mi primo._

_– ¡Bella! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?_

_– Mira lo que nos trae el destino... – dijo Sam caminando lentamente a nosotros – Esto se vuelve tan jodidamente sencillo. ¡Levántala! - Le indicó al que había golpeado a mi primo. Éste me tomó sencillamente de un brazo y me acercó a él. Despertó algunos sentimientos tristes en mi cuerpo y comencé a temblar, las lágrimas jamás dejaron de brotar. – Veamos. Hagamos un pequeño trato, joven Jacob. Soy un hombre de negocios, y debes saber que cumplo todos y cada uno de mis compromisos. La vida de tu... familia, aquí presente, a cambio de la insignificancia de la ubicación de mi hermana. ¿Qué dices?_

_– Que te vayas al diablo – susurró audiblemente mi primo – saldremos de aquí, eso te lo aseguro, y de tu hermana no volverás a saber nada ¿Me escuchas? ¡Nada!_

_– Mala elección – dijo Sam – Todo habría sido tan sencillo, pero veo que no me dejas remedio – sacó la pistola de nuevo y la puso en mi mejilla. Estaba fría y por un instante creí que era un completo sueño, esas cosas sólo eran posibles en el cine. Cerré mis ojos y sollocé desesperada. Mi vida no podía terminar así. Moví mis pies por instinto y hasta ese momento noté que mis pies ya no tocaban el suelo, correr no era una opción.´_

_– ¡No, maldita sea, no! – gritó Jacob, y se retorció entre la jaula que lo rodeaba – ¡Déjala en paz!_

_– ¡Conoces mi trato! ¡Sólo dime lo que solicito carajo! – la apuntó de nuevo. Entonces todo pasó muy rápido._

_Caí al suelo junto con él, las pocas imágenes que recuerdo es haber visto a Edward tirarlo con todas sus fuerzas y golpearlo en la cara teniéndolo contra el piso. La pistola quedó a un lado y mientras los grandullones corrían a ayudar a Sam, Jacob aprovecho para golpearlos con una rama cercana a él. Los golpeó en la cabeza y uno cayó tendido junto a mí, inconsciente. Me asusté y me levanté sorprendida, una silueta más se acercó a Jacob, pero era de mujer, creí que era Alice hasta que la sentí junto a mi ayudándome a levantar. Agité la cabeza para ver con quién estaba Jake y descubrí que era Marthy. ¿Todo el tiempo había estado ahí?_

_Alice y yo nos paramos a una distancia segura, pero a mi pobre Edward lo aventó Sam de un solo golpe, dejándolo a unos metros de él. Jake y Marthy al ver eso corrieron a ayudarlo, ¿yo qué podía hacer? No estorbar era una buena ayuda. Corrí a levantar a Edward con el labio sangrando. Lo arrastré unos metros y pude ver que Sam, Marthy y Jacob forcejeaban por algo._

_– ¡De mente! ¡Ella se irá conmigo! – le gritaba mi primo - ¡Suéltala!_

_– ¡Idiota! – respondía muy seguro Sam._

_La pobre Marthy era víctima de un forcejeo entre dos masas musculares mucho muy superiores a su pequeño cuerpo. Gritaba, pero se aferraba a Jacob de tal manera que dolía el solo verlo. Era como aferrarse a la vida misma._

_– ¡Zánganos desgraciados! ¡Hagan algo! – gritó Sam a alguien._

_No podía ver nada, estaba atenta a Edward en mis brazos que comenzaba a reaccionar moviéndose y quejándose de dolor._

_Lo que pasó después, es lo que cambió el destino de todos ahí presentes._

_Un disparo acalló al bosque completo. Los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos, incluso Edward pareció dejar de sentir dolor, su cara se fijo en mí y yo en la suya completamente petrificada de susto. Parpadeó y se enderezó de golpe a mirar lo que había pasado, todos pusimos atención._

_Sam estaba parado completamente inmóvil, uno de los fortachones sostenía la pistola aún humeante y la tiró de inmediato. Jacob estaba arrodillado en el suelo con Marthy en sus brazos mirándolo al rostro._

_Subió su mano temblorosa y llenas de sangre. Tocó suavemente su rostro y le sonrió con el último brillo de sus ojos. Mi primo no decía nada, sonreía, pero por sus ojos llovía toda la amargura que su alma contenía. Le tocó el rostro también y se agachó para besar su frente y después sus labios. Nadie dijo nada, Alice soltó un grito desgarrador que fraccionó el repentino silencio. Parecía una pesadilla. La escena que jamás imaginas presenciar. Dolor, angustia, tristeza, amargura, todo se mezclaba en el ambiente sintiéndose frío y desolador. Sam comenzó a llorar, pero no movió ni un músculo. Seguía sólo observando la escena. Jacob comenzó a susurrar: "Quédate conmigo" "Debemos llegar a Canadá, allá tendremos un mejor futuro, observaremos nevar todos los días, hornearemos panqués, y nos echaremos junto a la chimenea para dormir así toda la noche". La mecía suavemente, como si en vez de suplicar le contara los planes que haría juntos en un mañana. Un mañana que ahora no existía. Un mañana que les había sido arrebatado. Jamás he visto una escena tan deprimente en mi vida. Jacob sollozaba, con un cuerpo ahora sin vida de lo que había sido el amor encarnado para él. Sus planes, su felicidad ahora estaba sin horizonte, buscando un rumbo que había tomado un camino desconocido para él. La abrazaba como si así retuviera su alma en su cuerpo. La besaba sintiendo aun el calor vivo emanar de sus labios, su rostro... pero en ese cuerpo ya no había nadie._

_¿Quién habría visto venir esa inesperada despedida?_

_Absolutamente nadie._

_Me abracé a Edward con hueco taladrando mi pecho. La vida en casos así no parece justa... no lo era._

_Los días, semanas, meses después de eso, Jacob cambio radicalmente su forma de ver la vida. Me atrevería a decir que no sólo él. _

_Diario ves la vida florecer en tus ojos, pero al ver la muerte los abres a una realidad más terrenal, sabiendo que nada en este mundo es seguro. Ni siquiera la vida misma._

_Mi primo se esforzó por terminar la escuela, estudiar Administración de Empresas y dirigir la empresa Black, de la que aún hoy en día y después del escándalo sigue siendo un proveedor importante la distribuidora del padre de Sam._

_Jamás comprenderemos lo que esa noche pasó, es algo que Jacob no explica nunca a pesar del tiempo. Todos quienes estuvimos ahí tenemos nuestra versión, una versión que se le brindó a las autoridades pertinentes y que, lamentablemente ahora, sólo esta archivada en hojas de un archivo empolvado y olvidado. Por desgracia, no se puede decir lo mismo de las memorias y corazones de todos los que conocimos y quisimos a Marthy._

La voz de Alice me regresó al viento fresco y los rayos luminosos de esa tarde. Por desgracia para el momento, sus comentarios no me trajeron una buena noticia.

– Por fin aparece ese hermano mío – dijo mirando hacia el caminito que salía de la terraza de la casa.

Miré hacia la misma dirección y mi corazón se detuvo, escalofríos recorrieron mi espalda y sentí una punzada en el pecho y en la garganta.

Edward se acercaba con ese caminar tan sensual que sólo él tenía. Lo único que no encajaba ahí era el brazo que llevaba entrelazado con el suyo.

Irina iba junto a él. Ambos sonreían ante la gente que los observaba, y los ojos de ella destellaban de orgullo. No era para menos, el hombre a su lado era perfecto. Me sentí derrotada y Alice notó cuando baje la mirada ocultando mi dolor...

Eso no era normal...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Puaaj... xD<em>**

**_¿Díganme qué les pareció? ¿Demasiado drama? jaja Espero que aten cabos con todo lo anterior jeje ya saben estas cosas tienen sus sorpresas... Sé que les falto un poco de 'acción' pero estos chicos apenas se reencontraron esto es lentooo... xP jaja _**

**_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos leemos muy pronto. _**

**_Gracias de nuevo! ^^_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta obra son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi total autoría. _**

**_Como cada capítulo quiero agradecer principalmente a mi editora en jefe. Karen, millones de gracias por editarlo y subirlo (: sabes que te quiero inmensamente. _**

**_A mis lectores, gracias por seguir esta historia, de verdad espero que les guste el rumbo que lleva. Y sin mas los dejo. Disfruten. :D  
><em>**

**CAPÍTULO 7 – "LAS FOTOGRAFÍAS REVELAN LO QUE LA MEMORIA NO PUEDE"**

¿Pero en mi vida qué era normal? Creo que la pregunta correcta era ¿Qué no era doloroso en mi vida viniendo de Edward?

Alice me conocía, a Irina y sobre todo a Edward, supongo que por eso su único comentario fue:

— Era de esperarse. Esa arpía no puede ser más predecible. – la miré sorprendida.

— ¿Esperarse? Yo no me lo esperaba – sí, ese fue el momento en el que descubrí lo ingenua que era, aunque el momento crucial aun no llegaba.

— Vamos Bella ¿Qué más te puedes esperar de una mujer así? Sólo mírala...

En Irina sólo veía a una mujer radiantemente bella, de esa belleza que sientes que te intimida con su simple presencia. Una belleza que yo no sentía poseer y que, para ser honesta, tampoco envidiaba. Más que la envidia pura que se le puede tener a alguien tan privilegiadamente dotada como ella, lo que sentía era miedo y preocupación. Tal vez, después de ocho años, a Edward era el tipo de belleza que le atraía más que las cosas sencillas que yo le podía ofrecer; no lo sabía, pero mi mente comenzó a trabajar en esa posibilidad y no era realmente alentador permitirlo. De repente me sentía perdida de nuevo.

En su caminar hacia el salón, la recién llegada parejita saludó a un par de personas. Rosalie iba tras de ellos de la mano del grandulón de Emmett. ¿De dónde venían? No quería saberlo. Edward no parecía especialmente contento, pero tampoco parecía afectarle mucho la compañía. Cual fuera el caso yo ya me sentía tigre a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Cosa contradictoria porque estaba más que intimidada y obviamente no lo haría, aunque el solo hecho de imaginarlo me tentaba. Diría que en ese momento se encontraron mis dos personalidades: la que aún temía y la nueva que deseaba defender lo suyo.

En ese momento Alice vio a alguien.

— ¡Oh! Ahí está Jasper - se le iluminó el rostro, calló unos segundos y agregó – ¿No es hermoso? – sonrió embelesada.

— ¿Qué? - me sacó de órbita - Ah... pues, supongo que... si. Debe tener una interesante personalidad - atiné a responder.

— Y que lo digas - seguía media ida, observando a Jasper como quien mira la luz por vez primera – ¿Te molesta si te abandono un momento? – sus ojitos casi me rogaban. Negué con la cabeza y le sonreí - ¡Eres la mejor! – besó mi mejilla y salió disparada.

Bueno, la soledad me sentaba bien. Busqué en la dirección correcta a la pareja que habíamos abandonado hace unos momentos, pero no encontré nada. Me empecé a desesperar un poco. De repente unas manos fuertes me sostuvieron de los hombros; subí mi rostro para observar quien era, se trataba del Doctor Spencer. No solo me asusté, también sentí un miedo nuevo que me inspiraba su presencia.

— Doctor Spencer – no pude decir nada más.

— Señorita Swan, espero no le moleste mi presencia – negué con la cabeza, pero me seguía sintiendo asustada – ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? – señaló una silla a mi izquierda.

— Claro, está vacía.

— Antes de comenzar quiero rogarte que me llames sólo John, la formalidad es en el consultorio, aquí puedes llamarme por mi nombre. ¿Podrás?

— No será problema... John – dije un poco insegura.

— Está mucho mejor. – colocó su vaso de brandy en la mesa y me miró directo a los ojos, demasiado seguro para mi comodidad – El motivo por el que estoy aquí es incómodo. Y más aún porque se trata de ti. – no dije nada, tomó un trago de su vaso para continuar hablando – Quiero pedir una disculpa...

— ¿A mí? – dudé un minuto. Asintió. – me parece doct... John, que en todo caso a quien más incomodó con sus comentarios no fue a mí precisamente. Le puedo decir que por mi parte no debo disculpar nada, aunque siendo solidaria con mi amiga, le aconsejaría que lo haga con ella, y hasta entonces tendrá mis disculpas sinceras y completas. – lo decía con toda honestidad.

— Qué comentario tan atinado – ladeó el rostro sonriendo como complacido. Me encogí de hombros. – No es conveniente para nada que pase tiempo contigo, y debo explicar la razón que es muy sencilla e inconvenientemente evidente... – volvió a sonreír.

— ¿Cuál es la razón? – dije un poco seria... si era lo que imaginaba no me agradaba para nada.

— Me gustas – soltó de golpe y yo tragué en seco. Sus ojos se oscurecieron en una aura intimidante y llena de una emoción demasiado sexual para mi gusto.

— ¿C-cómo? – parpadeé desorientada.

— He escuchado mucho de ti, ya lo sabes. – de nuevo ese asunto. ¿Quién le hablaría tanto de mi? O peor aún ¿Quién sabe tanto de mi para contárselo? – Conocerte era un gusto que hace mucho deseaba tener. Y mirarte aquí, ahora es mucho mejor de lo que siempre imaginé. Debes saberlo.

— Pero yo no te conozco a ti. Además... – ya no sabía que argumento decir en mi defensa. _¡La edad! _Era ridículo, se veía muy joven, claro que más grande que yo, pero al final joven, y la edad no era algo que encabezara mi lista de prioridades en una persona. Pero debía zafarme de esa. – ¿Qué edad se supone que tienes? Hasta hace poco debía emplear el 'usted' y ahora de la nada ¿Me dices que...? Esto no es algo que se deba soltar así de sopetón.

— Lo sé. – bajó el tono de su voz como si lo que continuaba fuera entre nosotros nada más – No acostumbro andarme con rodeos Isabella. Y es cierto, no me conoces, pero lo harás, eso te lo aseguro. – bebió de nuevo sin separar su vista de mi.

— Lamento informarte que me asustas... ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que te conoceré? No sabes si es lo que deseo... – No comprendía lo que pasaba ¿A qué hora cruzamos esa línea?

— Oh pequeña, tu persistencia me fascina aún más – una corriente eléctrica familiar atravesó mi cuerpo completamente. Eso no me podía pasar de nuevo. ¡Simplemente no! – Soy más joven que Carlisle, eso tal vez responda tu pregunta. ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me atrae de ti?... – no respondí. Comprendió mi silencio y continuó, ignorando mi miedo – Esa forma en que defiendes a los que quieres pero sin dejar de defender tus propios ideales es algo que no he visto en nadie más. – se recargó sobre sus codos en la mesa – Me has cautivado... – sonrió de lado. Escalofríos pasaron por mi espalda.

– Pero relájate, jamás te haría daño. Cuido lo que quiero. – recalcó lo último.

Ya no sabía qué hacer o pensar. Poner límite a eso fue la única opción que se me ocurrió en ese momento.

— Me halaga que yo te inspire eso, pero no creo que jamás seas, si quiera un poco, correspondido. Yo... no sé qué pensar. Apenas conozco tu nombre y tu oficio. Se requiere tiempo y esto es demasiada presión para mí. – no quise mencionar el miedo de nuevo.

— No debes sentirte presionada, tómalo como una anticipación a lo que te ofrezco – estiró su mano para tomar la mía que reposaba en mi pierna. La retiré sobresaltada y me moví un poco en la silla asustada. Mi comportamiento era completamente automático, lo conocía bien.

— Debo buscar a Alice – dije levantándome, pero me tomó de la muñeca deteniéndome. Ese contacto regresó el nudo en la garganta que hace años había disuelto. Mi respiración se aceleró.

— No querrás abandonarme así...

— ¡Yo creo que ella sabe muy bien lo que quiere! – lo interrumpió una voz seria y fría tras de mí – ahora te sugeriría soltarla, si no quieres que esto termine mal. – Edward caminó colocándose entre John y yo, protector. Era una emoción muy nueva, como tranquilidad y orgullo mezclados. Nunca me habían defendido así; la mano que me retenía me soltó. Pude ver cómo con rostro contraído de enfado se levantaba de la silla.

— Esto ya ha terminado mal Edward, y ¿Sabes cuándo pasó? ¡En el maldito instante en que llegaste a interrumpirnos! – casi lo gritó. Esto debía parar.

— Te equivocas, pasó cuando intentaste retenerla a la fuerza – dio un paso hacia John, retador.

— Basta, basta – tomé a Edward del brazo – ya pasó, no me hizo nada, sólo... quería seguir charlando – traté de sonar tranquila y segura – No te preocupes John, habrá ocasión de seguir con la charla, por ahora debo dejarte – me arrepentí interiormente mil veces por decirle eso. No planeaba cumplirlo pero, en cierta forma, era un compromiso – Vamos Edward, busquemos a Alice – lo jalé hasta que comenzamos a alejarnos de la mesa.

Caminamos atravesando el salón repleto de un ambiente relajado, los diversos tonos de voces acompañaban nuestros silenciosos pasos y una tenue música de fondo llegaba claramente a nuestros oídos. Apuré mis pasos hacia el kiosco lejano que había notado antes, mala idea por lo romántico que simbolizaba, pero por lo menos estaba vacío brindándonos la privacidad que se necesitaba en ese momento.

¿Qué pasaba por mi mente? Nada. Completamente nada más que la antigua sensación de miedo y repulsión por alguien. Sólo un pensamiento superaba esas sensaciones: la mano huesuda cubierta por una aterciopelada piel de Irina. Así no podría ser objetiva. Traté de respirar el viento frío que rozó mis mejillas en ese momento, después de todo estábamos en Forks. Subí el primer escalón y mi mano tocó el frío barandal metálico. No podía enfriar los nervios, no con esa presencia detrás de mí. Me seguía poniendo sorpresivamente nerviosa incluso entonces.

— Bella... – se adelantó a decir, quebrantando el extraño silencio escandaloso que nos rodeaba – Quiero suponer que conoces a ese hombre porque te lo presentó Carlisle...

— ¿Y eso qué significa exactamente? – giré a mirarlo de frente. Yo me encontraba en el tercer escalón ya, pero él seguía uno abajo, por lo que me brindaba una vista exacta de su perfecto rostro. Sus ojos me miraban tensos, suspicaces y sobre todo molestos – ¿De qué otra forma podría haberlo conocido? Jamás lo había visto en mi vida... – mi cuerpo vibraba muy poco, pero era lo suficiente como para saber el grado de susto y preocupación que me comenzaba a invadir.

Por lo que había pasado y aún más con lo que pasaría si no hacía algo. No pude evitar perderme entre pensamientos ligados a otros. Mi mente recordaba y segundos después creaba posibilidades en imágenes... sensaciones... más recuerdos... peligro...  
>Una lágrima amenazaba al filo de mis párpados pero la retuve.<p>

— No lo sé Bella, tal vez sólo caminó hacia tu mesa decidido a presentarse él solo... Sus intenciones eran claras... – su mirada era tensa y un poco ¿molesta? _¿Hice algo malo?_

— Y ¿Tú que sabes de sus intenciones? – comenzaba a molestarme.

El hombre prácticamente me acosó y ¿Edward me venía con escena de celos? ¿Después de llegar con esa chica del brazo? ¿Tan poco le importaba cómo me sentía yo? – Llegaste sólo en el momento en el que me retuvo y armaste un alboroto, pero dime, ¿Tú qué sabes de sus intenciones? – lo reté con la mirada con la mezcla de enojo, miedo y dolor amontonada en mi garganta.

— ¡Por el cielo! Conozco a ese hombre mejor que tú... Y ¡Eran más que evidentes! ¡Quería conquistarte! – _Es la forma romántica de decirlo._

Reí irónicamente. Giré para subir las escaleras y llegar a la pista circular del pequeño kiosco. Sabía que era malo retener las lágrimas, así que dejé que corrieran por mis mejillas… _"¡Qué cobarde eres Bella! ¿Dónde quedó la convicción de no llorar más?_

_Quedó aplastada en la mesa, bajo el vaso de vodka o muy probablemente pisoteada por Edward hace unos minutos." _Me quedé parada dejando correr mi miedo en las lágrimas, ¿De verdad debía pasar por todo eso de nuevo? Alcé el rostro y sentí el viento secar la humedad en mis ojos. Respiré.

— ¿Pasa algo? – me giró suavemente para mirarlo – No era sólo una conquista ¿Cierto? – su expresión ahora era de preocupación, como la que _aquel_ día había visto en sus jóvenes facciones. Moví la cabeza negando.

— Así se le llama cuando se utiliza, ya sabes, los halagos sutíles y te hacen sonrojar... – mi voz sonaba tan melancólica que cualquiera habría jurado que recitaba un poema triste – pero las cosas que él decía solo me asuntaban, eran soltadas muy... nada más así. Como si estuviese leyendo una lista para el supermercado... – solté unos sollozos involuntarios.

— Espera, espera, espera... ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Te acosó? ¿Te tocó? ¿Hizo algo...? – me tomó de los brazos y me agitó asustado. Sus ojos parecían saltar de sorpresa y enojo; sus manos también sacudieron mis ojos y mis lágrimas cayeron sin que pudiese ni detenerlas un poco.

— No me hizo nada – limpié torpemente mis ojos – sólo dijo que le gustaba, pero fue suficiente para sentir repulsión – dije asqueada – por ese hombre.

— Lo lamento tanto – me abrazo fuertemente, pegando mi mejilla a su acogedor pecho – debiste decirlo antes. ¡Que estúpido soy! De verdad no tengo perdón mi Bella. No te pasará nada, nadie te tocará ni te hará daño. Yo estoy aquí.

De modo casi mágico sus palabras causaron efecto en mí, tranquilizándome casi por completo. Sin embargo, el asunto seguía siendo preocupante. Se sentía muy bien estar entre sus brazos; esos tiernos brazos que infinidad de veces me habían tranquilizado y consolado desde niña y al parecer hasta ese día. Cerré mis ojos y, como siempre pasaba, quise olvidarme de todo el mundo a mi alrededor, escuchar su corazón y saber que, por lo menos ese instante, era nuestro, sólo nuestro. Besó mi coronilla y me arrulló suavemente, al ritmo de una melodía inaudible e incluso inexistente, no quería estar en ningún otro lugar.

— Debemos volver – susurré sin ganas.

— No iremos a ninguna parte. Aquí estoy muy bien – dijo sin detenerse. – ¿Tú no? – preguntó inútilmente pues sabía bien la respuesta.

Podríamos estar en medio de una guerra, Edward, pero poco me importaría mientras me mantuvieras así – le respondí embelesada.

— Me parece perfecto, porque jamás te volveré a soltar – levanté la vista para encontrar ese par de ojos brillantes que me miraban con ternura. Me sentí morir y resucitar en un mismo segundo. Ese era solo un efecto Edward, lo conocía ya a la perfección; pasé mi mirada a sus atractivos labios con una tentación recorriendo los míos. Era como magneto, algo a lo que no te puedes resistir.

Mis ojos se cerraron lentamente, las sensaciones que venían no requerían mirar hacia fuera sino hacia adentro. El alma. Sus labios comenzaron rozando muy lento los míos, cosquilleaba un poco. Los presionó más y más hasta que nos fundimos en un beso sediento, casi urgente y tal vez lo era. Lo cierto es que me dejaba sin aliento; me separé cuidadosamente para respirar, toqué su mejilla y pegamos nuestras frentes ambos un poco acelerados.

— Lo ves – dije primero – ¿Qué otra prueba quieres para irnos de aquí?.

— Esta no es una prueba de eso – su voz sonó repentinamente sensual.

— Si lo es. Si nos quedamos aquí corremos el riesgo de hacer cosas poco decentes frente a muchas personas, la mayoría desconocida. Y discúlpeme joven Cullen, no quiero dejar esa impresión a nadie. Así que le sugiero que salgamos de aquí ahora que tenemos la fuerza de voluntad – le sonreí.

— Tu sonrisa sólo hace esto mucho más tentador... – se mordió un labio y pasó su dedo por mi boca semi-abierta. Definitivamente era ahora o nunca.

— ¡No! - dije zafándome de ahí para caminar muy decidida y abochornada al salón donde todos parecían no haber notado nada. Buena señal.

Acomodé mi cabello y apreté la coleta que caía en mi espalda. Regresé a la mesa en la que me encontraba rogando al cielo por no encontrar a nadie ahí. Afortunadamente así fue. Edward me pisaba los talones y una vez ahí se sentó a mi derecha ya con una copa redonda en la mano; me seguía sonriendo de modo extraño; aunque sabía por qué lo hacía.

— Entonces ¿Qué le apetece comer señorita Swan? – dramatizó.

— No tengo hambre – dije tomando de su mano la copa para olerla. – Vino. – atiné.

— ¿Podría tomar otra cosa? – me sonrió como si fuera obvio - ¿Quieres probarlo? Es mi cosecha de hace dos años. Fue realmente exquisita. – se recargó en la mesa. Era emocionante cuando se ponía en su papel de experto en viñedos. Encantador en verdad. Asentí muy entusiasmada, jamás había distinguido los sabores en un vino. Para mí era solo vino.

— Honestamente no esperes que sepa decirte datos curiosos como en las películas – me defendí – nunca he sido... instruida – comenté insegura.

— Bueno, ahora estás con uno de los exportadores de vino más importantes de California – presumió – así que, señorita, aprenderá bastante esta tarde. – se divertía con la situación, y yo también – Lo primero que debes aprender es a tomar correctamente la copa.

— ¿De modo que hasta eso influye? – me reí.

— Claro- me regresó la sonrisa – debes tomarla del tronco, así – tomó mi mano y la puso casi en la parte más baja de la copa – si la tomas como, estúpidamente lo hacen en las películas los hombres que se hacen pasar por "interesantes", o sea, directamente en lo redondo de la copa, directo al líquido lo que ocasionarás será que se caliente o se altere su temperatura, y eso, señorita, es lo peor que le puede hacer a un buen vino. Arruinarías su sabor original, simplemente no sería lo mismo, créeme.

Mi cara era de principiante. No sabía nada de eso y debo admitir que era intimidante y un poco vergonzoso. Pero me interesaba bastante aprender todo eso.

Tome la copa como me indicaba y miré el liquido rojizo intenso que reposaba ahí. Esperaba las siguientes instrucciones pero no dijo nada. Levanté la mirada y vi que sólo me observaba divertido. Levanté una ceja.

— Eres realmente encantadora cuando estás curiosa.

— No estoy curiosa, sólo... es interesante – dije sonrojada.

— Bueno, continuemos – trató de concertarse – ahora menea suavemente el vino, sólo que toque los entornos del cristal un par de veces. Y después da un sorbo. No tanto como para calmar sed, pero lo suficiente para cubrir la lengua y el paladar ¿Comprendes? – asentí. – los olores son importantes. Antes del sobro aspira atentamente y percibe esencia por esencia – parecía disfrutarlo él con el simple hecho de explicármelo.

Hice lo que me había dicho, aspiré y al principio el olor era fuerte y penetrante, pero conforme pasaba se volvía tenue. Sólo percibía... vino ¿A qué debería oler?

Continué y por un momento me llegó un olor como a pino o madera. ¿Eso era?

— Sólo percibo... ¿Madera? – dije con los ojos cerrados, pues quería concertarme lo más que pudiera.

— Muy bien – dijo feliz – en realidad es roble. Los vinos absorben el sabor de las barricas en las que se pone a reposar. Ese es el verdadero arte de hacer vino. – explicaba bastante bien. Ahora el vino tenía más valor para mí por él que por la sabiduría misma. – Ahora pruébalo.

Di un sorbo pequeño, no sabía si era suficiente pero sentí que era suficiente.

— Degústalo, como si trataras de separar ingredientes del mismo líquido... – susurró.

Eso hice pero no encontré nada diferente, en realidad para mí solo era un poco de alcohol. Tragué y abrí los ojos para mirarlo. Me seguía sonriendo pero esperaba mi respuesta.

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que debía distinguir? – pregunté tímidamente.

— Nada en especial, no por ahora. Estas cosas llevan tiempo – me sonrió amablemente – habría sido maravilloso que lo distinguieras a la primera. Pero no te preocupes, lo lograrás muy pronto – acarició mi mejilla.

Le devolví la copa y la colocó en la mesa para poder tomar mis manos entre las suyas. Se sentía un poco más frío de lo normal. Me miró a los ojos sonriendo.

— No quiero que hagas el estúpido plan de ir a la casa de Victoria – eso era chantaje.

— Edward, ya te lo dije, no pasará nada, debes tener un poco más de fe en mi. – fingí ofendida.

No es eso, para nada y lo sabes, pero estas cosas no son como entrar a una tienda a robar caramelos – se veía en verdad preocupado – ¿Qué pasará si todo se modifica? ¿Y si hay alguien en la casa? ¿Y si llega antes? ¿Y si...?

— Nada malo pasará – lo interrumpí – yo sé que no es un juego. Conocemos los riesgos y estamos dispuestos a correrlos – tomé su rostro entre mis manos – Escúchame, estaremos las tres unidas, nos cuidaremos mutuamente, te lo prometo, y además cometiste un grave error al traer a Jacob, si se entera de lo que haremos no dejará a Nessi para nada ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? – me miró desconcertado – Pues que es un riesgo más de ser descubiertas. Entre menos gente se involucre en esto, todo será más práctico y fácil.

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Es la única persona que tiene la capacidad de hacerte cambiar de opinión. Mi última opción. O al menos eso creo.

— ¿De verdad te parece que cambiaré de opinión? – hice mueca de incredulidad.

— ... Ahora no... – bajó su mirada.

— De verdad Edward, confía – le di un rápido beso en sus rojos labios. Y soltó un ronco "hmmm" - ¿Qué? – dije sorprendida

— Tienes un maravilloso y exquisito sabor a vino... mi vino... – lamió sus labios.

— ¡Basta, Casanova!

Habría sido maravilloso si todo el día fuera así de fácil y tranquilo. Una presencia nos interrumpió cerca de nosotros. Levantamos la vista y era Esme.

— ¡Bella! Me da gusto que vinieras – me puse de pie para saludarla con un cálido abrazo – Dime ¿Qué tal esta todo?

— Muy bien Esme, gracias, todo aquí se ve maravilloso. Es impresionante, la comida – aunque no la había probado – los arreglos... todo definitivamente te salió a la perfección como siempre – sonreí de oreja a oreja.

— Oh muchas gracias bella, me gustaría decir que todo fue obra mía pero la verdad es que recibí mucha ayuda por parte de Rosalie y su hermana – "Si, seguramente" pensé – les ha quedado todo divinamente. Al principio sólo quería que fuera algo más intimo, ya sabes, sólo con la familia y amigos muy cercanos, pero insistieron en que debíamos presumir nuestra casa a todos, o casi todos, en Forks – parecía incómoda con la idea – sabes que no es mi estilo, querida, pero tampoco le hará daño a nadie ¿Cierto?.

— Para nada Esme, es estupendo – traté de sonar sincera.

— Ahora Bella, disculpa que los interrumpa, necesito que Edward hable un momento con un amigo mío que está interesado en los vinos y esas cosas. Espero de corazón que no te moleste que lo secuestre unos minutos, te aseguro que no tardará – dijo sosteniendo mis manos con cariño.

— Para nada, no debes pedirme permiso ni nada de eso – aseguré – yo estaré bien aquí sola un rato. – sonreí muy segura.

La verdad es que me asustaba la idea de quedarme sola, podía regresar ese hombre para continuar nuestra "plática" inconclusa. No quería eso pero ¿Qué otra opción había? Tal vez encontraba a Nessi o a Alice que estaban desaparecidas aparentemente y en un momento poco oportuno.

— No tardaré Bella – me dijo Edward, depositó un beso en mi frente y se marchó del brazo de su madre.

Me volví a sentar en la mesa sola. Consideré ir por un poco de ensalada o lo que fuera que encontrara en la mesa de los platillos, pero no me apetecía nada en ese momento. ¿Dónde diablos se habían metido esa dos? O mejor dicho esos cuatro.

Tomé la copa que había dejado Edward ahí y la giré lentamente pensando en lo que pasaría al entrar a la casa de Victoria ¿Qué pasaría si Edward tenía razón? ¿Qué pasaría si nos llevaban a la cárcel? Eso no era para nada divertido, era serio. ¿Estaba dudando? ¿Tendría el valor de hacerlo en verdad?

— ¿Sabes lo que haces? – me preguntó una voz que me hizo brincar del susto.

— ¿A qué te refieres? – miré cómo tomaba el lugar en el que hace un momento había estado Edward.

— Sabes bien de lo que hablo, O ¿es que de repente te volviste ingenua? Bueno, siempre lo has sido, pero últimamente se te está acentuando.

— Por favor Irina, me has dicho mejores insultos que ese. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – me sentí fastidiada.

— Recordarte tu lugar en el ciclo de la vida – miraba su copa restándole importancia a lo que me decía – me he cansado de insultarte, Bella, ahora sólo digo la verdad. – sonrió maliciosamente.

— ¿Mi lugar? – reí – y según tú ¿Cuál es?

— En el maldito lugar que se te ocurra, pero... – se acercó a mi – lejos, muy lejos de Edward.

— Y ¿Eso lo has decidido tú? ¿Desde cuándo la vida funciona así? – no dejaría que me intimidara.

— Desde siempre ratita de consultorio – me miró desvalorizándome – tal vez no lo has querido entender pero siempre sobrevivirá el más fuerte. No necesito recordarte que soy yo – tomó de su copa.

— Discúlpame pero quien no ha entendido bien eres tú. Ese comportamiento es digno de animales, tal vez por eso se te da bien, pero para la gente civilizada se trata de decisiones personales. Lo que se resumiría con un "no te metas en lo que no te importa".

— ¡Vaya! Me has dejado impresionada. Pretendes parecer fuerte, segura de ti misma y alguien que lucha ¿Cierto? Pero para mí, siempre serás la misma "nadie" frágil e inútil que has sido desde niña. Déjame preguntarte algo ¿Cuántas veces te ha cogido Edward hasta hoy? ¿En el auto? – estoy segura que mi cara demostraba algo, pero no lo notaba – si, si, querida. ¿Crees que en verdad el amor puede sobrevivir tantos años? Es tan estúpido e infantil – escupió una carcajada ¿Por qué decía todo eso? – Ahora piensa ¿Quién crees que satisfacía esos instintos tan masculinos? ¿Quién crees que calentaba su cama mientras pasaban los años? ¿De verdad eres tan estúpida como para creer que serías la única mujer en su vida?

¡No, maldita sea! ¡No! – se veía furiosa – Esos brazos tan fuertes, esa espalda tan esculpida, ese vientre tan marcado han estado bajo mis manos al igual que las tuyas – cerró sus ojos con mueca de placer – Oh si, también han recorrido mi cuerpo magistralmente. Su voz también ha gritado mi nombre. Y lamento ser yo quien te lo diga pero ¿Crees que ahora que estamos bajo el mismo techo, no ha pasado un par de veces más? – me miró con los ojos más sinceros que había visto en ella.

Un fuerte nudo se formó en mi garganta y mis ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas. Todo eso ya lo había pensado antes, pero de verdad era ingenua que creía que eran sólo ideas locas mías. ¡¿Por qué siempre tenía un pensamiento tan infantil?

— No, no llores querida – fingió ternura – no quiero que sufras. Lo único que pretendo es que veas las cosas como son – tocó mi mejilla – esta mañana estuvo conmigo. Si, así es. Todo un amor Edward. La primera boda será la de Rosalie... y después... ¡Adivinaste! – dijo como si de verdad le hubiera atinado a la respuesta – ¡La nuestra! – sonrió.

— Basta – logré pronunciar.

— ¡Nada de basta! Así son las cosas... Ahora que lo sabes sería prudente que ¡Nos dejaras en paz de una maldita vez! – enterró su dedo en mi mejilla y la volteó fuertemente. – Te he soportado estos días, pero ya sabes que te odio, ¡Siempre tratando de quitarme lo que quiero, mosca muerta! Pero esta vez no será así... No, no, no. Así que estás más que advertida. No sabes hasta dónde puedo llegar aún, pero si me provocas lo sabrás.

— ¿Así que esto es una guerra para ti? – dije con lagrimas en los ojos – ¿De verdad crees que una relación funciona a base de trampas, rencores, artimañas? ¿Crees que el amor nace así? – no dijo nada, solo me fulminó con los ojos. Repentinamente parecía confundida. – Exacto... todos estos años he soportado tu veneno, tus maldades, tu odio e incluso tus insultos que llegaron a hundir mi ego por debajo del suelo, y la única pregunta que siempre ha rondado mi cabeza es una Irina... ¿Por qué me odias tanto? ¿Qué pasa por tu mente que te hace despreciar a las personas de esta manera, creerlas un deporte en el que gana quien más tiene y pierde a quien puedas pisotear?

— No sabes nada de lo que yo pienso. Jamás te ha importado. ¿Ahora tú vienes a tratar de darme un discurso de vida romántica, amorosa y color de rosa? ¡Jamás creí que fueras tan ingenua, de verdad! Disculpa que no lo acepte. Conmigo no puedes hacerla de psicóloga, Isabella. La vida es como es, hay sufrimiento, dolor, injusticia y por si no lo habías notado, si tu burbuja infantil no te lo ha dejado ver, en esta vida sí gana quien más gente pisotee. Es mi lema. Así es que, te guste o no, lo tomes con la maldita filosofía que lo tomes, yo jamás me rendiré. Te importa un carajo mis razones, jamás las sabrás por mi boca. Conozco ese viejo truco psicológico y te diré que nunca ha funcionado conmigo. Sobre aviso no hay engaño dulce Isabella Swan...

Tomó su copa y se levantó de la mesa dejándome ahí helada con todo eso. ¿Era verdad? ¿Qué debía creer? Las escenas de las veces que había estado con Edward se me amontonaron en la cabeza. Dolía, y dolía mucho pensar que en verdad siempre ha estado de esa forma con Irina. ¿Había sido engañada tan vilmente por él? ¿Tan bueno era para fingir un amor que no sentía? ¿De verdad mi ingenuidad llegaba a medidas monumentales?

Mi cerebro punzó por tantas preguntas que se formaban en mi cabeza sin respuesta. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No supe cuanto tiempo pasó desde que Irina me dejó ahí, pero me parecía que todo se aceleraba, todo corría rápidamente en una corriente que no podía parar. Escuchaba mi nombre lejano pero ya no sabía si era mi nombre. No podía ver nada porque estaba cubriendo mi rostro con las manos tratando de respirar y dispersar tanta idea.

— ¡Bella! ¿Te sientes bien?

— ¿Qué? – me enderecé asustada – Alice, eres tú.

— Claro que soy yo, ¿Qué tienes? –me miraba asustada, tal vez por las lagrimas que aún posaban en mis ojos – vi a esa arpía levantarse de aquí ¿Qué tonterías vino a decirte?

— ¿Qué? Nada... – esquivé su mirada – Sólo... la verdad. – agaché la cabeza.

— ¿De qué verdad hablas Bella? Nada de lo que alguien de su calibre diga puede ser tomado como verdad.

— Yo... no sé qué pensar. Ya no sé nada – limpié mis lágrimas.

— Debes decirme lo que te dijo... por favor...

Guardé silencio un momento mientras pensaba por donde comenzar. En resumen todo era simple. Doloroso, pero simple.

— Pues... tu hermano siempre ha estado con... ella – dije tratando de retener el llanto.

— ¿Eso te dijo? ¿Esa estupidez tan predecible es la que te tiene así? - ¿Le parecía una estupidez?

— No quiero discutir nada de esto, en verdad, no sé qué hacer yo solo... quiero salir de aquí.

Me levanté para caminar hacia el campo de béisbol que en ese momento estaba solo. Eso quería, despejar la mente. Irina siempre sabía encontrar mi punto débil. No era difícil saberlo, mi inseguridad parecía un letrero en el trasero que decía 'Patéame'. Además todo eso que dijo sobre la vida era verdad. ¿Por qué siempre veía la vida tan poética? Comencé a sentirme infantil a lado de ella. Tan inexperta. Como si la vida hubiese sido demasiado buena para merecerla. Un pensamiento demasiado extremista, pero inevitable.

Caminé ignorando a todo quien se cruzara en mi camino, incluso me pareció ver a Nessi y Jacob en una mesa, pero no quería hablar con nadie. Solo quería estar sola.

Odiaba esa época en la que las emociones pasaban por mi alma como si se tratara del viento. Continuo y diferente a cada segundo.

Si había tratado todo el tiempo de vencer esa inseguridad ¿Cómo era que algo tan débil lograba quebrantar todo ese trabajo? Todos esos pensamientos encontrados hacían que me sintiera más perdida que nunca. Una vez en el campo me senté en el primer piso de la grada, respiré profundo varias veces. Debía tomarlo con calma.

_¿Qué debo creer?_

_¿Será cierto?_

_¿Debo creerle a Irina?_

_Pero todo concuerda de alguna manera loca. Es cierto que los encuentros que hemos tenido son solo 'pasionales'. Y también es verdad que ha pasado tiempo bajo el mismo techo. Pero... ¿Quién me asegura que en verdad ha estado con ella?_

_Soy tan débil, maldita sea, no puedo continuar comportándome como adolescente. No, simplemente no. Es suficiente, debo ser objetiva y diplomática con lo que ese pedazo de arpía me ha dicho. Tal vez es verdad que no sabemos muchas cosas el uno del otro, ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero él está conmigo ahora, y me basta. Tendremos que hablar de muchas cosas... Lo haremos._

Una vez tomada esa decisión regresé de algún modo a la realidad. No era todo tan sencillo, pero sí claro. Me quedé ahí un buen rato, en realidad no supe con exactitud cuánto, pero de repente comencé a escuchar como una multitud que se acercaba. Pude imaginar la razón. El partido.

Unos brazos me rodearon tiernamente

— ¡Bella! ¿Dónde has estado? – preguntó Nessi.

— He estado aquí – esbocé una sonrisa fingida – necesitaba concentración, pensar un poco, tú sabes – la empujé con el hombro jugando.

— Mentirosa. Te vi salir del salón con los ojos llorosos. ¿Me contarás lo que te pasó? – dijo tiernamente.

— No tiene gran importancia. El pasado no me quiere dejar en paz, eso es todo.- me encogí de hombros.

— La historia de siempre ¿no? – agregó Jacob parado frente a nosotras. Asentí sonriéndole.

— Como sea ¿se sienten listas para este épico partido? – cambió de tema mi primo.

— Pues, no se puede estar lista para lo que simboliza peligro para ti ¿O sí? – respondí.

— Vamos, deberías estar acostumbrada. Lo que sí será épico, será verte en este enorme campo tratando de no tropezar o caer de lleno – se burló.

— ¡Se amable Jake! – lo regañó mi amiga – Deberías estar aquí para echarnos porras, no para alentarnos a caer o herirnos.

— Es verdad – continuó burlándose – esas cosas ya son predecibles. Es más divertido pretender que nada pasará – siguió riéndose.

—No es lo más peligroso que pasaría hoy – Edward llegó junto a su amigo sonriente.

— Tal parece, amigo mío, que no sabes todos los acontecimientos que habrá el día de hoy.

Nessi y yo lo miramos casi con ojos fulminantes, si le decía el plan a Jacob implicaría un nuevo obstáculo en el trascurso de la 'misión'.

— ¿Hay más planes para hoy? – dijo sorprendido Jacob.

— Ya habrá tiempo de hablar de eso – le palmeó la espalda.

— ¡El momento ha llegado! – gritó entusiasmada mi amiga Alice que llegaba casi arrastrando a Jasper – Bella, por favor dime que estás bien y que jugarás — lo mejor que puedas – '¡Maldita sea, tenía que decirlo!'.

— ¡Estoy bien Alice! – quise que comprendiera que no debía decir nada ¿Para qué crear un nuevo drama ahí?

— Gracias al cielo. El partido comenzará en 15 minutos – ella se veía más emocionada que todos ahí juntos. Creo que siempre había sido fanática del béisbol o algo así.

— ¿Hay algo que deba saber, Bella? – preguntó Edward.

— No por ahora – le sonreí para tranquilizarlo, pero desgraciadamente no funcionó.

El partido trascurrió de manera completamente normal, dentro de los rangos de normalidad para mí. Tropiezos y algunas caídas eran de esperarse. Por alguna extraña razón siempre había poseído el don de encontrar justo el lugar menos estable del suelo, los bordes más peligrosos o incluso las rocas mal posicionadas que hacían que mis pies siempre fueran sorprendidos.

La poca, pero suficiente, gente que presenciaba todo se expresaba muy efusiva. Habían porras, gritos y bromas en el ambiente. Me pareció algo nuevo pero agradable.

Preferí no pensar ni recordar las presencias que me hacían sentir incomoda, como el señor Spencer, Jacob y sobre todo Edward. Los dos últimos ya me conocían de siempre, sabían mi descoordinación y torpeza, así que no resultaba tan incómodo. Pero en el caso del doctor me asustaba que tomara más fascinación en algo que no debía ser. No era que me sintiera deseada, pero en casos así, yo habría preferido mil veces ser invisible, o tan fea que no le resultara atractiva a nadie en absoluto. Una fealdad como de esas brujas que salen en los cuentos de Disney. Llegué a considerar el hecho de comprarme la máscara. Pero era ridículo.

No aporté gran cosa al partido. Decidieron que era mejor y menos peligroso ponerme en una base, aunque honestamente habría preferido quedarme en la banca. Nessi y Alice demostraron que tenían talento deportivo, muy sorprendente pues 7 de las 12 carreras anotadas por nuestro equipo fueron anotadas por ellas. Se veían muy divertidas tanto que no pude evitar divertirme también. Una tarde en resumen, y con algunos borrones, agradable.

Habría sido casi perfecta de no ser por las veces que Irina trató de golpearme con la bola, o de taclearme al llegar a la cuarta base, que era la que me correspondía. Era bastante obvia, por lo menos para mí, aunque creo que era su objetivo.

En una ocasión logró llegar tan rápido y fuerte que me tiró en la arena mordiendo el polvo. Fue intimidante, pero de algún modo estaba acostumbrada a eso.

Mis amigas estaban furiosas por esas acciones tan 'antideportivas' y acordaron darle una lección. Una lección que se quedó muy corta a comparación de lo que yo tenía ganas de hacerle.

Cada vez que ella corría hacia mi base en lugar de lanzarme la pelota a mí para marcarle un out, se la lanzaban directamente a su cuerpo. Y sé por experiencia propia que esas bolas no son nada sutiles, duelen, y duelen mucho. En mi caso me habían dejado infinidad de enormes moretones en el cuerpo. Pero Irina, tal vez por orgullo o por rudeza, no parecían dolerle nada, solo hacía que sus ojos se encendieran más por el odio hacia las tres.

Nos encontrábamos tomando el merecido respiro después del partido. Ya un poco sudadas y demasiado cansadas, pero con los nervios más vivos que nunca. Las tres sabíamos lo que seguía en nuestro itinerario y no era algo precisamente para alegrarnos el día.

Mi pobre amiga Alice daba vueltas desesperada mientras apretaba sus dedos hasta hacerlos tronar. Me ponía aun más nerviosa. Sus alborotados cabellos parecían estar de su mismo humor pues estaban más dispersos y rebeldes que nunca.

— Vamos, Alice, deja de hacer eso o hectárea todo a perder. - le decía una no menos nerviosa Nessi.

— Ella tiene razón Al, debes relajarte. Alguien puede sospechar o puedes decir algo de mas por tus nervios.

— Es que nadie me había dicho que sería tan duro el proceso.

— ¿Prefieres no hacerlo? Porque aún hay tiempo de arrepentirnos. - dije.

— ¡Para nada, Isabella Swan! - puso cara de ofendida — Es emocionante, y por eso estoy así. Mientras más nerviosa esté, mas alerta estarán mis sentidos ¿No creen?

— En eso tienes razón - le respondió Nessi — tus sentidos se agudizan con un poco de adrenalina.

— ¿Lo ves? Sólo deja de regañarme.

— Yo solo trataba de... Olvídalo. ¿Cual es el primer paso? - dije saliéndome por la tangente.

— Debemos esperar a que Irina se marche con Edward - miró su reloj de muñeca — eso debe ser en unos 15 minutos. Después nos iremos como llegaron ustedes - Nessi y yo nos miramos desconcertadas — ¡En la camioneta de Jake, tontas!

— ¡¿Se lo dijeron? - preguntó sobresaltada Nessi.

— Culpa al terco de mi hermano. Dijo que era una forma de cuidarnos. No pude hacer mucho. Además en la Colonia a la que vamos no conocen la camioneta de Jacob, nadie sospechará de nosotros. Bueno, por lo menos no teóricamente.

Nessi no tuvo más remedio que resignarse, al igual que yo.

— Bueno y ¿Donde están ahora? - dije buscando con la mirada disimulada a Edward, Irina... O ambos.

— Paciencia mujer, paciencia.

Las tres nos dimos, a partir de ese momento, la tarea de buscarlos.

No fue difícil. Entre la multitud sobresalía esa pareja que se despedía dispuesta a marcharse. Se despedían de los invitados a los que al regresar ya no encontrarían. Los miembros de la familia sólo asentían pues ya sabían lo que ocurría con la odiosa madre de Rosalie e Irina.

Caminaron rumbo al estacionamiento y alcancé a ver cómo Edward le abría la puerta del copiloto a su acompañante. Me punzó el pecho de los puros celos. No ayudaban las circunstancias ni los recientes acontecimientos, sin embargo guarde eso en una cajita, que sería abierta después, para poder continuar con lo que en ese momento nos preocupaba realmente.

— Es hora chicas. Deben recordar lo que buscaremos, contamos con el tiempo necesario, sin embargo debemos ser cuidadosas ¿Donde diablos esta Jacob? - Alice comenzó a buscarlo a su alrededor. Parecía aun nerviosa pero entusiasmada.

— Lamento la tardanza - respondió agitado por la prisa de llegar a nuestro lado — Edward me habló al celular pero el mensaje fue confuso y extraño.

— Seguramente lo escuchaba Irina ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

— Dijo algo sobre no esperar a que los proveedores envíen la mercancía. Que en cuanto tengan el contrato en la mano debemos firmarlo y archivarlo. Todo fue rápido, y no respondió mis preguntas. Creo que al final sólo dijo: "Los árboles guardan secretos y sacan de apuros. Cuida la naturaleza, lleva mi vida".

Todos pusimos cara de desconcierto en ese momento. ¿De qué diablos hablaba? La primera parte era obvia. Salir de ahí en cuanto tuviéramos lo que buscábamos. Pero ¿Que tenían que ver ahí los arboles? ¿Quería que escondiéramos ahí lo que halláramos? Era inseguro. Tres cerebros trabajaron coordinadamente y nadie atinó con el desenlace de esa última parte.

— Creo que tu hermano ha enloquecido. - bromeó Reneesme.

— Eso no lo dudo - le respondió Alice riendo — pero no hay tiempo para diagnosticarlo. Debemos irnos. La parte de cuidar la naturaleza por que lleva su vida es obvia ¿No te parece Bella? - me dijo con cara de ternura. Yo sólo me encogí de hombros un poco sonrojada.

Salimos de la hermosa casa de los Cullen lo más naturales posible. Alegamos que mi amiga Nessi era nueva en Forks y que la llevaríamos a conocer un poco sus alrededores, lo cual no era del todo mentira. Subimos a la camioneta de Jacob y llegamos a la Colonia en menos de 15 minutos.

Alice le dijo que debía esperar a un par de cuadras de la casa de Victoria, ya que si alguien lograba vernos salir o entrar con la camioneta frente a la casa, sería dar demasiadas pistas de nuestra identificación. Una idea bastante brillante que, a pesar de repelar un poco por su deber "moral" con Edward de cuidarnos, accedió seguir.

Las tres caminamos a paso normal hasta encontrarnos con la casa de dos pisos color pistacho que pertenecía a Victoria. Sus puertas eran color madera al igual que las 3 ventanas del segundo piso. El porche principal tenía escaleras ascendentes de madera que conducían a una terraza con un banco de palma frente a una de las 2 ventanas laterales a la puerta principal.

El jardín estaba muy bien cuidado, barrido y ordenado. No se esperaba menos de unas personas de clase alta, aunque con una casa bastante modesta.

Claramente la entrada principal no figuraba como opción. Alice nos hizo señas para que tomáramos el pasillo lateral que dirigía al jardín trasero. Era más escondido y nos brindaba seguridad para encontrar la manera de entrar.

Llegamos topándonos con un amplio jardín que no tenía nada más que pasto que se extendía hasta llegar a una alta barda que marcaba los límites del terreno. Cerca del porche trasero habían dos pinos poco más altos que la casa misma. En este caso, el porche era sencillo, muy bien conservado y con una amplia puerta de madera con dos hojas. Requeriría una llave. Ese era nuestro primer obstáculo, entrar.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Creen que una casa de este calibre no tendrá alarma? - Nessi estaba un poco preocupada.

— Calma, calma. - me acerqué a la puerta para comprobar que estaba cerrada. — ¿Cómo hacen los profesionales para abrir estas puertas? - me pregunté a mí misma.

Buscaba algún alambre o algo que se asemejara a una llave en los alrededores, pero no había nada más que instrumentos de jardinería, hojas de pino y trozos de madera.

Me quede observando la jardinera que rodeaba el grueso tronco de uno de los pinos, estaba hecha de ladrillos rojos contratados con cemento en el borde, y descubrí que ahí dentro era buen lugar para guardar algo. ¿De dónde surgió la idea? Era sencillo, de la cantidad de veces que Edward había estado en esa casa y lo bien que conocía ya su funcionamiento.

Caminé dispuesta a buscar algo ahí, llegue y comencé a examinar cuidadosamente. Las dos personas que estaban conmigo me miraban como si miraran a un pez escalando un árbol.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces, Bella? - preguntó primero Nessi.

— ¿Recuerdan lo último que dijo Edward?

— Que te cuidáramos, lo sabemos Bella, eso hacemos...

— ¡No! - la interrumpí — Antes de eso. La parte de los arboles.

Ambas comprendieron al instante.

— Que guardaban secretos - se les iluminó el rostro.

— Exacto - le sonreí — Edward debe conocer a la perfección esta casa, sabe donde esta todo. Eso no es muy alentador si lo uno con lo que me dijo Irina esta tarde, pero me ocupare de ese asunto más tarde.

— Deberías olvidarlo, son sólo tonterías - Alice hablaba mientras comenzaban a buscar conmigo.

— ¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo, Bella? - y ahora mi otra cuidadora solicitaba la información.

— Nada, Nessi, lo sabrás en otro momento, ahora debemos encontrar algo aquí. No estoy segura de qué, pero debe ser algo que nos ayude a entrar.

Continuamos buscando hasta que a Nessi se le ocurrió rascar un poco en la tierra. Se topó con una llave.

— ¡Estupendo! - celebró.

— Genial, ahora ve y abre la puerta, debemos regresar la llave y dejarla justo donde estaba incluso con la tierra acomodada. Anda, hazlo. - le indiqué.

Hizo lo que le dije y afortunadamente abrió a la perfección. Regresó a nuestro lado y la dejamos como la habíamos hallado. Nos adentramos a la casa cerrando la puerta a nuestras espaldas, por si alguien pasaba por ahí no sospechara que alguien había entrado de incógnito.

Era un ambiente cálido comparado con el exterior. Los muebles eran rústicos y elegantes. No hubo tiempo de fijarme en detalles.

Caminamos silenciosas y firmes directo a las escaleras. Ahí se encontraba nuestro segundo obstáculo, ¿Por dónde comenzar a buscar?

— Muy bien, escuchen - nos susurró Alice — no tenemos todo el día, y como podrán ver la casa es bastante amplia. Lo único que tengo en mente es que nos dividamos para buscar mejor - asentimos — Nessi y tú Bella irán al piso superior. A los cuartos que encuentren. Los primordiales son los de Victoria e Irina. Rosalie casi no pasaba tiempo aquí de manera que es de quien menos sospechamos en estos momentos. Yo iré al despacho, la sala y todo lugar en el que pueda encontrar algo. Nos iremos exactamente en 20 minutos, tal vez menos. - miró su reloj — cualquier anomalía, ruido o movimiento deben avisarlo y saldremos inmediatamente de aquí. ¿Está todo claro?

— Si - se escuchó al unísono.

— A trabajar, y tengan mucho cuidado por favor.

Nessi y yo subimos las escaleras hasta llegar a un amplio pasillo con una puerta de un lado y otras dos del otro. Al final habían puertas diferentes que imaginé serían el baño o cuartos de otras cosas, las puertas eran más sencillas, por eso había podido llegar a esa conclusión. Supuse que la más grande sería de Victoria y las otras de sus hijas. Nessi no quiso tener que inspeccionar la recamara "importante" así que me la dejó a mí. Era una ventaja a mi favor ya que sólo me ocuparía de una recamara mientras ella se encargaría de dos. Aunque al final, claro, debería ayudarla.

Entré cuidadosamente a la recamara. Era amplia, con alfombrado claro que combinaba con las cortinas de 2 de las ventanas frontales que había visto al llegar. Se percibía un olor de flores mezcladas con un toque de humedad. En Forks no era nada raro.

El edredón de la cama era amarillo crema con floreados verdes y cohíbes de los mismos tonos. Su tocador tenía flores artificiales aromatizantes al centro, perfumes y alguna que otra crema. Imagine que alguien debía venir muy seguido a hacer el aseo pues el tiempo no parecía haber opacado nada. Un amplio closet se extendía justo enfrente de la cama y creí conveniente buscar ahí primero. Si alguien quería ocultar un papel importante era poco probable que lo mantuviera en su casa, pero no perdíamos nada con estar seguros. Bueno, casi nada.

Entré y busqué entre los trajes, abrigos y demás prendas colgadas alguna caja, sobre o bolsa que me pareciera sospechosa. No halle nada fuera de lo común lamentablemente. Las únicas cajas en el suelo contenían zapatos, zapatillas, botas y una tenía facturas muy antiguas. Nada de interés para mí. Me quede parada observando y noté que en la parte de arriba había un hueco. Perfecto. Sonreí satisfecha conmigo misma, como si hubiese hallado el tesoro mismo.

Busqué algo firme y, como si hubiesen adivinado que lo necesitaría, había un banco negro debajo de unos cajones. Más perfecto aun. Lo tome y me subí tuve que ponerme de puntitas para lograr ver completamente lo que había. Encontré una cajita de cartón empolvada, y a lado algunas manualidades de diferentes épocas del año sin terminar. Tomé la caja y me baje de un salto. Salí del closet y la puse en el suelo, sentándome en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. No había mucho tiempo, lo sabía, pero debía revisar con cuidado lo que contenía.

Habían papeles de todo tipo, revistas incluso, periódicos viejos y algunas fotografías de lugares de Forks. Algunas en el bosque y otras de casas que no pude reconocer. Hojeé los periódicos desinteresada y, claro, decepcionada. ¿Cómo es que no podía hallar nada útil? Boté la caja frustrada y uno de los periódicos se abrió en una página que llamo mi atención por el título tan dramático: "DESASTRE EN EL BOSQUE DEJA SIN CASA A UNA FAMILIA"

El periódico era de Forks claramente. Lo tomé para mirar mejor la nota.

"Un severo incendio reportado al 911, en una casa adentrada en los espesos bosques de Forks, acabó casi por completo con el patrimonio de una familia reportada con el apellido de Cullen. Es una familia conocida y querida en la comunidad. El padre, Doctor Carlisle Cullen, resulta ser el director del Hospital general de esta ciudad. Entrevistados en la escena del desastre aseguraron que, lo que se concluyó como accidente, en realidad no lo parecía del todo. Los bomberos confirmaron que un chispazo en la cocina fue la verdadera causa del inicio del incendio, sin embargo testigos alegaron conocer a personas con sentimientos negativos hacia la familia.

Hasta ahora la conclusión oficial sigue siendo de accidente. Las investigaciones continúan, pero el fuego consumió lo que, en caso de ser provocado, serian pruebas valiosas en el caso". ¿Por qué jamás había visto ese periódico? Sí, bueno, todo después de ese accidente había sido confuso, doloroso y muy de prisa. ¿Quién pensaría en andar buscando noticias sobre lo que, más que nada, desea dejar atrás?

Bueno la pregunta más obvia era ¿Por qué Victoria guardaría un periódico con esa noticia?

Observé de nuevo la página en blanco y negro, centré mi vista en la fotografía que abarcaba la mayor parte de la hoja. Era una foto lateral del frente de lo que había sido una hermosa casa de los Cullen. El fuego ya se había extinguido, pero incluso sin color podía ver las marcas del fuego y el humo serpentear en el cielo. Habían unos cuantos bomberos que se veían apresurados, enredando mangueras, acarreando trozos de restos de algo y unos solo dentro de la casa examinando.

Era extraño y doloroso ver esa imagen. Jamás había visto el final de esa tarde tan nublada en mi mente. Por alguna extraña razón sentí que debía conservar la fotografía. Pero ¿Cómo? Si me la llevaba se darían cuenta de que faltaba algo. ¡Eureka! Bendita tecnología. Tome mi celular y lo fotografié unas 3 veces tratando de que saliera lo más clara posible. Y sobre todo la guardé en mi cabeza por si hacía falta. Busqué en la caja y no halle nada más. Las demás revistas, hojas y fotografías no contenían nada sobre ese día. En realidad eran de casas en venta. Al parecer había buscado o continuaba buscando una casa para mudarse. Regresé todo procurando dejarlo sin marca de mi registro.

Lo regresé a su lugar y después de usar el banco, también éste lo puse donde estaba. Ahora hice inspección en las mesitas de noche que había a cada lado de la cama. Había una agenda, facturas, tiquetes y papeles de compras recientes. No es que me sintiera ahora investigadora. Su vida poco me importaba. Nuestro objetivo era claro y único y decepcionada de no haberlo hallado me senté en la orilla de la cama. Mire a mí al rededor buscando dónde mas buscar, pero no había nada, debía salir de ahí. De repente mire el contenedor metálico de basura y me extrañó ver una fotografía un poco apretada en un puño ahí entre un par de papeles.

La tomé y traté de extenderla para regresarla a su forma original. ¿Por qué estaba en la basura? Habían 3 chicas en la foto, abrazadas y sonrientes frente a la cámara. Tenían ropas casuales y reconocí claramente a dos de ellas. ¡Una era Esme y la otra Victoria! Mucho más jóvenes, pero eran ellas. Tal vez tenían 18 años en esa fotografía. ¿Por qué estaban juntas? ¿Eran amigas? ¿Quién diablos era la chica de en medio? A ella jamás la había visto en mi vida.

Quedé helada mirando como boba la fotografía. El tiempo se me escurrió hasta que escuché a Nessi llamarme en la puerta.

— ¿Bella? ¿Hallaste algo?

— N-no - dije tontamente. No tenía caso que se la mostrara por ahora.

— Debes ver algo, no es preocupante, pero sí poco usual.

— ¿Qué cosa es Nessi? ¿Hallaste la factura del seguro? - dije sorprendida.

— ¡No! ¡Nada de eso! Aun así es importante que lo veas.

Asentí y guardé la foto arrugada en mi bolsillo junto con mi celular.

Salí y seguí a mi amiga hasta la segunda habitación que según me dijo antes de entrar pertenecía a Irina.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? - pregunté.

— Solo espera a verlo. Estoy segura de que muchas de tus preguntas serán aclaradas.

— Me estas asustando Nessi, muéstrame ahora lo que tanto ansías que vea.

Entramos a la habitación y parecía realmente de una chica de 15 años aun. La cama era individual con un edredón rosa oscuro. Su mesita de noche tenía una lámpara color rosa pálido y un teléfono azul eléctrico. Muy ochentero. Habían un par de póster en la pared de Leonardo Di Caprio y su ventana daba al patio trasero, mismo por el que entramos, justo en frente estaba el árbol, de hecho las ramas rozaban la ventana. Me agradaba eso.

No veía nada fuera de lo normal ahí. Quien la viera y no conociera a Irina diría que es una perita en dulce.

— Todo se ve normal Nessi. ¿Qué es lo que tanto te sorprende?

— Observa.

Abrió la puerta de su pequeño closet y ahí estaba todo. ¡Santa madre del creador!

— ¡Nessi! Pero...

— Así es Bella, sabemos lo que significa.

Camine para observar mejor lo que veía.

Había una caja repleta hasta el tope con papeles, libretas y ¡Fotografías mías, de Alice, Emmett y de Edward! Algunas estaban rayadas, arrugadas y recortadas. Habían más mías con Edward. En el patio de la escuela, en la puerta principal del colegio, sonriendo, hablando o simplemente mirándonos.

¿Qué clase de broma mala era ésta?

Removí algunas y hallé una con el rostro de Irina recortado y pegado en el que originalmente era mío. Edward me o la abrazaba tiernamente por los hombros y me-le sonreía. Mis manos temblaban.

— ¿Por qué? - susurré.

— ¿Jamás te preguntaste por qué te odia tanto? Es claramente una chica con algún trastorno mental.

No pude evitar sentirme mal al ver todo eso. Muchas cosas hicieron clic y algunas otras sólo perdieron importancia. Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla.

— No, no Nessi. Me niego a creer eso. Me miró sorprendida.

— ¿Lo dudas Bella? ¡Lo estás viendo en tus narices!

— ¡Lo sé! Pero... - chillé.

— Sé que es difícil, pero ¿Por qué ahora te importa lo que a ella le pase? Tanto tiempo abusó de ti. Te ha hecho pasar vergüenzas, malos ratos y aun así eres capaz de llorar ante lo que es "su" realidad. ¿Por qué, Bella?

— Es mucho más sencillo odiarla sabiendo que es sólo un corazón envenenado. No es fácil saber que todo lo que me ha hecho es por causa de algo que ella necesita. ¿Sabes lo que eso es? Yo se que sí. - guardé silencio — amor.

— Lo sé Bella, somos Psicólogas y por esa razón también sabes lo que necesita - Afirmé con la cabeza — lo mejor que puedes hacer por ella es ayudarla.

— Lo sé.

En ese momento recordé lo que Edward me había contado sobre que parecía olvidar algunas cosas que hacía. Se lo dije a mi amiga y colega.

— ¿Crees que sufra "despersonalización"? - preguntó sorprendida.

— Pues algo debe haber de eso, sabes que el diagnóstico lleva mucho tiempo, y se requieren muchos más factores. - afirmó pensativa. — Pude observarla esta tarde. Su rostro era más tenso, y severo que la noche de la cena. Es obvio su odio hacia mí pero tú sabes que quien sufre de personalidad múltiple también cambia sus nombres.

— Pero eso se nota sólo si lo preguntas, si indagas en eso, de otra forma se conserva como secreto que únicamente la persona conoce. Su nombre. ¿Esa noche alguien menciono su nombre? ¿Esta tarde? ¡Que maldito problema!

Guardé todo lo que había sacado y cerré el closet.

Alice entro agitada y muy asustada.

— ¡Demonios, están aquí!

— ¡¿Qué? - dijimos las dos casi gritando.

— ¡Como lo escuchan! ¿Por qué demonios tardamos tanto?

— No importa. ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¡Coño! - entramos en pánico las tres. Miré la ventana y el árbol que se mecía afuera. — ¿Donde están ahora?

— Bajando del auto, me imagino, subí en cuanto los vi por una ventana. ¡No tenemos tiempo no de bajar para salir por la puerta que entramos!

— ¡Carajo! ¿Y ahora qué? - Nessi se movía desesperada pasando sus manos por sus cabellos recogidos.

— Bajaremos por el árbol - me dirigí a la ventana.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que muramos?

— Es tomar ese riesgo o ir a la cárcel. ¿Se les ocurre un plan mejor? Lo escucho con atención.

— Está bien ¡Vamos! - accedieron ambas.

Abrí la ventana y por fortuna la rama que quedaba al pie de esta era gruesa y aparentemente resistente.

— Tú primero Alice, podrás ayudar a Nessi. Hacíamos esto cuando niñas ¿Recuerdas?

— Si pero...

— ¡Sólo háganlo!

Siguieron mis indicaciones y caminaron con cuidado por la rama. Alice bajo a otra y Nessi la seguía sosteniéndose en momentos de su mano y otros de la rama. Yo las seguí solo después de ver que estaban por llegar al piso. Me abracé al tronco principal después de cerrar la ventana tras de mí. Mi sangre se enfrió al escuchar voces en el cuarto. "¡Mierda!"

Me tumbé en el tronco bajo de mí y me arrastré lo más rápido que pude. Gire la cara para ver lo que pasaba ahí dentro. Irina entraba con rostro coqueto y Edward la seguía. Gracias al cielo ella no miró por la ventana o claramente me había visto ahí. Se paró junto a su cama y Edward quedó en la puerta...

De repente me miró ahí tumbada y su cara se trasformó en espanto. Irina le dijo algo que no pude entender y él trato de distraerla, o así lo interpreté yo. Aproveché eso para pasar a la siguiente rama, debía salir de ahí. Me aferré a la rama y me deslicé para llegar a mi objetivo. Bajé los pies y por maldita desgracia mis pies no tocaban la maldita rama. Estiré mis brazos y casi quedaba colgando sin más fuerza que la de mis brazos. Volví a mirar a la ventana para ve qué pasaba. ¡Ellos estaban ahí, muy cerca de la ventana! ¡Podían verme! Para mi desventura lo que observé no fue para nada agradable y sumándole que colgaba uno metros sobre el suelo, mi situación era todo un desastre.

Edward de un tirón abrazó a Irina teniendo sus rostros muy juntos. ¿Qué diablos significaba eso? Segundos después la besó...

Mi mundo se encogió y un trozo de hielo acarició mi espalda. No pude pensar, sólo veía esa imagen ocasionando fuego que recorría desde mi garganta hasta mi estomago.

Sacudí la cabeza y sentí mis brazos entumecidos, desvié la mirada para abajo y noté que no faltaba mucho para la rama, estire más mis manos y por fin la alcancé. Continué descendiendo hábilmente. Siempre había sido buena en eso, y más con el maravilloso maestro que había tenido, un maestro que ahora se estaba besando con otra chica. Esfumé de nuevo esa imagen. Sentí por fin los pies sobre la tierra firme y busqué a mis amigas. Ellas ya se encontraban casi en el pasillo para correr hacia la calle por la que habíamos llegado. Me llamaron y yo corrí junto a ellas.

— ¡¿Por qué diablos tardaste tanto? - Me regañaron a susurros.

— ¡Por poco me descubren!

— Bueno, pónganse sus gorros y salgamos cuidadosamente de ahí.

Así lo hicimos y corrimos el mismo sendero que habíamos recorrido minutos antes. Por fortuna estaba completamente sola la calle y el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse. Corrimos calles hasta llegar a la camioneta de Jacob, quien ya nos esperaba fuera de ella muy desesperado.

— ¿Por qué diablos tardaron tanto? Ellos ya llegaron, por poco me ven aquí, tuve que agacharme.

— ¿Y eso te parece mucho? - casi le gritó Nessi — tuvimos que bajar por un árbol ¡Un árbol! ¿Entiendes lo que es eso?

— ¡Tranquila, cowgirl! Fue su idea. Sabían los riesgos.

— ¿Es eso un maldito reproche? - le respondió mi amiga. Estaba enojada en serio.

— No es un reproche, cálmate, aun estas nerviosa eso es todo.

— ¡Dejen de alegar y vámonos de aquí! - los interrumpí.

— Si, por favor. - me apoyó mi amiga no enojada.

Subimos a la camioneta y tomamos camino a mi casa. Le contamos parte de lo que habíamos vivido ahí, con excepción de lo que yo había encontrado por mi parte. Alice nos dijo que lo más cercano a lo que buscábamos que había encontrado había sido una copia de la póliza original.

— ¡Debes estar bromeando! - le dije — ¿Estás diciendo que sí la tiene ella?

— En teoría la tiene, pero la copia de nada nos sirve. Lo importante es que ahora sabemos a quién pedirla y sobre todo pedir las explicaciones.

— Eso es verdad - concedí. — ¿Se lo dirás a Edward?

— En cuanto lo vea.

Yo no sabía si decir o no lo de las fotografías ¿Y si lo que guardaban era un secreto doloroso? Era mejor esperar.

Llegamos a mi casa y el cielo ya estaba apagado. La noche era fría y unas gotas amenazaban con volverse una tormenta típica del poblado.

— Iré a dejar a Alice de regreso a casa. ¿Quién me acompaña?

— Yo me apunto - dijo Nessi con mucho mejor humor.

— Yo paso, me siento devastada después de este día de locos, soy honesta. Además tengo tierra hasta en el trasero. - afirmé con tono cansado.

— Está bien, no prometo que no tardaremos porque tal vez se nos ocurra hacer "cosas" en el camino. - se echó a reír mi primo.

— Está bien tórtolos, no me interesan sus planes. Hagan lo que gusten, pero ella debe estar aquí antes de la media noche. Más te vale que cumplas.

— No habrá problema Bella - aseguró mi amiga.

— Por mi parte vendré a visitarte mañana Bella - Alice me sonrió — sé que hay mucho de qué hablar pero será mejor descansar por hoy. - asentí.

— Cuídense todos - dicho eso me bajé de la camioneta y entré directo a mi casa. Subí a mi cuarto quitándome la chamarra y botando los tenis que calzaba. Necesitaba una ducha urgente. Entré al baño y me desnudé completamente. Abrí las llaves y en cuanto el agua estuvo en su punto me coloqué bajo el chorro. Se sentía muy bien y las ideas se aflojaban conjuntamente con mis músculos. Pensé en todo lo que ese día me había pasado. Declaraciones, amenazas, golpes, un árbol, fotografías, revelaciones... Un beso.

Ni todo lo primero pesaba tanto como lo último. No podía negarlo, odiaba con el alma la idea de ver a Edward con ella, e imaginar todo lo que ella me había dicho sobre pasar las noches en su cama me revolvía el estómago aun más. Por él había regresado a Forks y me solía el alma pensar que de verdad lo había perdido. Lloré un poco mientras me enjabonaba.

Recordé sus palabras de que nunca se alejaría de mí y sólo amargaron más la ducha. ¡Qué injusta podía llegar a ser la vida! O tal vez, sólo tal vez... todo eso era justo. Irina tenía un visible problema mental, por eso no la podía culpar de nada de lo que hiciera, aunque claro tenía su porcentaje correspondiente de culpa, aun así ya no la veía del mismo modo.

Cerré la llave después de enjuagarme toda. Tomé mi bata e hice el nudo en mi cintura. Una corriente eléctrica atravesó mi estomago al recordar la platónica debajo del tapete. "¡Maldición, olvidé revisarla".

Escuché un ruido en las escaleras. Me quedé inmóvil con el susto atorado en la garganta. ¡Doble maldición! Esas cosas me perseguían ¿O qué?

Cubrí mi boca para no sacar un grito. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer ahora?

El ruido se hacía más cercano, eran pisadas claras y pesadas. Definitivamente no era Alice o Reneesme. ¿O tal vez si?

Apreté el nudo de mi bata blanca de baño, cualquier resistencia que pudiera poner no dudaría no un segundo en hacerla. Busqué en todo mi bañito algo con qué defenderme. Por desgracia no habían muchos artículos que pudieran ser usados de arma. Tomé en mis manos temblorosas por el miedo, ridículamente una botella de shampoo larga. Peor era nada. Sabía que si golpeaba a quien fuera en la nuca podría lograr que se desmayara. Me estaba adelantando demasiado a los hechos, pero tenía miedo así que no pensaba con claridad.

Me acerqué a la puerta y los pasos ya estaban a unos metros...

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta. Mi corazón se detuvo y la electricidad atravesó ahora todo mi cuerpo. Tenía mucho miedo. Rogaba al cielo por qué fuera alguna de mis amigas o incluso mi primo sería un alivio. Claro que él no entraría al baño si supiera que estoy tomando una ducha, pero... ¡Basta de ideas! Debía concentrarme en lo que pasaba.

Me coloqué detrás de la puerta y la manija giró lentamente. Diablos, estaba helada a pesar del vapor que aun había en el cuarto. La puerta se abrió y vi un rostro masculino. Mis instintos reaccionaron antes que mi razón y golpeé con todas mis fuerzas justo en la nuca del sujeto, un ruido ahogado salió de su garganta cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno pues es todo, quiero saber qué les parece (: así que dejen review, me haría muy feliz ^^ <strong>_

_**Nos leemos pronto. Un abrazo a todos. **_

_**Aloha!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8 - "Despejando horizontes"**

* * *

><p>— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – pregunté sorprendida al descubrir quien era.<p>

Mi pobre Edward se sobaba la cabeza desorientado y confundido por el golpe. Me agaché con él para ver si le había hecho... mucho daño.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, Bella?!... Vaya, tienes buen brazo, el béisbol te ha ayudado. - ¿Tenía ánimos para bromear?

— ¿Qué se supone que hiciera? Entraste así sin avisar a mi baño... tan silencioso. Mi primera impresión no fue la de una linda visita nocturna precisamente. De manera que, ¿Por qué lo hiciste tú?

Lo ayudé a levantarse aun sobándose la cabeza. Tal vez necesitaría una aspirina.

— Quería tomar un baño. - se burló — contigo - cambió su tono de voz y sus hermosos ojos miraron la abertura de mi bata en el pecho. La cubrí apenada.

— Oh - dije muy bajo dando un paso hacia atrás. ¿Por qué parecía que le tenía miedo?

No era fácil estar cerca de él después de haber visto lo que vi en la ventana de Irina. Además de las ideas que rondaban mi cabeza desde esa tarde. Me sentía sumergida en un mar de palabras sin saber cuáles eran reales y cuáles no, todas me afectaban del mismo modo.

— ¿Por qué retrocedes? - dijo con tono triste y preocupado.

— No retrocedí - esquivé su punto — debo... debemos hablar. Pero primero debo ponerme ropa.

— Conozco cada centímetro de tu piel - era la maldita pura verdad — ¿Qué tiene de malo esa bata? A mi me gusta.

Su voz era ronca, sabía lo que quería pero no estaba dispuesta a dárselo... por lo menos no esta noche.

— No sirve para mis propósitos y, para serte honesta, tampoco estoy de humor para los tuyos. - no quería sonar despiadada, pero tenía que enfriar un poco el ambiente.

Su mirada se apagó, una pizca de arrepentimiento se asomó y supe que él sabía la razón por la que yo estaba así. Esa señal no era buena, no me agradaba.

— De acuerdo, dejaré que te vistas. Creo que, después de todo, sí debemos hablar. - sonaba tan baja su voz, casi como un susurro, que llegué a creer que lo había imaginado.

Asentí y abrió la puerta permitiéndome pasar primero. No lo miré al pasar; si lo hacía sabía que mis resistencias quedarían hechas polvo.

Caminé directo a mi cuarto lo más rápido posible, sin correr claro, y me encerré sintiendo un poco de alivio pues al menos había logrado que accediera a hablar antes de rendirme ante sus encantos.

Me puse unos pants viejos y una camiseta de manga corta con estampado de Mickey Mouse que me llegaba arriba de las rodillas. No era para nada sexy y así prefería que fuera.

Tomé valor, respiré profundo tratando de despejar mi mente y concentrarme, pero con ese hombre mis sensaciones jamás serían calmadas, debería saberlo ya.

Bajé a la sala silenciosamente para mirar lo que hacía antes de ¿Perderlo? ¿Por qué tenía ese lejano presentimiento? No quería que pasara eso. Yo sólo quería verlo feliz, como en nuestros años de juventud. Irina siempre había logrado estar en todos esos momentos, pero jamás tan presente como ahora. Tal vez después de tantos años ella había logrado mostrarle la vida de un modo en el que yo no había podido. Respetaba eso, y si era lo que él quería no había mucho en mis manos para impedirlo.

Se encontraba sentado en un sillón recargado en sus rodillas, su cabeza estaba agachada y sus dedos se movían con suavidad, como si estuviese pensando algo.

Me acerqué y me senté junto a él. No sabía por dónde comenzar, sería bueno hacerlo con lo que había descubierto esa tarde. Nada fácil, pero muy claro.

— Bueno, aquí estamos. ¿De qué quieres hablar? - lo decía como si hubiera mucho de donde elegir.

— Pues, no sé por dónde comenzar. - me sentía nerviosa — hmmm - mis manos se movían continuamente.

— ¿De qué se trata?

— ¿Recuerdas que me pediste hacerle un "diagnóstico" a Irina? - ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Ojalá se repitiera esa noche. Sus manos, ese cuerpo tan esculpido, un Dios del sexo... ¡Concéntrate, Bella!... — me dijiste lo que tú notabas en ella y yo te dije que un diagnóstico no era tan sencillo que requería mas factores.

— No es precisamente lo que recuerdo de esa noche, Bella, pero sí, sé de que hablas.

— Ni yo - admití en voz baja, mis mejillas se encendieron un poco. — creo que es justo que sepas que mi rechazo no es porque no te desee, cielos, claro que lo hago, pero algunos asuntos deben ser aclarados cuanto antes.

— Lo sé muy bien, sobre todo por tu disposición de esta mañana, admito que tu rechazo hace unos momentos me desconcertó, pero también admito que hay temas por aclarar, como dices, pronto. - moví la cabeza concordando con él.

— Continúo... - hice una pausa — esta tarde encontramos unas cuantas cosa en esa casa - se movió incómodo — pero eso será discutido con Alice y Nessi después, lo importante que quiero tocar es lo que hallamos en el closet de Irina. Tiene que ver con el diagnóstico, por eso lo mencioné.

— ¿Entonces tienen un diagnóstico ya?

— No, con Nessi de ayuda admito que es mucho más fácil, ya sabes, dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, pero aun nos faltan muchas mas cosas que, obviamente, solo Irina nos podría brindar.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que encontraron ahí? - se veía preocupado. Respiré unos momentos.

— Habían fotografías Edward, no eran fotos normales, bueno, lo eran ya que no había algo especifico ahí, pero no era normal el momento y lugar en el que habían sido tomadas y dónde y cómo se encontraban.

— ¿De qué hablas, Bella? ¿Habían fotografías de mi empresa, el viñedo, información privilegiada? - se había asustado.

— No, no Edward, cálmate, a Nessi le tocó inspeccionar ese cuarto, ella nos informará lo que encontró, después. Esas fotografías eran de nosotros, en su mayoría tuyas. - se sentía raro decir eso. Había informado muchísimas veces de lo que observaba de mis usuarios, pero con un caso tan involucrado con mi vida personal era mas difícil.

— ¿Mías? ¿Qué hacían ahí? ¿Practica espionaje o algo así?

— No lo creo, en realidad son viejas, de nuestra época de estudiantes. Mi primera conclusión es que sea "Obsesiva" y son síntomas muy comunes en ese desorden, pero Nessi cree que tiene también alguna "Despersonalización" que encaja con lo que tú me mencionaste, olvidar hechos recientes, cambios de personalidad. El cambio de humor o de carácter es más leve, siguen siendo ellos en lo que hacen, pero el cambio de personalidad es más complejo, todo lo que hacen, piensan y sienten es incluso radicalmente diferente en cuanto cambia. En algunos casos, es demasiado evidente, pero en otros lo saben ocultar muy bien, para obtener objetivos. Resulta muy precipitado decir todo esto sin tener una entrevista con ella, pero son los primeros indicios a los que hemos llegado. Sólo quería que lo supieras ya que... Fuiste quien me lo pidió.

— Ya veo - su rostro era como el mío cuando lo descubrí — me cuesta creerlo un poco. ¿Qué había exactamente en las fotos? - parecía muy curioso.

— Como dije, la mayoría eran tuyas. Saliendo de clase, con tus hermanos y... conmigo. Las perturbadoras eran en las que recortaban una suya y la pegaba sobre mí. ¿Comprendes? En otras sólo me rayaba o recortaba de la foto para tenerte sólo a ti. No la culpo. A mi también me cuesta creerlo. Desconozco su relación de familia, su desarrollo desde que era una niña hasta la adultez, todo eso, pero me entristece demasiado pensar que lo único que siempre ha querido es amor o atención. En realidad no me extrañaría que sintiera un apego hacia Esme, sería predecible y normal. Y en cuanto a su obsesión contigo... bueno, te ha conseguido, te tiene a su lado. - bajé mi mirada porque eso era lo que más me dolía de todo. Justamente eso. Ella lo necesitaba, de un modo enfermizo, pero lo hacia. Y yo sabía que eso era, no sólo peligroso, sino complicado. No era como quitarle un caramelo a un niño y darle otro. Ese trastorno era más delicado, el niño sólo aceptaría ese caramelo tan amado por él y haría lo que fuera por tenerlo siempre, aunque así llegara a cosas extremas, en eso radicaba lo peligroso, y aun más viniendo de Irina.

Casi se me escapaba una lágrima, pero me hice la fuerte y la retuve. Ya ni siquiera le veía caso discutir lo que me había dicho o lo que había visto.

— Bella, ya se a qué punto quieres llegar, y me cuesta mucho explicarlo, pero lo haré aunque tal vez ni me creas. Yo no la besé - casi deletreó la frase — sonará estúpido pero de verdad ella fue quien lo hizo, además las pruebas me respaldan. Lo admito, no puse resistencia - genial, eso lo había notado.

— Edward si ella te gusta, o prefieres estar con ella sólo dilo, no veo caso que trates de darme explicaciones así.

— Déjame terminar ¡Maldita sea! - ¿Por qué siempre se enojaba cuando se sentía desesperado? Era nuevo en él, pero lindo. — tú estabas en la rama justo frente a la ventana ¿Lo olvidas? Yo te había visto, y si yo había podido entonces corrías el riesgo de que ella te viera también. No lo permitiría, Bella, por eso preferí distraerla de es modo. ¡Esa es toda la verdad! - tomó una de mis manos. Su contacto era cálido y lo amaba, pero faltaba el casi-hecho de que dormía con ella.

— Edward ¿Cómo supiste lo de la llave bajo el árbol?

— Porque yo la puse - dijo muy serio y seguro — el otro día la tomé mientras ella charlaba con Esme, no fue fácil, su llavero tiene demasiadas cosas ruidosas y hacia más ruido del que necesitaba, pero logré duplicarla, y hoy muy temprano fui a su casa y la coloqué ahí. Consideré ponerla debajo de un tapete, pero me agradó más el árbol.

— ¿Y ella cómo tomó lo del beso? - si ella había sido quien besó primero, su respuesta y no oposición debía ser un trofeo. Y qué trofeo, esos hermosos labios tienen un don especial...

— Tuve que ponerle un alto, como siempre, me disculpé con todo un discurso de que la veía como amiga y que la quería pero no de esa forma. Tomé mi tiempo para darles a ustedes el suficiente para salir de ahí. - ¿Entendí bien? ¿La quería? Me pareció escuchar como a mi corazón le costaba trabajo seguir latiendo.

— Tú... la... quieres. - me costó formular la frase.

— Bella, ella ha estado conmigo casi desde que comencé con la empresa de mi abuelo. Es muy buena en su trabajo, eso es todo. Jamás me ha parecido su forma de ser, siempre tan prepotente y haciendo menos el trabajo de los demás. Lamentablemente es buena en lo que hace, es todo el cariño que le puedo tener. La respeto porque así fui educado.

— Sin mencionar que estuvo contigo mientras yo no ¿Cierto? - ya estaba dicho. Ella tenía razón al decirme que los años no pasan en vano.

— No es como lo estás pensando. Son cosas diferentes, a ti siempre te he llevado impregnada en el alma, en la piel, en la mente y en el corazón. Ella sólo forma parte de mi vida, mientras tú eres mi vida. Jamás compararía siquiera ese hecho.

— Y ¿Cómo te acompañó en esos años? - me paré de un salto. — ¿En tu cama? ¡¿Me crees estúpida?! - mi voz demostraba la desesperación y dolor de mi corazón.

— ¡¿De qué rayos hablas Bella?! ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas tan absurdas? - también se puso de pie.

— ¿Te parecen absurdas? ¡Ella me lo dijo! Pasan tiempo bajo el mismo techo, conoces su casa, trabaja contigo, conoce el viñedo de tu abuelo cuando habías prometido que sería yo la primera. - era increíble que aun me quedaran lágrimas para derramar. — ¿Qué mas debe pasar? ¿Que se besen frente a mi? Oh, disculpa, eso ¡Ya lo hicieron! Mi ingenuidad no llega al grado de creer la tontería de que besarla era la única opción para que no nos viera. - caminé hacia la cocina, me sentía asfixiada – pudiste llevarla a otro cuarto o distraerla de un modo que no requiriera ¡Contacto físico!

— ¡Espera! ¿Por qué ahora me sacas todo esto Bella? Acabas de regresar a mi vida, y doy gracias al cielo por ello. Eres lo más valioso que he recuperado y te juré por mi vida que jamás te volvería a perder, y que te protegería de todo el mundo. - ¡Maldición! Eso era cierto. — ¡Estoy ahora contigo! De no ser así te hubiese dicho que tenía otras cosas que hacer y no habría venido, o simplemente me habría quedado allá con ella, pero ¡Aquí me tienes!

— Pareces experto en eso de evadir chicas ¿Ah? - me paré junto a la mesa. Busqué desesperada un vaso para tomar un poco de agua pero ¡Maldición! No tenía cabeza para nada.

— Pues claro que lo era, eso ya te lo he contado. - su voz aun era suplicante pero desesperada. – Acepto que no fue la mejor opción besarla, pero no se me ocurrió en ese momento algo mejor.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Y conmigo, ahora, qué sigue? ¿Un buen sexo y después volverás a los brazos de cualquier otra? - _sexo_, fue mala idea emplear esa palabra.

— Bella yo te quiero a ti, no tengo corazón para alejarme, es como... como si fueras mi centro de gravedad. Si no te veo me desespero y estoy demasiado inquieto. ¡Sólo eres tú para mi, demonios! - se veía enojado. Dio un golpe en la mesa que me hizo saltar del susto — y ¿Sabes qué? - perfecto Bella, lo has perdido — te tomaré la palabra del buen sexo.

Me tomó bruscamente de la nuca y me apretó contra su boca. No podía negar que toda esa energía se había vuelto sorpresivamente en una energía sexual. Lo deseaba, más de lo que mi cuerpo podía soportar. Mis manos hicieron lo mismo con su rostro, se enterraron en su suave cabello y lo atraje a mí como si me brindara un néctar desconocido y exquisito a través de su boca. Nuestras lenguas se tocaron, tenían el mismo mágico ritmo que embriagaba mis sentidos. ¿Quería tomarme ahí en la mesa? Apoyaba su plan.

— Así que ¿Quieres que te demuestre cuánto te pertenezco? - preguntó muy agitado y con voz ronca. Mordí mi labio.

Me tomo de la cintura y me elevó hasta sentarme en el filo de la mesa. Se colocó entre mis piernas y volvió a besarme, aun más sediento que antes. ¡Era demasiado sexy! ¿Cómo resistirme a él?

— Edward... no - logré susurrar en su oído mientras besaba mi cuello. Se detuvo en seco. Continué negando con la cabeza.

¿No...?

No... – lo miré seria – no quiero que creas que todo se olvida sólo con sexo...

No me dejas otra opción... – respiró muy cerca de mi rostro. Estaba frita.

Por favor, no... – me miró fijamente, había detonado algo dentro de él.

Si lo pides así me desarmas, Bella, no puedo obligarte a nada... y mucho menos a esto. – bueno, yo si quería, ese era un tormentoso hecho.

— Juro que si no me coges esta noche cometeré violación. Pero es sólo que... aquí no. Puede llegar alguien. – y de esa forma tan épica Bella se rindió.

— No te preocupes por eso, Jacob tenía "planes" con tu amiga. - ¿Qué? No quería saberlo. — pero suena tentador lo de la violación. Si quieres finjo que no quiero y así puedes hacer tus travesuras. - me iba a volver loca de excitación.

— Lo haría pero no tengo la paciencia. Te necesito ahora. Además tenemos toda la noche para fingir lo que quieras. - dije acariciando su varonil pecho.

— Suena bien, y te aseguro que fingirás todo excepto un orgasmo. - susurró.

— Muéstrame - dije ya sobre sus labios.

Nos volvimos a besar con necesidad y urgencia. Sus manos acariciaron mi vientre, bajo mi playera causando un cosquilleo que aumentaba poco a poco.

— Por favor dime que no te pusiste ropa interior - susurró en mi oído. Negué con la cabeza. Por fortuna hace unos momentos no quería hacerlo esperar así que sólo me puse todo eso encima.

Miré sus ojos y brillaron ante la idea. Sus manos subieron poco a poco y lo comprobó. Su lengua mojó sus labios y sonrió maliciosamente sexy. Acarició mi seno izquierdo con delicadeza, pero yo quería más, quería sentir ambas manos sobre mí. Cielos, me urgía. Tomé su otra mano y presioné ambas para que se movieran sobre mis pechos. "Siiii" se sentía extremadamente bien. Hizo ruidos que combinaron con mis gemidos. Pude sentir cómo la humedad aumentaba entre mis piernas. Dios, apostaría que era demasiada. Su lengua lamió mis labios y yo sólo los chupé para saborear su saliva. Mi droga. Bajó sus manos y comenzó a quitar mis pantalones, se separó y por fin los tiró en algún lugar. La mesa se sentía fría, pero al diablo. Besó mis piernas con ternura y fue subiendo hasta encontrarse con mi templo sagrado. Listo para lo que él dispusiera hacer. Abrió un poco más mis piernas y, a pesar de ser nuevo e incómodo, no puse resistencia. Mi excitación ya era demasiada. Me sostuve de la mesa y colocó su rostro entre mis piernas. Me miró y dijo:

— Esto es tan nuevo para mí como para ti - la vibración de su voz se sentía por mil en esa zona. Era casi como sentir el orgasmo mismo. — veremos que tal. - y con esa sonrisa torcida que sólo logró excitarme más, se concentró en lo que hacía. Pasó su lengua por mi clítoris. Dios, iba a explotar, y sólo era el comienzo. Solté un gemido alargado y continuó lamiéndolo. Se separó y sopló sutilmente mi sensible y mojado clítoris. ¿Donde diablos había aprendido eso?

Me retorcí de puro placer en la mesa y mis sonidos inundaban la cocina. Besó mi vientre, mi estomago y después capturó uno de mis pezones haciéndome dar un grito ahogado. Quitó por completo mi playera perdiéndola de vista y se concentró ahora en mis pechos.

No era justo, él aun tenía toda su ropa. Tomé su rostro y lo dirigí al mío, lo besé con dulzura y distinguí mi sabor en su boca. Mi boca trazó un caminito hacia su cuello, lo lamí y mordí hasta llegar a los botones de su camisa. Los desabroché lentamente dejando la piel de su pecho desnuda. Me enloquecía. Lo besé hasta que mis manos llegaron a su pantalón. Lo fui quitando lento con sus bóxers de paso. Ahora estábamos parejos. Sentí su impresionante erección y por poco me agacho a besarla, pero no sentía que fuera mi estilo, hasta ahora. La tomé entre mis manos y la apreté un poco. Su garganta expresó un gemido fuerte echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

— Bella... - susurró con voz entrecortada.

— ¿Si? - dije con voz inocente. Mi mano subía y bajaba en toda la extensión de su excitado miembro. Lo hice lento aumentando poco a poco la velocidad.

— Aahh... Hmmm... E-eres buena... - eso no lo sabía. Era el único con quien lo había hecho. — pero eres... La única que logra... Ponerme así ¿Lo sabias?

— No - besé sus labios de nuevo, no quería que siguiera hablando, sólo quería una cosa en ese momento: tenerlo dentro.

— Pues es la verdad - me tomó de las caderas y me acercó a él. Su miembro tocó mi entrada. La frotó ahí y chillé de placer — quiero que sepas algo, Bella, y escucha bien porque no lo repetiré - ¡Maldición! ¿Quería charlar ahora?

— Tal vez no lo notes pero estoy casi rogando para que me penetres. - susurré.

— Lo sé - introdujo la punta y gemí — todo mi ser es tuyo Bella. Nadie, ni Irina, podrán reemplazarte, jamás. - introdujo otros centímetros. Enredé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y lo halé hacia mí. - ¿Ha quedado claro?

— ¡Maldición, sí! Ahora sólo cógeme, por favor.

— Me excita tanto que hables así. - y sin más me penetró completo y profundo. La gloria, era la gloria para mí. El ritmo se fue acelerando y mi cuerpo vibraba completo. Cada fibra nerviosa de mi cuerpo cobró vida.

— Sí... más, por favor... Aahhh. - me complació y aumentó el ritmo. Estaba cerca, podía sentirlo. Bajó su mano y tocó mi clítoris. Cielo Santo, iba a morir.

Su nombre salió de mi garganta numerosas veces entre gemidos y sonidos que ni yo sabía que podía hacer. Me aferré a su espalda y la arañé con mis uñas. Él gruñó y se enterró más en mí. Pocos segundos después exploté. Me contraje al rededor de su miembro y con una última estocada volé lejos. Caí a un mar de exquisitas sensaciones mientras sentía como me llenaba de él. Tan tibio.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que recobramos el aliento. Nuestros cuerpos estaban húmedos y calientes aun. Una capa de sudor adornaba su frente y pasé mi mano para quitar un poco. Me sonrió.

— Jamás volveré a ver esta mesa con decencia - dijo cargándome en sus fuertes brazos con mis piernas aun enredadas en él.

— Yo tampoco - admití — ¿A dónde me llevas?

— Tu primo debe estar por llegar, no querrás que nos encuentre aquí y así ¿Verdad? - me sonrojé pero esta vez de vergüenza por el lugar en el que lo habíamos hecho. Pero había sido demasiado excitante. — además dijiste que teníamos toda la noche para fingir lo que quisiera. Debe cumplir lo que dice, señorita Swan. - me brindó esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba derritiendo mi corazón. Me acomodé en su cuello y aspiré su aroma. Podía quedarme así para siempre.

Sabía que encontrarían nuestras prendas regadas por toda la cocina, pero eso era mejor que encontrar dos cuerpos desnudos teniendo sexo, así que no me preocupé tanto; lo recogería en cuanto pudiera.

Subimos las escaleras hasta que llegamos a mi oscuro cuarto. Me puso en el suelo y noté que ambos estábamos completamente desnudos.

— Debo ir al baño - dije tomando mi bata. Era extraño para mí, jamás había pasado toda la noche con alguien, pero amaba la idea de que fuera con él.

— Has lo que necesites. Aquí estaré. - me sonrió tratando de alentarme ánimos. Supuse que no quería hacerme sentir incomoda. Le devolví la sonrisa y entré al baño.

Salí después de unos minutos ya con ropa interior limpia y con la bata aun enredada. Eché un vistazo a mi cuarto y él estaba ya recostado en mi cama con sus bóxers blancos puestos, y sólo eso. Era realmente hermoso. En una silla encontré la ropa que había elegido para dormir, él había bajado a traerlo todo, qué considerado, me había ahorrado ese paso. Sólo me puse la playera y me recosté junto a él. ¿De verdad pasaría toda la noche conmigo? Esperaba que si.

Giró a mirarme con un brillo especial en los ojos, me atrajo a su regazo y lo abracé fuerte aferrándome como si se tratara de mi alma, de cierta forma, lo era. Besó mi coronilla y comenzó a trazar figuras en mi espalda.

— ¿Me dirás cuando hablaste con Irina? - dijo bajito. No quería mentirle, ni ocultarle nada.

— Esta tarde, mientras estabas con Esme. Llegó, se sentó junto a mí y... hablamos.

— ¿Sólo hablaron? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? - claro que no lo había creído.

— Cosas que ahora no tienen importancia, es decir, en los años que no estuvimos juntos eras libre de estar con quien quisieras, no te culpo, creo que incluso yo hice lo mismo. Es sólo que, dicho por ella me dolió, pero sólo fue el miedo.

— ¿Miedo a ella? - preguntó sorprendido. Reí en lo bajo.

— No, a ella no. - puso cara interrogante. — Miedo a perderte. - susurré.

— Bella, nunca me perderás. No tengo corazón para dejarte. Te necesito conmigo para que mi vida tenga sentido. ¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas?

— Te creo - acaricié su rostro — odio ser tan ingenua a veces, o tal vez son los celos. Lo lamento en verdad.

— Me gusta que seas celosa - pasó un dedo por mis labios — pero no debes creer todo lo que te dicen, siempre debemos discutirlo. ¿Estas de acuerdo? - asentí.

— Hoy fue un día de locos - dije con tono cansado.

— Sí. Lo que más me preocupa es lo del Doctor ese. - vaya, yo lo había casi olvidado — ¿Qué pasó con ese loco antes de que llegara?

— Te lo dije, sólo me declaró que le gusto y que había escuchado muchas cosas sobre mí. Eso me aterró ¿Quién crees que le haya hablado de mí? ¿Carlisle?

— No, mi padre es muy discreto, lo sabes. Eso no me lo habías mencionado. - tampoco le había dicho que había visto a James.

— Tampoco te he dicho que... la otra noche, me pareció ver a... James.

— ¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho? Bella, eso es alarmante - se sentó en la cama y yo lo seguí — ¿Se acercó a ti? ¿Te habló? ¿Dónde lo viste?

— Tranquilo, no se acercó... - lo pensé — tanto.

— ¿Tanto?

— Bueno, lo vi la otra noche que viajamos en taxi, estaba abriendo la puerta y escuché un ruido al otro lado de la calle. Miré bien y me pareció que él estaba a orillas del bosque, parado, sólo mirando. - el recuerdo me dio escalofríos — me aterré y entré de inmediato a la casa, fue todo.

— Oh mi Bella - me atrajo abrazándome y comenzó a arrullarme suavemente. Claro que me había aterrado, era como revivir una pesadilla — Tu padre debe saberlo también, si ha vuelto a Forks la policía lo encontrará, pero si yo lo encuentro juro que lo mataré. - lo de mi padre era cierto, aunque no estaba completamente segura de lo que había visto. Me aterraba pensar que fuera real, pero me tranquilizaba tener gente que me protegería.

— No digas eso, no merece que manches tus manos de esa manera. No lo digas de nuevo, nunca, por favor.

— Es que odio la idea de que alguien pueda hacerte daño, es más, odio que se te acerquen siquiera. - no pude evitar reírme. Era tierno.

— Es inevitable - acaricié su mejilla — pero, si de algo te sirve - me acerqué a su oído y susurré — eres el único que puede tocarme, donde quiera, cuando quiera, las veces que quiera y de la manera que quiera. - mordí el lóbulo de su oreja. Sí, estaba excitada de nuevo.

Tragó en seco.

— ¿Servirme? Es todo lo que pido. - un relámpago alumbró su amplia y hermosa sonrisa satisfecha.

Esta vez quería tomar un poco el control de la situación, así que me coloqué a horcadillas sobre él y comencé a besarlo suavemente.

No había prisa, quería gravar permanentemente su sabor, su textura, su olor, todo aquello que me hiciera querer permanecer con él eternamente.

Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda, para después aferrarse a mis caderas y acariciar mi trasero.

Me froté aun más sobre su miembro para sentirlo mejor. Mi cuerpo reaccionó al instante haciendo que sintiera estorbosa la única playera que llevaba encima.

— Prometiste que fingiríamos lo que yo quisiera. - logró decir acelerado.

— Para tu fortuna mis niveles de paciencia se encuentran cooperativos ahora, podremos hacer lo que pides. Pero debes parar de acariciarme así, o los niveles descenderán. - advertí.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Dime ¿Qué quieres fingir esta noche? - colocó sus manos en mi cintura, y ahí las dejó para concentrarnos un poco — ¿Secretaria, enfermera o doctora? Ya sabes, los más típicos.

— ¿Estas hablando en serio, Edward? Yo jamás he hecho algo así. Admito que se me da bien la actuación; entré a taller de teatro a los 11. - sonreí presumiendo, aunque más bien me sentía insegura por la clase de actuación ya que, muy seguramente requería una del tipo erótico, y ese ámbito jamás lo había practicado.

— ¿A los 11? ¿Por qué jamás participaste en una obra?

— Porque Irina también se inscribió a ese taller. - me avergoncé un poco — solo recuerdo que me aterraba la idea de equivocarme frente a ella, así que preferí salirme. A cambio tomé clases de cocina. - no era fácil recordar todo eso, pero ya no era doloroso.

No dijo nada, solo me abrazó fuerte y besó mi frente. Me sentía mucho mejor.

— No importa si no quieres intentarlo esta noche o ninguna, yo comprendo. - su tono de voz había bajado, ahora era toda dulzura. Sin embargo sentía una intensa y nueva emoción por intentar esa nueva experiencia.

— Quiero intentar todo, siempre y cuando sea contigo. - le di un beso fugaz en los labios.

— ¿Estas segura? - asentí y me encantó ver como se le iluminaba el rostro de gusto — Podemos comenzar con algo sencillo.

— Soy Psicóloga, Ed, interpretar mi propia profesión debe ser algo sencillo, ¿No te parece? - le guiñé el ojo con actitud coqueta.

— Tienes razón, además, nunca he estado con una psicóloga tan sexy. - de modo que ¿Así funcionaba el juego? Era de lo mas excitante.

— Tengo una idea - me puse de pie de un salto para correr a traer una silla y acercarla a la cama. Estaba creativa esa noche. — Podemos comenzar con una consulta, fingiremos que la cama es el diván y yo te escucharé atenta desde ésta silla - lo miré con destellos de emoción y excitación desbordando por mi rostro. Él rió divertido e igual de entusiasmado.

— Para ser la primera vez que lo haces, empleas mucho profesionalismo, señorita Swan... Oh, perdón, "Doctora Swan". - se acomodó en la cama colocando sus manos entrelazadas sobre su estomago. El juego había comenzado.

Tomé mi lugar en la silla y crucé las piernas. No era la posición que acostumbraba tomar en mi consultorio pero sin duda este caso lo ameritaba. Me sentía sensual con las piernas descubiertas y colocadas de ese modo, una experiencia totalmente nueva y agradable.

¿Cómo iba a comenzar esto?

Era fácil en una consulta cotidiana, pero ahora mi usuario era alguien imponente y sexy a quien debía, principalmente, seducir, cosa que no pasaba en mi trabajo diario. No tenía ni idea si era lo mejor, pero las preguntas casuales jamás fallaban.

— Dígame Señor Cullen, ¿Cómo se encuentra el día de hoy? - para mi era un buen inicio.

— De maravilla, Doctora, ¿Cómo está usted? - emplear doble sentido se me hacia una idea tentadora.

— Muuuuy bien - recalqué 'bien' con un tono profundo y sensual.

— Eso puedo notarlo - dijo con la voz ya ronca.

— Dígame, ¿A qué debo su visita?

— Últimamente he tenido sueños... nuevos, y muy reales. Me asusta la idea de que tengan un mensaje oculto para mí.

— Qué pena, los psicólogos no somos brujos ni adivinos - reí; era gracioso que jugara con ese ámbito en esos momentos — pero cuénteme qué ha soñado, tal vez pueda hacer algo por usted. - tuve que controlar mi risa.

— Doctora, no dudo que pueda hacer _algo _por mi - su voz sexy me mataba — pero de acuerdo, comenzaré con mi relato. Hay una chica en estos sueños, de cabellos color chocolate y ojos que combinan con éste. Tiene puesta una minifalda blanca haciendo juego con su casi transparente blusa. Puedo ver el color de su sostén y, sobre todo, cómo se amoldan esos perfectos pechos que tiene. - esto se comenzaba a calentar. Mi lado atrevido por fin se estrenaba.

— Y ¿Qué pasa en su sueño? - quería que continuara, ojala usara palabras sucias. Sin querer mordí mi labio.

— Paso mis manos por sus caderas, su vientre y desabotono toda su camisa para poder mirar de frente su pecho. - notaba cómo su voz se hacía cada vez más profunda, sin duda lo estaba imaginando. - quitó su sostén y veo por fin sueltas ese par de tetas tan bien proporcionadas que el cielo le dio. - sentí una punzada entre mis piernas — las tomo delicadamente, casi con miedo, y las acaricio, suave y detenidamente. Mis manos son exactas a su medida. - Me sentía tan excitada que comenzaba a dudar que llegara al final de la representación. — después las beso por toda su extensión, paso mi lengua y las saboreo. - estaba imaginándolo haciendo eso en mi y quería sentirlo realmente — lamo sus pezones tan firmes y suaves. Saben muy bien. No hay prisa ¿Cierto, doctora? ¿Quiere saber qué pasa después? - ¿Qué...? ¿Me estaba preguntando? Aterrizaje forzoso para mi mente.

— Claro, Sr. Cullen - tragué saliva para procurar que mi tono excitado no se notara, por desgracia no funcionó — para eso está aquí ¿No es así? Continúe, se lo suplico... - de verdad lo estaba suplicando.

— Pues... Justo en ese momento... Despierto. - "¡No puede ser!" — Es una pena y tengo que confesarle, doctora, que la chica de mis sueños tiene un enorme parecido con usted. Es una maravillosa coincidencia ¿No le parece? - se sentó al filo de la cama y me miro de frente, con los ojos encendidos de pasión.

— Maravillosa - repetí — se me ocurre, Sr. que puedo hacer algo para que logre descifrar el misterio detrás de su chica.

— Me alegra escuchar eso, doctora, para mí, será un verdadero placer cooperar en todo lo que me ordene. - levantó una ceja, otorgándole un hermoso rostro seductor. ¡Bendita la hora en que acepté representar ese juego!

— Estupendo. - le sonreí — primero recuéstate.

Me obedeció y yo me quité inmediatamente la playera que llevaba puesta, quedando únicamente con mi ropa interior. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y para mi era más excitante poder seducirlo.

Me acerqué a él que se había puesto de pie. Tuve que estirarme todo lo que pude para besar sus labios, y lo guié suavemente a la cama, lo empujé y calló de espaldas sobre el colchón. Gatee sobre él como gato sobre su presa mirando su rostro. Su expresión era atónita, probablemente la mía debía ser así, jamás había estado tan coqueta, atrevida y excitada en mi vida, pero con él todo valía bien la pena.

Llegué a la altura de su rostro y tenía entreabierta su boca, su respiración ya era entrecortada y sus ojos miraban lo míos sin una pizca de cordura. Lujuria pura.

Acerqué mi boca a la suya y sentí su aliento cálido, de inmediato saqué mi lengua y recorrí su labio superior dejándolo húmedo. Jadeó. Pero yo quería llegar a más; introduje mi lengua a su boca y él adivinó mis pensamientos rodeándola con sus labios, su lengua tocaba sutilmente la punta de la mía y descubrí que se sentía hipnotizánte. La deslizaba fuera y dentro de su boca. No sabía la razón pero me agradaba la sensación. Escuché su gemido ronco al tiempo que empujó sus caderas a las mías. Lo sentía duro y listo para mí, desenfrenó todas mis sensaciones y me moví al mismo ritmo que él. Sus manos se aferraron a mis muslos y los choques de nuestras caderas se hicieron más fuertes. Nos necesitábamos con urgencia, sin embargo mis intenciones eran otras, no quería recibirlo por ahora. Sentía un loco impulso por producirle placer, volverlo loco, sólo yo.

Nuestras bocas se separaron sin abandonar así el sabor de ellas, y descendí por su cuerpo depositando besos a mi paso. Recorrí su cuello, su pecho, sus pezones, su estomago y llegué a su vientre. Mi objetivo por fin estaba alcanzado. Fui bajando su bóxer lentamente y subí la mirada para toparme con sus ojos asombrados pero dispuestos y excitados.

Le sonreí de lado y puse la cara más perversa de la que fui capaz.

— ¿Qué... estás haciendo? - me dijo recargado sobre sus codos.

— Devolviéndote el "favor". - dije muy segura. Jamás lo había hecho pero me sentía más que dispuesta a intentarlo. En las películas no se veía la gran ciencia.

— ¿Estás segura? - pregunto respirando muy fuerte.

— Más que segura. - y bajé por completo lo único que, hasta ese momento, se interponía entre su erección y yo.

Quedé un poco sorprendida y embobada mirando eso tan de cerca. Lo había sentido y tocado varias veces, pero verlo así en directo, era intimidante. Tragué saliva y parpadee un par de veces. Sentí una punzada entre mis piernas y fue el detonante para que me acercara aun más.

No lo pensé dos veces y acerqué mi boca, con mi mano tomé la base y seguí acercándome hasta que lo sentí sobre mis labios. No era desagradable para nada, en realidad era lo mas excitante que había hecho en mi vida. Era como un impulso de querer lamerlo en toda su extensión. Y así lo hice. Mi excitación subió a tope, si era posible sentir más excitación, tanto que podía sentir como se mojaban aun más mis bragas. Lo lamí suavemente, me sentía como en verano devorando una paleta de hielo en medio de un calor deshidratante. Escuché sus sonidos y no pude mirar sus expresiones pero con sólo imaginarlas me impulsaba a continuar. Sus piernas temblaban bajo mi contacto y sentía que todo su cuerpo lo hacía. La inseguridad apareció al llegar a la punta. ¿De verdad lo introduciría completo a mi boca? Era hora de averiguarlo.

Comencé lamiendo solo un poco ese caramelo salado. Fui avanzando hasta que llego a tope, no era todo aun pero no me sentía capaz de acogerlo completo, así que preferí no forzarme por ahora. Entraba y salía despacio, sin prisa, apenas comenzaba a acostumbrarme a ese nuevo acto. Sentí su mano enredarse en el cabello de mi nuca, presionaba muy levemente, y me encanto; significaba que no lo estaba haciendo mal para ser la primera vez. Así mantuve el ritmo hasta que sus gemidos roncos se hacían más fuertes, pronunciaba mi nombre y su mano me presionaba un poco más fuerte. Aceleré el ritmo y deje de sentir su mano en mi cabeza, echó la suya para atrás y se aferró al edredón, lo que su garganta emitió fue casi un grito. Y en medio de un gran esfuerzo logró decirme con un susurro entrecortado que quería sonar como orden:

— De-detente Bella - gimió de nuevo.

Me detuve y lo miré a la cara ¿Había hecho algo mal?

Mi boca se sentía extraña, pero no me desagradaba el sabor ni la sensación.

Lo miré sorprendida, con las mejillas encendidas por el esfuerzo y calor del momento. Me regresó la mirada y sonrió tratando de recuperar el aliento.

— ¿Yo te...? ¿Hice algo...? - permanecí entre sus piernas.

— ¡Oh, no! Bella, te juro que de haber continuado habría perdido la razón. - se veía mortificado — pero no quería terminar en tu boca. Eres nueva, y lo haces como toda una experta, pero no creo que hubiera sido muy agradable, te lo aseguro. - no discutiría sobre eso, era algo en lo que no había pensado; me relajé y su sonrisa regresó a su boca seguida por la mía.

Ahora que la pausa había terminado quería saciar esas ganas de tenerlo en mí de una vez por todas. Me volví a mover subiendo por su cuerpo, con una sonrisa descaradamente satisfecha adornando mi rostro. Mientras pasaba por su pecho le sujeté con la voz más sensual que jamas había salido de mi garganta:

— ¿Estoy ayudando con su sueño, Señor Cullen? - mordí mi labio.

— No tiene idea de cuánto, doctora. - en ese instante mis piernas ya estaban a cada lado de sus caderas y él seguía recostado con mis manos a cada lado de su rostro. Acceso total a él. Era mío, todo mío por lo menos esa noche.

— ¿Cree que todo esto pasaba después? - dije en su boca.

— No, esto es mucho, mucho mejor. Estoy impresionado, usted es buena en lo que hace. Lo único que sé es cómo termina. - mordió mi labio y tiró de él.

Sus manos se arrastraron por mi vientre introduciéndose bajo mis bragas. Acarició toda mi zona haciéndome un cosquilleo loco que desembocó en un gemido fuerte.

— Tan húmeda, doctora. Está lista ¿No es así? - rozó mi clítoris.

— Estoy, más bien, urgida. - logré decir.

— No perdamos tiempo entonces. Déjeme mostrarle el final de mi sueño. - y sin más, rodamos para quedar en posición inversa.

Sus labios me devoraron y sus manos se deshicieron de mis bragas de un jalón. Mi sostén seguía ahí, pero no había tiempo para preocuparnos por él. Nuestros ojos se fundieron juntos al igual que nuestros cuerpos. Su penetración fue profunda, con prisa y de un modo un poco rudo, pero demasiado excitante. Se sentía glorioso, sus embistes, el roce de nuestros cuerpos que aumentaban su temperatura con cada vaivén, nuestros alientos mezclados, el tímido sudor en su frente y nuestras voces mencionándonos entre cada gemido. Una nube me llevó a ese paraíso que había conocido solo con él y desde ahí me dejó flotar en sensaciones de placer que me hacían perder la razón.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué hora era? ¿Cómo me llamaba? eran preguntas que no pasaban por mi mente en esos momentos. Sólo sabía que era Edward Cullen el chico que me hacía volar tan alto. Y colapsé. El orgasmo me golpeó pudiendo sólo producir un gemido largo en mi garganta. El suyo también llegó y sentí como se venía dentro de mí. Cálido. Me miró directo a los ojos, le di un beso suave en los labios y él se tumbó sobre mí con la respiración cansada aun.

Jalé el edredón para cubrirnos pues ya se sentía el frío de la noche lluviosa.

— Deberíamos hacer estas cosas más seguido ¿No te parece?

— Si, definitivamente, concuerdo contigo. - mi voz comenzaba a apagarse sin que yo pudiera hacer gran cosa, me sentía cansada y relajada.

— Hiciste un increíble, realmente increíble 'trabajo', Bella. ¿Cómo se aprende a hacer algo sin la oportunidad de práctica? - reí en lo bajo.

— ¿Estas diciendo que crees que ya lo he hecho antes? - me miró a la cara, divertido.

— Estoy diciendo que para ser la primera vez, lo has hecho de maravilla. ¿Me dirás que son dones naturales? - acarició mi frente.

— Tal vez, o tal vez jamás te lo diga. - reí de nuevo.

— Pues no es necesario, conozco la respuesta. - se rió conmigo.

— Y ¿Cuál es? Según tú. - me miró a los ojos y la seriedad reinó de repente.

— Nos pertenecemos, Bella, desde siempre. Tu cuerpo nunca tocará a nadie de la misma forma, el mío tampoco, y lo que es mas importante... - silenció unos segundos — ni en otra vida serán tocados de la forma en que nosotros nos tocamos. Con reverencia, respeto y con el inmenso amor que nos tenemos. Esa es la respuesta. - pasó su dedo suavemente por mi barbilla.

— Yo no lo habría podido decir mejor. - besé sus labios, jamás me cansaría de hacerlo. Eran mi tranquilidad y serenidad.

Mis ojos se comenzaron a cerrar, poco a poco el sueño me invadía. Pude sentir aun su mirada en mi rostro y lo último que escuche, o creí escuchar, fue:

— Quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo a California...

No pude comprobar si había sido real o era parte de lo que yo quería escuchar, pues quedé profundamente dormida.

•

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Una tenue luz grisácea se colaba en la ventana y las regordetas gotas de lluvia me reclamaban suavemente. ¿Qué hora era?

Me miré y estaba cubierta por el edredón, recostada del lado de la cama que siempre acostumbraba. Seguramente él me había puesto así; aun seguía desnuda. Busqué a mi lado al hombre con quien había pasado la noche, lo sabía porque vagamente recordaba haberlo abrazado en la madrugada, pero estaba sola. Una energía nueva atravesó mi vientre y se reflejó en mis labios en forma de sonrisa boba. Sí, me sentía feliz.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y dos diablillos entraron casi tumbando todo lo que les impidiera el paso. Me cubrí con el edredón la cara, no quería preguntas incómodas.

— ¡Bella, santo Dios! ¿Qué pasó anoche? Has dormido toda la mañana.

— Como si no fuera obvio, Alice, la noche estuvo llena de acción. Y no es por nada pero incluso tu hermano luce exhausto. - le respondieron.

— Ese hermano mío - suspiro decepcionada — siempre alardeando de ser un fabuloso deportista, y ahora una chica lo deja sin condición. ¿Qué le hiciste Bella? - no respondí nada, y me removí en mi escudo.

— No nos lo dirá - le dijo Nessi — pero bueno, este cuarto es un desastre, podemos imaginario.

— Es cierto - Alice río divertida — ¿Qué fue? ¿Oral, manual, tradicional... o... de todos un poco? – susurró cerca de mi.

— ¡Basta! - me descubrí el rostro — ¿Por qué siempre se quieren enterar de esos detalles? Existe algo que se llama privacidad, señoritas. - dije tranquila.

— No con nosotras, Bella - me dijo Alice que se encontraba sentada ya junto a mí.

— Eso es cierto. Pero bueno, ya que no quieres darnos detalles, sólo respóndenos: ¿Tocaste el cielo con las manos? - Nessi puso cara de placer, parada frente a mi cama.

Si no les respondía jamás me dejarían en paz.

Asentí tímidamente con las mejillas enrojecidas. Y ellas explotaron en risas y grititos.

— ¡Te lo dije! - mi amiga Nessi se lanzó para recostarse junto a mi en la cama. — anoche cuando llegué no tuve otra opción que dormir en el cuarto de tu padre. Espero que no te moleste. - ¡Diablos, qué mala amiga era!

— ¿Molestarme? Para nada Nessi. Lo lamento, quien debería estar molesta eres tú. Me siento muy avergonzada.

— Tranquila, me siento muy feliz por ti. - puso una mano en mi hombro y me tranquilizó. Debía comenzar a mejorar como amiga — anoche entré accidentalmente aquí y me tope con la escena más hermosa que jamás había visto.

— ¿Qué viste? ¡¿Qué viste?! - le exigió Alice mientras una punzada de preocupación se atoró en mi garganta ¿Nos había visto...? ¡Maldición!

— Ellos dormían como bebés, profundamente, y estaban abrazados. - su cara se transformó en alguien que se inundaba de ternura. — se veían divinos. Preferí no despertarlos.

— Qué hermoso - dijo Alice llevándose las manos a su pecho — pero qué decepción también. Creí que los habías pillado en alguna posición comprometedora, o poco usual. - ambas rieron.

— No soy tan descuidada. - me defendí.

— Pues Jake me contó otra cosa. - me miró suspicaz — me dijo que varias ocasiones él sí los pillo en posiciones poco usuales. - se soltaron dos voces a gritar emocionadas.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ese infeliz me las va a pagar! - me enderecé cubriendo mi desnudez. Estaba molesta en serio — Es una vil mentira. ¡Jamás pasamos de unos simples besos!

— Con sus respectivos toqueteos ¿No es así? - Alice siempre poniendo leña al fuego.

— Ya no quiero hablar de eso. Ahora déjenme sola para que pueda vestirme.

— ¡Por el amor de Dio, Bella, no te enojes! Sabes que es broma, respetamos tu vida privada. - la chica a mi derecha me tomo una mano. Usaba un abrigo color café muy fino y sus pequeños cabellos alborotados estaban adornados con una diadema. Moderna.

— Pero siempre es emocionante y divertido molestaste con eso. - recostada junto a mi estaba mi amiga con gustos de moda más sencillos. Usaba un suéter largo color gris y sus rojizos rizos caían aleatoriamente en sus hombros. Ambas amigas eran hermosas de diferente manera, y a ambas las amaba igual. Eran mi familia.

— Lo sé, tontas, pero de verdad debo vestirme. Tengo que enseñarte algo Al. - me deslicé hasta la orilla de la cama.

— ¿A mí? ¿Debo emocionarme o preocuparme?

— Nessi ya lo vio, así que eres la siguiente. No sé aun qué reacción debas tener. - enredé el edredón en mi cuerpo y me puse de pie — ¿Hay alguien abajo? - debía saber dónde estaba Edward.

— Si, Bella, Edward está abajo con los chicos. - su tono obvio me fastidiaba un poco — Llegamos hace media hora. Nessi nos abrió y después llegó Edward. Creo que fue a tomar un baño.

— Genial - trate de sonar despreocupada — ahora ¿Dejarán que me vista?

— Como guste, señorita Pudor - se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia la puerta.

— ¿Podrían esperarme en el cuarto de mi padre? No quiero que nadie más vea lo que voy a mostraste Alice. - me miró sorprendida e intrigada. Asintieron y salieron.

Me apresuré a vestir. Increíblemente me sentía preocupada por las fotos, y nerviosa por cómo lo tomarían. ¿Qué simbolizaban?

Al finalizar de vestirme con una chamarra color guinda que combinaba con mis Converse, me recogí el cabello y salí a la reunión con mis amigas.

Estaban sentadas en la cama charlando sobre sus trabajos. Me encantaba ver que se llevaban tan bien. Las observé encantada por unos segundos hasta que me miraron.

— ¿Todo bien? - preguntó Alice.

Les afirmé y me senté frente a ellas en la cama.

— Sí, todo bien. ¿Listas? - se acomodaron y me miraron impacientes. Saqué de mi bolsillo la fotografía en la que estaban retratadas 3 mujeres: dos eran conocidas pero una de ellas, por lo menos para mí, era desconocida. Se las puse sobre la cama.

— ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó la amiga que no había visto esa fotografía antes.

— La encontramos ayer. ¿Las reconoces?

Tomo el rectángulo de papel fotográfico y comenzó a mirarla detenidamente.

— Esta es Esme - señaló con su dedo — y ésta de aquí es la madre de Rosalie e Irina ¿No es así? - no apartó los ojos de lo que miraba — pero... ¿Qué hace ella ahí? - Nessi y yo nos miramos sorprendidas.

— ¿La conoces? - preguntamos al unísono.

— No estoy segura pero, si no me equivoco, la he visto antes. - no miró — Bella ¿Recuerdas que viajábamos muy seguido a visitar a unos tíos? - moví la cabeza — pues en esa casa hay un retrato de esta mujer, pero está en un armario. Un día mientras vagaba por ahí se me ocurrió husmear, y la encontré de casualidad. Claro que jamás pregunté quién es, pero sin duda es la misma, sus facciones son demasiado parecidas.

— ¿Por qué habría de ser la misma? ¿Por qué habría de estar ligada con Victoria y Esme? - Nessi se veía consternada.

— No tengo idea - susurró Alice — estoy aun más sorprendida que ustedes.

¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Cómo manejarlo? Mi pobre cabeza sobrecargada no encontraba algo lógico en todo eso, y al parecer, tampoco ellas.

— Tal vez son amigas.

— ¿De verdad lo crees Nessi? - se concentró en sus pensamientos — Mi madre jamás ha mencionado nada sobre eso. Ni siquiera creo que se conozcan formalmente. Aunque, ya que lo planteas así, algo debe unirlas.

— O compañeras de escuela - dije.

Las edades de las chicas en las fotos correspondían a la adolescencia. Sus rostros eran frescos y jóvenes, e incluso las sonrisas en sus labios eran de tres chicas muy felices.

— Tal vez... - Alice se puso de pie y nosotras la seguimos — debemos hablar con mis padres.

— ¿Con ambos? - le dijo Reneesme.

— Si, aun no les cuento lo que yo descubrí. - sacó un sobre de su bolsa.

— Encontraste la copia de la póliza de seguro ¿No es eso? - era una buena noticia a medias.

— Así es, pero Jasper me ayudó a analizarla. En realidad sólo se la mostré y él fue quien lo descubrió. - nos puso sobre la cama la copia de la póliza y a un lado otro papel — la póliza es falsa.

Tres pares de ojos se miraron entre sí completamente desorbitados.

— ¡¿Qué?! - yo no lo podía creer.

— Pues claro que es falsa - intervino Nessi — es una copia. Y si te refieres a los datos, tal vez simplemente es la equivocada, o Victoria la falsificó.

— Tiene todos y cada uno de los datos originales, es decir, los que corresponden a la que Edward perdió.

— ¿Entonces cómo sabes que es falsa? - mi otra amiga tomó los papeles en sus manos.

— La que tienes en tu mano derecha es el formato oficial. Ahora, observa la copia y dime qué diferencias puedes ver. - la obedeció.

Después de unos segundos en un silencio sepulcral en el que la mirada analítica de mí amiga pasaba de un pedazo de papel a otro, por fin sus ojos chispearon, señas que había descubierto algo.

— No puede ser... - su voz apenas fue audible — a simple vista son idénticas, hay un espacio sin llenar - miró a Alice — lo que quieres decir es que ¿También la "original" de esta copia es una farsa?

— Precisamente. El espacio en blanco, como puedes ver, pertenece a un código de seguridad, toda empresa o papel lo contiene, sin ese código la única respuesta lógica es que se trata de una falsificación.

Mi cerebro se disparó. Nada tenía sentido ahora.

¿Por qué habrían de engañar a Edward con eso?

Lo más lógico de pensar era que Carlisle ocultaba algo, pero ¿Con qué propósito?

Si el papel que se creía genuino, no lo era, eso sólo significaba que algunos, o tal vez todos, de los datos ahí plasmados eran una mentira también.

— No entiendo nada, Al. ¿Cual crees que sea la verdad tras todo esto?

— No lo sé, Bella. Pero debemos averiguarlo ¿No les parece? Al principio creía que sólo se trataba de la copia, pero ahora que me has mostrado la fotografía estoy segura de que hay mucho, mucho que no sabemos.

— Tal vez no sea tan buena idea averiguarlo. - dijo Nessi con tono mortificado.

— Saber la verdad siempre será para bien. - le respondieron — además, la verdad tarde o temprano sale a la luz. Sólo la adelantaremos un poco.

Saqué el aire pesadamente. Era abrumador encontrarse frente a esa situación tan grande y desconocida. Era como tratar de armar un rompecabezas en blanco y negro.

— Sólo es cosa de preguntárselo a Esme y Carlisle. ¿Verdad? - pregunté esperando que su respuesta fuera un simple "sí".

— Si hacemos que cooperen.

— ¿Crees que se rehúsen a decir la verdad? - no podía creer que algo que parecía sencillo, se complicara tanto.

— Creo, más bien, que si lo ocultaron desde un principio, no será sencillo que lo digan ahora. No creo que sea sólo escuchar un _"Olvidé decírselos, lo siento"_.

— Tienes mucha razón Alice. - Nessi se veía pensativa — y, a mi punto de vista, creo que Edward no debería saber nada de esto.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no?! Esta es su investigación, para empezar. - me sobresalté.

— Tranquila, colega. Piensa: ¿A quién involucra directamente este asunto? - no respondí, aunque conocía la respuesta — ¡Exacto! Si armaron todo un teatro para ocultar, lo que sea que ocultan, es por una razón. No sé si sea buena o mala, pero deberíamos saberlo sólo nosotras. Por ahora. Después de todo él se deberá enterar.

— Yo estoy de acuerdo con eso. - ¿Cómo es que su propia hermana hacia eso? _Genial_.

— Yo... No puedo sólo mentirle. - jamás haría algo que pudiera lastimarlo, aunque tal vez esta vez sería para protegerlo de algo que también lo dañaría.

— No vas a mentirle, Bella. Simplemente se trata de no decirle nada a mi hermano. Guardar el secreto. - sonaba fácil en teoría.

— Piensa que es el secreto de un paciente. - eso lo facilitaba, pero no era ni aproximadamente lo mismo.

No hablé hasta que mis opciones se pusieron de acuerdo. No le mentiría, era cierto, y era una buena causa, también era cierto, pero no podía, ni quería, poner en juego mi credibilidad ante él, eso si que no. Así que ya sabía qué haría.

— Escuchen. Haré lo que dicen. No diré nada, pero si algo de lo que averiguamos es grave, no me obligarán a callar por nada en el mundo. ¿Estamos?

— Estamos - respondieron sincronizadas.

— Bien, ahora bajemos. Me muero de hambre. ¿Cuanto tiempo dormí?

— Es casi medio día. - caminamos hacia la puerta — iremos hoy mismo a buscar a mi madre. ¿Está bien?

— No creo que nos des otra opción.

Bajando las escaleras comenzamos a escuchar mucho ruido. Eran voces diversas entre gritos divertidos, risas y comentarios en voz alta. ¿Qué era todo eso?

En mi salita habían tres hombres mirando un partido de béisbol y, claro, estaban más que emocionados.

— ¡Aquí viene el hombre que los hará callar! - gritó Jacob al mirar en la pantalla que el fabuloso Betemit* iba a batear. Supuse que su emoción era más bien porque era un hombre de color.

— ¡Mentiras! ¡Aquí viene el tercer out! - respondió el hombre atractivo al que había visto el día que encontré a Alice en el Prado. Sin duda era Jasper.

Edward sólo los escuchaba divertido. No comentaba nada pero su atención también estaba centrada en el partido.

Nosotras nos quedamos paradas a los pies de las escaleras, observando la escena con sentimientos mezclados. Era lindo verlos así, y también preocupante sólo porque podían quedarse ahí todo el día.

Nessi era, técnicamente, nueva en eso y pude observar en sus ojos que estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre mi primo y comerlo a besos. Mi sorpresa fue que Alice tenía los mismos ojos en dirección a Jasper. ¿Y yo? Bueno, quería lanzarme sobre Edward, pero no para comerlo a besos precisamente.

El hombre en la pantalla bateó y golpeó la pelota tan fuerte que anotó un 'HomeRun'. En mi casa retumbaron gritos de júbilo y lamentos que la hacían casi vibrar. Jasper gritó algo como: "Suerte, pura suerte", mientras Jacob le lanzaba un cojín justo a la cara. Edward no paraba de reír y le regresaba el cojín atinándole justo a la cabeza del hombre más fuerte del cuarto.

Hombres.

Caminé por fin hacia ellos.

— ¡Deténganse o mi casa terminará en ruinas! - tuve que usar más volumen del normal, pero funcionó.

Giraron a mirarme, sin que su diversión se esfumara.

— Siempre arruinando las fiestas querida prima. - le sonreí irónica — ¿Qué estaban haciendo arriba? Tardaron siglos.

— Siempre exagerando querido primo - lo imité.

— Me estaba dirigiendo a Nessi - me arrugó su nariz.

La nombrada parecía intimidada pero respondió.

— Cosas de chicas - sonrió.

Alice brincoteó pasando frente a nosotras y se lanzó a los brazos de su novio, sobre sus piernas. Él la rodeó y le besó la mejilla. A su lado, Edward sólo me observaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Se la devolví y caminé para sentarme a su lado, tomó mi mano y entrelazamos los dedos. Mi amiga de pie titubeó, pero al final hizo lo mismo con Jacob. Se sentó junto a él pero mi primo la tomó y la puso en su regazo.

— ¿Qué cosas de chicas? - insistió Edward.

— No quieres saberlo, pero te diré - le respondió su hermana — cólicos, tampones, pastillas... orgasmos fingidos. - resaltó lo último.

Sentí que apretaba ligeramente mi mano y, como si lo hubiese provocado, una corriente recorrió mi estomago. Él solo carraspeó. Mis amigos más lejanos de la sala soltaron las carcajadas. La autora del comentario también lo hizo, pero hubo una reacción en su novio que hizo que callara y lo mirara negando con la cabeza, después besó sus labios.

— Tienes razón, era mejor no saberlo - dijo mi novio.

— Tranquilo, no es mi caso. - susurré, lo mas bajo que pude, en su oído.

Pasó su mano a mi pierna y la subió muy disimuladamente casi a la altura de mis caderas. Sus labios formaron "Lo sé" sin voz. Era un gusto que estuviera consciente de eso.

— No es de caballeros discutir sobre estos asuntos - la voz de Jasper era neutra, muy correcta y elegante. Parecía que estuviese frente a personas importantes. Jamás había escuchado una igual.

— Tienes razón. Pasemos a temas importantes. Yo quiero saber ¿Qué fue con precisión lo que pasó ayer? - mientras hablaba su mano se relajó y volvió a buscar la mía para unirlas como antes. Me sentí incómoda, pues era hora de retener secretos.

— No mucho. La verdad es que no encontramos gran cosa. - la voz de Alice sonaba fluida y segura. ¿Cómo lo hacia?

— Bella me comentó sobre unas fotos. - los ojos de mis dos amigas me miraron sorprendidas.

— Las fotos perturbadoras, Nessi, en la recámara de Irina. - aclaré.

— Oh, claro.

— ¿Las fotos de las que me hablaste anoche? - preguntó Jacob. Ella le asintió con un poco de más coquetería de la necesaria.

— Sería bueno que me explicaran con detalle todo con lo que contamos hasta ahora. - insistió Edward.

— Está bien - comencé — Te he contado lo que hallamos en el cuarto de Irina, nada nuevo y, por lo menos para mí, algo predecible. Creo que es conveniente que Reneesme se ocupe de eso. Tal vez pueda hacerle una pequeña entrevista, muy discreta, de modo que Irina no sepa lo que en realidad hacemos, así podremos saber un poco más de su caso. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? - me dirigí a mi amiga.

— Sabes que va en contra de mis principios Bella. Pero por ser un caso especial, haré una excepción. Compartiré sólo contigo los puntos confidenciales, tú sabes de eso, y fuera de ahí no veo razón para revelar más datos más que con fines de ayuda.

— ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo tu misma? - me preguntó Jacob.

— Porque ya me he relacionado con ella. Se alterarían los resultados.

— ¿Y planeaste eso desde ayer? - se veía sorprendido.

— En realidad surge sobre la marcha. – Fruncí el ceño –– tenía pensado hacerlo yo misma, pero como ya te dije todo se alteraría. - todos parecieron comenzar a reflexionar.

— ¿Entonces qué se debe hacer el día de hoy? - era obvio que no le diría a Edward lo que planeábamos hacer, así que miré a Alice para que me sacara del apuro.

— Iremos de compras. - su brillante y descarada sonrisa denotaba un enorme "Sólo para chicas" que, al parecer, ellos había captado.

— ¿Más compras? - le preguntó Jasper.

— Por supuesto. - fingió sentirse ofendida — Sabes que no he convivido con Bella desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo merecemos ¿O no? - y con la tierna mirada que le lanzó a su chico quedo derrotado. — sin mencionar que tengo una nueva amiga. - su sonrisa paso a Nessi.

— ¡Alto ahí saltamontes! Ella no irá. – afirmó mi primo.

— Ella estaba muy entusiasmada hace un momento, hombre nocturno. - él le lanzo una mirada asesina.

— ¿Hombre nocturno? - era obvio que la curiosidad de Nessi había despertado.

— No sé si lo sepas, pero él amaba pasear por el bosque en la noche, como un lobo. Por cierto ¿Aun lo haces? - Jake solo asintió, en realidad podría jurar que se había sonrojado.

— Oh sí, ya lo sabía. Son... Excitantes... Los paseos nocturnos por el bosque. - mi otra amiga le guiñó un ojo.

Habría preferido que no nos informara sobre eso, pues todos habíamos comprendido bien de lo que se trataba.

— ¡Bien! - gritó mi primo tratando de desviar la atención de ese incómodo comentario — Ellas irán de compras, y nosotros podemos hacer cosas más emocionantes.

— Suena muy bien, siempre y cuando esto no incluya compañía del género femenino. - amenazó Alice.

— ¡Oye! Nunca se sabe cuando una compañía agradable se te presentará. - le respondió su novio.

Y estoy muy segura de que se arrepintió al recibir un golpe de ella en el brazo, pero no se quejó, simplemente rió divertido.

— Estoy hablando muy en serio Jasper Hale Tercero.

La risa más fuerte en el cuarto fue de Jacob.

— Ya, ya. Eso es aburrido, haremos cosas de hombres... ¿Saben pescar?

— Claro. O por lo menos lo básico. - le dijo un ya entusiasmado Jasper.

— ¿Bromeas? Esto será peligroso, chico con calzones finos. No quiero que se rompa algún hueso real, señor Jasper Hale Tercero. - soltó una carcajada burlona.

— Permíteme demostrarte que quien más sufrirá el día de hoy será otro. - contraatacó.

— ¡No debiste decir eso, chico pálido! Lo he tomado como un reto. - estaban bromeando, pero para llevar horas de conocerse, Jasper estaba entrando en terrenos peligrosos.

Edward pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me atrajo hacia él; yo tampoco quería que nos separáramos. Me aferré a él para obtener mi dosis de su aroma para todo el tiempo que no lo tendría cerca. Aspiré fuertemente en su cuello, olía a jabón mezclado con loción. Incluso su aroma enamoraba, ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Besó mi frente y en ese momento deje de escuchar la platica de mis amigos. Cerré los ojos para sentir sus labios en mi piel. Lo miré y con un movimiento me indicó que saliéramos de ahí.

Nos pusimos de pié, entre burlas y reclamos de los presentes, pero no les hicimos caso. Caminamos hasta la solitaria cocina dónde me ofreció su mano que tomé de inmediato.

Teniéndolo frente a mí no era tan fácil concentrarme en la congruencia de mis pensamientos, pero adoraba la sensación.

Se le veía inquieto, como si tuviera que decirme algo y no encontrara la forma. Tal vez quería que pasáramos todo el día juntos. En todo el tiempo que llevábamos en Forks no habíamos tenido esa oportunidad. De habérmelo pedido habría accedido sin reclamos e, incluso, sin importar todos los secretos que se escondieran. ¡Al diablo el mundo mientras estuviéramos juntos!

— Bella... – comentó bajito.

Le sonreí mirándolo a los ojos. Honestamente me comencé a asustar.

— ¿Qué pasa? Me estás asustando... – sonrió negando con la cabeza.

— No debes asustarte. Eso déjamelo a mi. – con más razón me preocupaba.

— Te lo digo en serio, me asustas. Dime ya qué pasa.

— Yo sólo me preguntaba... – guardó silencio para pensar — ¿Escuchaste lo que te pregunté anoche? - ¿Eso era lo que lo tenía tan nervioso?

¡Pero claro que lo recordaba! Aunque de un modo un poco vago, pero ya que me lo había preguntado era una confirmación. A menos, claro, que la pregunta hubiese sido otra, y en ese caso, estaba igual de perdida que antes.

— Anoche preguntaste muchas cosas – mi nerviosismo fue delatado por una risita boba, dejando en claro que sí sabía de lo que hablaba.

— Mis recuerdos más relevantes de anoche no contienen diálogos, Bella. – dijo en un tono bajo y profundo, mirándome con una ceja levantada.

— Está bien, tampoco los míos... – agaché la mirada — Creo haber escuchado algo – le respondí por fin — pero estaba bastante adormilada. No estoy segura de lo que escuché.

— Dime qué escuchaste. – demandó forzándome con delicadeza a mirarlo.

— Será más sencillo si me vuelves a decir la pregunta ¿No te parece? – mis labios se curvearon un poco.

— Bien pensado. – me mostró sus blancos dietes en una sonrisa. — Mi pregunta fue, señorita Swan...

— Bella... debemos irnos ya... - ¡Juro que mataría a Alice!

¿Alguien le había enseñado a ser inoportuna, o lo traía naturalmente? Maldije millones de veces interiormente. ¡¿Por qué justo ahora?!

Al parecer tampoco a Edward le había agradado su intervención inesperada. Ambos le lanzamos una mirada asesina tamaño épico, pero ella no se inmutó ni tantito. Eso, sin duda, solo lo podía hacer esa enana.

— ¿Qué? – preguntó quitada de la pena.

No había remedio.

— ¡Irá en unos minutos Alice Cullen! ¡Ahora déjanos solos, si no quieres que tu noviecito se enteré lo que hiciste aquella noche que celebraste tu cumpleaños en Las Vegas! – mi mandíbula llegó al suelo.

— ¡No te atreverías, Edward! ¡Prometiste jamás decirlo! – lo señaló con su dedito poniendo cara de enojo puro.

— ¡Si no sales de aquí en tres segundos, dalo por hecho! – encajó los ojos.  
>Lo asesinó con la imaginación, estaba segura, pero no replicó más. Caminó de regreso a la sala, más resignada que convencida. — Te esperamos en el auto Bella. – fue su última frase antes de salir de ahí, sin dejar de mirar a Edward.<p>

— ¿Las Vegas? – pregunté en cuanto volví a mirarlo. Me asintió y guiñó el ojo.

— Ya la conoces, siempre haciendo su voluntad. Lo que tal vez no conozcas de ella es que tuvo su temporada de chica mimada y presumida. - ¿Alice? ¿Mi Alice? — Convenció a nuestro padre para que le ayudara a pagar ese cumpleaños. Invitó a todos sus amigos que, en verdad, no son pocos. Jasper trabajaba ese día, por eso no la acompañó. El resto creo que te lo contaría mucho mejor ella.

Me costaba mucho trabajo pensar en ella de esa forma. Y aunque ahora estaba igual que siempre, no era tan difícil comprender que en algún momento fuera así. En todo caso me lo contaría cuando quisiera.

Sólo asentí. Lo que en ese momento me importaba más era la pregunta que estaba apunto de hacerme antes de que nos interrumpiera.

— ¿Qué me ibas a preguntar? – sonreí entusiasmada.

— No quiero que Alice venga y te lleve a rastras a donde sea que vayan. – rodeó mi cintura — ¿Está bien si te hago esa pregunta en la noche? – se acercó lentamente a mis labios. Pretender que me concentraba en la respuesta, era una mentira.

— Sí – salió tembloroso de mis labios, pues los suyos ya los rozaban.

— Te extrañaré - susurró — anoche fue de mis mejores noches, aunque aun no es la mejor.

— Eso no me hace sentir bien – admití alejándome de él.  
>— Tranquila, dije <em>aún<em>. Lo único seguro es que será contigo. – me besó demandante, sediento y yo le correspondí. También lo extrañaría.  
>No estaba segura de lo que nos deparaba ese día, pero esperaba de todo corazón que no fuera nada por lo que preocuparse.<br>Después del beso me aferré a él.

— Debes irte. – me dijo.

— ¿Tú qué harás hoy?

— Lo más seguro es que vayamos de pesca, ya los escuchaste. Después deberemos comer, así que será un día cansado. Si no me equivoco estaremos en casa de Jake. Podrán ir allá en cuanto sus compras terminen. – sonrió tiernamente — ¿De verdad te gustan las compras? Puedo decirle a Alice que te quedarás conmigo. – tentadora idea.

— La pesca me atrae mucho más, debo admitirlo, pero como ya lo dijo, hemos pasado mucho tiempo separadas, nos hará muy bien pasar la tarde juntas, aunque sea de compras. – me sentía la peor de las chicas al mentirle de esa forma, pero tenía fe en que valdría la pena.

— Como prefieras. Espero que la pases bien. ¿Sabes? He estado pensando y creo que lo mejor es olvidar todo sobre Irina y su madre.

— ¿De verdad? – lo miré sorprendida.

— Sí. No veo nada que pueda ganar con eso. Pero ya hablaremos sobre eso esta noche. ¿Está bien? – sonrió despreocupado de nuevo.

— Me parece bien. – escuchamos en la puerta de entrada voces divertidas que salían. Una de ellas gritó "¡Salgan ya pervertidos!" y no pudimos evitar reír escuchando eso. –– Debemos irnos.

Caminamos hacia fuera para encontrarnos con nuestros amigos ya acomodados donde les correspondía según el itinerario del día. Alice estaba parada junto a su flamante regalo de cumpleaños tomada de la mano de su chico, mientras mi primo no soltaba a Nessi de la cintura. Era una escena digna de fotografía, tiernamente.

— ¡Vaya! Creímos que ya estaban en algún cuarto. – una broma típica de Jacob.

— No comencemos con eso, por favor. – pidió Edward.

— Está bien, está bien... ¿Nos vamos entonces?

El momento había llegado de despedirnos. No era como si fuéramos a viajar lejos, muy lejos, pero se sentía tan extraño tener que separarme de él cuando apenas lo había recuperado. Habíamos pasado una noche completa juntos, eso sí era nuevo y, para mí, lo más hermoso que había vivido hasta entonces, pero habían cosas que hacer.

Ahora la idea de que a él ya no le importaba todo ese asunto de la señora Victoria rondaba mi cabeza, me preguntaba ¿Para qué averiguar todo?

Alice tenía esa idea bien incrustada en su loca cabecita, pero ahora no le veía caso.

— Cuídate mucho – susurró Edward en mi oído.

— Tú también. – respondí.

Todos subimos a los autos correspondientes. Nosotras al auto de mi amiga, Jasper con Jacob en su camioneta y Edward a su Volvo. Supuse que pasarían primero por los instrumentos de pesca, así que tomaríamos rumbos distintos.

Una vez en camino a la casa de los Cullen debía advertirle a Alice.

— Alice, debes saber que hace unos momentos Edward me dijo que no le interesa más toda esta investigación. – ella seguía con la mirada fija al frente.

— ¿Es en serio? Ese tonto nos hizo armar todo este alboroto para nada. ¡Hasta entramos a una maldita casa ajena!

— Tampoco nos obligó – dijo Nessi.

— Pues claro que no, somos una joyas de chicas – rió — pero ahora que gracias a él hemos destapado la punta del iceberg debemos llegar al fondo ¿No creen? Es emocionante. – se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Lo crees muy necesario? – yo no.

— Vamos, no me dirán que ahora se echan para atrás. Vieron las fotos, les mostré el acta falsa, la señora junto a Victoria y mi madre... ¿Qué más quieren? ¿No me ayudarán a mí?

— Entonces ahora se trata de ti. – afirmé.

— Así es. Ya que mi hermanito no quiere saber nada, yo sí. Quiero resolver el enigma. Honestamente no creo que sea tan grave, pero soy curiosa.

— La curiosidad mató al gato.

— Pues sepan que lo haré con o sin ustedes. – nos miró muy seria.

— Alice, no se trata de quererte ayudar o no, se trata de que hay cosas que están mejor ocultas. Pero claro que te ayudaremos... si así lo deseas. – Nessi era mejor que yo con las palabras.

— Claro Al, solo te estamos tratando de advertir... pero cuenta con nosotras.

— Se los agradezco chicas. – nos miró fugazmente para regresar la mirada al a carretera — comprendo los riesgos, pero quiero correrlos. Jamás me ha gustado que me oculten cosas. – eso yo lo sabía bien.

— Entonces ya está. Lo haremos por ti ahora Alice. – dijo mi otra amiga frotando su brazo.

— Pero vaya que tú si eres buena ocultando cosas, eh. – le levanté una ceja.

— Ah, notaste lo de Las Vegas. – sonrió. Asentí lentamente.

— ¿Las vegas? ¡Yo quiero saberlo todo! – Nessi ya estaba entusiasmada.

— Nada del otro mundo. Fue mi cumpleaños, lo festejé allá pero no le avisé a Jasper. Fin de la historia. – resumió como si nada.

— ¿Fin de la historia? – insistí.

— ¡Está bien! Fue un desastre total. Jamás he tomado tanto alcohol en mi vida como esa noche. No hice ninguna estupidez, o no que yo recuerde. ¡La mañana siguiente amanecí en mi cuarto de hotel tirada en el sofá! Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo llegué. ¿Saben qué es lo extraño? – Callamos — Que no tenía sostén. – susurró.

— ¿Y eso cómo pasó? – dije con voz preocupada.

— Según las pocas fotos que tenía en mi celular y en mi cámara fotográfica, bailé en una mesa de billar. ¡De billar! Es demasiado vergonzoso. – frotó su frente. — supongo que ahí lo perdí, pero jamás lo sabré. Esa es la razón por la que no lo puede saber mi Jasper.

— Comprendo... ¡Tú, en una mesa de billar! Habría pagado lo que fuera por verte. – reí y Nessi me hizo coro.

— No fue tan agradable. Ahí descubrí que para ir a Las Vegas debes ir con amigos _reales_. No todos fueron leales conmigo. – su rostro se transformó en tristeza.

— Oh, lo lamento. – dijo Reneesme.

— No se preocupen, eso fue hace un par de años. Ahora me alegro tenerlas a ustedes. Porque... ya somos amigas ¿Verdad Nessi?

— ¿Y lo dudas? ¡Por supuesto!

En ese momento nos adentrábamos a la lujosa casa de los padres de Alice. No importaba cuántas veces la viera, siempre me sorprendía el encanto que tenía.

Alice se estacionó justo frente al porche y bajamos del auto.

Hacía un día fresco, muy clásico en Forks. Alice tenía llave, naturalmente, así que entramos con ella por delante.

La casa estaba silenciosa, pero un muy tenue sonido bajaba por las escaleras, era música clásica.

De repente de la cocina salieron pasos que pertenecían precisamente a Irina. No me sorprendía.

— ¿Qué las trae por aquí señoritas? – preguntó recargándose en el marco de la puerta que daba al pasillo trasero.

— Busco a mi madre, Irina. – respondió Alice muy seria.

— Está arriba. – fue todo.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? – preguntó de nuevo.

— ¿Tengo cara de ser la criada?

— No encuentro otro trabajo que puedas tener en esta casa. – mala idea.

— ¿Chica ruda? Creo que se te olvida que mi hermana se casará con tu hermano. Cosa simple de recordar, pero es obvio que con tan poco cerebro no se puede retener ni la más simple información. – se burló.

— ¿Cómo olvidar lo que significa una pesadilla para esta familia?

— Ten cuidado pequeña Alice, tu hermano no piensa lo mismo. – se llevó un popote a la boca.

— Alice, es suficiente. – le susurré. — debemos hablar con Esme. – respiró hondo y trató de relajarse. Después de unos segundos asintió.

— Es inútil discutir contigo Irina. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. – giró y se encaminó a las escaleras.

— Es mala idea que estés aquí Bella... Creí haber sido clara contigo ayer. – caminó hacia mi con su tan seguro andar.

— A mi me parece una estupenda idea. Esta no es tu casa, así que puedo venir cuantas veces quiera. – le hice frente.

— ¿Estás segura que no es mi casa? – dos caras se desfiguraron por la sorpresa en ese momento, y ninguna era de Irina. ¿Qué podía responderle?

— Creo que has empezado a alucinar, mala señal, tal vez debemos encerrarte en algún hospital psiquiátrico.

— Créeme, estoy más cuerda que ustedes dos juntas, y eso es mucho decir.

— ¿De verdad? Entonces dime ¿Es esta tu casa? – claro, debía saberlo.

— Puedes preguntárselo al hombre que esta mañana vino a tomar un baño, o a Esme, o incluso a Carlisle. – ¿A Edward?

No, de nuevo no. Esta vez no me haría dudar de él como antes. Él me había dicho que la casa era de sus padres. ¡De sus padres! ¿Por qué me mentiría en eso?

Mis puños se cerraron y sentí el impulso loco de acomodarlos en esa cara descaradamente sonriente.

— Claro que les preguntaré. Cada vez estás más desubicada. Me das pena. – Y ahí había hablado la Bella dolida. Justo como antes.

— No querida. Esta vez la desubicada eres tú. Pero creo que muy pronto todo tomará su lugar. Incluso tú terminarás donde mereces.

— ¿Es una amenaza? – el coraje me había llegado hasta las orejas.

— Es una advertencia, niña ingenua.

— ¡Bella! Ven conmigo. No merece tu enojo. ¡Vamos! – Alice me llamaba desde las escaleras. Era obvio que ella también requería explicaciones. Miré a mi amiga Nessi y me confirmó con una seña que ella haría su parte mientras nosotras hablábamos con Esme. El plan iba bien, excepto por el veneno escupido en mi cara.

Caminé toda tensa con Alice y subimos las escaleras. Jamás había estado en esa parte de la casa y, sin equivocarme, era hermosa. El pequeño vestíbulo en el segundo piso gritaba elegancia por todos lados. Mi mente estaba caliente, con un enojo casi tangible y sobre todo un panal, no zumbando, sino gritando en mis oídos. Ni la respiración funcionaba. Nada cuadraba. Todo era gris, negro, blanco... pero nada era preciso. ¿Era real lo que yo sabía como real?

¿Quiénes eran los Cullen? ¿Quién era Irina? ¿Quién era yo en todo eso?

_Toc Toc Toc_

Alice tocó la puerta de la que se desprendía la tenue música clásica que había escuchado minutos antes. El volumen descendió.

— Adelante. – indicó Esme muy relajada, por un segundo envidié su tranquilidad.

Alice entró primero, y en seguida entré yo.

— ¡Alice, Bella! Pero qué sorpresa. Creí que irían de compras, hija. – nos besó a cada una en la mejilla.

— Era el plan original, mamá. Pero han surgido un par de cuestiones que nos gustaría consultar contigo.

— Claro. Espero que no sea más dinero, porque ya sabes que a tu padre no le gusta que te haga préstamos a escondidas. – al parecer no tenía ni idea de la razón por la que estábamos ahí.

— No, tranquila, no es eso. – en ese preciso instante mi amiga esbozó su última sonrisa de aquel día.

— Entonces pasen, tomen asiento. ¿Quieres tomar algo Bella? Tengo un poco de té caliente, café o...? – mi estómago respondió por mi.

— Creo que un poco de café estaría estupendo, gracias.

El despacho de Esme era técnicamente una biblioteca pequeña. Había muebles con libros por todos lados. En un rincón se encontraba, frente a una gran ventana que daba al bosque, un sillón amplio para dos personas y un par de individuales. Sus colores eran escalas de grises, muy adecuados a juego con la alfombra a nuestros pies. En medio de la amplia estancia había una mesita, que más bien parecían dos cubos aplanados, a ras del suelo color negra, dos estilizados jarrones en ella con flores artificiales, y un contenedor con arena blanca entre esos jarrones. Un par de revistas descansaban también junto a un libro con separador, aparentemente recién puesto ahí, al igual que dos sillas custodiando dicha mesa.

En una de las paredes se extendía un mueble del mismo color de la mesita en el que resaltaban retratos de toda la familia, y algunos otros adornos que aparentaban ser antiguos. Caminé hacia ellos y los analicé detenidamente. Me encantaban las fotografías. Una de Carlisle y Esme, otra de Alice con sus hermanos, una más de toda la familia frente a un enorme y hermoso árbol de navidad cerca de una chimenea, todos vestían abrigos negros, camisa y en el caso de Alice un lindo gorro que la hacía lucir más casual que los demás.

Me detuve en el rostro tenuemente sonriente de Edward. Se le veía feliz, pero no del todo. Me trasmitía tristeza, y no pude evitar llegar a la conclusión de que, tal vez, esa foto había sido tomada poco después de toda la tragedia del incendio. Los demás miembros de la familia parecían los de siempre, sonrientes, sin amargo les faltaba una chispa de vida. Continué caminando pues si me quedaba más mirando las lágrimas no tardarían en aparecer, y no quería eso.

La siguiente imagen era de Edward abrazando a Irina por los hombros con Esme y Carlisle a sus costados. Sentí una punzada en el estomago, como un puñetazo. Detrás de ellos un letrero elevado tallado en madera tenía la frase "CLIV Aniversario. Compañía Cullen & Asociados" gravada muy finamente. Todo estaba claro, pero era doloroso. Todos se veían sonrientes, felices, festejando.

— No todo es lo que aparenta, Bella. - Esme me sacó de mis tormentosos pensamientos con la tasa de café humeante en sus manos. Sacudí mi cabeza y la tomé sonriéndole.

— En estos momentos ni siquiera sé lo que parece. – tomó mi mano y caminamos hacia los sillones donde ya estaba Alice tomando té. La veía preocupada, y no era para menos, yo no era nadie ahí pero ella era parte de esa familia, y me imaginé que era mucho más doloroso sentir que tu propia sangre te ocultaba cosas.

Tomamos asiento y por unos segundos todo quedó en silencio. Gruesas gotas golpeteaban las ventanas y las copas de los árboles nos recitaban una melodía arrulladora. El viento soplaba. Lamentaba que los chicos no pudieran tener su sesión de pesca por esa tarde.

— ¿Me dirán qué pasa? – preguntó Esme ya preocupada por el reflejo de nuestros rostros.

— Madre... – comenzó mi amiga. — ¿Quién es esta mujer? – dijo al tiempo que soltaba la fotografía que le había mostrado esa mañana en un buró que se encontraba entre los sillones que ocupábamos.

La taza de Esme comenzó a vibrar junto con sus labios. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, parecía una hermosa estatua que lo único que hacía era vibrar. No se esperaba nada de eso.

— ¿De... de dónde la sacaste? – logró preguntar con una lagrima surcando su mejilla.

— ¿Importa eso ahora?

— Claro que importa... – la tomó en sus manos dejando a un lado su café intacto. La observó y acarició su relieve.

— ¿Quién es? – repitió Alice con voz entrecortada.

— Tú... tu no debes preocuparte por esto, Alice. No es nadie importante. – limpió torpemente sus ojos. Las manos no le respondían como quería.

— ¿No? Si no es nadie importante dime su nombre, y dime ¿Por qué hay un retrato de esta misma mujer en casa de los tíos-abuelos en Seattle?

Los ojos de Esme se chisparon, su mirada era tan transparente que podía observar cómo se desmoronaba por dentro, se desestructuraba y le dolía. Pero ¿Por qué?

— Muy bien... – respiró y trató sin mucho éxito de incorporarse, pero aun se le veía muy nerviosa — ¿Quieren la verdad? Te incluyo Bella, porque estoy segura que muchas cosas que conoces cambiaran con lo que les diré. – su voz salía a pautas y las lágrimas ya escurrían hasta su barbilla.

— Sí, madre, a eso hemos venido. Queremos _toda_ la verdad. Pero no llores, te lo suplico, no puede ser tan malo. – su hija le acarició el brazo y le hablaba tiernamente.

— No saben nada – susurro Esme — no saben nada... – repitió y su llanto aumentó.

— Hey, tranquila, no pasa nada... – dije ofreciéndole el café que había abandonado.

Lo rechazó y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo. Se notaba a leguas el esfuerzo que hacía para serenarse.

Así paso un buen rato mientras nosotras esperábamos en silencio, solo mirandola.

— ¿Alguna vez han hecho una promesa a alguien a quien aman mucho? - la respuesta era obvia. — Bueno, la historia que les contaré es precisamente sobre eso. Una promesa que hice hace más de 20 años.

— Nos estás preocupando Esme, dinos, ¿De qué se trata? - susurré. En las venas me corría adrenalina mesclada con miedo. No tenía un buen presentimiento de todo eso, justo como al principio. Las verdades aunque liberan, no son fáciles, y menos aún cuando se han ocultado con un propósito.

— Lo... lo primero que deben saber, y lo más importante. es... – tomó aire fuertemente — que Edward no es nuestro hijo. – comenzó a sollozar.

— ¿Cómo? – mi amiga se desconectó, su mirada se clavó en la nada y su única señal de vida eran los labios que le temblaban muy poco.

Yo me solté en el sofá, mi mirada se perdió en el bosque al otro lado del cristal, mientras las palabras se amontonaban sin tener coherencia.

¿No era su hijo? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Por qué...?


End file.
